Wadô Ichimonji & Shigure
by Elodie85
Summary: Tashigi est secourue par Luffy et ses amis alors qu’elle est prisonnière dans un bateau de pirates. Avant de retrouver le colonel Smoker, la jeune Marine va cohabiter quelques jours avec eux. Zoro x Tashigi.
1. Bateau en vue !

**ANIME : **One Piece

**PAIRING : **Tashigi x Zoro

_C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic. Mon choix s'est porté sur One Piece, car c'est_ _le manga que j'apprécie le plus en ce moment. J'ai décidé de garder les orthographes originales japonaises des personnages et non pas leurs noms dans la version française._

_Je commence donc par le couple Zoro/Tashigi car j'adore le personnage de Tashigi (je trouve que c'est la plus humaine de tous les persos de One Piece une fille normale sans super pouvoirs ou super force. Mon personnage masculin préféré est Sanji, mais je ne me vois pas le mettre avec Tashigi, malheureusement ! (Quoique, dans les fics, tous les couples sont possibles même les plus improbables….). _

_L'histoire se passe après Skypiea mais avant Water Seven._

_**DISCLAIMERS :** Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Tashigi et Smoker appartiennent à Eiichirô Oda. Les autres sont à moi ;-p_

**------------------------**

**Chapitre 1- Bateau en vue !**

Ce jour là, sur le Vogue Merry, l'ambiance était tranquille et nonchalante. Comme à son habitude, Zoro s'entrainait à soulever des haltères sur le pont du bateau. Luffy, Chopper et Usopp se trouvaient assis pas loin de lui sur le bastingage, cannes à pêche dans les mains pendant que Nami était occupée à cueillir quelques mandarines aidée de Sanji qui s'était, bien évidemment, proposé de lui tenir le panier. Robin, quant à elle, était tranquillement installée sur une chaise pliante à l'arrière du bateau, plongée dans un livre, une tasse de café à la main, soigneusement préparée par le cuisinier blond.

Sanji : « Nami-san, tu es tellement belle quand tu cueilles des mandarines ! Tu vas voir, je vais te préparer un succulent jus de fruit avec ta récolte ! »

Nami : « Oui, oui, si tu veux, Sanji-kun… »

Nami continuait tranquillement sa cueillette quand son regard fut alors attiré par la silhouette d'un bateau qui se dirigeait droit dans leur direction.

« Sanji-kun, regarde là-bas, on dirait qu'on va avoir de la compagnie » dit-elle en tendant le doigt.

Sanji : « Hum…Tu as raison Nami-san, apparemment, ce sont des pirates, vu l'étendard noir… »

Le jeune homme blond posa le panier d'osier rempli de mandarines et interpella les autres sur le pont.

Sanji : « Hey les gars ! Bateau pirate en vue ! »

« Où ça ! Où ça ! » s'exclama Luffy en se levant d'un coup et en regardant dans tous les sens.

Chopper : « Il est là-bas, regarde ! »

Usopp : « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On est en train de se diriger droit dans leur direction, non ? »

Zoro : « Hé hé ! On va peut-être avoir un peu d'action aujourd'hui ! »

Ils étaient maintenant tous réunis à la tête du Vogue Merry à attendre d'être à portée de l'autre bateau. Celui-ci avait l'air assez mal fréquenté, vu l'apparence de l'équipage louche qui se trouvait sur le pont. En effet, des hommes aux mines patibulaires et peu avenantes fixaient d'un regard menaçant, les armes à la main, nos amis du Vogue Merry.

Nami : « A mon avis, ils ne nous veulent pas que du bien ! »

Usopp (l'air brave mais les genoux tremblotants) : « Ah ah ah ! Les pauvres ! Ils ne savent pas encore sur qui ils viennent de tomber ! »

Les pirates menaçants étaient prêts à prendre le Vogue Merry à l'abordage quand Luffy étendit ses bras pour atterrir parmi eux. Commença alors une bataille entre les deux groupes. Bien entendu, Luffy et ses compagnons ne firent qu'une bouchée de la trentaine de pirates présents et au bout de trois minutes, plus aucun d'eux ne tenait debout.

Robin : « Bon maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Sanji : « On pourrait visiter leur 'palace', on va peut-être trouver des trucs intéressants ! »

Nami, toute excitée et des berries dans les yeux : « Oh oui ! Si ça se trouve, ils ont peut-être un trésor ! »

Chacun commença son exploration dans le grand bateau qui comportait de nombreuses cabines. Ils ne trouvèrent pas grand-chose d'intéressant quand Luffy entreprit de visiter les cales et ouvrit ce qui semblait être une cellule.

La pièce était sombre, mais il aperçut dans la pénombre la silhouette de quelqu'un allongé sur le sol. Ses yeux commençant à s'habituer à l'obscurité, Luffy se dirigea vers le corps et s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Comme elle était de dos, il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle avait les mains liées. Elle avait une silhouette mince et élancée. La chemise rouge à gros motifs à carreaux qu'elle portait était toute sale à plusieurs endroits, son pantalon bleu également.

« Eh ! Tu m'entends ? » murmura le jeune homme accroupi devant le corps étendu.

Puis, voyant qu'elle ne reprenait pas connaissance, il se mit à crier et à appeler ses compagnons.

Luffy : « Hey les gars ! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un en bas ! »

Chopper et Zoro, qui étaient les plus proches de la cale, l'entendirent crier et arrivèrent à l'entrée de la cellule. D'abord aveuglés par le changement de luminosité, ils s'approchèrent doucement vers Luffy et la jeune femme.

« Regardez, c'est une fille et apparemment, elle n'est pas ici de son plein gré ! » leur dit Luffy tout en détachant les liens qui tenaient prisonniers les poignets de l'inconnue.

Chopper : « Est-ce qu'elle est consciente ? Je vais l'ausculter ! S'il te plait, Luffy, Retourne-la sur le dos »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et pris doucement la jeune femme entre ses bras pour la retourner et la reposer délicatement sur le sol.

« Le problème, c'est qu'on y voit pas grand chose ici, il faudrait la ramener sur le pont – je pense qu'on peut la transporter, elle ne risque rien » expliqua Chopper après avoir succinctement palper les points vitaux de la jeune femme.

« Luffy ! Vas prévenir les autres que nous allons avoir une nouvelle passagère parmi nous pour un petit moment ! » s'exclama le petit renne au nez bleu.

Luffy : « Ouais ! Super ! J'y vais tout de suite ! » Et il partit en courant rejoindre les autres.

Chopper : « Zoro ! Est-ce que tu peux la porter, s'il te plait ? »

Un peu gêné, Zoro s'exécuta et pris la jeune femme dans ses bras. Quand il sorti de la cellule sombre en emboîtant le pas à Chopper, il jeta un coup d'œil au visage de l'inconnue maintenant visible grâce à la lumière du jour… Et son sang se glaça…

Une seule pensée lui vint en tête : « Oh non, pas elle ! Pas cette fille de la Marine ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ici ! »

**------------------------**

_**Fin du 1er chapitre.** _


	2. Une invitée sur le Vogue Merry

CHAPITRE 2 : Une invitée sur le Vogue Merry 

Chopper se retourna vers Zoro, n'entendant plus le son de ses pas derrière lui, et aperçu la tête décomposée et embarrassée du jeune homme fixant le visage de celle qui se trouvait évanouie dans ses bras.

Chopper : « Zoro…Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? »

Zoro fit glisser ses yeux du visage de la fille vers la petite tête interrogatrice de son compagnon et bégaya avec un air à mi-chemin entre l'effroi et l'exaspération : « Ce…Cette fille, tu ne la reconnais pas ! C'est la fille de la Marine qui est toujours avec Smoker ! On les a vu à Alabasta, rappelle-toi ! ».

Chopper hocha la tête d'un air désolé : « Peu importe qui elle est, en tant que médecin, je me dois de lui venir en aide et de la soigner ! Et puis, dans l'état où elle est, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une menace pour nous, tu ne crois pas ? ».

Zoro fit une grimace et ne pu qu'acquiescer devant les paroles raisonnables de Chopper. Effectivement, pensa-t-il, même si cette fille est une vraie plaie à ses yeux et qu'il préférerait être à mille lieux d'elle, il n'est pas concevable de l'abandonner à son triste sort au milieu de ces sales types. Les deux compagnons continuèrent leur marche jusqu'au pont où les attendaient les autres.

En voyant le corps inanimé de Tashigi dans les bras du bretteur, Sanji se précipita vers lui en criant : « Quelle charmante demoiselle ! Hé toi ! arrête de la toucher avec tes sales pattes et laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle ! »

« Pour ta gouverne, 'Sourcils en vrilles', sache que cette fille est la Marine qui est toujours collée à Smoker ! Tiens, je te la donne, puisque tu la veux tant que ça, abruti ! » lui répondit Zoro sur un ton énervé, même si au plus profond de lui, il était soulagé de l'intervention du blondinet et de ne plus avoir à tenir plus longtemps dans ses bras la jeune femme.

Ce changement de « porteur » eu pour effet pour Tashigi de reprendre un peu connaissance.

« Shi…Shigure… » Murmura-t-elle doucement, toujours les yeux clos.

Luffy : « Shigure ? C'est qui ça ? Vous croyez qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre prisonnier ici ? »

Robin : « Impossible, on a déjà inspecté le bateau, et à part les pirates K.O autour de nous, il n'y a personne d'autre ici … »

Tashigi se remit à appeler doucement le nom de Shigure, toujours dans une semi-inconscience.

Sanji : « Mademoiselle…Vous m'entendez ? Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant ! Votre Prince est là pour vous protéger… »

Zoro : « Ca y est ! Il s'y croit déjà, l'autre abruti ! »

Sanji : « Toi, ta gueule ! »

Après avoir répondu sans ménagement à la réflexion de Zoro, Sanji entreprit une nouvelle fois de parler doucement à la jeune femme toujours dans ses bras.

Sanji : « Mademoiselle…Qui est Shigure ? »

Tashigi : « Humm…Shigure….Mon…Mon sabre… »

Zoro eut un hoquet de surprise et s'exclama : « Mais oui ! Je sais de quoi elle parle ! Shigure, c'est son sabre ! Je m'en souviens maintenant ! »

Usopp : « C'est bien joli tout ça, mais vous croyez qu'il est sur ce bateau ? »

Luffy : « Bah, on n'a qu'à le chercher ! »

Nami : « Je te signale qu'on a déjà inspecté le bateau, Luffy ! »

Robin : « A mon avis, si ces pirates lui ont confisqué son sabre, il doit être maintenant dans la cabine du capitaine… »

Luffy : « Je vais aller voir ! Pendant ce temps là, remontez sur le Vogue Merry ! Ca sert à rien de rester plus longtemps ici ! »

Zoro : « Attends, je viens avec toi, Luffy ! Je sais à quoi ressemble son sabre, ça sera plus facile pour le retrouver ! »

Pendant que Luffy et Zoro repartirent vers les cabines, leurs compagnons regagnèrent le Vogue Merry.

Nami : « On va l'installer dans mon lit pour l'instant, Sanji-kun »

Usopp : « Au fait, on ne connaît pas son nom…»

Sanji : « Je crois que c'est Tashigi, si je me souviens bien… »

Chopper : « Comment tu sais ça, Sanji ? »

Sanji : « Retiens bien ça, Chopper : Je n'oublie jamais le nom d'une jolie fille ! »

Chopper : « Whoua ! »

Nami : « Ouais, super… »

Sanji : « Oh, mais ne t'inquiètes pas Nami-san ! Tu restes toujours l'amour de ma vie ! »

Nami : « Mais oui…Mais oui… »

Chopper : « je vais la déshabiller pour l'ausculter. Sanji, est-ce que tu peux sortir d'ici, s'il te plait ? »

Sanji : « Bwhaaa ! Mais pourquoi ! Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? »

Nami : « Au lieu de dire des bêtise, va plutôt lui préparer quelque chose à manger ! »

Pendant que Sanji remontait tout penaud à la cuisine, Nami se chargea d'enlever la chemise et le pantalon de Tashigi. Le petit renne et la jolie rousse regardèrent le corps a demi dénudé de Tashigi. « Apparemment », remarqua Chopper, « Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir été gravement blessée…Juste quelques bleus ».

Chopper : « On va peut-être pas la laisser en sous-vêtements. Nami, est-ce que tu peux lui prêter un de tes t-shirts ? »

Nami : « Oui, bien sur ! La pauvre, elle s'est déjà fait malmener par ces sales pirates, il ne faudrait pas qu'en plus, elle subisse les assauts excités de notre cuisinier ! »

Pendant ce temps là, Luffy et Zoro regagnèrent le Vogue Merry, avec Shigure dans la main du bretteur.

Usopp : « Ah vous voilà, vous deux ! Ca y est, vous avez trouvé le sabre ? »

Zoro : « Comme tu vois ! »

Luffy : « Où sont les autres ? »

Robin : « Nami et Chopper sont dans la chambre avec notre invitée, et Sanji est à la cuisine en train de lui préparer quelque chose à manger »

Luffy : « Il pourrait m'en préparer aussi, je commence à avoir une petite faim, moi ! ».

Sur ces paroles, Luffy se précipita dans la cuisine, en laissant les autres sur le pont.

Zoro : « Et comment va-t-elle ? »

Usopp : « Tu veux parler de la Marine ? »

Zoro : « Non, du Pape ! Evidemment, je veux parler d'elle, imbécile ! »

Usopp : « hey ! Ca sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça ! Chopper n'est pas encore revenu avec son diagnostique, t'as qu'a aller voir toi-même, si tu veux une réponse rapide ! »

Zoro se mit à ronchonner devant la réponse d'Usopp et décida de descendre dans la chambre des filles avec le sabre. En haut des escaliers, il croisa Nami qui était en train de remonter pour reprendre son poste aux commandes du bateau.

Zoro : « Comment va-t-elle ? »

Nami : « Je crois que ça va, elle a quelques bleus mais ce dont elle souffre le plus, je pense, c'est de malnutrition. Ne t'inquiètes pas, avec les bons petits plats de Sanji, elle va vite s'en remettre ! »

Zoro : « Mais, je ne m'inquiètes pas ! »

Nami regarda le bretteur avec un haussement de sourcil interrogatif : « Bah alors, ne me demande pas comment elle va ! » Puis elle repris son chemin. Zoro poussa un soupir d'exaspération et continua à descendre les marches pour arriver à la hauteur de Chopper qui se trouvait au chevet de Tashigi.

Zoro : « Nami m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de blessures graves… »

Chopper : « C'est exacte, Tashigi devrait bientôt reprendre connaissance, et après avoir mangé, elle ira sûrement mieux ! »

« Tashigi… » pensa le jeune bretteur, « Ah oui, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle… »

Pendant que Zoro était dans ses pensées, Chopper le regardait d'un air interrogateur puis lui dit : « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, elle est sauvée maintenant ! »

Zoro : « Mais, je ne m'inquiètes pas pour elle ! »

Chopper : « Ah bon, excuse-moi, Zoro. Je croyais seulement que… »

Zoro : « Que quoi ! Je suis juste descendu pour lui apporter son sabre ! »

Le petit docteur n'insista pas, même si en son fort intérieur, il était surpris de la réaction de Zoro. Le bretteur se pencha vers Tashigi et lui mis son sabre parallèlement à son corps.

Tout d'un coup, il entendit un bruit de porte, c'était Sanji qui descendait les escaliers, les bras chargé d'un plateau avec, dans une assiette, un sandwich de crudités et un verre de jus de mandarines fraîchement pressées.

Sanji : « Attends-moi, belle princesse endormie ! Ton Prince Charmant arrive ! »

Chopper : « Génial, Sanji ! Tu lui as préparé pleins de bonnes choses ! J'espère qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller ! »

Déposant le plateau sur le bureau, Sanji s'avança, les lèvres en avant et les yeux pleins de cœurs palpitants et répondit à son petit compagnon : « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Chopper ! Je connais un moyen imparable pour réveiller une belle princesse endormie ! »

Sanji était prêt à embrasser les lèvres de Tashigi quand Zoro le retint par le col de sa chemise et le poussa par terre.

Zoro : « Arrête tes conneries ! Abrutit ! »

Sanji : « Qu'est ce que t'as, toi ! Tu veux te battre ! »

Chopper : « Arrêtez tous les deux ! Tashigi a besoin de calme ! On va remonter et la laisser se reposer ! »

Sur ces paroles, Chopper empoigna les deux jeunes hommes par leurs pans de pantalon et les dirigea vers les escaliers.

**------------------------**

**_Fin du 2ème chapitre_**


	3. Le réveil

Chapitre 3 : Le réveil 

Une heure s'était écoulée quand Tashigi repris connaissance. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une jolie chambre-bureau, allongée dans un lit. Elle baissa la tête et s'aperçue que le T-shirt rose foncé qu'elle portait n'était pas à elle.

« Où suis-je ?... » murmura-t-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler. Elle se souvint de ce petit village côtier où elle et son équipage avaient fait escale. Elle se remémora les paroles du Colonel Smoker qui l'avait avertit de ne pas trop traîner dans certaines rues mal famées quand elle était descendu du bateau pour se dégourdir les jambes. Et puis, il y eu ce trou noir, et ce réveil dans une cale infecte avec des rires affreux autour d'elle. Elle se souvint de ces horribles pirates qui l'avaient attachée, humiliée.

Elle se souvint de ses larmes de rage en constatant son impuissance à se sortir seule de ce piège. Elle se souvint de son désespoir. Elle se souvint de son inquiétude à imaginer la tête de son supérieur quand il se serait rendu compte de sa disparition. Elle se souvint de ces trois, quatre jours - elle ne savait plus – en la compagnie de ces sales types.

Et puis elle se souvint de cette voix. Cette voix qui lui semblait familière, sortie du brouillard et du vide où elle se trouvait qui lui avait demandé « Tu m'entends ?»

Tashigi eut tout d'un coup un hoquet d'effroi. « SHIGURE ! » Elle commença à tourner sa tête de gauche à droite, puis elle senti, contre sa main gauche, le fameux sabre.

« Shigure…Tu es là… » murmura-t-elle, soulagée.

« Mais enfin, où suis-je donc ? » se remit-elle à réfléchir, une fois son calme revenu.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte en haut des escaliers s'ouvrir et deux femmes en descendre devancés par un drôle de petit animal.

Elle reconnu du premier coup d'œil la belle femme brune.

« Nico Robin ! » Cria-t-elle. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! » Tashigi se remémora son affrontement désastreux contre cette femme, à Alabasta, qui l'avait laissée en vie, comme un affront, sans doute parce qu'elle avait estimé qu'elle était trop faible pour elle et donc, d'aucune menace…

Robin la regarda d'un air impassible mais ne dit rien.

Nami : « Ca y est, tu es réveillée ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Tashigi glissa son regard de Robin vers Nami et après quelques secondes de réflexion où elle cherchait à savoir où elle avait bien pu voir ce visage qui lui semblait familier, elle se mit à crier : « Tu fais partie de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, toi ! Tu…Tu es la navigatrice ! »

Nami : « Bingo ! »

Tashigi baissa les yeux vers le petit renne d'un air interrogateur.

Nami : « Apparemment, tu connais déjà Robin. Moi, je suis Nami, et je te présente Chopper, c'est notre médecin de bord ! »

Tashigi : « Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Qu'est –ce que je fais là ? »

Robin : « Tu es dans notre chambre, dans le lit de Nami »

Tashigi la regarda, surprise : « Dans votre chambre… Alors…Alors, ça veut dire que je suis actuellement sur votre bateau ?»

Robin : « Bien vu ! »

Chopper : « On t'as trouvée attachée dans la cale d'un bateau pirate »

Tashigi les regarda perplexe : « Vous…Vous avez attaqué ces pirates pour me prendre en otage à votre tour ? »

Tous les 3 la regardèrent surpris.

Chopper : «Non, non. On t'a secourue, c'est tout ! On ne te prend pas en otage, tu es libre »

Nami : « Attends, ça dépend ! Tu vaux combien en tant que prisonnière ? »

Chopper : « Nami ! »

Nami en faisant un clin d'œil : « Mais non, je plaisante ! Ecoute, Tashigi…On t'a sauvé de ces pirates. Tu sais que nous sommes, nous aussi, des pirates. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne va rien te faire. Dès qu'on aura trouvé un port d'escale, tu pourras descendre ! »

Tashigi acquiesça avec un demi-sourire.

Chopper : « Je me suis permis de t'ausculter. Tu n'as rien de grave. Notre cuisinier t'a préparé de la nourriture. Tu devrais manger un peu pour reprendre des forces…On va te laisser, maintenant ».

Tashigi regarda le petit renne et le remercia en souriant.

Puis elle regarda son T-shirt d'un air interrogateur et posa ensuite ses yeux dans ceux de Nami.

Nami : « C'est le mien, mais tu peux continuer à le porter, évidemment ! Tes affaires étaient sales et déchirées quand on t'a trouvée…Quand tu voudras te lever, tu peux regarder dans ma penderie pour prendre d'autres fringues, si tu veux… »

« D'ac..D'accord. C'est gentil, merci ! »

En lui rendant son sourire, Chopper, Nami et Robin quittèrent la chambre.

De nouveau seule, Tashigi fit le tour visuel de la chambre et aperçue le plateau-repas. Elle se leva du lit pour l'atteindre et se rendit alors compte qu'elle était en petite culotte.

« Après manger, il va falloir que je m'habille, moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Tashigi se jeta sur le sandwich et le dévora en deux secondes. « Hum ! délicieux ! » Et le jus de mandarine fut un véritable régal pour ses papilles en manque de vitamines C.

La jeune femme se rassit alors sur le lit et commença à faire le point sur sa situation.

« Bon » dit-elle. « Je suis sortie des griffes de ces sales types. Maintenant, il faut que je retrouve le Colonel Smoker…Hum….C'est marrant, quand même, d'être secourue par des pirates…En plus, ceux qu'on pourchasse depuis toujours…L'équipage du célèbre Luffy, au chapeau de paille…. »

Tashigi se mis à glousser nerveusement en pensant à ce drôle de coup du destin quand subitement, elle s'arrêta net et poussa un cri « Arrrgh ! Mais au fait, sur ce bateau, il y a aussi Roronoa Zoro ! »

« Oh là là, Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ! C'est trop bête ! Moi qui rêve de l'affronter de nouveau, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi, après m'avoir secourue ! Je vais encore passer pour une faible femme qui ne sait, ni se battre, ni se débrouiller toute seule ! Oh non, c'est pas juste ! Ca n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça ! J'aurai dû continuer à progresser, et un jour, quand j'aurai atteint un haut niveau, je l'aurai affronté et je lui aurai fait ravaler son caquer, lui qui n'arrête pas de me faire de réflexions sur ma tête ! » Pensa-t-elle, désespérée de voir que ses grands rêves de revanche tomber à l'eau.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la cuisine, qui sert également de salle à manger, tous les membres de l'équipage étaient réunis autour de la table.

Chopper prit la parole le premier : « Bon, les gars, Tashigi s'est réveillée. Apparemment, elle n'a aucune séquelle, elle n'a pas non plus subit de traumatismes qui auraient pu lui faire perdre sa mémoire. Elle est en parfaite santé, mis à part quelques bleus »

Nami : « De plus, elle sait où elle se trouve, elle m'a reconnue, ainsi que Robin »

Usopp : « Comment te connaît-elle, Robin ? Tu n'étais pas avec nous à Alabasta ! »

Robin : « On s'est croisé quand je 'conduisais' le roi Cobra vers le Mausolée …Elle a essayé de m'en empêcher… mais sans succès…. »

Luffy : « Tu t'es battue avec elle, alors ? »

Robin : « Non, elle me barrait la route…Je l'ai juste écartée de mon chemin… »

Sanji : « Eh bah, ça va être gai, la traversée ! Déjà qu'elle ne peut pas blairer Zoro, alors si en plus, vous vous êtes déjà embrouillées toutes les deux ! »

Zoro tiqua lorsqu'il entendit Sanji dire que Tashigi ne pouvait pas le supporter mais resta silencieux, l'air renfrogné, comme à son habitude.

Usopp : « Est-ce qu'elle semblait en colère quand elle vous a parlé ? »

Nami : « Non, elle avait l'air reconnaissante »

Usopp : « Je dis ça, parce que…Lorsqu'on était à Alabasta, justement, elle nous a aidé, Vivi et moi, à atteindre la grande horloge…Alors… »

Luffy : « …Alors, ça veut dire qu'elle est de notre côté ! »

Nami : « Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire ça ! N'oublie pas que c'est une Marine. Mais ce doit être aussi quelqu'un de loyal… »

Sanji : « Oui ! Je suis sûr qu'une si charmante demoiselle doit avoir un cœur d'or ! »

Luffy : « Ca veut dire qu'on peut lui faire confiance et qu'elle ne va pas nous tendre un piège quand on va la reconduire à l'enfumeur ! Pas vrai Zoro ! »

Zoro : « hum, j'en sais rien, moi ! Je ne la connais pas cette fille ! »

Luffy : «Mais si, tu la connais, voyons ! Tu t'es battu avec elle ! »

Zoro : « C'est pas en se battant deux minutes avec une personne qu'on peut dire qu'on la connaît ! Je te signale ! »

Nami : « En tous cas, tu connaissais son sabre, non ? »

Zoro : « Oui, et alors ! »

Nami : « Bah, ça prouve que tu la connais quand même un petit peu, non ? »

Zoro : « Je l'ai rencontrée à Logue Town et c'est elle qui m'a conseillée de prendre le Kitetsu. Ensuite, quand on s'est enfuit de la ville, elle a essayé de m'affronter, après, elle m'a sorti son gros baratin et puis basta ! »

Usopp : « De quel baratin tu parles ? »

Zoro : « Oh, un truc de gonzesse…comme quoi, je ne l'avais pas tuée parce qu'elle était une femme et que je la sous-estimais… »

Sanji : « J'espère que tu ne lui as pas manqué de respect, espèce de gros mufle ! »

Zoro : « Ta gueule, le blondinet ! Moi, au moins, je ne me fais pas mener par le bout du nez par les filles ! »

Nami : « On s'égare, là ! Arrêtez de vous disputez vous deux ! Donc, Zoro, Tashigi t'en veut parce que tu l'as laissée en vie »

Zoro : « Ouais, c'est ça ! Et depuis, cette fille, quand elle me voit, elle veut à chaque fois m'affronter en duel, et comme moi, je ne veux pas, je pars en courant…Et j'ai l'impression que plus je la fuis, plus elle me suit ! »

Nami : « Bah, t'as qu'à l'affronter une bonne fois pour toutes ! Pourquoi tu t'enfuis à chaque fois ! »

Zoro : « Oh lâche-moi ! Bon, je sors, je vais prendre l'air ! »

Sur ces paroles, Zoro se leva de table et se dirigea vers la porte.

**------------------------**

**_Fin du 3ème chapitre_**


	4. Bienvenue parmi nous !

**Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue parmi nous !**

Tashigi était en train de chercher un pantalon dans l'armoire de Nami. « C'est pas vrai ! » pensa-t-elle. « Aucun pantalon disponible à part ce mini-short ! Je ne vais quand même pas porter ça ! Ah la la ! Je vais être obligée de mettre une de ces jupes…Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai mis…Depuis que je suis entrée dans la Marine, je crois bien… »

Ni une, ni deux, Tashigi inspecta les jupes de Nami et prit celle qui était la plus longue. Par chance, il s'agissait d'une jolie jupe rose pale qui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux et qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le T-shirt rose foncé qu'elle portait.

Elle enfila la jupe, mis des petites sandalettes à talon - par chance, elle faisait la même pointure que Nami - puis se regarda dans la glace, rougissante. « Y'a pas à dire, ça change vraiment des pantalons ! Si le colonel Smoker et mes hommes me voyaient ! »

« Le seul hic, c'est que je n'ai pas mes lunettes ! Quelle galère ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

En effet, elle se souvint que ses lunettes étaient malheureusement tombées par terre quand les pirates l'avaient enlevée…

« Bon qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant » se dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit. « Je devrais peut-être monter les voir…Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir leur dire ? Un 'merci', pour commencer, peut-être….Ca pourrait détendre l'atmosphère… »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Tashigi gravit les marches de l'escalier, bien décidée à rejoindre les autres passagers du bateau. Ne les voyant pas sur le pont, elle se dirigea vers la première porte (qui s'averrait être la salle principale où étaient réunis tous nos amis). Au moment où elle allait mettre la main sur la poignée, celle-ci s'ouvrit et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Zoro.

Tous les deux marquèrent un temps d'arrêt et se fixèrent dans les yeux. Ils sortirent de cette « contemplation» par le cri de Luffy qui interpella Tashigi : « Yo, Tashigi ! Enfin sur pieds ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous et raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé avec les pirates ! »

Tashigi fut la première à lâcher le regard de Zoro, et les joues légèrement rouges, elle se tourna vers Luffy et s'avança en direction de la table, suivie du bretteur qui lui emboîta le pas, sans un mot.

Sanji se leva et se dirigea vers Tashigi, sa chaise dans les mains : «Tenez, belle demoiselle, voici une chaise pour vous ! »

Tashigi regarda le cuisinier blond en train de se tortiller autour d'elle les yeux en cœur et bégaya un timide merci.

Nami : « Bon, je te fais la présentation des autres membres de l'équipe : L'excité tournoyant, là, c'est Sanji, notre cuisinier !»

Sanji pris la main de Tashigi et lui fit un baise-main : « Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Tashigi…Vous feriez de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde si vous m'autorisiez à vous appeler 'Tashi-chan', puis-je me permettre ?… »

Un peu surprise et embarrassée, Tashigi lui répondit tout de même par l'affirmative.

Nami : « Bon, heu…Sinon, tu connais Zoro et Luffy, n'est-ce pas ? »

Luffy : « Hé hé ! »

Zoro : « … »

Nami : « Et là, nous avons Usopp, notre canonnier »

Usopp : « Salut ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi, mais tu nous avais aidés, la Princesse Vivi et moi, à atteindre la grosse horloge à Alabasta ! »

Tashigi : « Oui, oui, je m'en souviens…Salut… »

Tashigi s'assit entre Nami et Chopper. Un peu embarrassée, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et baissa la tête devant tous ces yeux qui la fixaient. Luffy fut le premier à prendre la parole. Avec son caractère toujours insouciant et enthousiaste, il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère et de mettre à l'aise la jeune Marine, mais évidemment…En posant une question qui fâche !

Luffy « Alors comme ça, Tashigi, tu t'es fait kidnappée par des pirates ! Pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à toi ? »

Tashigi redressa la tête et regarda le jeune pirate au chapeau de paille en faisant la moue : « Je crois qu'ils voulaient demander une rançon au colonel Smoker pour ma libération…Mais en même temps, je pense qu'ils ne m'auraient certainement pas laissée partir vivante…D'après ce que j'ai compris lorsque j'étais sur leur bateau, le Colonel Smoker a tué le frère du capitaine il y a quelques années et il voulait se venger de lui… »

Usopp : « Ils voulaient se venger de l'enfumeur en encaissant l'argent de la rançon et en te tuant ensuite, quel bande d'ordures ! »

Tashigi : « Bah, les pirates sont comme ça…. »

Zoro eu un froncement de sourcil en entendant la réponse de Tashigi.

Nami : « Je comprends que tu puisses penser cela, Tashigi, mais tu sais…Moi aussi, avant, je détestais les pirates et pourtant, maintenant, j'en suis devenue une ! »

Usopp : « Tous les pirates ne sont pas des ordures, il y a aussi de courageux aventuriers ! Regarde-moi !»

Tashigi fit la moue, peu convaincue par ces arguments.

Tashigi : « Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais moi, j'ai vécu pendant plusieurs jours avec ces brutes et ….. »

La phrase de Tashigi s'interrompue. A l'évocation de ces souvenirs récents, l'émotion la submergea. Ne voulant pas pleurer devant ses hôtes, elle se leva d'un coup.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte puis marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de sortir. Sans regarder les pirates, elle murmura simplement : « Pardonnez-moi, je suis encore un peu fatiguée, je vais aller me reposer dans la chambre ».

Puis elle sorti.

Sanji se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en criant « Attends, Tashi-chan ! »

Nami le rattrapa par le bras et lui dit : « Non, laisse-la ! »

Sanji se retourna vers Nami et la regarda d'un air triste.

Nami : « Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a subit sur ce bateau mais apparemment elle n'a pas dû rigoler tous les jours ! »

Sanji : « Tu crois qu'elle a été…Enfin…Tu vois… »

Nami baissa les yeux : « Ca, je ne sais pas…Chopper, tu penses qu'elle a pu être 'violentée' ? »

Chopper secoua la tête : « Je ne sais pas… »

Zoro se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte : « Je vais prendre l'air… »

Le jeune homme alla à l'avant du bateau et s'appuya contre le grand mat. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et poussa un soupir rempli de colère et d'impuissance.

« C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bien pu se passer sur ce foutu bateau…Et puis pourquoi je m'énerve comme ça, moi ! Après tout ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver à cette fille ! » pensa-t-il, énervé.

Après ce petit incident, la vie sur le Vogue Merry repris son cours tranquillement, chacun essayant d'oublier la scène qui venait de se passer. Luffy et son équipage avaient beau être des pirates habitués à de terribles situations critiques, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient à faire face à une agression pareille, si agression il y a eut…Le mutisme de Tashigi ne faisant pas avancer les choses.

**------------------------**

**_Fin du 4ème chapitre_**

_Bon, j'espère ne pas faire trop dans le mélodrame, c'est clair que ce n'est pas trop le genre de ONE PIECE, mais que voulez-vous, je suis une fille et j'adore ce genre de scènes à la HANA YORI DANGO !_


	5. Seule avec lui

**Chapitre 5 : Seule avec lui**

En fin d'après-midi, le Vogue Merry arriva au large d'une île vierge de toute population humaine. Une île paradisiaque comme on les imagine, avec son sable fin, ses cocotiers et sa jungle verdoyante à l'entrée de la plage.

Nami : « On va jeter l'ancre ici pour ce soir, on va pouvoir aller se dégourdir les jambes sur la plage et vous les gars, vous pourrez nous chasser un peu de gibier !»

Luffy : « Ouais, génial ! »

Chopper : « Je vais chercher Tashigi ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chopper arriva sur le pont en compagnie de la jeune Marine.

Luffy : « Ca va mieux, Tashigi ?»

Tashigi : « Oui, merci…Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir comme une voleuse… »

Luffy : « T'en fait pas, c'est rien ! Le principal c'est que tu ailles mieux maintenant ! »

Nami : « Tashigi, on va passer la nuit sur cette petite île. Ca te tente du camping à la belle étoile ? Tu vas voir c'est super sympa ! »

Tashigi rendit son sourire à Nami et lui répondit par l'affirmative, bien décidée à être de compagnie agréable envers ses sauveurs et de ne surtout plus montrer ses faiblesses...

Zoro et Sanji avaient sorti le petit canot de sauvetage et il flottait maintenant à côté du Vogue Merry. Tous grimpèrent à bord. Sanji proposant, bien sur, son aide aux trois jeunes femmes.

Le hasard des choses fit que Tashigi se retrouva assise entre Zoro et Sanji.

La centaine de mètres qui les séparaient de la côte parut être une éternité pour la jeune femme, assez embarrassée de se trouver juste à côté de Zoro. Embarrassée à cause de la honte qu'elle éprouvait d'elle-même et de l'image de faible femme qu'elle pensait renvoyer aux autres et surtout au bretteur. Zoro, quant à lui, ne décrocha pas une parole, ni de regard vers elle. Embarrassé, lui aussi, de se retrouver assis à côté du sosie parfait de son ancienne amie et rivale. D'être assis à côté de la femme qu'aurait pu devenir Kuina, si elle avait vécue jusqu'à l'âge adulte…Zoro se contentait donc de fixer un point à l'horizon et de ramer en silence, en synchronisation avec Luffy, Usopp et Sanji.

Le canot accosta enfin sur la plage.

Usopp et Chopper se chargèrent de chercher du bois pour le feu, pendant que Sanji était en train d'installer ses ustensiles de cuisine.

Nami interpella Luffy et Zoro : « Hey, les gars ! Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour nous trouver du gibier ! »

Luffy : « Ok, on y va ! »

Et les deux jeunes hommes s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt attenante à la plage.

Pendant ce temps, Tashigi et Robin se rendaient utile en installant le campement autour du feu.

Tashigi : « Je peux te poser une question ? »

Robin : « Oui, vas-y »

Tashigi : « Voilà, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tuée à Alabasta ? »

Robin : « Hum…Quel intérêt ? Je ne tue pas par plaisir, seulement quand je suis forcée à le faire et dans ton cas, ce n'était pas la peine, je t'avais déjà immobilisée…Toi, est-ce que tu m'aurais tuée si tu en avais eu l'occasion ? »

Tashigi : « Non….Je t'aurais arrêtée et mise en prison. Je suis une Marine, mon rôle n'est pas de tuer les gens, mais de mettre les criminels en prison… »

Robin : « Tu vois ! Je ne suis pas si différente de toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis recherchée par le gouvernement depuis 20 ans que je suis un monstre sans cœur et sans conscience morale… »

Tashigi : « Et pourquoi as-tu rejoint l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille ? »

Robin : « Ils sont drôles…Je les aime bien… »

Robin sourit à Tashigi qui lui rendit son sourire à son tour. Puis quand elles eurent fini de tout installer, la jeune Marine décida d'aller inspecter les alentours.

Tashigi : « Je vais aller voir s'il y a des fruits dans les environs, je reviens ! »

Nami : « OK, mais ne t'éloigne pas trop ! »

Et la jeune femme parti dans la forêt.

Elle marchait depuis environ 10 minutes quand elle atteignit une clairière en haut d'une colline. Tashigi regarda aux alentours pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des arbres fruitiers quand elle fut surprise par un bruissement de feuilles dans les buissons.

« Oh non, Je suis partie seule et sans mon sabre ! Pourvu que ce ne soit pas une bête sauvage ! » Pensa-t-elle avec horreur.

Tout à coup apparut devant elle un visage familier. En effet, la bête sauvage n'était autre que Zoro, qui, une fois de plus, s'était perdu.

Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent nez à nez.

Tashigi : « Roronoa Zoro ! Ca ne va pas de me faire peur comme ça ! Je pensais que c'était une bête qui voulait m'attaquer ! »

Zoro : « Bah non, comme tu vois, ce n'est que moi… »

Tashigi : « Où est Luffy ? Je croyais que vous étiez partis ensemble ? »

Zoro se racla la gorge, un peu embarrassé et lui répondit que Luffy était parti en courant tout d'un coup derrière un gibier et qu'après, il l'avait perdu de vue.

Puis, le bretteur enchaîna : « Tu sais que ce n'est pas très prudent de te balader comme ça, toute seule dans les bois… »

Tashigi lui répondit, un peu exaspérée : « Je ne suis pas aussi faible que tu le penses ! Je sais me défendre ! »

« La preuve, avec les pirates… » lui rétorqua-t-il sur un ton ironique.

Tashigi se mis à rougir de honte et commença à bégayer, car en son fort intérieur, elle savait que Zoro avait raison et il venait de piquer juste là où ça fait mal : « Ce…Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Ils m'ont eue par surprise ! »

Zoro : « Justement…En parlant de ces pirates… »

Tashigi : « Oui ? »

Zoro : « Est-ce qu'ils t'ont touchée ? »

Tashigi : « Hein ! »

« Les pirates…Est-ce qu'ils t'ont…est-ce qu'ils t'ont violée ? » demanda le bretteur en posant un regard embarrassé sur la jeune Marine.

Tashigi ne put s'empêcher de rougir plus violemment devant les paroles de Zoro. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question et en plus, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une seule fois dans sa vie avoir ce genre de discussion sur un sujet aussi intime avec lui…Surtout avec lui !

Elle baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas.

Zoro empoigna les bras de Tashigi et la secoua, comme pour la faire réagir.

« Réponds-moi ! » Hurla-t-il.

Tashigi redressa la tête le regardant mi-effrayée, mi-étonnée de sa réaction : « Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, Roronoa Zoro ! Ce n'est pas ton problème ! »

Zoro : « Stupide femme ! Bien sur que ce n'est pas mon problème mais rien qu'à l'idée que ces types aient pu te… »

Zorro s'interrompit, le regard plein de stupeur. « Qu'est ce que je raconte, moi !» pensa-t-il en lui-même.

Zoro lâcha Tashigi et resta planté devant elle, les yeux baissés.

Tashigi fut très surprise des paroles de Zoro. Ses pensées étaient complètement embrouillées dans sa tête, quand elle se rappela tout d'un coup de ce que lui avait dit le bretteur quand elle lui avait lancé ce duel à Alabasta. Un sentiment de colère la submergea alors et elle se mit à hurler : « Non, ils ne m'ont pas violée. J'ai juste été frappée…Apparemment, je ne suis pas assez désirable, même pour ces sales porcs ! Voilà ! T'es content ! » puis elle s'enfuit en courant.

**------------------------**

**_Fin du 5ème chapitre_**

_Mon inspiration de l'Ile, je la dois aux divers génériques des animés de One Piece, notamment celui à partir de l'épisode 207 «_Kokoro no Chizu »_ où on les voit dormir à la belle étoile près d'un feu de camp._


	6. Confrontation

**Chapitre 6 : Confrontation**

Zoro courut derrière elle et la rattrapa par le bras : « Attends ! » lui cria-t-il.

Tashigi se retourna et le repoussa : « Ca t'amuse de te moquer de moi comme ça ! Déjà que tu refuses de te battre, soit-disant à cause de ma tête ! Et maintenant, tu viens me rabaisser avec tes sous-entendus ironiques ! Comment oses-tu !»

Zoro la regarda étonné, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire. Jamais il n'avait dit ça pour la rabaisser. S'il lui avait posé cette question, c'est parce qu'il s'inquiétait et pas parce qu'il voulait se moquer d'elle en sous-entendant qu'elle n'était pas assez belle et assez attirante pour des hommes, même des hommes aussi barbares que ceux-là...

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te rabaisser et s'il m'est arrivé de te dire de changer de tête, ce n'est pas parce que je te trouvais moche ! Tu n'es pas moche du tout ! Je t'assure !» lui répondit-il en criant sur le même ton qu'elle.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rougir.

« Mais alors pourquoi tu m'as dit de changer de tête ce jour là ? » lui demanda-t-elle dépitée.

Zoro : « Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? A Logue Town…Tu ressembles trait pour trait à ma meilleure amie décédée quand j'étais enfant…C'est tout…»

Tashigi : « Alors c'est ça ! Tu refuses de te battre parce que je te rappelle ton amie…Désolée d'avoir la même tête qu'elle ! Mais écoute-moi bien, Roronoa Zoro ! Un jour, je deviendrai aussi forte que toi et alors, il faudra bien que tu te battes contre moi, car tes sabres, je te les prendrai, de gré ou de force ! »

Zoro : « Quoi ! »

Tashigi : « Tu m'as très bien entendue ! Salut ! »

Puis Tashigi se mit à dévaler la pente en grandes enjambées laissant un Zoro complètement sonné devant les paroles hargneuses de la jeune femme.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, Zoro se ressaisit et se remit à courir derrière Tashigi. Il la retourna violemment en la tenant par le haut des bras puis la plaqua contre un arbre.

« Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de sale petite garce ! Jamais ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais, tu n'auras mes sabres ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Je pourrais te tuer maintenant si je le voulais ! » Hurla-t-il fou de rage.

« Bah, vas-y, te gêne pas ! Vas-y, si tu l'oses ! » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Zoro fut surpris de la réponse de Tashigi. Sa fureur se calma pendant qu'il fixait les grands yeux noirs et pleins de colère de la jeune Marine.

Puis d'un seul coup, sans réfléchir, il se mit à l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser violent.

Soudain surgit des buissons voisins un gros cochon sauvage poussant des hurlements. La surprise de cette intrusion de l'animal fit réaliser à Zoro ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il lâcha Tashigi et leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Tous deux étaient essoufflés et le cœur prêt à bondir de leur poitrine. Puis ils entendirent la voix de Luffy qui était en train de chasser l'animal.

Zoro tourna la tête en direction de Luffy qui apparaissait au loin et quand il se retourna vers Tashigi, il ressentit un coup de fouet, comme une décharge électrique sur la joue gauche.

Tashigi venait de le gifler violemment, les larmes aux yeux.

Luffy l'interpella au loin : « Zoro ! Attrape le cochon ! ». Le temps qu'il se tourne vers Luffy et regarde de nouveau en direction de Tashigi, celle-ci s'était enfuie en courant.

Zoro allait partir à sa poursuite quand Luffy arriva à côté de lui.

Luffy : « Zoro ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ! Tu as raté le cochon ! »

Zoro : « Dé…Désolé ! »

Luffy : « Eh ! T'as quoi sur la joue ? T'es tout rouge ! »

Zoro : « Rien…C'est rien… »

Luffy : « C'était Tashigi qui était là, non ? »

Luffy le regarda en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, puis réalisa tout à coup que le cochon était en train de lui échapper, il empoigna alors son ami par le bras « Bon, viens m'aider à l'attraper ! Sinon, on va le perdre de vue et on pourra dire adieu à un bon festin ce soir ! »

Zoro se senti soulagé de constater que Luffy ne s'était pas éternisé à propos de la marque sur sa joue et se mit à le suivre dans les buissons à la poursuite du cochon. Tout en courant, il essayait d'effacer de sa tête ce qui venait de se passer avec Tashigi mais l'image de son baiser l'obsédait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait une chose aussi insensée, lui qui est si distant avec les autres, ne perdant jamais son sang-froid. Et puis surtout, c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait une fille ! « Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête, moi ! Je suis complètement taré ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire quand je vais me retrouver en face d'elle ! Bon, il faut que j'arrête d'y penser ! Le mieux c'est que je me concentre sur la capture de ce cochon ! » pensa-t-il.

De son côté, Tashigi était en train de courir en direction de la plage. Les yeux complètement embués par ses larmes, elle ne vit pas la racine de l'arbre devant elle et buta violemment pour se rétamer de tout son long sur le sol.

Heureusement, l'herbe amortit sa chute. Elle se releva péniblement, complètement essoufflée, les joues rouges et mouillées de larmes. Elle se passa la main sur le visage pour s'essuyer. Puis inspecta ses vêtements.

Sa jupe n'était pas déchirée, juste un peu poussiéreuse. Elle se retourna et constatant qu'elle n'était pas suivie, elle continua son chemin en marchant. Son cœur battait encore violemment dans sa poitrine et elle pouvait même ressentir ses pulsations au niveau des tempes. Elle se passa la main sur le front et se mit à réfléchir sur tout ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je ne comprends pas ! On était en train de se disputer et puis tout à coup, il m'a embrassée… » A l'évocation du baiser, Tashigi ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. « Qu'est ce que je vais faire quand je vais me retrouver en face de lui maintenant ! J'ai trop honte ! En même temps…Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas été embrassée par un homme…Pas depuis Ryosuke…Tiens, je me demande ce qu'il devient, lui ? Ca va bientôt faire 3 ans maintenant… »

Tashigi marcha tranquillement, la tête dans les souvenirs. Le visage de son ancien petit ami lui revint en mémoire. Ils avaient été heureux ensemble, pendant les quelques mois de leur relation, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le surprenne un soir avec une autre fille. Cette fille était tellement belle et Tashigi se senti si pathétique à côté d'elle. Alors, sur un coup de tête, elle s'était engagée dans la Marine, pour fuir tous ses mauvais souvenirs.

En y repensant plus tard, elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait aucun point commun avec Ryosuke et que leur relation était de toute façon voué à l'échec. Il n'avait jamais compris sa passion pour les sabres. Pour lui, ce n'était que des conneries. Et puis, il se moquait si souvent d'elle quand elle lui disait qu'elle voulait s'engager dans la Marine pour défendre les opprimés et faire régner la justice !

Même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'intérêts communs, elle s'était pourtant attachée à lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'amour fou, la passion, comme elle avait pu le lire dans les livres. Elle s'était contentée de cette sécurité affective offerte par ce jeune homme du même âge qu'elle, au physique banal, tout comme elle.

Le choc qu'elle avait ressentit en le voyant avec cette sublime blonde. Ca avait été le déclic pour elle. Le soir même, elle faisait ses valises et partait s'engager dans la Marine. En emportant avec elle son bien le plus précieux : Shigure. Qui, lui, ne l'avait jamais trahi et était un compagnon fidèle…

**------------------------**

**_Fin du 6ème chapitre_**

Je me suis permis d'inventer un passé amoureux pour Tashigi. En fait, c'est juste pour un « problème technique » avec le reste de l'histoire. Car j'ai pensé que si elle était vierge, quand elle allait coucher avec Zoro, ça risquerait de ne pas être super top (pour elle surtout). Et comme il n'y a pas de raisons que seul Zoro y prenne du plaisir, autant qu'elle ait déjà connu le sexe et que « le terrain soit déjà balisé », si je puis m'exprimer ainsi (oui, je sais, c'est pas très classe comme expression !). Pardon !

Bah oui, il y aura du lemon dans l'histoire, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite…


	7. Soirée sur l'île

Chapitre 7 : Soirée sur l'île 

Sans s'en apercevoir, tellement plongée dans ses pensées, Tashigi arriva vite sur la plage. Elle rejoignit Nami et Robin qui étaient installées sur le sable.

Nami : « Ca va, Tashigi ? Tu es toute rouge ! »

Tashigi : « Oui, ça va. J'ai juste couru un peu et ça m'a essoufflée…Je vais voir si Sanji a besoin de moi… »

Nami : « OK, à plus ! »

Tashigi alla offrir son aide au cuisinier pour éplucher les divers légumes qui allaient servir au repas du soir en essayant d'oublier ce qui s'était passé sur la colline avec Zoro.

Une heure plus tard, Luffy et Zoro revinrent au camp, le cochon mort dans les bras. Le bretteur se senti mal à l'aise quand il arriva vers le campement et appréhendait de se retrouver face à Tashigi. Pourtant, il n'eut pas de soucis à se faire car la jeune femme passa toute la soirée à éviter de croiser son regard. Malgré le léger malaise entre eux deux, le repas se passa joyeusement. Le nombre de convives à table, avec, entre autre, des bout-en train comme Luffy et Usopp permettant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Au moment de débarrasser la table, Tashigi se proposa de faire la vaisselle.

Sanji : « Veux-tu que je t'aide ? Tashi-chan ? »

Tashigi : « Je veux bien que tu m'apportes une bassine d'eau douce pour que je puisse rincer les assiettes, s'il te plait, Sanji-kun. »

Sanji : « Bien sur ! Tes désirs sont des ordres ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la mer qui était à une trentaine de mètres du campement. S'étant éloigné du feu, ils étaient dans une relative obscurité, la lumière venant principalement de la pleine lune et des étoiles.

Tashigi : « Tu peux laisser la bassine ici, Sanji-kun, merci »

Sanji : « Je t'en prie. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Il fait sombre ici ! »

Tashigi : « Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je vois bien les assiettes avec la lune au-dessus de nous ! »

Sanji : « Bon…Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas à m'appeler ! »

Tashigi : « Entendu, merci ! »

Et Sanji s'éloigna pour rejoindre les autres.

A la fin de ce copieux repas, chacun s'était trouvé une occupation. Nami et Chopper étaient en train de défaire les duvets et de les installer en cercle autour du feu, pendant qu'Usopp creusait un trou dans le sable à une centaine de mètres de là, pour y enfouir les déchets. Comme à son habitude, Robin, s'était installée dans un coin, pas trop loin du feu, et lisait un livre, pendant que Luffy s'était éloigné vers la forêt pour soulager sa vessie.

Zoro, n'ayant rien de spécial à faire, se décida à rejoindre Tashigi pour essayer de s'expliquer avec elle sur ce qui s'était passé sur la colline quelques heures plus tôt. Il se sentait vraiment très mal à l'aise. Il arriva à la hauteur de Tashigi qui était accroupie en train de passer du sable mouillé sur les assiettes pour les récurer. Elle avait perçu sa présence mais fit semblant de l'ignorer et continua son activité comme si de rien n'était. Zoro fixait l'horizon et le reflet au loin de la lune qui se projetait à la surface de la mer. Puis voyant qu'elle l'ignorait toujours, il prit la parole pour tenter d'amorcer une conversation :

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure… »

Tashigi resta silencieuse, absorbée dans sa tache. Zoro était immobile à côté d'elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Il se racla la gorge et enchaîna : « Je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver tout à l'heure…Je...Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur… » Puis il commença à rougir, embarrassé par le souvenir du baiser mais ne l'évoqua pas.

Tashigi prit alors la parole : « C'est déjà oublié… »

Elle se leva, empoigna la bassine pleine d'assiettes dans les bras et commença à se diriger vers le camp, toujours sans avoir poser un seul regard sur le bretteur.

« Géniale l'ambiance… » murmura-t-il.

Tashigi n'était pas très éloignée de lui et entendit ses paroles. Elle stoppa net et se retourna vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Roronoa Zoro ? » demanda-t-elle, le ton de sa voix ne cachant pas une certaine exaspération.

Zoro : « Je ne sais pas…Il me semble que tu n'es pas très bavarde aujourd'hui… »

Tashigi : « Je ne suis pas très bavarde aujourd'hui ? Parce que tu me connais, peut-être ? Tu sais si d'habitude je parle beaucoup ? »

Zoro : «Tu étais beaucoup plus loquace chez l'armurier à Logue Town … ».

Tashigi fut surprise de cette réponse, et se rapprocha de Zoro afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres au loin et pour qu'il ne puissent pas entendre leur conversation.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Questionna Tashigi, en posant la bassine à ses pieds et en mettant ses mains sur les hanches.

La lueur de la lune éclairait légèrement leurs visages. Et les yeux noirs de Tashigi luisaient dans cette semi-obscurité.

Zoro : « Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui m'a lancé ta grande tirade à propos de ta recherche sur les sabres d'exception ; Tu ne peux pas nier que tu étais très bavarde à ce moment là, même avec un parfait inconnu tel que moi ! »

L'expression d'énervement sur le visage de Tashigi disparut et laissa place à un regard un peu triste qui déstabilisa Zoro.

Tashigi : « C'est vrai, je reconnais que j'ai beaucoup parlé ce jour là. J'étais seulement contente de rencontrer quelqu'un qui partageait le même amour des sabres que moi. Mon enthousiasme m'a fait baisser ma garde…»

Zoro : « Tu étais contente… ?»

Tashigi « Oui. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que tu m'as subjuguée quand tu as lancé le kitetsu en l'air sans craindre qu'il ne te coupe le bras »

Zoro : « ah oui… ? »

Tashigi : « J'avais beaucoup d'admiration pour toi jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne qui tu es vraiment ! »

Zoro : « hey ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! »

Tashigi : « Quoiqu'il en soit…Je regrette beaucoup de t'avoir confié mon rêve…Si j'avais su… »

Sur ces paroles, Tashigi prit la bassine et se dirigea vers le feu de camp, laissant un Zoro totalement perplexe devant les dernières paroles de la jeune femme.

« Elle regrette de m'avoir confié son rêve…Elle se sent trahie…C'est pour ça qu'elle me pourchasse ? » se demanda t-il en la regardant s'éloigner.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Zoro rejoignit les autres près du feu de camp et s'installa entre Luffy et Chopper.

Tous étaient couchés dans leurs lits de campement, le sommeil les gagnant peu à peu. Tashigi était installée entre Usopp et Nami. Elle fixait les étoiles dans le ciel puis ferma les yeux, repensant à la folle journée qu'elle venait de vivre auprès des pirates de Luffy au Chapeau de paille…Puis, gagnée par la fatigue, elle finit par s'endormir.

**------------------------**

**_Fin du 7ème chapitre_**

_Pour les assiettes récurées avec le sable, il me semble que j'ai du voir ça dans Koh Lanta. Il parait que c''est efficace! lol_


	8. L'arbre et l'étang

Chapitre 8 : L'arbre et l'étang 

Le lendemain matin sur la plage, les filles furent les premières réveillées. Elles s'éloignèrent du campement avec des vêtements de rechange afin de faire leur toilette à l'écart du groupe. La veille, Luffy avait repéré un petit cours d'eau douce qui leur permettrait de se laver tranquillement sans avoir à retourner sur le Vogue Merry. Nami avait apporté des vêtements supplémentaires pour Tashigi. Les deux jeunes femmes faisant la même taille.

Nami : « Tiens, Tashigi. Tu peux mettre ce short, si tu veux ! »

Tashigi regarda le petit short en jean et s'aperçu que c'était celui qu'elle avait déjà vu la veille dans la penderie de la navigatrice et qui était vraiment très court…

« Me...Merci » bégaya-t-elle en essayant de cacher son embarras.

Nami : « Ca te dit de mettre un maillot de bain aujourd'hui ? Comme ça, ça nous évitera de porter des sous-vêtements ! »

Tashigi : « Hum…Je ne sais pas… »

Nami : « Allons, ne fait pas ta timide ! Tiens, je t'ai pris ce bikini rouge. Essaye-le, avant de refuser ! »

Tashigi prit le bikini dans les mains et après quelques secondes à le fixer elle répondit à sa compagne que c'était d'accord.

« Après tout, on a qu'une vie ! Ce sera peut-être la seule fois dans ma vie que je porterai ce genre de tenue ! » Lui rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

Les filles réapparurent sur la plage avec leurs tenues « estivales ».

Lorsque Sanji les aperçut, il ne pu s'empêcher de se tortiller autour d'elles en s'exclamant : « Ah ! Que vois-je, belles sirènes ! Retenez-moi ! Mon cœur ne va pas tenir longtemps ! ».

Robin portait un maillot de bain noir deux pièces avec un paréo mauve noué autour des hanches, alors que Nami était en mini-jupe blanche à petits motifs bleus et haut de bikini bleu et Tashigi, le mini-short en jean et le haut de bikini rouge. La jeune Marine était très embarrassée et son visage avait pris la couleur de son maillot de bain.

Nami : « Bon, les gars, dépêchez-vous de vous apprêter car après il nous faut encore rechercher des vivres. On quitte cette île dès qu'on aura trouvé assez de nourriture ! Je vous rappelle qu'on doit ramener Tashigi à son équipage ! Et la route est encore longue ! »

Le petit déjeuner englouti, le groupe des joyeux pirates était prêt à la cueillette de fruits et la recherche de gibier pour les réserves du bateau.

Nami : « Bon, on va faire 4 groupes de deux ! Luffy et Usopp, vous irez par là. Robin et Chopper, par ici ! Zoro et Tashigi, dans cette direction…Sanji et moi, nous irons par là-bas »

Tashigi était un peu gênée de faire équipe avec Zoro mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas éveiller la curiosité des autres. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt suivie 3 mètres derrière elle par Zoro, qui, lui non plus, n'avait pas décroché un seul mot à propos des directives de Nami.

Zoro marchait donc juste derrière Tashigi et l'ayant tout droit dans son champ de vision, il ne pu s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur les fesses de la jeune femme, moulées dans le mini-short. Même si le jeune homme ne s'était jamais intéressé à la gente féminine comme l'autre cuisinier excité, il n'en était pas moins homme…Et cette fille avait le chic pour titiller sa curiosité…

« C'est vrai que malgré ce que je dis toujours, il y a quand même de grandes différences entre les hommes et les femmes… » Pensa-t-il en lui-même.

Tashigi stoppa alors devant ce qui semblait être des arbres fruitiers.

« Regarde là-haut ! Je crois que ce sont des fruits comestibles ! » dit-elle en montrant du doigt le sommet des arbres.

Puis, n'attendant pas la réponse de Zoro, la jeune femme commença à escalader les branches.

« Hey ! On croirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie ! Tu as grandi parmi les singes ou quoi ! » se mit à dire le bretteur ironiquement.

« Ca t'épate, hein ! Quand j'étais gamine, j'étais un vrai garçon manqué et j'adorais grimper dans les arbres avec mes amis ! » lui rétorqua la jeune femme, enthousiaste de ce petit retour en enfance.

Zoro se mit à la regarder grimper en souriant. Agréablement surprit de constater le changement d'humeur de Tashigi qui semblait s'être détendue. Comme un jeune chat trop zélé, Tashigi continua à grimper et à grimper dans l'arbre si bien qu'à la fin, elle se retrouva coincée sur une branche, incapable de redescendre, prise soudain de vertige.

Zoro : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu en mets du temps ! »

Tashigi : « Zoro…Je crois que je suis coincée… »

Zoro sourit en entendant son prénom. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne l'appelait pas par son nom en entier. Mais après son expression se transforma en grimace quand il réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Zoro : « Quoi ! »

Tashigi : « Je te dis que je suis coincée ! »

Zoro : « C'est pas vrai ! Comment t'as fait ton compte ! »

Tashigi : « On s'en fout ! Viens m'aider ! »

Zoro : « Ah la la ! Bouge pas, j'arrive… »

Tashigi : « Ca, y'a pas de risques que je bouge ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Le jeune homme grimpa le long des branches et quand il atteignit celle ou se trouvait Tashigi, il entendit un petit craquement de bois.

Zoro : « On a intérêt à se grouiller, je ne pense pas que la branche va tenir longtemps sous nos poids ! Donne-moi la main !»

Tashigi sentait la branche qui bougeait sous les mouvements de Zoro et ses doigts se crispèrent. Elle tendit la main vers le bras de Zoro mais n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre.

Tashigi : « Approche-toi un peu ! »

Zoro se mis à califourchon sur la base de la branche et essaya de s'avancer, centimètre par centimètre.

Quand leurs mains se joignirent, ils entendirent soudainement un gros craquement. La branche se cassa et tout deux tombèrent de l'arbre pour plonger dans l'eau de l'étang qui se trouvait juste en dessous. Quand ils remontèrent à la surface, tout essoufflés, Tashigi constata qu'elle avait pied. De plus elle sentait l'eau la couvrir jusqu'en haut de la taille.

Elle se retourna vers Zoro pour voir comment il allait et se rendit compte qu'il était en train de la fixer, ou plus précisément, en train de fixer son buste, les joues écarlates, le regard vide. Elle baissa les yeux et, avec effroi, constata qu'elle avait perdu le haut de son bikini, celui-ci s'étant, en effet, détaché avec le choc du plongeon.

Elle se couvrit immédiatement les seins avec les bras et plongea dans l'eau jusqu'à la hauteur des épaules.

« Arrête de me regarder ! Sale pervers ! » hurla-t-elle.

Zoro reprit ses esprits et toujours rouge, se mit à bégayer : « Ce…C'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'ai rien vu, j'te jure ! » Puis, il se retourna, tout embarrassé.

Tashigi grimaçait de honte et tourna la tête dans tous les sens afin de voir où était son soutien-gorge.

Elle le vit flotter, juste à côté de Zoro.

« Hey ! Roronoa… » l'interpella-t-elle

Zoro était toujours dos tourné, ne sachant pas quoi faire : « Que..Quoi ? »

« Mon haut…Il flotte à côté de toi… » murmura Tashigi avec une petite voix timide.

Zoro tourna la tête autour de lui et vit le morceau de tissus rouge à la surface de l'eau. Il l'attrapa et se dirigea vers elle, toujours la tête tournée pour éviter de regarder la jeune femme, le bras tendu, avec au bout de sa main, le soutien-gorge. Quand il sentit la main de Tashigi effleurer la sienne pour prendre le vêtement, il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une onde de chaleur intense au niveau du bas-ventre.

Tashigi se retourna et enfila en vitesse le soutien-gorge rouge.

Pendant ce temps, Zoro avait rejoint la terre ferme. Il baissa les yeux sur son pantalon tout mouillé, il constata la bosse au niveau de son sexe, provoquée par la vue de la jeune femme à moitié nue.

« Et merde ! C'est pas vrai !» pensa-t-il en lui-même. « Si elle s'en aperçoit, elle va vraiment me prendre pour un obsédé ! »

Tashigi rejoignit à son tour la terre ferme, les yeux baissés par la honte. Quand Zoro la senti derrière lui, il se racla la gorge il lui dit : « On…On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres… ? »

Tashigi murmura un petit « oui » tout bas, et emboîta le pas de Zoro.

Ils marchèrent sur une centaine de mètres sans décrocher un seul mot et enfin, ils aperçurent Luffy et Sanji.

Luffy : « Ah vous voilà, vous deux ! On vous cherche partout ! On ne va pas tarder à reprendre la mer ! »

Sanji : « Tashi-chan ! Ca va ? Tu es toute mouillée ! J'espère que cette grosse brute ne t'a pas importunée ? »

Luffy : « Tiens, oui ! C'est vrai ça ! Vous êtes mouillés ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le self-control de Zoro reprit le dessus sur son embarras. Le rouge de ses joues et la bosse dans son pantalon s'étant peu à peu dissipés à la vue de ses amis...

Zoro : « On était en train de cueillir des fruits dans un arbre quand la branche a cédé et on est tombé dans l'étang ».

Sanji : « Ma pauvre Tashi-chan ! Comme tu as dû avoir peur ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis là pour te protéger maintenant ! » puis se retournant vers Zoro : « Quant à toi, Tête d'algues, tu n'aurais pas pu faire plus attention, non ! Tu ne sais pas que les jeunes femmes, il faut les traiter avec délicatesse et les protéger ! Sale mufle ! »

Zoro : « Ta gueule ! Je t'ai rien demandé, Sourcils en vrille ! »

Luffy : « Ah ah ah ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombé dans l'eau ! »

Ils rejoignirent les autres sur la plage et embarquèrent sur le petit canot, direction le Vogue Merry.

**------------------------**

**_Fin du 8ème chapitre_**


	9. Le mystérieux jeune homme

Chapitre 9 : Le mystérieux jeune homme 

La journée sur le bateau passa très vite. Tashigi jouait une partie de cartes avec Luffy, Usopp, Chopper et Nami sur le pont du bateau. Elle gagna la partie.

Luffy : « Hey, Tashigi ! Tu te débrouilles bien ! »

Tashigi : « Oh, je n'ai pas de mérite…J'ai l'habitude d'y jouer avec mes camarades ! »

Usopp : « Comment est l'ambiance sur le navire du Colonel Smoker ? »

Tashigi : « Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Mes hommes sont assez cool et puis Smoker-san est gentil avec moi »

Luffy : « J'l'aime bien, moi, l'enfumeur ! hé hé hé »

Chopper : « Pourquoi t'es-tu engagée dans la Marine, Tashigi ? »

Tashigi : « Oh, ça, c'est une longue histoire ! Disons, que c'est un moyen pour moi d'arriver à mon but. Et puis quand on peut joindre l'utile à l'agréable… ! »

Nami : « Et ton but, c'est quoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

Tashigi : « Je collectionne les sabres d'exception et j'essaye de les récolter, notamment ceux qui sont dans les mains des criminels qui ne les méritent pas… »

Usopp : « Et ben, tu as de l'ambition, dis-moi ! Bonne chance à toi ! »

Les cinq joueurs se mirent à rire et recommencèrent une autre partie de carte.

En fin de soirée, le Vogue Merry arriva au large d'un petit port d'une île qui semblait accueillante.

Nami : « On va faire escale ici, les gars»

Tashigi : « Je devrais pouvoir trouver un escargophone dans cette ville pour contacter le Colonel Smoker, j'espère que les boutiques sont encore ouvertes »

Luffy : « Très bonne idée ! Et puis tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part ! hé hé hé ! »

Sanji et Robin restèrent sur le bateau, tandis que Luffy et Zoro partirent d'un côté de la ville et le groupe restant, c'est-à-dire : Tashigi, Nami, Chopper et Usopp partirent de l'autre.

Tashigi trouva assez vite un escargophone disponible et entra en contact avec le colonel Smoker. Elle le rassura et lui expliqua la situation. Elle savait maintenant que son équipage était installé dans une île à deux-trois jours d'ici.

Tashigi obtint de Smoker que celui-ci ne fasse rien pour tenter de capturer les pirates au chapeau de paille en remerciement de l'avoir sauvée.

Le sourire aux lèvres d'avoir entendu la voix rassurante de son supérieur, Tashigi se dirigea vers ses compagnons temporaires et ils firent demi-tour en direction du Vogue Merry.

Ils marchaient seulement depuis 5 minutes dans une petite ruelle, tous les quatre, quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec deux pirates en train de frapper un jeune homme.

Celui-ci était accroupie par terre et essayait tant bien que mal de se protéger des coups de pied de ses agresseurs.

Voyant cette scène, Tashigi se précipita sur eux. Les deux malabars regardèrent la jeune femme frêle dans sa robe d'été jaune et rose en ricanant : « Qu'est ce que tu as, poupée ? Toi aussi tu en veux ? »

Tashigi : « Je crois que vous ne savez pas très bien à qui vous vous adressez ! Je vous ordonne de laisser cet homme ! »

Le plus gros des deux pirates : « Tu nous ordonnes, hein ! Laisse-moi rire ! » Et il se remis à frapper le jeune homme avec son comparse.

Constatant que les pirates se moquaient d'elle, Tashigi sorti Shigure de son fourreau et se précipita sur eux. Elle les frappa avec le dos du sabre. En deux temps, trois mouvements, les 2 brutes tombèrent à terre. Ils se relevèrent en vitesse et s'enfuirent en courant sans demander leur reste.

Usopp : « Ouais ! Génial Tashigi ! Tu te débrouilles trop bien au sabre, dis donc ! »

Chopper : « Super ! Tu les as rétamé en 2 secondes ! hi hi hi ! »

Tashigi remis son sabre dans son fourreau et se dirigea vers le jeune homme. Elle lui tendit la main : « Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, maintenant… »

Le jeune homme lui pris la main et se releva : « Merci, mademoiselle…. ? »

« Tashigi…Je m'appelle Tashigi et là-bas, ce sont Nami, Chopper et Usopp». « Enchanté, moi, c'est Kai, on peut se tutoyer, peut-être ? » leur dit-il en souriant.

Tashigi le regarda attentivement et sourit. Et pour cause, Kai était plutôt beau garçon, avec ses cheveux mi-longs châtains. Il devait avoir dans les 20-25 ans, il était assez grand et avait un look sympa et décontracté avec son jean et son t-shirt bleu.

Chopper se dirigea vers Kai « Je suis médecin, est-ce que ces sales types t'on blessé ? »

Kai : « Non, je ne pense pas…Mais heureusement que vous passiez dans le coin ! Ces brutes essayaient de me voler mon argent ! »

De leur côté, Zoro et Luffy débouchèrent à leur tour au bout de la ruelle. Voyant au loin ses compagnons, Luffy les interpella.

Le petit groupe se retourna et vis les deux jeunes hommes courir vers eux.

Zoro, contrairement à Luffy, se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'inconnu parmi eux. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que cet homme était juste à côté de Tashigi et qu'en plus, il la regardait en souriant et qu'elle lui rendait son sourire !

Luffy : « Tiens, t'es qui toi ? »

Nami : « Il s'appelle Kai»

Luffy : « Moi, c'est Luffy et lui, Zoro »

Kai : « Enchanté de vous connaître »

Luffy : « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Kai : « J'ai été attaqué par des pirates, mais heureusement, la charmante Tashigi est intervenue pour me secourir »

En joignant le geste à la parole, il mis son bras autour des épaules de Tashigi. La jeune femme fut surprise par cet acte et rougit légèrement. De son côté, Zoro jeta un regard noir sur Kai en serrant la mâchoire mais ne dit rien.

Luffy : « Trop cool, Tashigi ! Pas vrai, Zoro ? »

Zoro grogna dans sa barbe. Tashigi le regarda, un peu gênée de la situation mais aussi très surprise de sa réaction. « On dirait qu'il est jaloux… » pensa-t-elle.

Luffy : « Bon, on rentre au bateau, maintenant ! »

« Je sais que je vais un peu abuser de votre gentillesse mais comme les rues ne sont pas sûres, est-ce que je peux demander à votre amie de m'accompagner jusqu'à chez moi ? Si elle le veut bien, naturellement ?» Se mit à dire Kai avec un regard charmeur en direction de Tashigi.

Tashigi ne savait plus où se mettre, elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cette situation. Elle l'était d'autant plus, qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main et en son fort intérieur, elle commençait à penser que ce Kai était quand même un peu sans gêne, surtout qu'il faisait nuit et que c'était tout de même un comble que ce soit elle qui raccompagne et protége cet homme !

Avec un sourire gêné, elle lui répondu par l'affirmative même si elle aurait mille fois préféré rentrer au bateau avec les autres.

Luffy : « Bon, c'est entendu ! Tashigi, raccompagne Kai et rejoins-nous au Vogue Merry ! »

Tashigi croisa le regard de Zoro, espérant inconsciemment qu'il allait se proposer de venir, lui aussi. Mais le bretteur avait toujours les mâchoires serrées, et le regard noir. Il se contenta de tourner la tête et de s'éloigner avec les autres.

Déçue par la réaction de Zoro, Tashigi prit donc la direction inverse en compagnie de Kai

Ca faisait à peine 500 mètres qu'ils marchaient, éclairés par les lampadaires dans une petite ruelle sombre, que tout d'un coup, elle vit surgir sept types louches, dont les deux pirates qui avaient attaqué Kai. Tashigi stoppa net et se tourna vers le jeune homme pour lui dire de se méfier quand elle senti qu'on lui arrachait son sabre des mains.

Son regard de stupéfaction plongea alors dans celui de Kai. Celui-ci avait un rictus horrible sur le visage.

Tashigi réalisa alors ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle venait de tomber dans un piège. Et maintenant que Shigure était hors d'atteinte, elle savait qu'elle ne ferait jamais le poids contre ces huit hommes sans son arme.

Sa seule chance était de courir vers le Vogue Merry. Mais dans sa robe et ses petites sandalettes, elle n'avait pas la même aisance que dans sa tenue habituelle de Marine.

« Tant pis, il faut tenter le tout pour le tout » pensa-t-elle.

En une fraction de secondes, Tashigi se retourna et pris la fuite. Malheureusement, elle senti des mains l'agripper par les bras et la retenir.

Kai se mit à rire : « Pas si vite ma jolie ! Tu ne comptes quand même pas nous fausser compagnie comme ça ! »

Tashigi se mit à crier. Tout en sachant que sûrement personne ne viendrait à son secours, les volets des maisons aux alentours étant fermés.

Kai et un autre type l'agrippèrent alors qu'elle essayait de se débattre. Ils la traînèrent dans une vieille maison qui paraissait abandonnée. Et la jetèrent à terre.

Dans sa chute, sa robe s'était soulevée jusqu'en haut de cuisses. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit tous ces hommes au regard lubrique dirigé vers ses cuisses nues.

Kai : « On va s'amuser un peu ! Tu veux bien, Tashigi ? »

Et il se jeta sur la jeune femme à terre. Il était à califourchon sur elle. Deux hommes lui tenaient les bras écartés. Tashigi luttait de toutes ses forces mais rien n'y faisait.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Kai mis sa main gauche sur la bouche de Tashigi pour l'empêcher de crier. Et avec l'autre main, il remontait le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme.

Tashigi ferma les yeux de rage et de peur. Ne pouvant plus faire un seul geste. Elle s'en voulait tellement de s'être fait avoir ainsi de la sorte. Maintenant elle était à leur merci et ne plus rien ne pourrait changer cet état des choses…

**------------------------**

**_Fin du 9ème chapitre_**

Pauvre Tashigi ! Je lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs !

D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre, mais ce truc de viol, ça arrive plus souvent dans les shojos que dans les shonens…Le viol serait-il un fantasme de fille ?


	10. Sauvetage mitigé

Chapitre 10 : Sauvetage mitigé 

Tashigi était résignée comme un animal qu'on mène à l'abattoir. Plus d'espoirs.

Son honneur sera perdu dans quelques secondes et elle allait sûrement mourir après…

« Alors c'est comme ça que va se terminer ma vie ? Dans la honte et le déshonneur ? Jusqu'au bout j'aurai payé cher mon statut de femme…Pourquoi ne suis-je pas née homme ? Pourquoi… » pensa-t-elle, toujours les yeux fermés.

Puis, tout à coup, elle ne sentit plus aucune pression au niveau de ses bras, ni le poids lourd de Kai sur elle. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Zoro en train de sabrer les huit pirates. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour tous les rétamer.

Tashigi n'osa pas bouger, toujours allongée sur le sol. Zoro s'approcha d'elle, le regard impassible.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quelques minutes plus tôt… 

En retournant vers le Vogue Merry avec les autres, Zoro changea d'avis, son intuition lui dictant de rejoindre Tashigi. Il dit alors à Luffy qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'il accompagne Tashigi et ce « Kai ».

Son jeune capitaine l'avait approuvé et il était donc reparti rejoindre Tashigi quand il la vit au loin aux prises d'une bande de pirates qui étaient en train de la forcer à entrer dans une vieille baraque.

Zoro s'était précipité à l'intérieur et la vision de la jeune femme par terre, soumise, les cuisses à nues et ces types sur elle, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il s'était saisi de son Wadô Ichimonji et les avait éliminé un par un avec rage.

Il était furieux.

Furieux contre lui, de ressentir ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment : ce soulagement d'être arrivé à temps, d'avoir eu la bonne idée de faire demi-tour mais aussi cette peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver si justement il n'avait pas changé d'avis…

Il était aussi furieux contre ces types, ces sous-hommes qui s'abaissaient à leurs pires instincts.

Et enfin, il était furieux contre elle : Si fragile, si naïve, si femme… Et qu'il avait fallu, une nouvelle fois, secourir…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Zoro tourna la tête vers Tashigi, toujours allongée par terre. Il s'approcha d'elle, le regard impassible.

La façon dont elle, en retour, le regardait, lui arracha un pincement au cœur. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient si suppliants et si séduisants en même temps… « Pourquoi faut-il que tu me regardes comme ça…Ne me regarde pas comme ça… » pensa-t-il.

Il se pencha sur la jeune femme et lui prit le bras. Il la força à se lever sans ménagement ni douceur.

Tashigi poussa un petit cri de surprise quand il la souleva de terre.

« Espèce d'idiote ! Tu as vraiment le chic pour te mettre dans des situations impossibles ! C'est pas vrai ! T'es vraiment empotée ! Je me demande comment une fille comme toi peut faire parti de la Marine ! » Hurla le bretteur.

La peur et les sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans sa tête l'avaient poussé à dire ces horreurs – Horreurs qu'il regretta aussitôt d'avoir prononcé…Mais trop tard…

Les paroles enflammées de Zoro eurent l'effet d'une claque en pleine figure pour Tashigi.

Innocemment, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour la rassurer, comme aurait fait n'importe qui d'autre dans une telle situation, mais au lieu de ça, il se mettait à l'insulter !

La peur et la panique qu'elle avait ressenti aux prises avec les brigands se transforma en colère à l'encontre de son sauveur qui ne trouvait pas mieux de la rabaisser encore un peu plus dans sa fierté.

Ne se contrôlant plus, elle gifla Zoro.

« Oooh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! T'es complètement folle ou quoi ! Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol que tu me foutes des claques pour un oui ou pour un non ! Espèce d'idiote ! »

« C'est toi l'idiot ! » lui répondu simplement Tashigi, et elle fit demi-tour et sorti de la maison abandonnée en enjambant les corps des pirates étendus par terre.

Zoro resta planté là, à se frotter la joue endolorie et poussa un grognement. Il attendit que la jeune Marine ait franchi la porte pour la suivre à son tour. Sans un mot.

Tashigi se précipita vers son sabre resté par terre dans la rue puis se retourna vers le bretteur et lui dit sur un ton glacial : « Les autres doivent nous attendre, allons-y !»

Elle parti à grandes enjambées sans attendre de réponse.

Sentant Zoro derrière elle, la jeune femme avait les larmes au bord des yeux.

Elle était furieuse et pendant qu'elle marchait, une seule pensée lui venait en tête : « Mais quel pauvre con ! quel pauvre con ! Je le déteste ! »

Zoro, quant à lui, s'était mis en « mode boudeur » et ronchonnait dans sa barbe. « Bon, je sais que je n'aurais pas du lui dire tout ça…Mais elle l'a bien cherché après tout…Elle n'avait qu'a pas minauder avec ce type et accepter de le raccompagner… »

-----------------------------------------------

Sanji était sur le pont du Vogue Merry à guetter l'arrivée de Tashigi et Zoro quand il les vit enfin à l'horizon se diriger d'un pas énergique et énervé vers le bateau.

Sanji : « Tashi-chan ! Enfin de retour ! Mais…Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu es toute décoiffée…Et ta robe… »

Luffy, Nami et Ussop avaient rejoint Sanji et regardaient les deux jeunes gens se diriger vers eux.

Luffy : « Zoro ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ! »

Sanji s'avança à la rencontre de Tashigi. Instinctivement, il ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir, quand la jeune femme se précipita subitement dans ses bras.

Tashigi : « Sanji-kun ! C'est affreux ! Je suis tombée dans un guet-apens ! »

Zoro, qui arrivait derrière elle, tira encore plus la gueule quand il la vit se jeter dans les bras du cuisinier.

Nami : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Zoro !»

Zoro : « T'as qu'à lui demander à elle ! Si cette idiote n'était pas aussi stupide pour faire confiance au premier venu, rien ne serait arrivé ! »

Tashigi quitta les bras de Sanji et se retourna vers Zoro pleine de rage et lui hurla : « C'est toi l'abruti ! Je ne pouvais pas refuser de le raccompagner ! Il m'avait carrément forcé la main ! Nami ! Luffy-san ! Ussop ! Vous étiez là, vous aussi ! Vous avez assisté à la scène ! »

La jeune Marine sentait l'émotion la submerger et, ne voulant pas craquer devant les autres, elle courut vers la chambre des filles, suivie tout de suite après par Nami.

----------------------------------------------

Usopp : « Je te trouve un peu dur avec Tashigi, Zoro ! C'est vrai que Kai l'a pratiquement obligée à l'accompagner… »

Zoro : « Tu rigoles ou quoi ! Elle pouvait refuser, mais elle était trop contente de pouvoir minauder avec lui ! »

Sanji : « T'es en train de nous faire une crise de jalousie là, ou quoi !»

Zoro : « Toi, ta gueule ! »

Luffy : « hey ! les gars ! Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous battre ! Zoro, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Kai ? »

Zoro se calma un peu et son visage prit un air grave : « Ce type avait des complices…Il a attiré Tashigi dans un piège…Quand je suis arrivé, ils étaient sur le point de la violer… »

Usopp : « Quoi ! Mais c'est horrible ! Pourtant Kai avait l'air sympa ! »

Luffy : « Mais tu es arrivé à temps, hein ! »

Zoro : « Oui, bien sur ! Et pour me remercier, elle m'a foutu une claque ! Cette idiote ! »

Sanji : « Nan nan, Zoro…Une femme ne gifle pas un homme sans raison…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé…Réellement ? »

Zoro : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ! Cette fille est juste une ingrate ! Je la sauve et je me reçois un pain ! »

Usopp : « Tu es arrivé, tu t'es débarrassé des bandits…Et après ? Comment était Tashigi ? »

Zoro : « Elle était allongé par terre, sa robe relevée… »

Sanji tout émoustillé : « Tu as vu sa culotte ! »

Zoro, énervé et après avoir frappé la tête de Sanji : « C'est pas le problème ! Sale pervers ! Je l'ai aidée à se relever… »

Luffy et Usopp : « Et après ? »

Zoro : « Après…Hum…Je…Je lui ai un peu crié dessus… »

Luffy : « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Zoro : « J'étais énervé par la situation…Et les mots ont dépassé mes pensées… »

Sanji, l'air sérieux, en train de s'allumer une cigarette : « Ne cherche pas plus loin…C'est ton comportement qui a mis en rogne Tashigi… »

Zoro : « Tiens donc…Et tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Sanji, en expulsant une bouffée de fumée de cigarette : « En principe, quand un homme sauve une femme d'une agression, il est de coutume de la serrer dans ses bras pour la rassurer…Mais comme la galanterie et toi, ça fait deux… »

Sanji, qui pensait recevoir un nouveau coup, commença à se mettre en garde pour l'esquiver mais il s'arrêta en voyant le visage désappointé de Zoro.

Le bretteur faisait la moue et son regard était songeur.

Luffy : « Bah ! T'en fait pas ! Sa colère va passer…Et puis c'est ton caractère qui est comme ça ! Si tu n'agissais de la sorte, tu ne serais plus vraiment « notre Zoro » ! Allez, Sanji ! Prépare-nous un bon repas et essayons d'oublier cette histoire ! »

Les jeunes gens rejoignirent Chopper, qui était resté dans la cuisine et s'installèrent à table, en attendant que les filles les rejoignent…

--------------------------------

**_Fin du 10ème chapitre_**


	11. L'huile pour la lampe

_Avant de reprendre l'histoire, je voudrais remercier Lily08 pour ses gentils commentaires, je suis super contente car elle a été la première à me faire des reviews et c'est encourageant pour continuer d'écrire ! (même si je n'écris pas forcément pour en avoir. Je suis juste mon inspiration et mon envie du moment – Et mon envie du moment, c'est le pairing TashigixZoro)_

_Sinon, par rapport à la review de Nilie. Effectivement, peut-être que je m'égare un peu sur les caractères des personnages mais pour tout vous avouer, je suis fortement influencée par le manga Hana Yori Dango, qui a mon sens est l'histoire d'amour la plus belle des tous les mangas que j'ai pu lire actuellement…(Encore que Kimi Wa Pet n'est pas mal non plus, dans son genre). Tout ça pour vous dire que si vous retrouvez des similitudes entre Dômyôji/Zoro et Tsukushi/Tashigi, ne vous étonnez pas…Il se pourrait même que je m'inspire directement de certaines scènes d'Hana Yori Dango dans mon histoire…si c'est le cas, je le signalerai à la fin des chapitres concernés, bien entendu… _

_Merci encore pour vos lectures ! (Je les vois dans mes stats !) ;-p_

**---------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 11 : L'Huile pour la lampe**

Tashigi dévala les escaliers comme une furie et se jeta sur le lit de Nami. En pleurs.

Robin, qui était installée au bureau en train de lire un livre releva la tête et regarda calmement la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux avec un air d'étonnement.

Tout de suite après, arriva Nami qui descendit également les escaliers en trombe et s'installa à côté de Tashigi en lui tapotant le dos d'un air compatissant.

Nami : « Calme-toi, Tashigi ! Il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour l'autre idiot ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Crois-moi ! »

Robin referma tranquillement son livre et rejoignit Nami à côté de Tashigi.

Robin : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Nami : « C'est Zoro ! Il a crié sur Tashigi ! »

Tashigi entre deux sanglots : « Non, non, c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que…J'ai failli être agressée toute à l'heure… »

Nami : « Par le type qu'on a rencontré dans la rue ? »

Tashigi : « Oui, c'est ça…En fait, les pirates qui étaient en train de l'embêter quand je suis intervenue étaient ses complices…Et ils y en avait d'autres aussi… »

Robin : « Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Tashigi : « Je raccompagnais Kai chez lui, quand on est arrivé dans une petite ruelle et il y avait un groupe de bandits qui nous attendaient…Et avant que je le réalise, Kai m'avait arracher mon sabre des mains…Et après, j'étais complètement à leur merci… »

Nami : « Mais ils ne t'ont rien fait ! Zoro est arrivé à temps ? »

Tashigi, avec une petite voix : « Oui… »

Nami : « Tout s'est bien fini, alors ? »

Tashigi : « Quand il les as tous mis hors d'état de nuire…Il… »

Robin : « Il… ? »

Tashigi : « Il m'a insultée ! Il m'a dit que j'étais une sale conne et qu'il se demandait comment la Marine avait pu recruter une pauvre fille comme moi ! » (elle exagère un peu dans ses propos, Zoro n'a pas vraiment dit ça...Mais c'est comme ça qu'elle a ressenti ses paroles…)

Nami : « Ah la la ! Quel abruti ! »

Robin : « Crois-moi, tu n'es pas une idiote et tu es une fille très courageuse ! J'en ai eu la preuve quand tu as essayé de me barrer la route à Alabasta… »

Tashigi : « Je sais bien…Mais j'aimerai tellement être plus forte ! Et l'autre qui me dit toutes ces horreurs, ça me mine le moral encore plus ! »

Nami : « Le connaissant, il n'a pas du être très délicat avec toi…J'imagine qu'il ne t'a pas pris dans ses bras quand il t'a sauvée ? »

Tashigi : « Bien sur que non ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi rude ! »

Nami : « Tu sais, c'est comme ça qu'il agit avec chacun d'entre nous ! C'est un caractère froid… »

Tashigi : « Ouais, bah à ce stade, c'est un vrai glaçon ! »

Et les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à rire.

Tashigi : « Merci les filles, ça va un peu mieux maintenant ! Vous savez, je suis plus habituée à côtoyer des hommes de part mes fonctions…Et ça me fait du bien de pouvoir discuter un peu avec d'autres filles ! »

Nami : « Entre femmes, c'est normal qu'on se sert les coudes ! »

Robin : « Il va bientôt être l'heure de dîner, on devrait peut-être remonter à la cuisine ? »

Nami : « Allons-y ! Et ne t'en fais pas, Tashigi ! Nous, on sait que tu es une fille bien, et que tu es très courageuse ! »

Se sentant réconfortée, Tashigi suivi ses deux camarades et elles rejoignirent la cuisine.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le repas se passa tranquillement et sans heurts, Tashigi évitant au maximum de regarder dans la direction de Zoro. Chose qu'elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de faire…

Nami avait prit la décision, en commun accord avec Luffy, de laisser le Vogue Merry à quai pour cette nuit afin qu'ils puissent dès le lendemain s'assurer que Kai et ses complices soient bien hors d'état de nuire.

En fin de soirée, tout le monde parti se coucher sauf Zoro qui avait décidé de faire quelques exercices de musculation avec ses haltères, installé dans la vigie, histoire de se calmer les nerfs.

Après une bonne demi-heure d'exercices, il retira son T-shirt trempé à cause de la sueur. Et continua de plus belle à soulever ses poids de fonte.

Alors que le calme et le silence régnaient maintenant sur le pont, Zoro entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Placé dans son point d'observation, il cessa ses exercices et regarda en bas afin de savoir qui était là.

Il reconnu Tashigi, éclairée par la lampe à huile qu'elle portait à la main.

La jeune femme ne savait pas qu'elle était observée d'en haut. Ignorant que Zoro n'était pas allé se coucher en même temps que les autres garçons.

Elle marcha doucement sur le pont puis s'introduisit dans la cale où étaient stockés toutes les réserves des pirates.

Interloqué, Zoro posa ses haltères et descendit de la vigie sans prendre le temps de remettre son T-shirt…

Il poussa doucement la porte de la réserve qui était déjà à moitié entrouverte et se dirigea sans faire de bruit vers le halo de lumière et l'ombre qui bougeait au dessus des diverses caisses, au fond de la pièce.

Caché derrière un entassement de carton, il observa Tashigi. Celle-ci portait une chemise de nuit blanche à manches courtes en tissus léger qui lui arrivait en haut des genoux.

Il se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il l'interrompre ou retourner sans se faire remarquer à la vigie ?

Voyant Tashigi fouiller énergiquement dans la caisse, il décida quand même de la questionner.

Après tout, elle n'était qu'une invitée sur le bateau. De quel droit fouillait-elle ainsi dans leurs affaires ! Et il ne faut pas oublier que c'était d'abord une Marine, donc pouvaient-ils vraiment lui faire confiance ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » demanda Zoro, sur un ton froid, comme à son habitude.

Tashigi sursauta en entendant la voix du bretteur.

Elle resta cependant le dos tourné.

Elle rougit légèrement et ses mains tremblèrent un peu, honteuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait en train de farfouiller dans la cale des pirates, car même si elle savait qu'elle ne faisait rien de mal, les apparences pouvaient laisser supposer le contraire…

Elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger puis repris son activité de plus belle. En ignorant le bretteur – Petite vengeance par rapport à leur engueulade de tout à l'heure.

« Hey ! J'te parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ! » Répéta-t-il sur un ton plus énervé.

La jeune femme s'interrompit de nouveau et poussa un long soupir : « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Occupe-toi de tes fesses ! »

Zoro commençait à perdre patience devant l'impertinence de la jeune femme.

Alors qu'elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait au fond de la caisse, Zoro arriva sur elle, lui empoigna le bras et la retourna violement : « Tu vas me dire ce que tu cherches dans nos affaires, sale petite fouineuse ! »

Tashigi poussa un petit cri quand Zoro la força à se retourner. Elle ressenti d'abord de la surprise et de la peur, puis celles-ci se transformèrent en embarras quand elle constata le spectacle que lui offrait Zoro.

Tashigi en eu le souffle coupé. Elle sentait le rouge lui monter peu à peu aux joues et son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine.

Juste en face d'elle, à bout de bras, se trouver Zoro. Il était torse nu. La lumière tamisée de la petite lampe à huile faisait refléter la sueur consécutive à son entraînement intensif sur son torse musclé et bronzé.

Et puis surtout, il y avait cette énorme cicatrice qui lui barrait la poitrine. Tashigi ne l'avait jamais vue jusqu'à maintenant. N'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de voir Zoro sans son T-shirt.

La jeune femme était subjuguée, les yeux fixés sur la cicatrice, et ne pu que balbutier quelques mots en montrant sa main droite tremblante qui tenait un flacon : « Huile…Huile pour la lampe… »

------------------------------------------

**Fin du 11ème chapitre.**


	12. Le baiser

_Merci à Lily pour son assiduité et merci à Molly pour sa review. Je reviens sur sa remarque sur le viol. Je persiste et je signe : Le viol est souvent présent dans les histoires réservées aux filles (et aux femmes), que ce soit dans les mangas, comme dans les romans. En parlant de roman, je viens de comprendre pourquoi j'aimais tant le pairing TashigixZoro. Ca me rappelle les « Harlequins » que je lisais quand j'avais 13-14 ans (Ne vous moquez pas !). Il y avait plusieurs types d'histoires et celles que je préférais c'était les histoires d'amour dans un contexte historique (notamment au 19ème siècle, siècle romantique au possible…). Bref, dans ces bouquins à l'eau de rose, l'homme et la femme étaient toujours ennemis au début Par exemple, elle était l'héritière d'un grand domaine, et lui était un ennemi du père de la fille, et voulait lui prendre son domaine…. A la fin, ils finissaient toujours ensemble… Si vous n'avez jamais lu d'harlequins, je vous les conseille, pour vous rendre compte par vous-même Bon, en même temps, faut pas vous attendre à de la grande littérature, non plus !. Et comme Zoro et Tashigi sont ennemis naturels (Marine/Pirate) et que Tashigi en veut beaucoup au bretteur pour l'avoir humiliée, et bien leur « relation » m'a rappelé les histoires de la collection Harlequin et m'a donné envie d'écrire sur eux._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 12 : Le baiser**

« Huile…Huile pour la lampe » bégaya la jeune femme.

En effet, un peu plus tôt, la jeune femme était en train de lire un livre dans son lit quand elle s'était rendue compte que l'huile de sa lampe allait bientôt manquer. Elle avait alors demandé à Robin, également éveillée, où se trouvaient les flacons de recharge.

Zoro lui lâcha le bras. Il était gêné. Voir Tashigi le regarder avec autant d'insistance, c'est comme si elle l'avait déshabillé du regard – même s'il était déjà torse nu…

Zoro : « Bon…Très bien…Tu ne pouvais pas le dire tout de suite ?… »

Tashigi avait toujours les yeux rivés sur la blessure du bretteur.

Zoro se gratta le derrière de la tête : « Dis quelque chose, au moins… ».

Le jeune homme ne savait pas du tout comment se sortir de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle il s'était lui-même plongé…

Tashigi le regarda alors dans les yeux et lui demanda d'une petite voix : « Ta…Ta cicatrice…Comment tu te l'ais faite ? »

Zoro : « Hein ! »

Le bretteur paru surpris de la question de la jeune femme. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Tashigi : « Je suis une manieuse de sabre, tout comme toi. Et cette blessure…Ce doit être un adversaire vraiment très fort qui te l'a infligée… »

Zoro : « Oui, c'est vrai… »

Tashigi : « Est-ce que c'est cette fille qui te l'a faite ?»

Zoro : « Quelle fille ? »

Tashigi : « Celle qui me ressemble… »

Zoro plissa les yeux et fixa la jeune femme avec un regard interrogateur.

Il lui était impossible de définir l'expression qui se dessinait sur le visage de Tashigi.

De la jalousie ?

« Non, ce n'est pas elle qui m'a fait cette blessure…On était gamins à l'époque…Non, cette blessure, je la dois à Mihawk, l'un des sept puissants corsaires… » répondit Zoro.

Le visage de Tashigi changea d'expression et montra un vif intérêt à l'évocation du nom du célèbre corsaire : « Mihawk ! Quand l'as-tu rencontré ? »

Zoro : « Peu après avoir rejoint l'équipage de Luffy, avant d'atteindre Grand Line »

Tashigi : « Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais il paraît qu'il est extrêmement fort ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai…C'est dans le but de l'affronter que je me suis lancé à travers… » Zoro s'interrompit. « Pourquoi je lui raconte tout ça, moi ! Ca ne la regarde pas, après tout ! » pensa-t-il.

Tashigi : « A travers… ? »

Zoro, un peu exaspéré : « Peu importe…Ce n'est pas ton problème…Bon, tu as fini avec tes questions ! »

Tashigi : « Non… »

En lui parlant d'une manière aussi abrupte, Zoro pensait qu'elle aurait compris et le laisserait tranquille.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les femmes se posent autant de questions et compliquent la vie des hommes ? » pensa le bretteur.

Tashigi ne se démonta pas devant l'air renfrogné de Zoro et enchaîna : « Pourquoi…Pourquoi as-tu fait demi-tour quand je suis partie avec Kai ? »

Zoro : « Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche chez ce type… »

Tashigi : « Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? »

Zoro, énervé : « Arrête avec toutes tes questions ! L'important, c'est que je sois arrivé à temps pour te sauver ! Quoique…En même temps, pour les remerciements que j'ai eu…J'aurai peut-être du te laisser te débrouiller toute seule ! »

Tashigi tiqua devant les paroles de Zoro. C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait giflé mais après tout, il l'avait quand même mérité et maintenant il la traitait d'ingrate !

« Quel sale caractère ! Alors comme ça, tu veux que je te remercie ? Bah, tu vas pas le regretter, mon vieux ! » pensa Tashigi énervée, mais sans le laisser paraître, car une idée lui était soudainement passée par la tête...

Elle posa sa lampe par terre ainsi que son flacon d'huile et s'approcha du bretteur toujours sans prononcer un seul mot et mis son doigt sur le haut du torse, à la naissance de la blessure et le fit glisser doucement sur toute sa longueur.

Zoro était totalement déstabilisé par l'audace de la jeune femme et se mit à rougir en sentant le contact du doigt sur sa peau. Il lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle n'atteigne la fin de la cicatrice : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?…»

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

Zoro tenta de reculer au fur et à mesure que Tashigi se rapprochait de lui. Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, il buta sur une caisse en bois et tomba à la renverse.

Alors qu'il était allongé sur le dos, et qu'il commençait à se redresser sur les coudes, Tashigi se mit à califourchon sur lui et lui plaqua les épaules au sol.

Zoro : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! T'es folle ou quoi !»

Tashigi, avec un petit sourire narquois : « Et bien tu vois, je te remercie…Arrête de tout le temps ronchonner…Et laisse-toi faire…»

La jeune femme se pencha un peu plus. Bien décidée à donner une bonne leçon à Zoro.

Elle en avait marre de la façon dont il la traitait. La discussion avec les filles un peu plus tôt avait confirmé ses doutes sur lui : Il était renfrogné avec tout le monde, notamment avec les femmes.

Elle n'avait jamais mis ses charmes féminins en valeur, ni joué de sa séduction, préférant se cacher derrière une apparence neutre et passe-partout. Pourtant, elle connaissait les hommes. Elle savait ce qui pouvait les faire fondre, même le plus froid d'entre eux, c'est à dire Roronoa Zoro.

La jeune femme sentait que même si elle était moins forte que lui au sabre, elle avait quand même l'avantage dans certains domaines.

Et elle voulait mettre sa théorie en pratique.

Elle approcha donc son visage du sien et ferma les yeux.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Au grand étonnement de la jeune femme, Zoro ne fit rien pour l'arrêter et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Considérant la non-résistance de Zoro comme une première victoire, Tashigi décida de passer à la deuxième étape.

Profitant que le jeune homme avait les lèvres entrouvertes, elle introduisit sa langue et commença à titiller celle du bretteur.

Quand leurs langues entrèrent en contact, Zoro rouvrit les yeux en grand de surprise. C'était la première fois pour lui. Leur précédent baiser sur la colline n'avait été qu'un smack. Il sentait maintenant la langue de Tashigi bouger et aller de plus en plus profondément. Il ne pu, alors, s'empêcher de pousser un grognement de plaisir.

Tashigi savourait sa victoire. Son baiser avait l'air de faire de l'effet sur le bretteur.

Ayant obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, c'est à dire faire perdre pied Zoro et lui rabaisser par la même occasion son caquer, elle décida que son petit jeu devait prendre fin. Elle redressa donc sa tête pour que ses lèvres se séparent de celles du jeune homme.

Pourtant, sa décision ne fut pas du tout du goût de Zoro. Avec sa main gauche, il attrapa le derrière de la tête de Tashigi par les cheveux et la força à l'embrasser de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui mit sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme.

Tashigi ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Elle avait allumé un feu sans réfléchir et maintenant elle devait en assumer toutes les conséquences.

Et pour couronner le tout, Zoro la bascula sur le sol et c'était maintenant lui qui était au-dessus d'elle. La position qu'ils avaient pris ne laissait envisager aucune équivoque. Dans le feu de l'action, la chemise de nuit de Tashigi était maintenant remontée jusqu'au milieu des cuisses, qui étaient elles-mêmes écartées car Zoro s'était positionné entre elles.

La tête de Tashigi lui dictait de tout stopper car elle sentait les baisers de Zoro devenir de plus en plus pressants et puis surtout, elle sentait cette bosse contre le haut de sa cuisse droite qui durcissait dans le pantalon du bretteur. Pourtant, son corps, lui, lui disait de continuer, d'assouvir cette onde de chaleur qui commençait à naître au niveau de son propre bas-ventre.

Zoro avait maintenant quitté la bouche de Tashigi et ses lèvres allèrent dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Les gestes maladroits et hésitants du début devenaient de plus en plus précis de la part de Zoro. D'abord, Il n'avait pas trop su quoi faire avec ses mains. Maintenant, il osait les faire glisser le long du corps de Tashigi en effleurant la petite chemise de nuit de la jeune femme. Il atteignit la cuisse avec sa main gauche. Cuisse que Tashigi avait repliée afin que sa cheville s'enroule autour des jambes du bretteur.

« Elle sent bon…Et sa peau est si blanche et si douce… » pensa-t-il.

Zoro se remémora alors quand il l'avait vue à demi-nue dans l'étang. C'est à ce moment là qu' il avait eu envie d'elle pour la première fois. Même s'il avait refusé de l'admettre, son corps avait pourtant parlé pour lui. Et cette image l'avait poursuivi jusqu'à maintenant…Maintenant qu'elle était là, soumise dans ses bras et sous ses baisers. Il voulait aller jusqu'au bout.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant murmurer Tashigi : « Zoro…Arrête…J'entends du bruit… »

----------------------------------------------------

**Fin du 12ème chapitre.**

_Grande hésitation : devais-je classer ce chapitre en M ? A cause de ce baiser et de cette étreinte ? _


	13. Avis de tempête

_Bon là, je crois que je dois vraiment classer ce chapitre M à cause de certains dialogues…_

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 13 : Avis de tempête**

« Zoro…J'entends du bruit… » murmura Tashigi.

Zoro cessa ses baisers et leva la tête «Humm…Tu es sûre ? ».

Tashigi : « Oui, j'entends du bruit…Il y a quelqu'un dehors… »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, lui sur elle, sans bouger.

Silencieux avec seulement leurs respirations qui se calmaient et reprenaient leur rythme normal. Ils essayaient d'entendre un bruit quelconque quand une voix terrorisée se mit à hurler : « Une attaque ! Une attaque ! Réveillez-vous !».

Zoro reconnut la voix d'Usopp : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore vu cet idiot ! »

Enervé d'avoir été interrompu dans un tel moment, il se redressa en bougonnant. Et se leva en fixant la porte.

Il tourna ensuite la tête en direction de Tashigi mais n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux, elle était toujours allongée par terre.

Le bretteur se mit à rougir, embarrassé sur ce qui aurait pu arriver sans l'intervention involontaire d'Usopp : « Heu…Je vais aller voir. Ne sors pas d'ici, ça pourrait être dangereux… » Et il se dirigea vers la porte.

Maintenant seule dans la pièce, Tashigi se redressa à son tour et resta assise sur une caisse, perdue dans ses pensées. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle sentait le rouge qui lui piquait les joues.

Elle porta sa main droite à la bouche et caressa ses lèvres avec son index. Ses genoux tremblaient. Elle était en train de réaliser ce qui aurait pu se passer s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus.

Elle qui avait d'abord pensé à embrasser Zoro pour le déstabiliser, se moquer de lui, elle avait été prise à son propre piège.

Tout d'abord, il n'avait opposé aucune résistance à son baiser, mais en plus, il y avait pris goût et avait insisté pour continuer et était même prêt à aller beaucoup plus loin…

« Je n'aurai pas du faire ça…C'est un homme après tout ! Je l'ai allumé, je n'ai qu'à m'en prendre qu'a moi-même…Mais franchement, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il réagirait comme ça… » se mit-elle à dire à haute voix.

Elle poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit doucement pour voir ce qui se passait sur le pont.

Elle vit de nombreuses ombres bouger et se battre sous l'obscurité. Le ciel était couvert de nuages menaçants et couvraient partiellement les rayons de la lune.

Elle reconnut les voix de Luffy et de Sanji parmi les combattants ainsi que les hurlements de peur de Chopper et Usopp.

Tashigi décida de ne pas écouter le conseil de Zoro et sortit. En longeant les murs, elle se dirigea discrètement vers la chambre des filles, qui était vide, et pris son sabre, Shigure.

Elle retourna sur le pont.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la pluie commençait à tomber et le vent se levait. Une tempête arrivait sur l'île.

Des bandits qui avaient envahis le Vogue Merry, elle en reconnu un premier, puis un second…Pas de doutes, ils faisaient parti de ses agresseurs de tout à l'heure.

Des complices de Kai.

Ils étaient bien une cinquantaine avec des armes. Ils étaient venus pour leur revanche. « Zoro aurait du les tuer, tout à l'heure… » pensa la jeune femme.

La pluie tombait de plus en plus violemment.

Dans la cohue et le désordre général, elle se battait avec Shigure. La colère lui donnait une rage et une force particulière. Elle cherchait quelqu'un parmi ces brigands. Elle cherchait Kai.

Elle l'aperçue enfin. Il était à l'écart, les bras croisés, appuyé sur le bastingage. Hors de la bataille. Il observait ses hommes avec un petit sourire.

Tashigi l'interpella.

Kai tourna la tête vers elle. Son sourire disparut. Il avait compris au visage de la jeune femme qu'elle voulait se venger. Elle tenait fermement son sabre. Ses yeux noirs étaient pleins de fureur et les gouttes de pluie dégoulinaient le long des mèches de ses cheveux pour mourir sur sa chemise de nuit qui était maintenant complètement mouillée et se collait à son corps frêle, comme une deuxième peau.

Kai, qui était un homme lâche, se mit à courir…Dans le sens inverse de la jeune femme.

Il descendit du bateau et parti en direction des habitations.

Tashigi était à sa poursuite. Elle courait pieds-nus. Elle courait à perdre haleine. Le vent et la pluie fouettaient son visage.

Nami avait vu Tashigi se précipiter à la poursuite de Kai. Elle lui cria de revenir mais la jeune femme ne se retourna pas et courait toujours.

Zoro, en entendant Nami hurler à l'encontre de Tashigi, regarda dans la direction du point que sa nakama était en train de fixer.

Il arriva à côté d'elle en esquivant deux assaillants et en la protégeant de l'attaque d'un autre. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Nami ! » hurla-t-il.

Nami : « C'est Tashigi, elle est parti en courant sur les traces de ce Kai ! »

Zoro grimaça et courut à son tour à la poursuite de Tashigi. Il essaya de ne pas la perdre de vue mais avec cette tempête, c'était difficile. Il accéléra sa course.

Kai traversa le village, il partait maintenant en direction de la forêt.

Tashigi était toujours sur ses traces. Pas question pour elle de le perdre de vue. Elle courait vite et n'était pas très loin de lui maintenant.

Kai buta alors par terre et s'étala de tout son long dans la boue formée par la pluie qui tombait toujours par trombes.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se relever, Tashigi était là, à 2 mètres de lui.

Ils étaient essoufflés tous les deux.

Kai, pourtant à terre, ne se démonta pas et la provoqua, avec ce petit sourire arrogant et vicieux qui la déshabillait du regard, la chemise de nuit trempée de la jeune Marine laissant deviner toutes ses courbes.

Kai : « Alors, Tashigi ? Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, on dirait ? »

Tashigi ne répondit rien. Toujours essoufflée. Elle essayait de récupérer ses forces.

Kai : « Je suis sûr que t'as aimé ce que j'ai essayé de te faire tout à l'heure. Tu en veux plus, petite salope ?»

Tashigi : « Ferme-la ! Je vais te planter et te faire cracher tes tripes, espèce de pourriture ! »

Kai : « Oh oh ! Mademoiselle devient vulgaire ! T'es en manque, non ! C'est le mec de tout à l'heure, celui aux cheveux verts, qui ne te satisfait pas ! Je suis sur que tu veux un petit coup de bite ! »

Tashigi : « Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Crève ! »

La jeune femme leva son sabre, dans un geste de rage et l'abattis sur Kai.

Quand son action fut interrompue par le sabre de Zoro avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible.

Il était arrivé à temps et s'était interposé entre eux.

Tashigi était sous le choc. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi défendait-il ce type ?

« Dégage de là, Roronoa ! C'est une affaire entre lui et moi ! » lui hurla-t-elle.

Zoro : « Non, je ne bougerai pas d'ici ! »

Tashigi ne comprenait plus rien. Mais qu'importe, elle voulait la tête de Kai, et elle l'aurait.

Tant pis si Zoro s'interposait. Puisqu'il fallait qu'elle utilise les grands moyens, elle se battrait contre le bretteur. Après tout, elle en avait rêvé des milliers de fois, de reprendre sa revanche.

Elle avait cette chance aujourd'hui…

Zoro, lui, ne voulait pas l'affronter.

Non.

Mais il devait la stopper. Stopper sa fureur avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable.

Tashigi se mit en garde et tout de suite après se lança sur Zoro le sabre en avant.

Le jeune homme esquiva ses attaques. Il n'essaya pas de riposter. Juste de se défendre.

« Pourquoi tu n'attaques pas, Roronoa ! » hurla Tashigi.

Zoro, qui se battait avec un seul de ses sabres, décida de sortir le deuxième de son foureau.

« Ah tu vois, quand tu veux ! » se mit à dire Tashigi, satisfaite de voir Zoro se battre sérieusement, enfin !

----------------------------------------------------

**Fin du 13ème chapitre.**

_Oh la, je me suis lâchée dans les dialogues ! Pourtant, je peux vous dire que je n'utilise jamais le mot « b », mais je trouvais que dans le contexte de l'histoire, il le fallait ! (pour énerver encore plus Tashigi). Et puis, c'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est Kai, ce sale violeur lâche et vicieux ! ;-p_


	14. Duel sous la pluie

_Oups ! En relisant le chapitre 13, je viens de me rendre compte d'un petit détail fâcheux : C'est la nuit, il y a une tempête. Zoro, Tashigi et Kai sont en pleine nature…Comment font-ils pour se voir ! _

_Et bien si vous vous posez la question, voilà la réponse : Kai avait une lampe à huile avec lui quand il regardait ses hommes se battre. Tashigi, avait toujours la sienne quand elle s'est lancée à sa poursuite et puis Zoro s'était emparé de la lampe de Nami quand ils se sont parlé avant qu'il courre à son tour après Tashigi._

_Quand ils ont traversé le village, il n'y avait pas trop de problèmes, vu qu'il y avait des lampadaires, par contre, quand ils ont atteint la forêt, leurs lampes leur ont bien servi !_

_Kai a fait tombé la sienne en même temps que lui avec son gadin dans la boue. Tashigi, qui le suivait de près, a tout simplement posé la sienne par terre afin d'avoir les mains libres pour se servir de son sabre. Zoro, quant à lui, avait jeté la sienne pas très loin d'eux, juste avant de contrer le coup de sabre de Tashigi sur Kai. _

_Voilà ! mon erreur est réparée ! Vous avez vu comment je retombe sur mes pattes ! ;-p_

_Et si vous vous demandez comment la flamme des lampes peut restée allumée alors qu'il pleut et qu'il y a du vent, et bah, c'est très simple, les socles de verre de ces lampes ont une ouverture sur le bas (pour que l'oxygène puisse entrer et alimenter la flamme) et non sur le haut ! Donc, la pluie ne peut pas attendre la flamme ! voilà tout ! _

Chapitre 14 rated M, toujours à cause des dialogues et de l'érotisme ambiant à la fin du chapitre… 

----------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 14 : Duel sous la pluie**

« Enfin, tu décides de te battre sérieusement ! » hurla la jeune femme.

La pluie continuait toujours de tomber. Ils étaient dans un endroit perdu en pleine nature et pour couronner le tout, ils n'y voyaient pas à plus de 3 mètres, éclairés succinctement par les 3 lampes posées à terre.

Zoro : « Tashigi…Calme-toi ! »

Tashigi se mit à rire : « Me calmer ! Tu rigoles ! Je veux régler son compte à ce salopard ! Tant pis pour toi sur tu t'interposes entre nous ! »

Zoro : « Tans pis pour moi ! Mais je te désarme en deux secondes, si je veux ! »

Tashigi : « Et bien vas-y, essaye ! »

Zoro poussa un soupir et se lança dans une première attaque. Il retenait sa force car il ne voulait pas blesser Tashigi.

Tashigi esquiva le coup et riposta violemment. Elle était complètement perturbée par le comportement de Zoro. Pourquoi prenait-il la défense de Kai et ne l'avait-il pas laisser le tuer ?

Une solidarité entre pirates, entre brigands ?

Non.

Zoro n'était pas comme Kai. Alors pourquoi ?

Tashigi, qui était nu-pieds avait du mal à ne pas perdre son équilibre à force de glisser sur l'herbe mouillée.

Elle se rappela de son premier affrontement contre le bretteur, à Logue Town. Il pleuvait comme maintenant.

C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps, et pourtant, c'était comme si une éternité séparait les deux scènes. Car depuis, il y avait eu ce baiser passionné, qui mine de rien, avait changé beaucoup de choses pour elle...

Elle fut vite sortie de ses réflexions et continua de croiser le fer avec Zoro.

La jeune femme sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme.

Décidément Zoro était vraiment très fort et elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids contre lui.

Elle tenta une ultime attaque qui eut pour effet de les rapprocher, tandis que leurs bras étaient tendus en hauteur avec les lames de leurs sabres dans le prolongement.

Tashigi regardait Zoro avec détermination en serrant les dents.

Le bretteur, quant à lui, la regardait impassiblement, même si dans son cœur, il était navré de ce stupide affrontement qu'il savait proche de la fin, sa victoire assurée.

Pourtant, profitant d'une brèche dans la partie inférieure de leurs corps, Tashigi leva la jambe et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Zoro.

Le bretteur était torse nu (il n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer son T-shirt à la vigie quand il était sorti de la réserve à cause de l'attaque des brigands). Ce coup de pied en fourbe de la part de Tashigi n'affaiblit pas du tout Zoro grâce à ses puissants abdominaux qui étaient une barrière imparable à toute attaque de ce type, surtout causée par une aussi frêle jeune femme.

Dans une action rapide, Zoro désarma enfin la jeune femme qui avait un peu baissé sa garde suite à son coup de pied. Il se plaça ensuite dans son dos et l'encercla, le bras gauche la tenant fermement sous la poitrine et l'autre bras qui tenait son sabre, le kitetsu, sous la gorge.

Il était plaqué contre elle et lui chuchota dans l'oreille : « Arrête…Tu as perdu…N'insiste pas…»

Tashigi était effrayée. Elle sentait la lame du sabre contre son cou et ne savait plus quoi penser.

Elle se mit à parler d'une petite voix suppliante : « Tu…Tu vas me tuer ? »

Zoro : « Idiote ! Bien sur que non ! Je veux juste que tu te calmes…Que tu calmes la fureur au fond de ton cœur…Si quelqu'un doit régler son compte à l'autre type, ce sera moi… »

Tashigi : « Pourquoi ?… »

Zoro, toujours en murmurant doucement dans son oreille : « Je suis un pirate…Un crime de plus ou de moins…Alors que toi, tu…Tu ne peux pas t'abaisser à ça… »

Tashigi sourit tristement et avec ses mains, elle tint le bras de Zoro, celui qui la maintenait sous la poitrine. Un geste de tendresse qui exprimait ses remerciements et sa reconnaissance.

Ils furent sorti de leur petite « réconciliation » par l'intervention de Kai : « Bon, les amoureux…Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais j'ai pas de temps à perdre, moi… »

Tashigi et Zoro tournèrent la tête vers Kai. Ils l'avaient complètement occulté de leurs pensées…

Le brigand les tenait maintenant en joue avec son pistolet. Pistolet qu'il s'était bien gardé de montrer auparavant.

Kai, en s'adressant à Tashigi : « Alors j'avais raison, tu te tapes ce type, sale petite putain… »

Zoro, menaçant : « Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ! »

Kai : « Wow wow ! On se calme, Monsieur Muscles. Tu oublies que tu as une arme pointé sur toi alors ferme un peu ta grande gueule ! C'est pas à toi que je parle… »

Zoro avait lâché Tashigi. Il était maintenant en position d'attaque face à Kai.

Kai : « Bon alors lequel des deux je vais éliminer en premier ? »

Zoro grimaça, Tashigi eu un hoquet d'effroi.

Kai, en s'adressant à Zoro : « Hum…Je crois que je vais d'abord te tuer…Après, je vais pouvoir tranquillement baiser ta copine, elle est trop bandante dans sa chemise de nuit transparente…Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, pirate ? »

Tashigi se mit à rougir de honte. Elle se rendit compte du spectacle qu'elle offrait à ce pervers, et à Zoro, par la même occasion. En effet, sa chemise de nuit lui collait à la peau. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et ses seins pointaient maintenant à cause de la pluie qui commençait à lui glacer le sang. Elle croisa en vitesse ses bras sur sa poitrine. Sa petite culotte rose ressortait complètement contre le tissus blanc et mouillé de sa chemise de nuit. C'est comme si elle avait été nue.

Zoro serra les mâchoires et dit à Kai, sur un ton sourd et menaçant : « Ce que j'en dis ?… Avant que tu la touches, je t'aurai déjà arraché les couilles avec mes sabres ! »

Kai, avec un rire vicieux : « Ah vraiment ! C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Puis il tira un coup de feu.

-----------------------------------------------

**Fin du 14ème chapitre**

_Hey ! ça finit comme dans un épisode des Feux de l'amour : Gros suspens ! lol_


	15. La cabane

**15ème Chapitre : La cabane**

un coup de feu retenti dans la forêt.

Un cri de femme, également.

Zoro se retrouva par terre sans rien comprendre. Tashigi était sur lui. Elle grimaçait de douleur.

Il posa des yeux horrifiés sur la jeune femme. Elle l'avait poussé pour qu'il ne soit pas touché par la balle et elle la reçut donc à sa place.

Elle se tenait le haut du bras où un flot de sang coulait.

Zoro se tourna vers Kai, les yeux pleins de fureur, alors que celui-ci les tenait toujours en joue et essayait de tirer un deuxième coup de feu, mais sans succès, son arme s'étant apparemment enraillée.

Zoro posa délicatement Tashigi sur le sol et se leva.

Son Wadô Ichimonji dans la bouche, et les deux autres sabres déployés au bout de chacun de ses bras, il s'avança sur le brigand, menaçant.

Kai essayait tant bien que mal d'appuyer sur la gâchette mais rien n'y faisait. C'était bloqué. Il commença à trembler en voyant arriver Zoro sur lui.

Quand, enfin, l'arme se débloqua.

Et il put tirer.

Heureusement, la panique lui avait fait trembler la main, et Zoro put facilement esquiver la balle.

En une fraction de seconde, il tomba sur Kai avec ses 3 sabres qui le lacérèrent sur tout le corps.

Son adversaire s'effondra par terre. Il n'était pas encore mort mais les blessures que lui avait infligé le bretteur étaient mortelles. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Zoro regarda Kai, agonisant, avec des yeux plein de dégoût et de pitié.

Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver jusqu'à là, jusqu'à le tuer.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Kai, malgré une apparence sympathique et séduisante était quelqu'un de pourri à l'intérieur, sans aucune pitié ou conscience morale.

Zoro savait que si Tashigi ne l'avait pas poussé, il aurait peut-être été touché par la première balle, peut-être même serait-il mort à l'heure actuelle et Kai en aurait profité pour violer la jeune femme, avant de la tuer, elle aussi…

Oui, il fallait que Kai meure pour que meure avec lui sa perversité et son mal.

Zoro se retourna vers Tashigi qui était toujours par terre. La pluie tombait encore et se mélangeait au sang de son bras. Sa chemise de nuit était maintenant tachée de rouge.

Le bretteur défie le bandana noir de son bras et l'attacha autour de la plaie de Tashigi : « Est-ce que tu as mal ? »

Tashigi : « Ca pique un peu, mais la balle m'a seulement effleurée » et en posant les yeux sur le corps immobile de Kai à quelques mètres : « Est-ce qu'il est mort ? »

Zoro : « Non, mais ça ne va pas tarder…»

Tashigi fit la grimace : « C'est un vrai malade, ce type ! »

« N'y pense plus…Allez, on part d'ici… Chopper va pouvoir te soigner quand on sera dans le bateau » lui répondit Zoro.

Le bretteur ramassa Shigure et l'accrocha à sa ceinture avec ses propres sabres, puis il attrapa une lampe à huile par terre et la donna à Tashigi. Enfin, il la souleva de terre, sans lui demander son avis, pour la porter dans ses bras. Et il partit en courant à travers les bois.

Malheureusement pour eux, Zoro avait un gros handicap : c'était son sens de l'orientation totalement nul…Et au bout de quelques minutes à courir à l'aveuglette, il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence : Ils étaient perdus.

Le bretteur ralentit alors sa course.

Tashigi, étonnée : « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Zoro, embarrassé : « Heu…Je crois qu'on s'est perdu… »

Tashigi, énervée : « 'TU' nous as perdu ! »

Zoro, exaspéré : « Oh ça va ! Arrête de te plaindre ! En plus, tu commences à peser lourd ! »

Tashigi était piquée au vif, elle se débattit dans les bras de Zoro pour qu'il la lâche : « Bah si c'est ça, dépose-moi par terre. Je saurais bien me débrouiller toute seule et rentrer par mes propres moyens! »

Le bretteur la serra plus fort contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger et soupira d'exaspération. Il réalisait la futilité de leur chamaillerie : « Non, je ne vais pas te laisser marcher, tu es blessée, je te signale ! »

Tashigi, sur un ton ironique : « Heu…Je suis blessée au bras…Pas à la jambe… »

Zoro, embarrassé : « Oui…C'est vrai…Mais tu es nu-pieds, il pleut…Tu es couverte de sang…Ca mérite quand même que je te porte dans mes bras, non ? »

Tashigi se calma en entendant la réponse de Zoro. Elle était touchée par sa sollicitude et sa soudaine gentillesse : « Oui…Tu as raison…Je te remercie… »

Le bretteur tourna la tête dans tous les sens, complètement perdu et hésitant sur la direction à prendre. Tashigi lui proposa alors d'aller tout droit et que peut-être avec un peu de chance, ils retrouveraient le chemin menant au village.

Ils avaient fait une centaine de mètres quand ils arrivèrent devant une cabane.

Zoro : « Tu crois qu'elle est habitée ? »

Tashigi : « Ca m'étonnerait…Il n'y a pas de lumière…Et puis, ça ressemble beaucoup à une cabane de garde forestier… »

Zoro : « On s'en fout de savoir à qui elle appartient ! On rentre dedans, ça nous permettra d'être enfin à l'abri de la pluie ! »

Tashigi quitta les bras de Zoro qui s'approchait maintenant de la porte en bois.

Malheureusement, elle était fermée à clé.

Zoro, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Tashigi pour l'écarter : « Pousse-toi un peu, je vais l'ouvrir en foutant un coup de pied »

Tashigi, retrouvant ses réflexes de Marine : « Hey ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est interdit par la loi ! »

Zoro, avec un sourire ironique et provocateur : « La loi ! Je m'en balance ! Je suis un pirate, tu te rappelles ! »

La jeune femme le retint par le bras et lui cria : « Tant que tu es avec moi, je te conseille de ne pas faire de choses illégales ! Sinon… »

Le bretteur la regarda avec un air surpris. La réaction de Tashigi l'amusait, il aimait bien la titiller : « Sinon quoi ?…Dis-moi, fillette ?… »

Tashigi fronça les sourcils en entendant Zoro la traiter de fillette, elle était prise au piège et devait donner une réponse et dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : « Sinon…Sinon, tu auras affaire à moi ! »

Zoro éclata de rire : « Sans blague ! Je suis mort de trouille !…Bon écarte-toi, que je défonce cette foutu porte ! »

Tashigi se recula et lui hurla : « Si tu casses cette porte, tu seras le seul à entrer dans la cabane parce que moi, je ne resterai pas une minute de plus avec toi ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle commença s'enfoncer, d'un pas décidé, à travers les arbres, dans l'obscurité et toujours sous la pluie battante.

Zoro la regarda partir complètement ébahi et il couru toute de suite après elle avec la lampe à huile.

Arrivé derrière la jeune femme, il lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir et lui cria : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! T'es folle ou quoi ? Tu crois aller jusqu'où toute seule, blessée, sans arme et à moitié nue ! »

La jeune femme se retourna : « Je te répète que tant que je serai avec toi, tu ne feras rien d'illégal ! C'est à prendre ou à laisser !…Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu décides ?… »

Zoro poussa un soupir : « Bon, d'accord…Je ne défoncerai pas la porte…Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? »

Tashigi ne répondit pas et l'entraîna à nouveau devant la cabane.

Elle fouilla dans les pots de plantes placés sur le ponton et trouva très vite la clé.

Elle la montra d'un air triomphant à Zoro : « Tadaaa ! J'ai trouvé la clé ! »

Zoro, éberlué : « Là…Tu m'impressionnes… »

Tashigi, en lui tirant la langue : « Tu vois, espèce de grosse brute, parfois, il vaut mieux essayer d'utiliser sa tête plutôt que ses muscles ! »

Zoro, amusé, le sourire au lèvres : « Bien sûr… »

Ils entrèrent dans la cabane. Zoro balaya la pièce avec la lumière de la lampe.

Au fond, il y avait une cheminée. Sur la gauche, une petite armoire et dans le côté droit, un buffet et un bureau. Au milieu, une petite table et 4 chaises.

Le bretteur se dirigea vers le buffet et ouvrit les tiroirs à la recherche d'une boite d'allumettes. Ils les trouva vite et alluma un feu dans la cheminée.

Pendant ce temps, Tashigi avait ouvert l'armoire et en sorti des couvertures qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Elle les déplia et en étala deux par terre, juste devant la cheminée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le bretteur.

Tashigi : « Et bien tu vois, Je prépare un lit de fortune…Parce que moi, je ne ressors pas d'ici avant demain matin, quand le jour sera levé et qu'on pourra y voir à plus de deux mètres !…Au moins, ici, on est au sec et au chaud ! »

Tout en parlant, elle grelottait et claquait des dents, le changement de température et la chaleur soudaine du feu de bois lui donnant des frissons.

Zoro, en voyant Tashigi toute tremblotante se frotter les bras d'un geste énergique pour faire circuler le sang lui dit alors sur un ton un peu hésitant : « Tu es toute mouillée…C'est normal que tu ais froid…Tu devrais enlever ta chemise de nuit, sinon, tu vas attraper la crève… »

-------------------------------------------------

**Fin du 15ème chapitre**

_La cabane, aaah la cabane ! Dans un de mes précédents chapitres, je vous avais dit que je vous avertirez si je m'inspire du manga Hana Yori Dango. Et bien, nous y sommes ! C'est dans le volume 13, quand Tsukushi et Dômyôji sont en pleine tempête de neige, au Canada et qu'ils se réfugient dans la cabane des gardiens. Un des passages les plus romantique de ce manga (à mon avis !). Voilà !_

_Sinon, pour revenir à One Piece, je ne sais pas si vous possédez le numéro spécial « Blue grand data file », mais à la fin, il y a un test de personnalité avec les affinités. Je vais vous donner les personnalités de Zoro et Tashigi, pour info et pour me justifier sur les fréquentes disputes entre les deux jeunes gens, notamment dans ce chapitre :_

**----ZORO----**

**Analyse :** _Sous des dehors impassibles brûle en réalité au fond de vous une flamme inextinguible qui vous pousse en permanence à vous dépasser. Pour cela, vous vous imposez des conditions spartiates. Fier et sûr de vous, vous êtes un peu difficile à approcher. Vous êtes très fort dans certains domaines, mais complètement nul dans d'autres. Malgré votre charisme de leader, vous n'aimez pas trop fréquenter les autres et votre intransigeance fait de vous un solitaire. Cependant, votre sens de l'honneur très développé vous oblige à tenir une promesse faite à vos amis._

**Avenir :** _Vous défierez sans cesse vos propres limites. Votre vie est un effort constant de dépassement de soi._

**Défauts :** _Peu patient, voire emporté, vous vous énervez facilement. Totale absence de sens de l'orientation._

**Affinités :** _Tashigi et Ace ---__Tashigi titille votre curiosité. Ensemble, vous progresserez. Quant à la joie de vivre d'Ace, elle vous offre une bulle d'oxygène._

**----TASHIGI---**

**Analyse :** _De caractère ambitieux, vous prenez constamment soin d'enrichir votre personnalité. Vous ne rechignez pas devant l'effort pour atteindre votre idéal. Très sérieux et respectueux, vous aimez que les choses soient claires et nettes et vous avez tendance à les juger sur les simples critères de bien et de mal. Dur avec vous-même, vous êtes beaucoup plus tolérant avec autrui. Votre droite vision des choses s'applique à vos loisirs, si bien que vous allez au bout de vos passions. Votre côté un peu emporté fait partie de votre charme. Beaucoup veillent sur vous._

**Avenir :** _Vous développerez une collection qui fera votre renommée._

**Défauts :** _De tempérament pleurnichard, vous vous laissez abattre facilement. Vous manquez un peu de sensibilité._

**Affinités :** _Zoro et Belmer--- __Malgré de fréquentes disputes, Zoro et vous pourrez atteindre ensemble des sommets. Belmer peut vous apporter un peu de la décontraction qui vous manque. _

_Vous voyez, c'est pas moi qui l'invente ! Zoro et Tashigi ont des affinités, d'après Maître Oda ! ;-p_


	16. Devant le feu de cheminée

_Merci à Lily, toujours fidèle au poste, ainsi qu'à Molly, Zelda-sama, Milano-chan et __Tinki __pour leurs sympathiques commentaires qui m'encouragent à continuer mon histoire._

_Je me rends compte que ma fic part à fond dans le romantisme ! Bah, tant pis si mon histoire ressemble plus à un roman de Barbara Cartland et que ce n'est pas vraiment dans l'esprit de One Piece, mais que voulez-vous, ça me plait bien cette tournure des choses…Alors, je vais continuer !_

_Enjoy !_

**------------------------------**

**16ème Chapitre : Devant le feu de cheminée**

En entendant ce que venait de dire Zoro, Tashigi se tourna vers lui et le répondit sur un ton rageur : « Mais bien sûr, espèce de pervers ! Tu crois que je vais me mettre à poil devant toi ! Tu rêves ! »

Zoro fut vexé par la remarque de Tashigi et lui rétorqua sur le même ton : « Pour ta gouverne, je te signale que ta chemise de nuit est transparente ! Je pense avoir vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir, non ! »

La jeune femme rougit de honte et d'embarras. Elle cacha son corps derrière une couverture.

Zoro hocha la tête d'incompréhension.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tashigi était autant sur la défensive : « Oh, et puis merde ! Fais ce que tu veux ! Si tu veux être malade, reste avec ta loque pleine de sang et de pluie…Mais ne mouille pas les couvertures ! » puis il se retourna, exaspéré, pour fouiller dans le buffet.

La jeune femme resta sans bouger, à fixer le bretteur. Elle réalisait qu'il avait raison. Elle lui avait injustement crié dessus.

Profitant que Zoro avait le dos tourné elle laissa donc tomber la couverture par terre et pris quelques chiffons dans l'armoire pour se sécher la tête, les bras et les jambes.

Elle se retourna de nouveau pour vérifier que Zoro était toujours le nez plongé dans le buffet. Comme c'était le cas, elle en profita pour retirer en vitesse sa chemise de nuit ainsi que sa culotte.

Elle s'essuya en un temps record, le cœur battant, toujours en surveillant Zoro, priant pour qu'il ne se retourne pas à ce moment là, puis elle pris une couverture et se drapa dedans, en la nouant juste au dessus de la poitrine, comme une serviette de bain.

Pendant ce temps, Zoro fouillait toujours dans le buffet et trouva, parmi le bazar, une boite en fer pleine de biscuits secs, une bouteille de rhum et une trousse de premiers secours, avec des bandages, pansements et désinfectant.

Content de lui, il se tourna vers Tashigi pour lui faire partager ses découvertes : « Tiens, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Avec ça, on va pouvoir désinfecter ta…».

Il s'interrompit.

Tashigi le regarda alors, d'un air interrogateur, attendant la fin de sa phrase.

Zoro rougit en voyant Tashigi seulement vêtue d'une couverture, qui lui arrivait pourtant jusqu'aux chevilles.

Ce qui troublait le plus Zoro, en fait, c'est que la jeune femme tenait dans sa main sa petite culotte.

« Heu…Tu…Tu t'es déshabillée ?… » lui demanda-t-il, embarrassé.

Tashigi hocha la tête, et parla d'un air détaché, en essayant de cacher sa gêne : « Oui…Tu avais raison, tout à l'heure. Je suis bien mieux comme ça…J'ai moins froid et puis je suis enfin au sec ! »

Puis la jeune femme pris une chaise et la mit le plus près possible de la cheminée. Elle posa dessus sa culotte et sa chemise de nuit, espérant ainsi qu'elles sècheront plus rapidement grâce à la chaleur du feu.

Comme Zoro ne disait toujours rien, la jeune femme enchaîna, hésitante : « Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé dans le buffet ? »

Zoro repris ses esprits et se racla la gorge : « Heu…J'ai trouvé des pansements et du désinfectant, pour ta blessure. Et puis si tu as faim, il y a des biscuits secs et du rhum… »

Tashigi : « Parfait ! »

La jeune femme s'assit ensuite sur les couvertures étalées sur le sol. Elle tendit les mains vers le feu, pour se réchauffer un peu plus. Tachant de ne pas trop prêter attention à Zoro qui s'approchait d'elle, avec hésitation, ses trouvailles dans les bras.

Il prit place à ses côté, quand la jeune femme lui dit alors en tournant la tête dans sa direction : « Ton pantalon est complètement trempé ! Fais attention ! Tu vas mouiller les couvertures ! »

Elle enchaîna : « Tu devrais faire comme moi…Et retirer tes vêtements…»

Zoro la regarda un peu embarrassé mais également amusé, il essaya de la taquiner pour détendre l'atmosphère : « Tu ne voudrais pas essayer de me mater pendant que je me déshabille, par hasard ? »

Tashigi lui répondit, irritée : « Imbécile !… Je te préviens : Il est hors de question que tu dormes avec moi dans les couvertures si tu es tout mouillé ! »

Puis, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se mit à rougir.

Zoro rougit aussi.

Comme il ne disait rien, la jeune femme baissa les yeux et continua de parler, en tentant de se justifier : « Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, non ?…Qu'on s'endorme ici devant le feu ?…»

N'attendant pas de réponse de la part du bretteur, elle continua sur un ton détaché : « Vas-y, enlève ton pantalon…De toute façon, je me retourne pour ne rien voir, regarde ! » et joignant le geste à la parole, elle tourna la tête et fixa le feu crépitant dans la cheminée.

N'en demandant pas plus, Zoro se leva.

Il posa les quatre sabres contre le mur puis il retira ses chaussures et son pantalon. Il se tourna vers Tashigi pour vérifier qu'elle ne le regardait pas et ôta ensuite son boxer.

Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction, soulagé de ne plus sentir ses vêtements collés et trempés contre sa peau.

La jeune femme avait le dos tourné mais rien que d'entendre les vêtements de Zoro tomber par terre, elle rougit violemment et ses bras tendus vers le feu tremblaient quand elle s'imaginait le bretteur complètement nu à quelques mètres d'elle.

Zoro fit comme la jeune femme et s'essuya avec les chiffons encore secs qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé, puis il pris une couverture sur la pile posée par terre et se la noua autour de la taille.

Le jeune homme s'assit ensuite à côté de Tashigi et sorti une bande de la trousse de premiers secours ainsi que le désinfectant et du coton.

La jeune femme le regarda et lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Zoro lui sourit : « Ca ne se voit pas ? Je vais te faire un pansement propre… »

Il lui prit le bras. Tashigi frémit et eut un mouvement de recul au contact de ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle réalisait la promiscuité de leurs deux corps à moitié nus…Juste couverts d'une simple couverture… Dans son fort intérieur, elle se demandait où tout ça allait les mener…

Zoro n'était pas plus à l'aise qu'elle mais la réaction de Tashigi l'interloqua.

Tout en dénouant le bandana noir, qui lui avait servit jusqu'à là de pansement, il lui dit doucement : « Je ne te comprends pas… »

Tashigi, le regarda, surprise du ton de sa voix : « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Zoro enchaîna, en tapotant la blessure d'un coton imbibé de désinfectant : « Il y a à peine une heure, tu me sautais dessus pour m'embrasser et maintenant, il suffit que je te touche le bras pour que tu sursautes de peur… »

Tashigi était sur la défensive. Elle ne voulait pas admettre que le contact des doigts de Zoro sur elle la troublait et trouva alors une excuse pour son réaction : «Si tu veux tout savoir, je sursaute parce que j'ai peur d'avoir mal à ma blessure !…Quand à ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, rassure-toi, ça ne se reproduira plus !»

Zoro fit la grimace. Il était déçu de la réponse de Tashigi, notamment à propos de la fin de sa phrase.

Il tenta de changer de sujet : « En tout cas, je te remercie… »

La jeune femme le regarda, en haussant un sourcil : « Pourquoi ça ?… »

Zoro : « Pour m'avoir fait éviter la première balle de ce fumier… »

Tashigi, radoucie : « C'était pas grand chose… »

Zoro pris une bande et l'enroula autour de la blessure : « Tu aurais pu mourir, tu en es consciente !…»

La jeune femme lui sourit tristement. Elle ne répondit pas. Ne sachant pas quoi dire. Touchée par les paroles du bretteur.

Zoro lui proposa alors des biscuits, après avoir refermé la trousse de premiers secours.

La jeune femme le remercia mais elle lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas très faim.

En fait, elle venait subitement de repenser à son affrontement sous la pluie avec Zoro et…A sa nouvelle défaite.

Zoro voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait la jeune femme. Il lui proposa de boire un peu de rhum.

Tashigi le regarda, les sourcils froncés et lui prit la bouteille des mains. Elle la porta à sa bouche et bu trois grandes gorgées d'affilé.

Elle se mit aussitôt à tousser, n'étant pas habituée à boire de l'alcool.

« Oh là, fillette ! Ne bois pas ça comme du petit lait ! » lui dit Zoro, amusé.

Tashigi, énervée : « Arrête de m'appeler 'fillette' ! J'ai 21 ans ! »

Zoro : « Mais parfois, tu réagis vraiment comme une gamine ! »

Elle se mit la main sur le front en fermant les yeux et lui répondit sur un ton exaspéré : « Oh la ferme, Roronoa ! ».

La jeune femme était contrariée par la moquerie de Zoro. Elle reprit deux nouvelles gorgées de rhum.

Ne buvant que très rarement de l'alcool, il ne mit pas longtemps à faire effet sur son organisme. Sa tête tournait un peu, elle se sentait comme sur un nuage, et en même temps, elle avait un sentiment de puissance et de contrôle.

Elle se leva alors en titubant légèrement pour atteindre les autres couvertures posées par terre un peu plus loin afin d'en prendre une pour se couvrir avec, une fois qu'elle sera couchée dans leur lit de fortune.

Zoro buvait, quant à lui, au goulot de la bouteille. Il regarda Tashigi tituber jusqu'aux couvertures et ne put s'empêcher de rire : « Hé hé hé ! Regardez-moi ça ! Et ça se dit 'Marine' ! On ne vous apprend pas à boire là-bas ! »

Tashigi rejoignit leur 'lit'. Elle s'assit lourdement, en heurtant Zoro au passage. Puis s'allongea en grognant.

Tandis que Zoro riait toujours, Tashigi lui tourna le dos, boudeuse, la couverture sur elle, la tête à demi couverte, à hauteur des oreilles.

Elle prit alors la parole en fixant le feu crépitant dans la cheminée : « Non, on ne nous apprend pas à boire dans la Marine…Par contre j'ai appris pleins d'autres choses très intéressantes…»

Le ton qu'avait pris la jeune femme était provocateur, boostée par l'alcool.

Zoro cessa de rire, il repris un air sérieux et renfrogné : « Ce qui veut dire ? »

Tashigi était contente d'elle.

Contente d'avoir réussi à faire cesser son stupide ricanement : « Rien…J'ai juste appris pleins de choses…Des choses que je n'avais jamais faites avant…».

Elle essayait intentionnellement de sous-entendre des choses et ça fonctionnait à merveille.

Zoro s'énerva. Il haussa le ton : « Tu as appris quoi, exactement ! »

Tashigi jubilait dans sa couverture. Elle enchaîna : « Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas de ton âge, ' Mon petit'… »

Zoro posa la bouteille avec violence sur le sol. Il s'approcha de Tashigi et était maintenant penché au dessus de la frêle silhouette emmitouflée dans les couvertures.

Il tira la couverture qui couvrait la tête de la jeune femme et la retourna sur le dos pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

Le bretteur était maintenant à califourchon sur elle.

Tashigi le fixa avec des grands yeux effrayés, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction aussi violente.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! T'es malade ? » lui cria-t-elle, la voix apeurée.

**------------------------------**

**Fin du 16ème chapitre **

_C'est plus fort que moi, j'adore quand Tashi et Zoro se provoquent et s'engueulent ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va bientôt s'arranger…_

_Sinon…Bah oui, Zoro porte un boxer sous son pantalon ! _

_Pourquoi ? Parce que je préfère les boxers aux caleçons (ne parlons pas des slips ! beurk ! ). Voilà, c'est tout ! _

_Quant à la couleur ? Il est noir, évidemment ! ;-p_


	17. Jalousie ?

**17ème Chapitre : Jalousie ?**

Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, Zoro lâcha subitement Tashigi. Il se leva et s'éloigna d'elle, se dirigeant vers le buffet où il prit appui pour se calmer.

Il fixait le sol, les points serrés. Essayant de comprendre pourquoi il avait réagit aussi violemment.

Tashigi le regardait, encore sous le choc, sans rien dire. Elle n'était plus très fière d'elle maintenant. Au contraire, elle se sentait coupable.

Elle décida de se lever et d'aller voir Zoro pour s'excuser sur son comportement provocateur qui avait été la cause de la perte de contrôle du jeune homme.

Elle s'approcha doucement vers lui, en évitant de trop tituber et lui murmura : « Pardon…Je n'aurais pas dû sous-entendre des choses…Je n'ai rien appris d'autre chez les Marines que ce qui concerne mes fonctions de militaire… »

Zoro quitta le sol des yeux et la fixa à son tour, le visage renfrogné : « Quand tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure dans la réserve, tu avais l'air de bien savoir t'y prendre…Ce n'était pas ta première fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tashigi était interloquée. Réalisant enfin pourquoi Zoro avait réagit de cette façon : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Zoro répliqua : « Tu m'as compris…Je ne suis pas le premier homme que tu embrasses ainsi, non ? »

Tashigi commençait à être mal à l'aise et n'appréciait pas trop la tournure de la conversation, ne sachant pas trop où voulait en venir le bretteur, mais elle décida d'être honnête avec lui et de lui dire la vérité.

« Oui, c'est vrai… » répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Zoro parut déçu de sa réponse. Son ton devint plus agressif : « Qui a eu l'honneur de ton premier baiser ? Ton supérieur, ce Smoker ! »

Tashigi, choquée et rougissante : « Quoi ! Mais pas du tout ! Le Colonel Smoker et moi, nous n'avons jamais…Oh mais non ! Ca va pas dans ta tête ! »

Zoro, sur un ton froid : « Tu es sur la défensive quand je parle de l'autre enfumeur…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ! »

Tashigi : « Mais rien du tout ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous ! C'est mon supérieur ! Je le respecte et je l'apprécie, mais comme un mentor, rien d'autre !… Ma parole ! T'es jaloux ou quoi ! »

« Puff.. Moi, jaloux !…Ma pauvre fille ! Tu t'es regardée dans une glace ! » lui répondit le bretteur sur un ton cruel et ironique.

Tashigi le fixa, estomaquée par ses paroles. Elle sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Comment pouvait-il lui parler ainsi ? Pourquoi était-il gentil par moments, et tellement insensible et blessant à d'autres ?

La jeune femme le planta là et repartit, sans dire un mot, s'allonger dans le 'lit'.

Cette fois-ci, elle rabattit complètement la couverture sur sa tête, tentant de se cacher, allongée en position fœtale et tournant le dos à Zoro.

Le jeune homme culpabilisa aussitôt après avoir prononcé ces paroles. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi cruel envers elle. Tout ça pour se cacher l'évidence à Tashigi et également à lui-même…

Il regardait, sans dire un mot, la boule sous la couverture faire des petits soubresauts et entendait de légers reniflements.

Il avait compris que Tashigi pleurait.

Zoro ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Le fait de voir la jeune femme pleurer réveilla deux sentiments bien distincts chez lui : Tout d'abord de l'agacement. Il ne comprenant pas pourquoi les femmes pleuraient autant et étaient aussi susceptibles.

Mais il ressentait aussi de la culpabilité.

De la culpabilité d'être à l'origine de ces larmes, justement.

Il regarda à l'intérieur du buffet et pris un rouleau de papier, puis il s'approcha d'elle doucement et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Il était décidé à se faire pardonner.

Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce qu'il considérait comme une « complicité naissante entre deux épéistes » à cause d'une stupide réflexion méchante et vexante à l'encontre de la jeune Marine.

Tashigi avait senti le bretteur s'installer à ses côtés. Elle cessa de pleurnicher, ne voulant pas lui offrir ce plaisir en lui montrant qu'elle avait été touchée par son insulte.

Elle resta immobile, toujours cachée sous sa couverture, avec juste une petite ouverture au niveau de son nez pour laisser passer l'air.

Zoro sourit, attendri, devant la boule qui s'était figée à son arrivée.

Il lui dit doucement : « Tashigi…Sors de cette couverture…On dirait une tortue cachée dans sa carapace…»

La jeune femme ne bougeait toujours pas mais elle enrageait intérieurement de s'être fait traitée de 'tortue'.

Comme il ne constatait aucune réaction, il la tapota par petits à-coups avec son doigt, comme on taquinerait un jeune animal pour jouer avec.

Tashigi se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle. Mais elle ne disait toujours rien.

Zoro, le ton radouci : « Allez !…Arrête de bouder…Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit…Je ne le pensais pas…Tiens, je t'ai apporté du papier pour que tu essuies tes larmes… »

Il entendit alors une voix étouffée provenant de la boule : « Je pleure pas ! »

Le bretteur sourit en entendant enfin Tashigi. Il lui répondit sur un ton espiègle, pour dédramatiser la situation : « Mais si, tu pleures !…'Petite tortue' pleine de chagrin ! »

Alors là, ça en était trop pour Tashigi. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'il l'appelle une nouvelle fois ainsi !

Elle se retourna et se dégagea d'un seul coup de la couverture et lui cria : « Arrête de me traiter de 'Tortue' ! »

Zoro ouvrit les yeux en grand devant le spectacle que lui offrait maintenant Tashigi.

L'effet de surprise envolé, il se mit à éclater de rire : « Ah ah ah ! Oui, tu as raison ! On dirait plutôt un escargot avec sa bave qu'une tortue ! », puis il tendit le rouleau de papier à la jeune femme, toujours en riant, pour qu'elle s'essuie le visage couvert de larmes et de morve.

Tashigi fit la grimace, humiliée de présenter son visage ainsi défiguré par ses « sécrétions nasales ». Car même si elle n'était pas le genre de femme coquette et superficielle qui fait constamment attention à son apparence, elle n'en restait pas moins femme…Et le fait de se montrer à un homme, la morve au nez, c'était à la limite du supportable pour sa fierté personnelle…

Elle hésitait sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Soit se recouvrir de sa couverture pour se cacher de nouveau dans sa honte, ou bien prendre le rouleau de papier tendu par le bretteur.

Elle regardait Zoro rire de bon cœur comme un enfant, et elle remarqua que le jeune homme ne semblait pas plus dégoûté que ça en la voyant.

Elle se radoucie. Apparemment, ça ne le gênait pas, cette vision morveuse d'elle.

Et puis son rire était communicatif et la jeune femme commença à sourire, tout en s'essuyant avec le papier, assise sur les couvertures. Ensuite, elle se moucha bruyamment.

Zoro ri encore plus fort en entendant le bruit sonore émit par le mouchage de la jeune femme.

Tashigi lui donna une petite tape sur le torse : « Arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle !».

Elle essayait d'afficher un air outré mais elle perdit vite son sérieux et se mit à rire également.

Tout en riant, des pensées confuses la traversaient. Pourquoi suffisait-il que Zoro affiche un sourire et rit avec elle pour qu'elle en oublie automatiquement ses insultes et son comportement précédant ?

Leur crise de rire passée, Zoro redevint sérieux. Il la fixa intensément dans les yeux : « Je suis sincère…Pardon pour tout à l'heure…Je t'ai dis des choses blessantes que je ne pensais pas… »

Tashigi regardait Zoro avec un air triste, elle voulait comprendre : « Pourquoi les as-tu dites, alors ? »

Zoro baissa les yeux et murmura : « Parce que je ne suis qu'un con…»

La jeune femme était touchée par ses excuses. Elle posa sa main droite sur l'épaule nue du bretteur et lui dit : « C'est oublié…Ne t'en fait pas… »

Le bretteur, se sentant encouragé par le pardon de la jeune femme, décida de se lancer et de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur : « En fait…Ca m'énerve de savoir que quelqu'un t'ait touchée avant moi…»

Tashigi rougit violemment et baissa les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Elle lui répondit toute de même, comme pour se justifier d'une faute dont elle n'était pourtant pas coupable : « C'était il y a longtemps… Avant…Avant de m'engager dans la Marine, j'avais un petit ami…Il m'a trompée avec une autre fille alors je l'ai quitté…Voilà… »

Zoro lui demanda, hésitant : « Tu l'aimais ? »

Tashigi était vraiment embarrassée par les questions du bretteur, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre : « Je…Je ne sais pas… »

Zoro : « Si tu hésites, c'est que tu ne l'aimais pas… »

Tashigi le regarda tristement : « Peut-être que tu as raison…Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? »

Zoro : « Comme ça… » 

Et sans attendre de réponse, il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le bras, juste au dessus du bandage.

Tashigi frémit au contact des lèvres de Zoro sur sa peau.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur les couvertures. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, surprise de la réaction du jeune homme. Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux en sentant le souffle chaud de la respiration de Zoro contre sa peau.

Ne Constatant aucune résistance de la part de la jeune Marine, Zoro continua à l'embrasser en remontant doucement jusqu'à son épaule.

Il atteignit ensuite le cou de la jeune femme.

Tashigi avait toujours les yeux fermés, et en levant la tête pour laisser plus de place aux lèvres de Zoro dans son cou, elle lui demanda d'une petite voix : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?… »

Zoro murmura entre deux baisers : «Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se serait passé entre nous, tout à l'heure, dans la réserve, si les brigands n'avaient pas attaqué le bateau ?… Tu m'as excité comme un fou…»

Tashigi avait rouvert les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'au départ, elle l'avait embrassé juste par jeu et pour lui donner une bonne leçon…Même si après, elle y avait pris goût…

Zoro enchaîna, comme pour se justifier : « Tu n'es vêtue que de cette couverture…Et tu m'a dit qu'on allait dormir ensemble…Je ne suis pas un gamin, Tashigi…Je suis un homme…»

Bien que connaissant déjà la réponse, vu le comportement pressant du bretteur, Tashigi lui demanda alors : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?…»

Zoro pris le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et plaqua son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux : « Tu sais ce que je veux…Mais je ne ferai rien si toi, tu ne veux pas… »

La jeune femme sourit.

Elle prit les mains de Zoro dans les siennes et les dégagea doucement de son visage.

Elle hésitait encore un peu mais les paroles de Zoro et la promiscuité de leurs corps avait mis le feu en elle.

Sa raison lui dictait bien de ne rien faire mais le désir qui montait au plus profond de son ventre, décuplé par l'effet inhibiteur de l'alcool et l'environnement si romantique lié au feu de cheminée et au bruit de la pluie tombant sur le toit la poussa à répondre positivement à la demande de Zoro.

Elle ferma les yeux et dirigea ses lèvres vers celles du jeune homme.

Leurs deux bouches se lièrent dans un baiser passionné.

Par ce geste, elle voulait faire comprendre au bretteur qu'elle était d'accord pour aller plus loin, cette nuit…Avec lui…

**------------------------------**

**Fin du 17ème chapitre **

_Est-il vraiment nécessaire de vous préciser que le prochain chapitre sera classé LEMON ? ;-)_

_Sinon, j'ai lu quelque part qu'au Japon, c'était très malpoli de se moucher en public…Evidemment les personnages de One Piece n'ont pas de nationalité mais la culture japonaise est bien présente quand même ! (sinon, on les verrait se faire la bise quand ils se rencontrent, comme nous, petits français, vous ne croyez pas !) _


	18. Nuit de passion 1ère partie

_Désolée pour l'attente ! Je vois par les reviews que vous m'avez adressées que certaines d'entre vous attendent avec impatience ce chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je l'ai coupé en deux car il était un peu long ! ;-)_

_**-----Attention ! Chapitres 18 et 19 classés LEMON-----**_

_Donc, si vous êtes trop jeunes ou pas attirés par ce style d'écriture, je vous conseille de ne pas les lire et d'attendre le chapitre 20 qui sera beaucoup plus « raisonnable » Bonne lecture !_

_Merci à Sely, Milano-chan, Bv, Tinki, Zelda-sama, Lily, Molly et Celebaelin pour leurs reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer cette fic !_

**-----------------------------**

**18ème Chapitre : Nuit de passion**

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Ils restèrent immobiles à se regarder intensément tout en reprenant leur souffle.

Zoro prit la parole en baissant les yeux d'embarras : « Tu sais…Heu…C'est la première fois que je… » Tashigi posa son index sur les lèvres du bretteur. Elle lui sourit tendrement et murmura son nom. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. D'abord doucement, puis goulûment en s'accrochant à son cou, ravie de constater qu'elle dominait enfin le bretteur dans un domaine…

Après un petit moment à s'embrasser assis côte à côte, Zoro se décida à empoigner la taille de la jeune femme et la bascula pour qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur la couverture. Il se plaqua contre elle, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et continua à l'embrasser passionnément.

Tashigi, avec ses mains, caressa les bras de Zoro. Elle fit ensuite glisser ses doigts sur les épaules musclées du bretteur, puis le long de ses côtes. Zoro eut un frisson de plaisir en sentant les ongles de la jeune femme effleurer ses flancs.

Les doigts fins de la jeune femme atteignirent la couverture qui encerclait la taille du bretteur. Zoro, surpris, lâcha les lèvres de Tashigi quand elle commença à glisser ses doigts sous l'étoffe de laine et de coton pour atteindre ses fesses musclées.

Il se redressa un peu et lui demanda d'une voix sourde : « Tu veux que j'enlève ma couverture ?… »

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en lui souriant d'une manière espiègle.

Zoro lui rendit son sourire et lui répondit, un peu hésitant : « D'accord…Mais tu enlèves aussi la tienne… »

« Très bien… » soupira Tashigi. Et dans un geste brusque qui surprit totalement Zoro, elle le poussa pour qu'il s'écarte d'elle. Elle l'empoigna ensuite par les épaules et le plaqua à son tour violement sur le sol.

Malgré sa grande puissance physique, le bretteur ne contra pas l'action de la jeune femme et se laissa faire.

Tashigi se trouvait maintenant assise à genoux à côté de lui. Elle affichait un regard plutôt déterminé malgré ses joues rougissantes. L'alcool qui coulait dans son sang devait y être pour beaucoup : Il lui donnait une assurance qu'elle n'avait pas habituellement.

Elle le fixait intensément alors qu'elle commençait à desserrer doucement la couverture nouée au-dessus de sa poitrine.

Elle la laissa glisser le long de son corps.

Zoro se mit à rougir à son tour et à déglutir en découvrant le corps nu de la jeune Marine. Il la balaya du regard, passant de ses seins à son ventre puis à sa toison pubienne pour revenir de nouveau sur ses seins.

Devant le mutisme de Zoro, qui était complètement hypnotisé par sa nudité, la jeune femme passa à l'action et se mit à califourchon sur lui. En faisant exprès de s'asseoir sur la bosse qui grossissait de plus en plus sous la couverture nouée autour de la taille du jeune homme.

Elle commença à onduler son bassin tout en se penchant pour atteindre la bouche de Zoro. Après l'avoir embrassé, elle dirigea ses lèvres vers le cou et remonta à l'oreille gauche pour lui mordiller le lobe. Elle fit jouer les trois boucles d'oreille du bretteur sur sa langue, puis elle retourna à ses lèvres qu'elle commença à mordiller.

Pendant ce temps, Zoro, les yeux fermés, posa ses mains sur les seins de la jeune femme et les caressa. D'abord doucement, puis ensuite en les pétrissant et en titillant les mamelons tous durs et pointant sous ses pouces.

Tashigi poussa des gémissements en sentant les mains du bretteur sur sa poitrine. Ses baisers se firent plus fougueux, enfonçant et tournoyant sa langue dans la bouche du pirate.

Zoro quitta ensuite la poitrine de la jeune femme pour longer son dos et atteindre enfin les fesses blanches et rebondies de Tashigi. Il utilisa la même méthode que pour ses seins : d'abord de douces caresses puis un pétrissage plus énergique.

Après, il remonta ses mains autour de la taille de Tashigi et lui entoura le dos de ses bras pour la faire de nouveau basculer sur le côté.

Car même s'il adorait le petit traitement spécial que lui faisait la jeune femme, sa nature dominatrice de mâle ne pouvait pas accepter plus longtemps d'être dans la position du dessous. Il voulait plus que tout la posséder tout en ayant le contrôle de la situation.

Tashigi poussa un petit cri de surprise quand elle roula sur le côté. Nullement effrayée, elle était plutôt très excitée. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose à cet instant précis : Le sentir entre ses cuisses et le plus profondément dans son ventre.

Zoro se plaqua à nouveau contre elle. Il prit son visage entre les mains et continua à l'embrasser.

Puis il descendit le long de son cou et après avoir alternativement embrassé un sein et caressé l'autre avec ses mains, il se mit à titiller et sucer les mamelons roses avec sa bouche. Tashigi ne pu s'empêcher de balancer sa tête en arrière en se cambrant. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la couverture qui leur servait de futon provisoire.

« N'arrête pas, c'est si bon… » lui dit-elle gémissante.

Encouragé par ces paroles, Zoro continua un bon moment ses caresses et ses baisers entre la bouche et les seins de la jeune femme qui se laissait faire les yeux fermés et de plus en plus gémissante de plaisir.

Pourtant, Tashigi ne resta pas longtemps sans rien faire et dirigea ensuite sa main droite vers les cuisses musclées du bretteur, recouvertes de la couverture, et la glissa sur son sexe. Elle sentit la grosseur non négligeable qui pointait à travers. A ce contact, Zoro poussa un grognement rauque. La jeune femme caressa la bosse de plus en plus pressement.

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter ce délicieux supplice trop longtemps, Zoro empoigna la main de la jeune femme et la retira de sur son sexe. Puis il s'assis sur les genoux et dénoua sa couverture.

La jeune femme, toujours allongée sur le dos, se redressa un peu sur ses coudes et écarquilla les yeux en voyant surgir devant elle le membre gonflé et dressé du bretteur. Elle poussa un soupir d'envie tandis qu'ils se fixaient maintenant tous les deux dans les yeux, haletants.

Sans un mot, Zoro s'allongea à côté de Tashigi et tout en s'appuyant sur un bras pour avoir le torse redressé au-dessus de son amante, il l'embrassa et lui caressa le corps. Il traça une ligne de baisers du cou de la jeune femme jusqu'à son nombril alors que sa main caressait, tour à tour, ses seins, ses côtes et sa hanche.

Quand il arriva enfin à l'entrecuisse de la jeune femme, celle-ci se cambra un peu plus. Elle écarta ses jambes afin de le laisser passer.

C'était la première fois de sa vie que Zoro s'aventurait dans un tel endroit et, avec excitation et curiosité, il constata que le sexe de Tashigi était tout mouillé.

Ne sachant pas trop comment faire, il se contenta de faire glisser ses doigts le long des lèvres gonflées de plaisir de la jeune femme.

Tashigi perdait peu à peu pied avec la réalité et le fait de sentir les doigts de Zoro se promener ainsi dans son intimité, elle était proche de l'orgasme. Avec sa main, elle guida celle du bretteur vers l'entrée de son vagin et le poussa à y enfoncer un doigt, puis deux.

Zoro restait les yeux fixés sur le corps de la jeune femme à observer ses trémoussements et sa respiration de plus en plus saccadé. Tashigi se cambra encore, ce qui fit ressortir un peu plus ses seins gonflés de désir. Son visage changeait peu à peu d'expression et affichait un regard de plus en plus suppliant.

La jeune Marine agrippa de nouveau la main de Zoro et lui fit promener ses doigts entre son vagin et son clitoris en lui montra les mouvements qu'il devait effectuer. Zoro suivit son exemple et commença à bouger ses doigts. Il variait le rythme, tantôt rapide, tantôt lent, fasciné par le plaisir qu'il pouvait procurer à la jeune femme avec uniquement sa main.

Puis tout à coup, Tashigi ressenti de violents spasmes qui allaient et venaient par ondes intenses à l'intérieur de son bas-ventre. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de pousser de petits cris à chacune des contractions de ses muscles.

Zoro observa avec ravissement le visage de la jeune femme qui s'abandonnait et affichait une jouissance totale. La voir ainsi et l'entendre pousser ses cris de plaisir, l'excitait plus que tout.

Il voulait la posséder. Maintenant.

Pendant que Tashigi reprenait son souffle et ses esprits, Zoro, le sexe tendu et conquérant, se positionna entre les cuisses écartées de la jeune femme. Celle-ci redressa légèrement ses fesses afin de lui faciliter l'accès.

« Tu es prête ? » lui demanda-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

« Oui…Prends-moi… » soupira-t-elle, en fermant les yeux.

Du fait de son premier orgasme, le sexe de Tashigi était complètement lubrifié ce qui permit à Zoro d'entrer et de s'enfoncer en elle du premier coup, sans difficulté.

Tashigi eu un nouveau spasme en sentant le bretteur la remplir.

Zoro, quant à lui, gémit quand il se trouva enveloppé entre les parois du sexe chaud et humide de la jeune femme. Il ressentait des ondes de plaisir de plus en plus fortes au niveau de son pénis.

Pour le moment, il ne bougeait pas, plaqué contre Tashigi. Il hésitait un peu car il sentait qu'il était proche de l'explosion et se demandait comment faire pour garder le plaisir plus longtemps et ne pas éjaculer trop vite.

Il commença à bouger doucement mais au bout d'une vingtaine d'allers et retours au fond du ventre de Tashigi, il fut sorti de sa concentration en sentant les mains de la jeune femme s'accrocher à ses fesses musclées et le presser de plus en plus violemment à chaque coup donné.

Zoro accéléra le mouvement. Il sentait qu'il était prêt à exploser. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour retarder le moment de l'éjaculation mais quand il regarda la jeune femme qui lui souriait, le fixant les yeux mi-clos, tout en gémissant à chaque coup donné, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Des spasmes nerveux le parcoururent le long de son ventre et sur la longueur de son sexe qui se contracta de plaisir et expulsa son sperme par saccades. Zoro respira violemment et poussa des grognements rauques.

Tout essoufflé, il se laissa tomber sur Tashigi qui l'entoura alors de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et dans le cou. Il se redressa un peu et la regarda. Devant ses yeux brillants au regard si doux, il l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche, puis se retira d'elle et se coucha à ses côtés.

--------------------------------

**Fin du 18ème chapitre**

_Ouf ! Première partie terminée ! _

_Ah la la ! Je crois que Zoro peut quand même remercier le rhum qu'a bu auparavant Tashigi, parce que je ne sais pas si, sobre, elle aurait été jusqu'à faire l'amour avec lui…_

_Sinon…heu bah oui, je casse le mythe : Zoro a été un peu rapide (Meuh non ! Il n'est pas éjaculateur précoce ! lol). Enfin, heureusement qu'il va se rattraper après… Et puis, entre nous, ça fait du bien de leur rajouter quelques faiblesses à nos héros invincibles de One Piece, non ! _

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que mon écriture ne vous a pas trop choquée (?) ! Mais bon, quand je décris une scène d'amour, je la décris entièrement, c'est tout ! _


	19. Nuit de passion 2ème partie

_**-----Attention ! Chapitres 18 et 19 classés LEMON-----**_

_Petit rappel : si vous êtes trop jeunes ou pas attirés par ce style d'écriture, je vous conseille de ne pas lire ces deux chapitres et d'attendre le prochain !_

**-----------------------------**

**19ème Chapitre : Nuit de passion (suite)**

Allongé, les yeux fermés et toujours en train de reprendre son souffle, Zoro restait silencieux. Puis au bout de quelques instants, il murmura à Tashigi : « Excuse-moi…Je n'ai pas trop assuré…Je…»

Il s'interrompit, pas très content de lui.

La jeune femme comprit et se redressa au-dessus de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse en sueur tout en caressant de sa main sa longue cicatrice : « Ne t'en fait pas…C'est normal, la première fois…Et puis…C'était très bien…»

« Laisse-moi le temps de récupérer et je vais te montrer que je peux faire beaucoup mieux… » lui dit-il sur un ton déterminé.

Tashigi lui fit un sourire complice et l'embrassa.

Zoro la serra dans ses bras tandis qu'elle était en train de glisser sa main jusqu'à son sexe.

Elle l'empoigna et commença à coulisser ses doigts le long de la verge.

Sentant dans sa main revenir « la forme » de son amant, Tashigi lui demanda en riant : « Prêt pour le second round ? »

Zoro lui sourit, et tout en la basculant sur la couverture, il s'écria : « Bien sur !... ». Et il la submergea de baisers.

De part son expérience, la jeune femme menait la danse et devant un Zoro pas encore très sûr de lui, elle décida de lui faire découvrir une autre position que le classique missionnaire qu'ils venaient de 'pratiquer'.

Elle se tourna donc sur le côté, allongée en position fœtal, sur le flanc gauche, alors que Zoro se plaqua contre son dos en épousant la même position. Cela lui donna l'occasion d'embrasser la nuque de la jeune femme alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras et lui caressait les seins.

La jeune Marine leva son bras droit et le déplia en arrière pour atteindre le derrière de la tête du bretteur et lui empoigner les cheveux.

Elle tourna ensuite un peu la tête, à la recherche de la bouche de Zoro, qui ne mit pas longtemps à l'embrasser avec avidité.

Zoro se serra un peu plus contre elle, le sexe pressé contre ses fesses.

En sentant le membre dur du bretteur contre elle, la jeune femme commença à onduler son bassin ce qui eut pour réaction de la part de Zoro de lui lâcher son sein et de diriger sa main vers sa hanche qu'il empoigna fermement tout en se serrant plus fortement contre elle.

Zoro soupira entre deux baisers : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?… »

Tashigi lui répondit gémissante : « Tu vas voir… » et elle souleva sa cuisse en reposant son pied contre la jambe de Zoro pour s'y appuyer.

Tout en s'accoudant sur son bras gauche, elle fit glisser son autre main, qui empoignait jusqu'alors la tête de Zoro, jusqu'au sexe bandé du bretteur.

Il la laissa faire, se contentant de lui encercler la taille et de lui embrasser l'épaule en fermant les yeux.

La jeune femme tortilla un peu des fesses et toujours en maintenant le pénis de Zoro dans sa main, elle le guida vers l'entrée de son vagin, pour une pénétration par l'arrière.

Une fois à l'intérieur de Tashigi, Zoro commença à bouger ses hanches. Il agrippa la cuisse relevée de la jeune femme avec son bras afin de lui servir d'appui à chaque coup donné.

Le fait d'être allongé sur le côté ne donnait pas beaucoup de marche de manœuvre pour une pénétration puissante mais le bretteur appréciait tout de même cette nouvelle position qui avait l'avantage de ne pas être fatigante et lui permettait d'avoir un contact rapproché avec la jeune Marine qui avait son dos collé contre son torse, et qui semblait apprécier, elle aussi, vu les soupirs de plaisir qu'elle poussait à chaque petit coup de hanche donné par le bretteur.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Tashigi tourna la tête en direction de Zoro et le regarda, les yeux mi-clos. Elle lui demanda doucement : « Alors, ça te plait ?... ». Zoro lui sourit et lui répondit par l'affirmative. « Alors, je vais te montrer quelque chose qui devrait te plaire encore plus… » lui rétorqua la jeune femme en prenant un ton malicieux.

Zoro haussa un sourcil interrogateur et regarda la jeune femme avec des yeux pleins d'envie.

Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire et replia ensuite sa cuisse, jusqu'à là maintenue par Zoro, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sortir le sexe palpitant du jeune homme du fourreau chaud et enveloppant dans lequel il se trouvait.

Zoro était un peu déçu de se retrouver ainsi à l'air libre mais il retrouva vite le sourire et son excitation augmenta d'un cran quand il vit soudain la jeune femme se mettre à quatre patte et lui présenter ses fesses.

Il se redressa et se mit à genoux, hésitant un peu sur ce qu'il devait faire, dérouté par la réaction de Tashigi.

La jeune femme tourna la tête dans sa direction et le regarda, l'œil coquin : « Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer… » Zoro déglutit et resta planté sans bouger, en respirant profondément.

Tashigi se mit à rire doucement : « Et bien ?...Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?... »

Le bretteur lui rendit son sourire et s'approcha d'elle. Il se plaça à l'entrée de ses fesses.

Tashigi creusa ses reins et écarta un peu plus les cuisses. Zoro guida son sexe à l'entrée du vagin de la jeune femme et s'y enfonça. Tashigi se mit à gémir quand il entra en elle.

Puis, Zoro lui empoigna les hanches et commença à bouger doucement. La vue que lui offrait la jeune femme était plus qu'excitante. Le bretteur accéléra le mouvement.

Pas assez vite au goût de la jeune Marine qui lui demanda dans un gémissement d'aller plus fort. Zoro mit alors plus de puissance dans ses coups de hanche, sans contrôler sa force, ce qui fit vaciller Tashigi.

Le jeune homme stoppa net. Il demanda à Tashigi, avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix : « Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? ». La jeune femme se mit à rire : « Non non, ne t'inquiètes pas…Continue comme ça…»

Zoro n'objecta pas sur les directives de la jeune femme - bien au contraire - et continua de lui donner de puissants coups de hanches.

La pénétration était violente et profonde.

Les gémissements du début de Tashigi se transformaient peu à peu en râles profonds. Zoro ne voyait pas son visage mais il devinait qu'elle devait vraiment apprécier ce qu'il était en train de lui faire.

Il ralentit un peu la cadence, sentant le point de non-retour arriver. Il voulait le retarder le plus longtemps possible. Son sang bouillait littéralement et de la sueur coulait le long de son front, de son torse et de son dos.

Malgré ce qu'il était en train de faire, son cerveau était encore en état de réfléchir et il se demanda fugacement pourquoi la jeune femme lui avait offert son corps de cette manière ?

Du peu qu'il connaissait de Tashigi, il savait pourtant que c'était quelqu'un de fier. Une fille qui revendiquait l'égalité homme-femme, ses duels consécutifs avec lui le prouvant.

Alors pourquoi le laisser la prendre d'une façon aussi bestiale ?

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées quand il entendit la jeune femme pousser maintenant des cris.

Tashigi vacilla de nouveau légèrement. Terrassée par l'orgasme.

Zoro la rejoint tout de suite après, n'aillant plus aucune raison de se retenir. Il poussa des râles de plaisir et laissa retomber son torse musclé mouillé de sueur contre le dos frêle et blanc de la jeune femme qui était toujours à quatre pattes.

Le bretteur se redressa ensuite et se retira du ventre de Tashigi. Il se bascula tout de suite après en arrière pour s'asseoir sur les fesses, entraînant avec lui Tashigi, qu'il avait empoigné par la taille, et qui retomba assise sur lui. Son dos pressé contre le torse du jeune homme.

Après quelques secondes dans un silence profond seulement perturbé de leurs respirations essoufflées, Tashigi se dégagea des bras de Zoro et se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrasser. Juste un petit smack. Elle s'adressa ensuite à lui, en souriant et les yeux brillants, submergée par l'émotion : « C'était génial… »

Zoro sourit à pleines dents. Fier de lui. Il lui fit un bisou sur le front : « Oh oui !… »

Puis Tashigi se laissa tomber sur la couverture, épuisée et toujours haletante. Les yeux hagards.

Comblée.

Zoro fit de même.

Ils étaient maintenant allongés sur le flanc, leurs deux corps se faisant face. Zoro attrapa une couverture qui traînait à côté d'eux et l'étendit sur Tashigi afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid, puis il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Tashigi en profita pour se pelotonner dans ses bras musclés en poussant un petit gémissement enfantin.

La jeune femme ne disait rien, toujours essoufflée, les yeux fermés.

Zoro, quant à lui, voulait parler. Il voulait lui demander pourquoi elle l'avait laissé la prendre de cette façon ? Pourquoi cette sorte de 'soumission' soudaine ?

« Je vais lui demander…Juste quelques secondes…que je reprenne mon souffle… » pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux à son tour.

Pourtant, sans s'en rendre compte, le sommeil le gagna peu à peu et il s'endormit sans avoir pu poser sa question restée en suspend…dans sa tête.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques minutes, en entendant le souffle maintenant régulier de Zoro.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était déjà endormit. Elle sourit.

C'était mieux ainsi.

Pas besoin de s'expliquer ou de commenter ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Elle finit par le rejoindre elle aussi, quelques instants plus tard, dans les bras de Morphée, épuisée par la folle nuit, forte en émotion, qu'ils venaient de passer, bercée par les crépitements du feu de cheminée et de la pluie tombant toujours sur le toit…

**------------------------------**

**Fin du 19ème chapitre**

_Bon, oui, je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogues dans ces deux chapitres ! (vous avez eu de l'action, ne vous plaignez pas !). _

_Grande question : Comment va se passer leur réveil ? Ce sera l'amour fou ou l'embarras le plus profond ? Ou bien peut-être ni l'un ni l'autre, après tout ! yek yek yek… _

_En tout cas, vous avez compris maintenant pourquoi je voulais que la p'tite Tashi ait déjà eu un petit ami et donc, ne soit plus vierge. Comme ça, elle a de l'expérience et ne se comporte pas comme une petite oie blanche innocente ! _

_Et pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur son audace (notamment avec la levrette), alors qu'en arrivant à la cabane elle était assez timide et se cachait le corps de sa chemise de nuit mouillée et transparente et bien je vous dirais simplement que lorsqu'on fait l'amour (et qu'on est complètement barré dans l'affaire), on a tendance à oublier ses inhibitions (surtout quand on a bu de l'alcool avant…). Ca nous arrive à tous, alors pourquoi pas à Tashigi ? _

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera **très sage**, c'est promis, juré !_


	20. Le garde forestier

**20ème Chapitre : Le garde forestier**

C'était le matin.

La pluie avait cessé depuis quelque temps déjà. Les oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement dans les arbres.

Tashigi était toujours lovée dans les bras de Zoro.

Ils dormaient paisiblement quand tout à coup, la jeune femme fut sortie de son sommeil en entendant un bruit provenant de la porte de la cabane qui s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« Vingt Dieux ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ! » hurla une voix.

Tashigi sursauta, toujours agrippée à Zoro, elle redressa la tête et la tourna dans la direction des cris. Ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à la lumière et elle distingua un homme d'un âge certain portant une espèce d'uniforme.

« Le garde forestier… » pensa-t-elle.

Tashigi secoua Zoro afin qu'il se réveille.

Zoro, d'une voix endormie : « Humm…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le garde forestier toussa dans sa barbe et s'adressa à Zoro : « Il se passe, mon p'tit gars, que vous êtes allongés, à faire je ne sais quoi, au beau milieu du local des garde forestiers… »

Tashigi rougit violement, elle se couvrit la poitrine avec la couverture : « Attendez, Monsieur…Je…Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête : « Dis-donc, ma p'tite ! Ne me prends pas pour une bille ! Je vois très bien ce que vous avez fait ! Est-ce que tes parents savent que tu as passé la nuit ici avec ce jeune vaurien ! »

Tashigi ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux de honte, tandis que Zoro s'était redressé sur les coudes et regardait le garde forestier avec un air de défi.

Zoro : « Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? On a été pris dans la tempête hier soir et on a trouvé refuge ici, c'est tout ! »

Le garde forestier : « Très bien…Mon p'tit gars…Ca sert à rien de t'énerver…Mais maintenant, il fait jour, il ne pleut plus alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de déguerpir, c'est pas un 'Love hotel' ici ! »

Tashigi : « Ne vous fâchez pas, Monsieur ! On…On va s'en aller ! »

Le garde forestier se radoucit devant l'attitude embarrassé de la jeune femme : « Bon…Très bien, je sors d'ici pour que vous vous rhabillez. Prévenez-moi quand vous êtes prêts…Aaaah ! les jeunes d'aujourd'hui !... »

Il se retourna et ressortit de la cabane, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Maintenant seuls, Tashigi et Zoro se regardèrent.

Silence pesant.

Alors que Zoro la fixait avec un petit sourire et des yeux pleins d'envie, Tashigi, elle, était totalement embarrassée.

Elle prit la parole en premier, tout en se levant, drapée dans l'une des couvertures. « Dépêchons-nous de nous rhabiller ! » dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Elle s'était dirigée en vitesse vers la chaise où étaient étalées ses vêtements.

En tournant le dos à Zoro, elle enfilait maintenant sa culotte, en la passant sous la couverture.

Zoro la regarda faire en souriant, toujours assis : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches dans cette couverture ? Tu te souviens que je t'ai vu toute nue cette nuit ?…»

Le visage de Tashigi devint plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, et, toujours en lui tournant le dos, elle lui répondit en bredouillant : « Ce…Cette nuit, c'était cette nuit !…Maintenant, il fait jour…C'est…C'est pas pareil !»

Zoro se leva alors, nu comme un ver, et se dirigea sur elle, il se plaqua contre son dos et l'entoura de ses bras.

Il lui murmura d'une voix rauque : « Pour moi, c'est pareil…Est-ce que tu sens l'effet que tu me fais ?... »

Malgré la couverture qui séparait leurs peaux, Tashigi sentit le sexe durci de Zoro se presser contre le haut de ses fesses.

Elle lui répondit, le ton suppliant : « Zoro…Je t'en pris…Le garde forestier est juste à côté…Il nous attend… »

Zoro grogna : « Qu'il aille au diable, celui-là ! » et il commença à lui peloter les seins, en glissant sa main sous la couverture qui couvrait la jeune femme.

Tashigi lui attrapa le poignet et le repoussa, en criant, embarrassée : « Arrête ! C'est pas le moment !...Il pourrait nous voir par la fenêtre ! »

Le bretteur bougonna mais ne pu que se rendre à l'évidence que Tashigi n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Toujours en la maintenant dans ses bras, il tourna la tête vers les fenêtres.

Pas de regard voyeur à l'horizon.

Tashigi se libéra de son emprise et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle le regarda, l'air triste : « Habille-toi, s'il te plait…Zoro… »

Le jeune homme la fixa perplexe, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas au son de sa voix : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête là ?... »

Tashigi s'exprima d'une petite voix à peine audible, en baissant la tête : « Tout va bien…Rhabille-toi, c'est tout… »

Déstabilisé par la réaction de la jeune Marine, Zoro décida ne rien dire de plus afin de ne pas l'embarrasser davantage. Il se dirigea vers son boxer et son pantalon qu'il enfila en silence, l'air pensif et ennuyé.

Pendant ce temps, Tashigi s'était enfin habillée. Elle regarda les tâches de sang, causées par sa blessure au bras de la veille, sur le tissu blanc de sa chemise de nuit « Nami ne va pas être contente quand je vais la lui rendre… » pensa-t-elle.

Pendant que le bretteur était en train de mettre ses chaussures, Tashigi repliait les couvertures éparpillées sur le sol, effaçant ainsi toute trace de ce qui s'était passé entre eux quelques heures auparavant.

A côté de la bouteille de rhum, un bout de tissus noir traînait toujours par terre. La jeune femme s'accroupi et le prit dans sa main, il était tâché de sang, lui aussi.

Elle se dirigea vers Zoro et tendit le bras : « Tiens, ton bandana… »

Le bretteur le prit. Il regarda Tashigi, l'air renfrogné : « Tu…Tu regrettes ce qui s'est passé entre nous cette nuit ?… »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand on frappa à la porte.

Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête vers la porte en bois.

Ils entendirent la voix du garde-forestier qui les interpellait de l'extérieur : « Ca y est, les jeunes ! Vous êtes présentables ? Je peux entrer ! »

Sauvée par le gong, Tashigi était heureuse d'entendre la voix du vieil homme. Elle se précipita vers la porte pour lui ouvrir, évitant ainsi de répondre à la question de Zoro.

Le bretteur, quant à lui, la fixa, mécontent, s'éloigner vers la porte. Il était frustré d'avoir été interrompu, surtout que l'attitude distante de Tashigi avec lui depuis leur réveil n'envisageait rien de bon quant à la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner, s'imaginait-il.

Tashigi ouvrit la porte : « Oui, nous sommes prêts à partir, Monsieur… »

Le garde-forestier écarquilla les yeux en voyant la jeune Marine seulement vêtue d'une petite chemise de nuit, tachée de sang, en plus !

Il se pencha sur le côté pour regarder derrière Tashigi et haussa un sourcil en constatant que Zoro était torse-nu.

« Heu…Vous vous êtes balladés dans la forêt habillés comme ça ?… » demanda le vieil homme avec de la surprise dans sa voix.

Tashigi : « En fait, nous avons été attaqués en pleine nuit par une bande de brigands alors que nous…Heu…dormions dans notre bateau…Et nous avons pourchassé leur chef jusque dans la forêt… »

Le garde forestier : « Une bande de brigands…Hey !…Mais attendez !…Vous ne feriez pas, par hasard, partie de l'équipage d'un p'tit gars avec un chapeau de paille !… »

Zoro lui répondit, surprit : « Oui, c'est ça !…Vous connaissez Luffy ?… »

Le garde forestier : « Oui ! Vos amis nous ont débarrassé de la bande de voleurs qui traînaient depuis un moment aux alentours de notre ville ! Ils sont venus nous les livrer, pieds et poings liés, au bureau de sécurité, cette nuit, pendant la grande tempête ! »

« Ah vraiment ! » s'exclama Tashigi, avec une pointe de joie dans la voix.

Le garde forestier : « Oui ! On peut dire que vos amis nous ont enlevé une sacrée épine du pied ! Ces types faisaient régner la terreur depuis plusieurs semaines parmi la population !…Mais au fait, vous avez dit que vous poursuiviez leur chef ?… »

Tashigi : « Oui, c'est ça… »

Le garde forestier : « Hum…Je ne l'ai jamais vu en personne, mais il paraît que c'est un jeune homme assez séduisant d'apparence…Une apparence trompeuse…Il est surnommé 'Le démon au visage d'ange'…»

Tashigi, en riant : « C'est un nom qui lui correspond parfaitement ! »

Zoro arriva derrière la jeune femme, il l'interpella avec une once d'agressivité dans la voix: « Ah ! Parce que tu le trouvais séduisant !… »

Tashigi le regarda, surprise par sa question : « Non…Non, c'est pas ça du tout !…Mais tu dois admettre qu'il était assez plaisant à regarder, non ?… »

Zoro fit la grimace : « Ah bah, si c'est ça…J'aurai peut-être dû te laisser seule avec lui, alors ! Je vous ai peut-être dérangé quand je t'ai suivi pour te secourir !… »

Tashigi le fixa, ne comprenant pas du tout sa réaction violente. Des larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux.

Elle lâcha subitement son regard et fixa à son tour le garde forestier. Elle s'adressa à lui, la voix tremblante : « Excusez-moi, Monsieur…Y'a-t-il des toilettes ici ?… »

Le vieil homme regarda la jeune femme avec des yeux compatissants. Il était un peu gêné d'avoir été témoin de la scène de jalousie de Zoro.

Comprenant le malaise de la jeune femme, il s'adressa à elle sur un ton paternel et rassurant : « Jeune fille, si tu sors et que tu tournes à gauche de la cabane, tu trouveras les wc… »

Tashigi inclina la tête en signe de remerciement et s'engouffra en vitesse dans la porte, pressée d'échapper à la vue des deux hommes, consciente de ses larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur ses joues.

Une fois seuls, le garde forestier regarda Zoro avec un air exaspéré : « Dis-donc, toi… Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais c'est pas des façons de parler à une femme ! Si tu commences à la faire pleurer, je ne donne pas cher de votre relation !…»

Zoro serra les mâchoires, il savait que le vieil homme avait raison. Il avait dit des choses blessantes à Tashigi. Il savait qu'il avait été injuste.

Constatant les remords qui s'affichaient sur le visage du bretteur, le garde forestier lui dit : « Si j'étais toi, j'irai la voir pour m'excuser… »

Zoro hocha la tête et sortit à son tour dehors.

Avant d'aller retrouver Tashigi, toujours enfermée dans les toilettes, il se dirigea vers un arbre où il soulagea sa vessie.

Ensuite, en entendant la chasse d'eau, il se mit à côté de la porte des wc, à attendre que la jeune femme sorte.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Tashigi fut surprise de voir Zoro face à elle. Son regard changea tout de suite d'expression. Elle affichait maintenant un visage renfrogné et des yeux furieux.

Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la devanture de la cabane, en ignorant le bretteur avec un air de mépris, quand le jeune homme l'agrippa par le bras…

**------------------------------**

**Fin du 20ème chapitre**

_Je crois qu'on peut dire que Zoro est un homme possessif ! Mais bon, faut le comprendre : Elle réagit bizarrement Tashigi, non ! En tout cas, c'est vraiment le système de la douche écossaise pour ces deux là ! _

_Le « love hotel » dont je parle dans ce chapitre, ce sont les hôtels qui existent au Japon (je ne crois pas qu'on ai ça en France…) où les couples peuvent louer une chambre pour différentes durées (ils peuvent la louer juste pour 2 heures, par exemple) et en général, les chambres sont décorées dans différents styles selon le désir des clients. Vous aurez compris que ce n'est pas un hôtel familial pour y dormir la nuit…_

_Alors, je sais que le manga One Piece ne contient pas de pays comme nous les connaissons, mais ça me faisait plaisir d'y inclure une particularité toute japonaise (ce ne sera peut-être pas la dernière, d'ailleurs…)._


	21. L'invitation

**21ème Chapitre :L'invitation **

« Lâche-moi ! » hurla la jeune femme.

Zoro desserra son emprise et laissa retomber mollement son bras le long de son corps. Il baissa les yeux, embarrassé, en murmurant : « Excuse-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit… »

Tashigi le regarda, énervée.

Elle enchaîna : « Ah parce que tu crois qu'en t'excusant, ça va tout effacer !...J'en ai assez que tu me dises tout le temps toutes ces méchancetés…T'es un gros malade, tu sais ça !... »

Zoro tiqua en entendant les paroles agressives de la jeune Marine. Il s'était fourré dans un gros pétrin car Tashigi était vraiment en colère cette fois-ci.

Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

« Elle n'a pas tort…Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça ! Ce type a failli la violer et moi, je lui fait une crise de jalousie!...Je suis vraiment un pauvre con ! » pensa-t-il, toujours la tête baissée.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne ripostait pas face à ses insultes, et au contraire, affichait une mine pleine de remords, Tashigi se calma un peu.

Etant, tout de même encore fâchée contre lui, elle fut incapable de prononcer un mot gentil qui aurait pu marquer leur réconciliation.

Non, cette fois-ci, il avait été trop loin dans ses propos.

Et même si elle souffrait de le voir ainsi car ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être méchante et cruelle envers les autres, elle devait marquer le coup pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait la traiter avec respect.

Elle le fixait toujours et devant son mutisme, elle se résigna à tourner la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de la cabane, en silence.

En franchissant le palier, Tashigi eu la bonne surprise de voir le garde forestier assis à la table où étaient posés trois tasses à côté d'un thermos de café fumant.

Elle s'approcha tranquillement vers le vieil homme, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en sentant l'odeur délicieuse du breuvage noir qui enveloppait maintenant toute la pièce.

« J'ai pensé qu'un petit café pourrait vous faire du bien… » lui dit en souriant amicalement.

Alors que Tashigi tirait une chaise pour s'asseoir, Zoro entra à son tour dans la pièce et s'installa lui aussi autour de la table, en face d'elle, sans un mot, les mâchoires serrées.

Feignant d'ignorer le bretteur, Tashigi remercia le vieil homme qui lui versait une tasse.

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté : Je m'appelle Barnabé… » leur dit-il avec un sourire.

« Moi, c'est Tashigi » et, faisant un petit geste de la tête en direction de Zoro, mais toujours sans le regarder : « Et lui, c'est Zoro… »

Barnabé : « Hum…Tashigi et Zoro…Ravi de faire votre connaissance !...Mais au fait ! Heu…Vous ne m'avez pas dit : Est-ce que vous avez réussi à attraper le brigand ?... »

Tashigi hocha la tête : « Oui… »

Barnabé : « Et où est-il ?... »

Zoro répondit, en reposant sa tasse de café : « Il est mort… »

Barnabé : « Mort ! »

Tashigi, embarrassée : « Heu, oui…On n'avait pas trop le choix… »

Zoro, l'air renfrogné : « Je l'ai tué…On a laissé son corps quelque part dans la forêt…»

Barnabé : « Vous savez où, exactement ? »

Tashigi : « Il faisait nuit, et il pleuvait…Je serais incapable de vous montrer l'endroit… », puis tournant la tête vers Zoro : « Et toi ?... »

Zoro haussa un sourcil de surprise en constatant que la jeune femme s'était directement adressée à lui. Elle ne l'ignorait plus. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ressenti un sentiment de soulagement.

Il lui sourit timidement et lui répondit sur un ton très doux, comme s'il voulait faire amende honorable auprès d'elle et essayer de regagner sa clémence : « Non…Moi, non plus, je ne sais pas où on l'a laissé…C'est pas très loin d'ici…C'est tout ce que je peux dire… »

Tashigi le fixait intensément. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait d'une manière aussi douce…Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui en vouloir plus de 5 minutes ? Pourquoi avait-il une telle emprise sur elle ? s'interrogea-t-elle dans sa tête.

La jeune femme lui fit un mini sourire, à peine perceptible et tourna la tête vers le garde forestier.

Zoro continuait toujours à la regarder. « Elle m'a sourit…Est-ce qu'elle est toujours fâchée ou m'a-t-elle pardonné ?... » réfléchi-t-il, perplexe.

La psychologie féminine étant pour lui un très très grand mystère…

Barnabé : « Bon, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, on va retrouver son corps…Quand à vous, bah vous allez être contents : En remerciement de nous avoir débarrassé de ces criminels, le Maire de la ville à offert à vos amis un repas dans le meilleur restaurant ainsi qu'une nuit dans l'hôtel le plus réputé qui contient également un onsen ! »

Tashigi, enthousiaste : « Un onsen !...Oh ! Mais c'est génial ! »

Barnabé, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil : « N'est-ce pas !... »

Tashigi prit sa tasse et bu son café avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir se baigner dans les eaux bouillonnantesde l'onsen et de pouvoir prendre un peu soin de son corps après une partie de la nuit passée sous la pluie glaciale.

Voyant que Zoro avait fini de boire sa tasse, Tashigi reposa la sienne, vide également, sur la table et s'adressa au garde forestier : « On ne va pas vous embêter plus longtemps ! On va retrouver nos amis !...Merci encore pour le café ! »

Barnabé « Oh ! Mais vous ne me dérangez pas ! »

Tashigi, avec un grand sourire : « C'est gentil… »

Puis, elle se leva de table, imitée par Zoro.

Elle se dirigea vers le mur où étaient posés les 4 sabres et prit son Shigure dans une main et la lampe à huile dans l'autre.

Zoro prit également ses trois sabres en silence et la suivit vers la porte.

Elle s'inclina en signe de remerciement vers le garde forestier et sorti, devancée par Zoro.

Barnabé les accompagna sur le ponton et leur fit un signe de la main en souriant alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient à travers le chemin. « Merci encore…Tashigi et Zoro !... »

Tashigi se retourna et lui rendit son salut en souriant alors que Zoro souriait timidement, soulagé de voir que la jeune femme avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

A cause de la pluie tombée pendant toute la nuit, le sol était totalement mouillé. La jeune femme grimaçait maintenant à chacun de ses pas où ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans l'herbe et la boue.

Ayant remarqué l'embarras de Tashigi, Zoro hésita un peu avant de lui parler. Il se racla la gorge : « Heu…Si tu veux, je peux te porter sur mon dos, comme ça, tu n'auras pas à marcher dans la boue… »

La jeune femme le regarda. Elle hésitait un peu sur ce qu'elle devait faire…Avoir un contact rapproché avec le bretteur n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée à avoir en ce moment, et en même temps, la sensation de la boue spongieuse qui s'immisçait entre ses doigts de pied la gêner beaucoup.

Pourtant, elle décida de refuser la proposition de Zoro et d'une voix détachée, elle lui répondit : « Non merci, ça va aller ! J'aime bien marcher dans la boue, il parait que c'est bon pour les peau… »

Mensonge.

Tashigi détestait la boue, mais il fallait bien qu'elle trouve une excuse. Elle regarda de nouveau devant elle, en silence, tentant de réprimer ses grimace de dégoût provoquées par chacun de ses pas.

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel, pas dupe de son manège « Décidément, c'est pas gagné !...Quel sale caractère, cette fille ! Aussi chieuse que Nami !...Et bah, t'as qu'à marcher dans la boue, puisque tu aimes tant ça ! » pensa-t-il, dépité.

La vision de la forêt en plein jour était totalement différente de celle qu'ils avaient eu cette nuit. Le paysage était assez dégagé, et le chemin de terre était parfaitement tracé pour accéder jusqu'à la ville.

Si Zoro n'avait pas un sens de l'orientation si déplorable, ils auraient pu retourner très facilement au Vogue Merry sans passer la fin de la nuit dans la cabane…

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche rapide, ils arrivèrent enfin à la lisière des premières habitations.

Après avoir fait trois pas, Tashigi s'interrompit subitement.

Les rues étaient pavées.

Si cette nuit, prise par sa fureur et l'effervescence, lors de sa course-poursuite contre Kai, elle n'avait pas ressenti ses pieds nus comme un handicap, maintenant c'était différent.

Chaque petit caillou placé sur les pavés était comme un instrument de torture prêt à lacérer la chair tendre de la paume de ses pieds.

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, immobile comme une statue, alors que Zoro continuait à avancer tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Faisant mine de l'ignorer.

Puis, il s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna vers elle quand il l'entendit l'appeler : « Zoro ! Zoro ! Arrête-toi !... »

Zoro, toujours les mains dans les poches : « Qu'est-ce que tu as ?...Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêtée ?... »

Tashigi, embarrassée : « Heu…Y'a des cailloux, et ça me fait mal aux pieds… »

Zoro savourait sa victoire et fit durer le plaisir : « Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire !... »

La jeune femme prit une toute petite voix et baissa les yeux : « Bah…Heu…Tu ne pourrais pas me porter sur ton dos ?... »

**------------------------------**

**Fin du 21ème chapitre**

_Vous avez déjà essayé de marcher pieds nus sur du bitume, vous ! Moi, en tout cas, je peux pas ! J'ai la peau trop tendre…Sur le sable et dans l'herbe, OK…mais pas sur le bitume ! En plus, après, on a les pieds tous noirs de saleté (et attention aux crottes de chiens!) beurk !_

_Autre particularité japonaise : Les Onsen : ce sont les bains japonais en plein air, avec l'eau qui provient directement des sources chaudes (le Japon étant une île volcanique). On en voit souvent dans les mangas. _


	22. Retrouvailles

_Merci pour vos reviews. Je réponds toujours à celles qui m'en envoient…Par exemple, J'ai répondu à la question de Lily sur une possibilité de grossesse pour Tashigi…Les autres, va falloir attendre – La réponse arrive dans le prochain chapitre !_

_Molly, comme tu n'as pas de compte, je ne peux pas t'envoyer de MP, alors je te réponds ici : Bah oui, tu m'as manquéeCa faisait un moment que tu n'étais pas venue reviewer sur ma fic ! Une inspiration du manga Hana yori dango ! Bien évidemment ! je ne m'en suis jamais cachée !J'adore ce manga ! _

_Merci de vos lectures !_

**---------------------------------**

**22ème Chapitre : Retrouvailles**

Zoro affichait un grand sourire triomphant.

Il s'adressa à la jeune femme sur un ton ironique : « Tiens…Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je te porte…»

Tashigi redressa la tête et fronça les sourcils : « Je marchais dans la boue, tout à l'heure ! »

Zoro : « Et alors ?... »

Tashigi : « Maintenant, y'a pleins de petits cailloux par terre, et ça me fait mal aux pieds ! »

Zoro s'approcha d'elle, en se grattant le derrière de la tête : « Rhaaa ! T'es vraiment une chochotte ! »

Tashigi fit la moue. Mais ne répliqua pas. Même si, intérieurement, elle était folle de rage en voyant les grosses boots noires que Zoro portait aux pieds « Tu peux bien te la ramener, t'es pas nu-pieds, toi ! » pensa-t-elle.

Arrivé devant la jeune femme, le bretteur se tourna et s'accroupi afin qu'elle lui grimpe sur le dos.

Tashigi encercla le cou de Zoro avec ses bras, tandis que celui-ci, lui agrippait les cuisses avec les siennes.

La lampe à huile, que tenait Tashigi dans sa main droite, se balançait et cognait contre le torse nu du jeune homme au rythme de ses pas.

Ayant les deux mains prises par son sabre et la lampe, Tashigi ne pouvait pas s'agripper correctement à Zoro. Elle dû se plaquer contre lui, pour ne pas risquer de tomber. Son buste pressé contre le dos musclé du jeune homme.

La jeune Marine ne pu s'empêcher de poser le nez contre l'épaule droite de Zoro. Elle humait maintenant sa peau tannée.

Elle ferma les yeux.

L'odeur virile qui émanait du jeune homme lui rappelait les instants passionnés qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, quelques heures auparavant.

Zoro, quant à lui, rougit en sentant la poitrine de la jeune femme se presser contre lui. La peau douce des cuisses de Tashigi contre ses mains lui remémorèrent également par flashs leur nuit d'amour.

Ils avancèrent en silence à travers les rues de la petite ville, croisant quelques passants étonnés par leur accoutrement, notamment Tashigi, avec sa chemise de nuit et ses pieds boueux, quand, tout à coup, une voix les interpella.

« Zoro ! Hey ho ! Zoro ! Par ici ! »

Le bretteur avait reconnu la voix de Luffy. Il sourit et tourna la tête en direction des cris.

A une table de terrasse d'un café, étaient attablés tous ses compagnons, autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner.

Le bretteur s'avança vers eux, toujours avec Tashigi sur son dos.

Luffy : « Vous voilà enfin ! On vous attendait ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ! »

Zoro soupira : « C'est une longue histoire… »

Sanji se leva rapidement de table et vint à leur rencontre : « Tashi-chan ! Enfin, tu es là ! Ca va ? Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! »

La jeune femme lui sourit, par-dessus l'épaule de Zoro : « Tout va bien, Sanji-kun…Ne t'inquiètes pas… »

Le jeune homme blond vit le bandage sur le bras de Tashigi : « Hey ! Mais tu es blessée ! »

Il interpella Zoro : « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ! Tu ne pouvais pas mieux la protéger, espèce de tête d'algues ! »

Zoro le regarda avec un air de défi : « De quoi tu te mêles, Sourcils en vrille ! J'ai pris soin d'elle cette nuit, t'en fait pas pour ça… »

Sanji les regarda tour à tour, l'œil soupçonneux, tandis que les joues de la jeune femme rougirent violement et que Zoro le fixait avec un sourire triomphant, pour le narguer.

Le bretteur s'accroupit alors pour déposer Tashigi à terre.

En voyant les tâches de sang sur sa chemise de nuit blanche, Nami se leva de sa chaise en criant : « Ma chemise de nuit ! »

Tashigi la regarda, embarrassée : « Oui…Heu…Excuse-moi, Nami…Je l'ai un peu tâchée… »

La jeune femme rousse se radoucit devant le visage triste de Tashigi : « Hum…C'est pas grave, ça partira au lavage…On a l'habitude de ce genre de tâches sur nos vêtements, de toute façon… »

Chopper arriva à côté de Tashigi : « Quelle est la nature de ta blessure, Tashigi ? »

Tashigi : « Une balle m'a effleuré le bras… »

Chopper, en criant : « Quoi ! Une balle ! »

Zoro : « C'est l'autre type qui nous a tiré dessus… »

Nami : « Tu veux parler de Kai ? »

Zoro : « Ouais… »

Luffy : « Tu lui a réglé son compte, j'espère ! »

Zoro : « Ouais…Affaire réglée… »

Luffy avec un grand sourire : « Au fait, vous ne saurez jamais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ! »

Tashigi, lui rendant son sourire : « Vous avez mis les bandits hors d'état de nuire et pour vous remercier, le Maire de la ville vous a offert l'hospitalité dans un hôtel avec un Onsen… »

Luffy : « …Et un repas dans le meilleur restaurant ! »

Usopp : « Comment es-tu au courant, Tashigi ? »

Tashigi : « C'est le garde forestier qui nous l'a annoncé ce matin… »

Nami : « Le garde forestier ?... »

Zoro : « Oui, on s'est perdu dans la forêt et… »

Sanji, en riant : « Non, sans blague…Avec toi, ça ne m'étonnes pas ! »

Zoro, énervé : « Ta gueule, le blondinet ! »

Tashigi : «..Et On a trouvé refuge dans la cabane qui sert de local aux gardes forestiers… »

Nami : « Vous avez dormi là-bas ? »

Tashigi, bredouillante : « Heu..Bah oui, c'est…C'est ça ! Oui…On a dormi là-bas…»

Luffy : « C'est cool ! Vous étiez à l'abri de la tempête, au moins ! »

Zoro, avec un sourire triomphant : « Tout à fait ! »

Puis Tashigi tenta de changer de sujet, sentant le rouge lui piquer les joues, et ne voulant pas que les autres y prêtent attention : « Ca a l'air super bon ce que vous êtes en train de manger, dites donc ! » Et elle se pencha sur la table pour attraper un croissant dans l'une des corbeilles.

Zoro s'approcha également de la table et prit aussi un croissant.

Tashigi, en croquant dans sa viennoiserie : « Qu'est ce que vous allez faire, maintenant ? »

Nami : « Et bien, on va sûrement faire un peu de tourisme…Puisqu'on est invité… »

Chopper : « Si tu veux bien, Tashigi, on pourrait retourner au bateau pour que je te change ton bandage… »

Tashigi le regarda en souriant : « D'accord… »

Nami : « On vous attends ici…De toute façon, il faut aussi que tu changes de vêtements…Tu ne peux pas rester dans cette tenue…Tu peux prendre ma robe bleue, si tu veux !... »

Tashigi inclina la tête : « Merci, Nami »

Sanji : « Tashi-chan, est-ce que tu veux que je te portes jusqu'au bateau ?... »

Zoro : « T'occupe…J'y vais aussi. Je la porterai… »

Sanji regarda Tashigi avec un air suppliant : « Tashi-chan ? »

Tashigi lui répondit avec un petit sourire embarrassé : « C'est super gentil, Sanji-kun…Mais je ne veux pas te déranger…Reste plutôt ici…Pour profiter du petit déjeuner en terrasse !... »

Sanji, déçu : « D'accord…Comme tu veux, Tashi-chan… »

Zoro posa un regard triomphant sur Sanji, qui pesta dans son coin, et fléchit à nouveau les genoux, afin que Tashigi puisse s'installer sur son dos.

Et ils partirent en direction du Vogue Merry, en compagnie de Chopper.

Les autres les regardaient s'éloigner en silence.

Usopp prit la parole, le regard interrogatif : « Vous ne trouvez pas que Zoro sourit beaucoup aujourd'hui ?... »

Luffy : « Tiens, oui, c'est vrai…Maintenant que tu le dis… »

Nami regarda Sanji en haussant les épaules en signe de perplexité, tandis que Robin affichait un petit sourire discret et entendu, ayant compris dès qu'elle les avait vu arriver, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux jeunes gens, cette nuit là, dans la cabane…

**------------------------------**

**Fin du 22ème chapitre**

_On retrouve tout l'équipage du Vogue Merry…Ca fait du bien, non ?_


	23. Soulagement et nouvelle souffrance

_Voici un chapitre surtout consacré à Tashigi, à ses craintes et ses souffrances. Pour mieux comprendre la raison de sa froideur soudaine envers Zoro…_

_Ca va peut-être vous paraître un peu mélo-dramatique, mais c'est une transition nécessaire dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Sortez les violons et les mouchoirs ! (non, je déconne !)_

_----------------------------------_

**23ème Chapitre : Soulagement et nouvelle souffrance**

Zoro, Tashigi et Chopper arrivèrent au Vogue Merry.

Le bretteur se pencha et laissa redescendre la jeune femme de son dos.

Chopper prit la parole et s'adressa à Tashigi : « Suis-moi dans la cuisine, Tashigi, je vais te refaire un pansement propre… »

La jeune Marine opina de la tête et marcha sur les pas du petit renne.

Se retrouvant seul sur le pont, Zoro se dirigea, quant à lui, vers la chambre des garçons où il attrapa un T-shirt blanc, ainsi qu'un pantalon propre. Puis il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se laver les dents.

Pendant ce temps là, Tashigi était assise à la table de la cuisine, son sabre et la lampe à huile posés à côté d'elle, tandis que le petit renne s'occupait de sa blessure avec soin et précaution.

La jeune femme le laissait faire en silence, le regard dans le vague.

Chopper leva les yeux sur elle et lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tashigi ? Tu fais une drôle de tête…Si tu t'en fais pour ta blessure, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne cours pas de risques d'infection !... »

Tashigi lui fit un petit sourire timide : « Merci beaucoup…Mais heu…En fait je me pose pleins de questions…Heu… »

Chopper comprit à son air qu'elle ne s'adressait pas au compagnon de route, mais au docteur.

Il reposa ses instruments et s'adressa à elle avec un ton déterminé : « Tashigi…Tu sais ce que c'est, le 'serment d'hypocrate' ?... »

Elle le regarda, perplexe, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir : « Non… »

Chopper : « Quand on est médecin, on prête ce serment qui signifie que l'on garde la confidentialité de toutes les choses que pourraient révéler les patients…Si quelque chose te tracasse…Tu peux te confier à moi…Ca restera entre nous deux… »

La jeune femme le regarda et poussa un soupir.

Elle baissa les yeux : « En fait…Oui…J'ai quelque chose à te demander…En tant que médecin…Mais tu jures de ne rien dire aux autres , hein !... »

Chopper lui sourit : « C'est juré… »

Tashigi, embarrassée : « Voilà…Je voulais te demander quels étaient les risques de tomber enceinte après un rapport sexuel non protégé ?... »

Chopper poussa un petit cri de surprise et écarquilla les yeux : « Tu…Tu veux dire que…Que Zoro et toi, cette nuit…vous… »

Tashigi, rougissante et d'une petite voix : « …Oui… »

Le petite renne se racla la gorge, encore sous le choc de cette révélation : « Ah…Heu…A quand remontent le début de tes dernières règles ? »

Tashigi : « Trois semaines… »

Chopper : « …Alors tu ne cours pratiquement aucun risque…Ta période d'ovulation est terminée… »

La jeune femme soupira profondément : « Pratiquement ? »

Chopper : « Oui…Il n'y a jamais de risque zéro, tout dépend de l'organisme de chaque individu…Mais, je dirais que c'est quasiment sûr à 98… »

Tashigi semblait soulagée. Comme si les dernières paroles de Chopper avaient pu mettre un terme aux angoisses qui rongeaient la jeune femme depuis son réveil dans les bras de Zoro et qui l'avaient fait agir bizarrement envers lui.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire : « Je comprends…Merci…Merci beaucoup, Chopper…Bon, excuse-moi, …Je vais aller me changer… » Et elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Le petit renne lui rendit son sourire et la regarda s'éloigner.

Une fois seul dans la pièce, il se laissa retomber sur la chaise, l'air totalement ahuri, scotché par les aveux de la jeune Marine.

Pendant ce temps là, Tashigi était entrée dans la chambre des filles. Elle s'assit sur le lit de Nami et porta la main sur sa bouche qui commençait à trembler. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Elle craquait nerveusement.

Par ces larmes versées en silence, s'échappait toute la tension que la jeune femme avait contenue en elle depuis la veille. Elle se remémorait tout ce qui s'était passé : L'agression de Kai et ses complice, Zoro qui était venu la secourir, l'attaque du Vogue Merry, la poursuite sous la tempête, la mort de Kai, la cabane et…Son abandon total dans les bras de Zoro.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit comme un poids mort en fermant les yeux. Elle voyait maintenant défiler dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec le bretteur. La découverte progressive de leurs deux corps, leurs baisers passionnés. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle rougit.

Que ressentait-elle à cet instant ? De la honte, de la peur, de l'envie, du désir ? Ses sentiments étaient confus.

Puis elle revit sa discussion avec Chopper.

Elle ressentit de nouveau le sentiment de soulagement qu'elle avait éprouvé quand il lui avait dit qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber enceinte.

Mais il y avait aussi cette petite pointe imperceptible de déception qui était également là, en elle. « Un bébé…Chopper a dit que c'était sûr à 98...Et les 2 qui restent…Si je tombais enceinte, qu'est ce que je ferais ?... » Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre : « Je le garderais ?...Non, ça ne serait pas raisonnable…»

Tashigi sortit de ses réflexions et se mit à parler à haute-voix, en fronçant les sourcils, réalisant l'absurdité de la chose : « Non, il ne faut pas penser ça ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! J'ai encore pleins de choses à accomplir en tant que Marine ! Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant maintenant ! …Avec un pirate, en plus !…»

Les yeux de la jeune femme se chargèrent de tristesse. Elle se leva doucement du lit et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour prendre des affaires propres.

« Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui…De toute façon, y'a aucune chance qu'il s'intéresse réellement à moi…Je lui ai offert mon corps, il aurait eu tort de ne pas en profiter…Mais ça s'arrête là…Il ne peut pas ressentir quelque chose pour moi…Je suis trop banale, trop maladroite, trop faible… »

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle continuait à fouiller dans l'armoire, à chercher la robe bleue dont lui avait parlé Nami. Elle la trouva enfin.

Un peu hésitante, elle remonta les escaliers et sortit de la chambre, direction la salle de bain.

La jeune femme stoppa devant la porte. Elle était fermée. Zoro était toujours à l'intérieur. Elle décida de s'appuyer contre le mur et d'attendre qu'il sorte.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps car quelques minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Zoro fut surprit de la voir, il s'adressa à elle en lui souriant : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ca fait longtemps que tu attends ? »

Tashigi, rougissante : « Non, non…Juste quelques minutes… »

Le cœur de Zoro se serra. Il se mit à rougir aussi devant l'attitude embarrassée de la jeune femme : « Tu…Tu aurais dû frapper…Je t'aurais ouvert la porte plus tôt… »

Tashigi rougit de plus belle, tout en serrant ses vêtements propres contre sa poitrine.

Le sourire de Zoro s'effaça. Il fronça les sourcils.

Le comportement de la jeune femme le laissait perplexe. C'est comme si elle était mal à l'aise et honteuse de se retrouver seule avec lui. « Elle n'était pourtant pas comme ça, tout à l'heure quand on était avec les autres… » pensa-t-il.

Tashigi enchaîna, sur un ton qui se voulait détaché : « Ce n'est pas grave…Ca ne me dérangeait pas d'attendre… » et elle entra dans la pièce, en frôlant le bretteur qui la suivait du regard tandis qu'elle déposait ses vêtements sur un tabouret.

Elle se retourna et le regarda à son tour, sentant ses yeux fixés sur elle. « Est-ce que tu peux sortir ? Je voudrais prendre ma douche… » lui dit-elle sur un ton froid, presque hautain.

Zoro grimaça devant l'attitude qu'avait adoptée Tashigi. Il sortit de la salle de bain sans prononcer un mot, l'air renfrogné, en claquant la porte.

Une fois seule, Tashigi soupira.

Elle réalisa qu'elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort. C'était dur pour elle de se comporter ainsi mais elle pensait en son fort intérieur que plus elle serait distante avec le bretteur, plus il sera facile de l'oublier et d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble la nuit passée.

Elle s'était laissée aller à écouter son corps et ses pulsions, mais c'était terminé maintenant. Elle était redevenue raisonnable et était bien décidée à suivre sa tête et non plus son cœur.

Elle ôta sa chemise de nuit et sa culotte et se glissa dans la douche.

Zoro, quant à lui, se dirigea d'un pas énervé vers le pont. Il était complètement déstabilisé par le comportement incompréhensible – pour lui - de la jeune femme.

Il resta plusieurs minutes adossé au grand mat. La tête vide.

La colère montait en lui.

Il s'était pourtant réveillé heureux ce matin. Il avait passé une nuit magique auprès d'elle et pensait que ça avait été le cas pour elle aussi…Elle lui avait bien dit que ça avait été génial quand ils s'étaient endormis tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre après avoir fait l'amour…

Et voilà qu'il se réveille auprès d'un glaçon…Une autre femme…Distante et apparemment très embarrassée.

Plus le temps s'écoulait depuis leur réveil, plus elle le repoussait…Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

« Comment une fille qui s'est comportée de manière si passionnée la veille peut-elle devenir aussi froide !...Je ne comprends rien !...Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui lui a déplut ? » pensa-t-il, les mains dans les poches et regardant le ciel tout bleu et sans nuages.

« Et merde ! Elle commence vraiment à me prendre la tête !...Et pourquoi, j'arrive pas à penser à autre chose ! Putain ! » se mit-il à crier en foutant un coup de pied sur le grand mat.

Chopper, qui avait entendu les cris de colère de Zoro, sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers lui en sautillant : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Zoro ? Pourquoi es-tu énervé !... »

Zoro grogna : « C'est rien, t'en fait pas…Je m'énerve juste pour des conneries…Ca va passer… »

Chopper le regarda, l'air triste, n'aimant pas voir un de ses nakama dans la souffrance, il essaya de changer de sujet : « J'ai soigné la blessure de Tashigi…Ca devrait aller, maintenant. Le bandage que tu lui avais fait était réussi…Grâce à toi, elle ne risque pas que sa plaie s'infecte !... »

Zoro le regarda en faisant la grimace, il se mit à crier : « Ouais, bah vivement qu'on retrouve l'autre enfumeur et qu'elle se tire de notre bateau…Je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de cette fille ! »

A ce moment là, sortit Tashigi.

Elle resta plantée devant la porte ouverte. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction en entendant Zoro prononcer ces paroles.

Le bretteur et Chopper se retournèrent et l'aperçurent.

Alors que Chopper baissa les yeux, embarrassé, Zoro fixait maintenant la jeune femme avec un air de défi.

Elle l'avait entendu, et bien c'était tant mieux, pensa-t-il.

Il était frustré et furieux contre elle. Il trouvait son comportement intolérable. Il se sentait trahi.

Le fait qu'elle le repousse aussi violement et se sente honteuse rien qu'en le regardant était vraiment insupportable.

Il voulait lui faire payer son attitude pour qu'elle souffre à son tour.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, sentant le regard glacial de Zoro sur elle.

Devant le mutisme de Tashigi, Zoro ne rajouta rien. Il se contenta de quitter le bateau d'un pas décidé. Plantant ainsi le petit renne et la jeune Marine.

Tashigi avait toujours la tête baissée. Des larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux.

Chopper s'approcha d'elle et lui parla d'une petite voix : « Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il a dit…Il parlait sous le coup de la colère…»

Tashigi regarda le petit renne tristement, tentant de se justifier : « Je fais ça pour notre bien à tous les deux, tu comprends ?...C'est préférable que notre histoire en reste là…Même si j'en souffre énormément et que ça me dévore à l'intérieur… »

Chopper : « En fait, non…Je ne te comprends pas…Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit que tu avais peur de tomber enceinte, tout d'abord ?... »

Tashigi : « Y'a pas que ça…On vient de deux mondes différents…Ca doit rester ainsi…Y'a rien d'autre à ajouter…»

Le petit renne fit la grimace. Il était totalement perplexe devant les justifications de la jeune femme. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas son raisonnement.

Il prit la main de la jeune femme avec sa patte et la guida vers la passerelle : « Viens…On va rejoindre les autres…Essaye de penser à autre chose…Zoro va finir par se calmer… »

Tashigi serra la patte de Chopper dans sa main et lui sourit tristement, heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier. Ils descendirent de la passerelle et se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville où les autres les attendaient.

**------------------------------**

**Fin du 23ème chapitre**

_Qu'est ce que c'est compliqué le cerveau d'une fille (on cherche trop les complications, moi je vous le dit !…Le cerveau des mecs est plus basique, quand même !…) _

_N'empêche, elle déraille complètement la petite Tashigi. Elle est soulagée de ne pas être enceinte, mais elle aurait peut-être bien aimé l'être quand même…Elle semble ressentir quelque chose de fort pour Zoro, mais elle le repousse froidement…Elle mérite des claques ! ah la la !_

_Juste une question : Une marine a-t-elle le droit d'aimer un pirate ?_

_Quand à Zoro, bah sa fierté en prend un coup de se voir repoussé ainsi…Et peut-être qu'il commençait à s'attacher à elle ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_J'espère juste que je ne tombe pas trop dans le « cul-cul la praline », mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis une grande romantique nourrie aux romans à l'eau de rose (et aux feux de l'amour, Victor Newman et cie ! – pardon !)_

_Enfin, pour vous rassurer, on retourne à une atmosphère plus gaie (Luffy et les autres sont là pour faire diversion) dans les prochains chapitres, ne vous en faites pas et Zoro devrait retrouver son caractère taciturne d'origine…_


	24. Petites conversations entre amis

_Petite remarque : dans le chapitre 23, je parle de pourcentages, mais apparemment, le site fanfiction ne prend pas en compte le sigle du pourcentage…En même temps, j'imagine que vous aviez deviné de quoi je parlais !_

----------------------------

**24ème Chapitre : Petites conversations entre amis**

Le petit groupe resté à la terrasse du café vit arriver Tashigi et Chopper.

Luffy leur demanda en se grattant le front : « Tiens, Zoro n'est pas avec vous ! »

Chopper, étonné : « Il est parti avant nous…On croyait qu'il était déjà là ! »

Sanji, ironique : « Cet espèce d'abruti a dû se perdre, encore une fois ! »

Usopp : « Bah, ce café n'est pas difficile à trouver…On a qu'à l'attendre un peu… »

Nami, énervée : « Ah non ! Moi, j'ai envie de faire du lèche-vitrine ! Vous n'avez qu'à l'attendre ici, si vous voulez…Moi j'y vais ! » et elle se leva de table.

Sanji bondit derrière elle : « Attends-moi, Nami-san ! Je viens avec toi ! »

Tashigi sauta sur l'occasion, ne voulant pas se retrouver nez à nez avec Zoro pour le moment : « Je viens avec vous !»

Et Sanji s'éloigna, radieu, les deux jeunes femmes crochées à ses bras.

Robin se leva également : « Je vais faire un tour aussi…Voir si je peux trouver des livres intéressants… »

Chopper : « Je peux venir avec toi, Robin ! »

La jeune femme lui sourit et hocha la tête.

Il ne restait plus que Luffy et Usopp, toujours attablés.

Luffy, avec un grand sourire : « En attendant Zoro, je mangerai bien un p'tit morceau, moi ! »

Usopp le regarda perplexe en croisant les bras : « Je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour avaler autant de nourriture… »

Luffy n'eut pas le temps de commander un nouveau plat car Zoro arriva au loin.

Usopp le regarda s'avancer en haussant un sourcil interrogateur : « Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?…Il en fait une tête !…Alors que tout à l'heure, il était tout sourire !… »

Luffy le regarda à son tour : « Tiens, oui…Hey Zoro ! Où étais-tu passé ! »

Le bretteur arriva à leur hauteur, l'air renfrogné : « Je suis allé faire un tour… »

Usopp en ricanant : « Oui, c'est ça…Dis plutôt que tu t'es perdu ! »

Zoro le regarda, l'œil glacial ce qui fit frémir d'effroi son nakama au long nez : « Je ne me suis pas perdu…Je faisais un tour, j'te dis…Où sont passés les autres ?… »

Luffy : « Sanji est parti avec Nami et Tashigi faire les magasins…Chopper et Robin sont allés chercher des bouquins… »

Zoro grimaça quand il entendit Luffy parler de Tashigi se promenant avec Sanji : « Et vous, qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Usopp : « On t'attendait mon vieux Zoro…On t'attendait… »

Zoro le regarda, toujours en faisant la gueule : « Bon, maintenant que je suis là…Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?… »

Luffy : « Bah, on pourrait faire un peu de tourisme avant le repas du midi, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Usopp : « Ouais, bonne idée ! »

Zoro hocha la tête et les suivit à travers les ruelles de la ville.

_**---------Nami/Sanji/Tashigi---------**_

Nami attrapa le bras de Tashigi et l'entraîna dans les rayons d'une boutique de fringues, toujours suivies de Sanji.

Nami : « Regarde-moi toutes ces jupes, elles sont géniales, tu ne trouves pas ?… »

Tashigi, en faisant la moue : « Tu sais, moi, j'ai pas trop l'habitude d'en porter…Je suis plus à l'aise avec un pantalon… »

Sanji : « Oh Tashi-chan ! C'est bien dommage car tu as de très jolies jambes ! Tu devrais les montrer plus souvent ! »

Tashigi, en rougissant : « Merci, Sanji-kun…Mais franchement, c'est vraiment pas mon truc…Et puis, ce n'est pas pratique pour se battre… »

Sanji : « Une femme ne devrait pas se battre…C'est le rôle de l'homme de la défendre… »

Tashigi fronça les sourcils : « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi…Nous ne sommes pas que des petits êtres fragiles…Et on peut se défendre par soi-même, pas vrai, Nami ! »

Nami, qui était plongée dans les vêtements et écoutait à peine la conversation : « Hum..Oui oui… »

Sanji, avec un air désolé : « Tashi-chan, je ne voulais pas dire ça pour te blesser…Seulement, je trouve que ça serait dommage de défigurer ton joli visage par un coup de lame ou d'autres choses encore… »

Tashigi : « C'est pour ça que parfois je regrette vraiment de ne pas être un homme, tu sais !… »

Sanji, en lui faisant un baise-main : « Toi, un homme ! Oh non ! Ca serait vraiment du gâchis ! Tu es trop jolie ! Je suis sûr que tu dois avoir pleins de prétendants qui doivent se traîner à tes pieds parmi ton équipage, non ?… »

La jeune femme se mit à rire nerveusement : « Tu veux rire ! Aucun homme ne me regarde ! »

Sanji lui tenait toujours la main. Tashigi sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Un frisson la parcourue. Elle se mit à rougir quand le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle, toujours en embrassant sa main : « Alors ce sont des idiots ! Ils n'ont aucun goût !… »

Nami arriva derrière eux, l'air blasé, et interrompit le numéro de charme du cuisinier blond : « Bon, T'as fini d'embêter Tashigi ! On est là pour faire les magasins, je te signale ! »

Sanji relâcha doucement la main de Tashigi et fit un grand sourire idiot à Nami, avec des cœurs pleins les yeux : « Oui, Nami-saaan ! » et il la suivit parmi les rayons en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

Tashigi les regarda s'éloigner. Elle sourit. Tout avait l'air si simple pour eux. Elle les enviait.

Elle tourna la tête vers la vitrine et regarda les passants se promener dans la rue. Elle soupira. Est-ce que Zoro avait rejoint les autres ? Est-ce qu'il était toujours aussi furieux contre elle ?

Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions en entendant la voix de Nami qui l'interpella au fond du magasin : « Tashigi ! Viens voir ! J'ai trouvé des pantalons super sympas ! »

La jeune Marine rejoignit ses deux compagnons de route et regarda les pantalons en toile que lui montra la navigatrice du Vogue Merry.

« Ca devrait t'aller ! Essaye-le ! » s'écria Nami en tendant un pantalon bleu ciel à Tashigi.

Sanji lui amena un joli corsage en dentelle blanche : « Essaye avec ça ! Je suis sûr que tu vas être super craquante dedans ! »

La jeune femme prit les deux vêtements en rougissant et s'engouffra dans la cabine d'essayage.

Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard.

Nami frappa des mains : « Impeccable ! Ca te va à ravir ! »

Sanji : « Tu es trop mignonne, Tashi-chan ! »

Tashigi les regarda, un peu embarrassée : « Heu…Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas d'argent ! »

Sanji lui fit un sourire charmeur : « Ne t'en fais pas ! Je te les paye ! »

Tashigi rougit de plus belle : « Non…Non…Je ne peux pas accepter… »

Sanji : « Une jolie femme ne devrait pas refuser les cadeaux…Accepte…Ca me fait super plaisir… »

La jeune Marine lui fit un petit sourire : « Très bien…C'est d'accord, Sanji-kun…Merci beaucoup ! Je vais demander à la vendeuse si je peux les porter dès maintenant !…»

Les trois jeunes gens sortirent de la boutique avec un grand sourire.

Tashigi souriait parce qu'elle était touchée par le geste de Sanji, et contente de porter enfin un pantalon à la place des robes de Nami, Sanji souriait car il avait offert un cadeau à une jolie fille et Nami souriait parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu à payer les vêtements de Tashigi, ce qu'elle aurait été obligée de faire si Sanji ne s'était pas proposé…

Ils marchèrent tranquillement dans la rue quand ils passèrent devant un opticien. Tashigi s'arrêta devant la vitrine. Elle hésitait, perdue dans ses réflexions : « Je devrais peut-être voir si je peux me procurer de nouvelles lunettes…Mais le problème, c'est que ça coûte cher…Et je ne peux pas abuser de la générosité de mes hôtes… »

Sanji et Nami s'arrêtèrent également et se retournèrent vers la jeune femme.

Nami : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tashigi ? »

Tashigi tourna la tête vers eux, elle les rejoignit en courant : « Non…Non, c'est rien…J'arrive ! »

« Au diable les lunettes ! Je m'en achèterai quand je retournerai auprès du Colonel Smoker…J'y vois quand même assez, de toute façon…Même si je commence à avoir un peu mal à la tête par moments…Il faudrait que je demande de l'aspirine à Chopper… » songea-t-elle, en marchant aux côtés de la navigatrice et du cuisinier du Vogue Merry.

A l'évocation du Colonel Smoker, Tashigi repensa subitement à ce qu'avait dit Zoro à Chopper tout à l'heure. Elle grimaça « Il a hâte que je les quitte…Il doit carrément me détester maintenant…Mon dieu…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !... »

Ne voulant rien laisser paraître de son désarroi, elle continuait à sourire et à rire aux blagues de Sanji tandis Nami l'entraînait à travers les dédalles de la rue commerçante.

_**---------Chopper/Robin---------**_

Chopper trottinait à côté de Robin. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

Robin, qui avait remarqué l'état de son petit compagnon lui demanda : « Que se passe-t-il, Docteur ?... »

Chopper : « Robin…Tu es la plus mature d'entre nous…Je peux te poser une question ?... »

Robin, en lui souriant : « Bien sur… »

Chopper : « Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi compliqués, vous, les humains ?...Surtout vous, les femmes… »

Robin se mit à rire doucement : « Tu sais, les femmes sont toujours compliquées aux yeux des hommes…Et parfois la communication et la compréhension est difficile entre les deux sexes… »

Chopper : « Et pourquoi préférez-vous fuir devant le bonheur ?... »

Robin : « Hum…Nous ne sommes pas toutes comme ça…Et tu sais, certaines circonstances de la vie font que parfois, il vaut mieux écouter sa raison, quitte à souffrir et à laisser échapper une occasion de bonheur…Mais Tashigi n'est pas comme ça…Elle a juste peur de faire face à ses sentiments, c'est tout… »

Le petit renne la regarda, totalement surprit : « Co…Comment as-tu deviné que je parlais de Tashigi ! »

Robin : « Je suis une bonne observatrice…Et comme tu l'as dit…Je suis la plus mature de vous tous… »

Chopper : « Tu sais, ça me fait mal de voir Zoro malheureux…J'aime pas vous voir souffrir, vous, mes amis… »

Robin : « Laisse-leur le temps…Ca s'arrangera peut-être... »

Chopper : « J'espère… »

Et le petit renne et la jeune femme brune entrèrent dans une librairie.

**------------------------------**

**Fin du 24ème chapitre**

_Pour le moment, seuls Chopper et Robin savent ce qui s'est passé dans la cabane…Et je pense que ça va rester comme ça…Enfin, on verra… _

_Merci de vos lectures ! On arrive déjà au 25ème chapitre, c'est dingue, ça ! ;-p_


	25. Revanche d'un frère

_Merci à Lily, Molly et Milano-chan pour vos dernières reviews (ça m'encourage à continuer…Car pour tout vous avouer, je n'aurais jamais pensé atteindre le 25ème chapitre !). Et merci évidemment à tous ceux qui sont présents et fidèles à la publication de chacun de mes chapitres !_

_Heu…Désolée, Milano-chan, mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions ! (si tu avais un compte sur fanfiction, je t'aurais envoyé un MP…Mais là, je ne peux rien dire pour ne pas gâcher le suspens des autres lecteurs !). Sorry sorry ! ;-p_

--------------------------------------

**25ème Chapitre : Revanche d'un frère**

Luffy, Zoro et Usopp marchaient tranquillement dans les rues pavées de la petite ville.

Usopp interpella le bretteur : « Hey ! Zoro ! Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé cette nuit quand vous avez couru après l'autre type !... »

Zoro pris un air renfrogné : « J'ai suivi Tashigi et quand je l'ai rejointe, il était à terre. Elle était sur le point de le trancher avec son sabre… »

Luffy : « Whaou ! Et après ! »

Zoro : « Je me suis interposé… »

Luffy : « Pourquoi ça ? »

Zoro : « Parce que ce n'était pas à elle de s'en charger… »

Usopp : « C'est très noble de ta part, dis-donc… »

Zoro, en grimaçant : « Mouais… »

Luffy : « Et comment Tashigi s'est blessée, alors ?... »

Zoro : « A un moment, il nous a tenu en joue et a tiré sur moi… »

A l'évocation de la scène, le cœur de Zoro se serra. « Elle a risqué sa vie pour moi, tout de même… » pensa-t-il.

Usopp l'interrompit dans ses réflexions en s'exclamant : « C'est pas possible ! Et après ! »

Zoro : « Et après, Tashigi s'est jetée sur moi et a reçu la balle…Ensuite, j'ai eu le temps de régler son compte à l'autre ordure… »

Usopp : « Et c'est après que vous vous êtes abrités dans la cabane ?… »

Zoro : « Oui…On était en pleine tempête, y'avait aucune visibilité…C'était la meilleure chose à faire… »

Luffy : « Ah ! L'important c'est qu'aucun de vous deux n'ait été gravement blessé ! hé hé hé ! »

Zoro grimaça de plus belle. Peut-être que physiquement, il s'en était sorti indemne, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir dans son âme.

A cet instant, il se détestait. Il détestait aussi Tashigi.

Il la détestait de lui faire subir ce supplice et il se détestait d'être aussi faible face à elle.

Tout en marchant à côté de ses deux compagnons, Zoro réfléchissait et prit alors une résolution.

Il était quelqu'un qui cherchait toujours le surpassement de soi…Cette histoire avec Tashigi n'était peut-être qu'une épreuve de plus quant à tester sa volonté ? « C'est décidé…Je tourne la page et je me concentre maintenant sur le seul objectif que j'ai toujours eu jusqu'à maintenant : devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde…Pour Kuina…Et j'arrête de penser à cette fille…De toute façon, c'est une Marine…C'est mon ennemie…» pensa-t-il, déterminé, en serrant ses poings et ses mâchoires.

-----------------------

Les trois jeunes hommes continuèrent à arpenter la ville, histoire de tuer le temps avant de rejoindre les autres pour le repas du midi.

Ils tombèrent tout à coup sur un attroupement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ! » cria Luffy, l'air enthousiaste.

« Allons voir… » lui répondit Zoro.

Alors que lui et son nakama au chapeau de paille partaient déjà en courant à travers la foule, Usopp leur hurla : « Hey, les gars ! Je reste derrière ! Je surveille si les autres arrivent !… » préférant se mettre à l'abri, sentant les embrouilles arriver à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Et il avait raison.

Un groupe d'une vingtaine de pirates avait débarqué en ville. Un homme était à leur tête.

Un homme à l'allure monstrueuse. Il devait bien mesurer 2 mètres et peser dans les 120 kg de muscles. Son visage était défiguré par la haine et la vengeance.

Le frère de Kai.

Contrairement à son frère, qui avait été un jeune homme à l'allure très séduisante, ce type était son total opposé. Une grosse brute sans aucune grâce ni finesse.

Il arrivait en ville, sûr de lui.

Son assurance était due à un élément bien précis. Ce n'était pas un pirate ordinaire.

Non.

Il avait des pouvoirs hérités d'un fruit du démon. Le psycho-fruit.

Pas de transformations physiques particulières, ce fruit lui donnait simplement la capacité de lire dans les pensées. Il pouvait entrer dans le cerveau de n'importe qui. Chose très pratique pour esquiver les attaques de ses adversaires.

Ses hommes, conscients de cela, étaient d'une parfaite loyauté envers lui, sachant, de toute façon, qu'il leur était impossible de conspirer contre cet homme à la clairvoyance surdéveloppée.

Pour la mort de Kai, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'avoir de confirmation des autorités ou de la rumeur populaire. Il avait su, au moment précis où son frère avait rendu son dernier souffle, qu'il était mort cette nuit.

Il débarquait en ville avec une seule obsession en tête : Retrouver le meurtrier de son frère.

Avec son pouvoir, c'était presque trop facile.

Le crime était récent. Le cerveau de l'assaillant de Kai avait encore en mémoire la scène. S'il était toujours dans cette ville, il le trouverait…

Pour ça, il lui suffisait, pour lui et ses hommes, de faire un peu de grabuge dans le centre-ville, afin de rameuter la foule et les curieux…Et de sonder leurs pensées…

--------------------

Luffy et Zoro accoururent vers l'attroupement. Des cris surgissant de la foule tandis que des objets divers arrachés aux passants volaient dans le ciel.

Luffy s'adressa à un badaud effrayé : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! »

L'homme lui répondit, la voix tremblante : « Des…Des pirates ont débarqué dans la ville, ils sont en train de tout casser, comme ça…Sans raison ! »

Luffy tourna la tête vers Zoro : « On y va ? »

Zoro, en lui souriant : « Bien sûr !… »

Ils s'approchèrent de la bande de pirates. Luffy s'échauffait les poings entre ses paumes et Zoro avait posé sa main sur le pommeau de ses sabres.

Prêts à attaquer.

Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille interpella les pirates : « Hey ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite !... »

Les pirates lâchèrent les passants qu'ils étaient en train d'ennuyer. Ils se retournèrent vers Luffy en grimaçant.

« Qu'est que tu viens de dire, gamin ! » s'écria l'un d'eux.

Luffy, avec un regard déterminé : « Je vous ai dit d'arrêter…Tout de suite ! »

Les pirates se mirent à éclater de rire.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Parce que tu crois que tu nous fais peur ! » répliqua un autre.

Pendant que Luffy provoquait verbalement les brigands, le frère de Kai restait silencieux laissant ses hommes se débrouiller sans intervenir.

Il ferma les yeux en se concentrant, puis les rouvrit d'un coup en fixant Zoro.

« C'est lui !...C'est ce type, l'assassin de mon frère !...» pensa-t-il, en voyant défiler dans sa tête la mise à mort de Kai par Zoro.

Il referma de nouveau les yeux et se concentra de plus belle « Hum…Il n'était pas seul…Je ressens une autre présence…Mais ce n'était pas le petit morveux braillard au chapeau de paille qui est là avec lui…Non…C'était quelqu'un d'autre…Une fille…»

Le pirate eut alors un sourire vicieux.

Les pensées de Zoro étant principalement occupées par Tashigi depuis ces dernières heures, le pirate sonda son cerveau et vit ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux après la mort de Kai…

« Ces sales petits parasites ont tué mon frère et se sont envoyés en l'air après…Je vais leur faire regretter ! » pensa-t-il, l'air toujours vicieux, échauffé par la scène d'amour projetée dans sa tête par l'intermédiaire involontaire du bretteur.

« Hey toi ! » hurla-t-il en interpellant soudainement Zoro.

Ses hommes et Luffy interrompirent leur rixe verbale et le regardèrent.

Zoro le fixa lui aussi, l'air renfrogné : « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?... »

Le frère de Kai : « Tu connais un certain Kai ?... »

Zoro : « Hum…Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?... »

Le frère de Kai : « Ca me fait que c'était mon petit frère…Et que tu l'as tué !… »

Luffy s'écria : « Ton frère ? Bah dis donc, vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout ! »

Le frère de Kai lui hurla, fou de rage : « Ta gueule, le morveux !…C'est à ton pote que j'cause !… »

Luffy grimaça de dégoût. Tandis que la foule se dispersait discrètement, consciente qu'une tragédie était sur le point de se tramer.

Quant à Zoro, il haussa un sourcil de surprise : « Et comment sais-tu que j'ai tué ton frère ?... »

Le frère de Kai, en ricanant méchamment : « Parce que je lis dans les pensées… »

Le regard de Zoro se fit plus dur. Son instinct lui dictant qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un adversaire comme les autres, il posa sa main sur son bras droit et détacha son bandana noir, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de nettoyer du sang de Tashigi de la veille, et le noua sur sa tête.

Luffy restait silencieux, ayant une confiance totale en son nakama, il avait prit la décision de laisser Zoro affronter seul cet homme enragé, ne doutant pas une seconde de la victoire du bretteur.

Il était à l'écart avec les autres pirates, attendant la suite des événements.

Le frère de Kai s'élança vers Zoro en dégainant une espèce d'énorme hache, en hurlant : « Tu vas crever, pourriture ! »

Zoro se mit sur la défensive et intercepta le premier coup. Il tenta de répliquer mais son adversaire esquivait facilement ses attaques. Leur affrontement sans vainqueur ni vaincu dura plusieurs minutes, les trois sabres contre la puissante hache.

Zoro était maintenant essoufflé. Il ne comprenait pas comment cette grosse brute épaisse pouvait aussi facilement parer à toutes ses attaques. Mais pas le temps de se poser des questions, le frère de kai l'interpella en souriant, sûr de lui : « Ca te surprends, hein ?... »

Zoro, lui rendit un sourire encore plus ironique : « Oui…Plutôt !... »

Le frère de Kai : « Je te l'ais déjà dit…Je lis dans les pensées… »

De la sueur coula le long de la tempe du bretteur. Il avait pensé que ce type avait dit ça pour rire tout à l'heure. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que c'était peut-être vrai, vu la facilité qu'il avait pour éviter les coups, comme s'il savait d'avance le déroulement de chaque attaque.

Le frère de Kai reprit de plus belle, en affichant un sourire de plus en plus vicieux : « Et d'ailleurs, je sais qu'une nana était présente aussi lors de la mort de mon frère…Je vais vous faire payer pour ce que vous lui avez fait !... »

Zoro tiqua en entendant le pirate évoquer la présence de Tashigi à la mort de Kai. Il lui répondit, le regard noir : « Si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes !... »

Le frère de Kai : « Hé hé hé…Tu devrais, pourtant…Car tu vas vite te rendre compte que, contrairement à mon frangin, je sais très bien me battre… »

Alors que le bandit allait lancer une nouvelle attaque contre Zoro, il se retourna subitement, fixant un point à l'horizon. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, les yeux fous et le sourire lubrique.

Laissant en plan le bretteur, il commença à s'élancer de ses pas lourds et puissants en direction du point fixé.

Le bretteur tourna la tête, curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait autant intéresser son adversaire pour laisser ainsi tomber leur combat.

Il comprit en une fraction de secondes.

Au loin, déboulaient d'une ruelle, Nami et Tashigi, crochées aux bras de Sanji.

Tous les trois affichaient un grand sourire, ravis de leur matinée shopping, et inconscients du danger qui les guettait, ne s'étant pas rendu compte du bazar provoqué par les pirates un peu plus loin dans la rue.

Zoro grogna, les yeux plein d'effroi : «Putain !...Tashigi !... »

**------------------------------**

**Fin du 25ème chapitre**

_Elle les collectionne les ennuis, la petite Tashigi ! Après Kai, voilà que son frangin monstrueux en a après elle ! lol (bah oui, ça va être plus facile pour l'autre brute de s'attaquer à elle en premier, plutôt qu'à Zoro !)…_

_Heu…Et puis, désolée pour le nom du fruit du démon…Psycho-fruit, c'est moyen…J'ai manqué d'inspiration sur ce coup là ! ;-p_

_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews !_


	26. La fuite en avant

_Pour répondre à la question de bv, « Nakama » signifie « compagnon » en japonais. Si vous regardez les épisodes de One Piece en VO, ce terme est tout le temps utilisé et cher au cœur de Luffy et de ses amis…_

_En parlant du dessin animé, le dernier générique d'ouverture est une pure bombe ! (à partir de l'épisode 264), la musique est géniale ainsi que les voix des chanteurs ! J'adore !_

_Et qui est-ce qu'on voit dans ce générique ? Les futurs adversaires que devront affronter Luffy et ses amis (Barbe Noire, les vice-amiraux, les 5 étoiles, Baggy le clown et aussi Smoker et Tashigi ! (yes !)… On retrouve également Ace, Barbe blanche, Mihawk et évidemment Shanks et son équipage !...Et autre détail très important dans le générique : ça ne fait plus aucun doutes : Franky devrait être le prochain membre à intégrer la bande à Luffy (on le voit trop souvent se battre à leurs côtés). _

_Sinon, concernant ma fic, pour les questions de Lily et Milano-chan dans les reviews, il va falloir attendre les prochains chapitres ! Patience ! ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_---------------------------------_

**26ème Chapitre : La fuite en avant**

Le pirate courait à toute vitesse en direction de Nami, Tashigi et Sanji sous le regard inquiet de Zoro, Luffy et un peu plus loin, Usopp.

Le premier réflexe de Zoro fut de se lancer à la poursuite du frère de Kai pour l'arrêter car il avait comprit que Tashigi était maintenant en grave danger puisque cet homme savait qu'elle était présente lors de la mort de Kai.

Malheureusement pour le bretteur, il fut stoppé et encerclé, ainsi que Luffy, par les autres pirates.

Au même instant, Sanji, Nami et Tashigi aperçurent le remue-ménage un peu plus bas dans la rue.

Leurs sourires s'effacèrent de leurs visages en voyant cet homme à l'allure monstrueuse qui s'élançait sur eux comme un taureau enragé.

Nami, en grimaçant : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ! »

Le regard de Sanji se durcit. Il aperçut au loin Luffy et Zoro. Il remarqua tout de suite que Zoro avait mis son bandana, signe d'un adversaire dangereux…il avait aussi compris que cet homme aux yeux de fou les avait pris pour cible, et que, dans quelques secondes, il serait sur eux.

Il se plaça devant les filles, pour les protéger.

Usopp, qui était à l'écart mais avait bien entendu que l'autre grosse brute pouvait lire dans les pensées, et savait pour l'implication de Tashigi lors de la mort de Kai, se mit à s'égosiller en hurlant dans la direction de Sanji : « Sanji ! Ce type en a après Tashigi ! Barrez-vous ! Viiite ! »

Le cerveau du cuisinier analysa la situation en une fraction de secondes : Usopp était terrifié (ça, ce n'était pas un scoop…) et leur disait de s'enfuir…Zoro et Luffy n'avaient apparemment pas pu se charger de régler leur compte aux bandits…Ces hommes étaient donc très forts, à priori, surtout le type qui courrait vers eux…Les deux jeunes femmes à ses côtés étaient sans défense et risquaient d'être blessées…Notamment Tashigi, qui semblait être sa cible, pour Dieu sait quelle raison…

Ni une, ni deux, Sanji décida de ne pas avoir d'affrontement direct.

Il poussa délicatement Nami sur le côté en lui criant de se mettre à l'abri et de chercher Robin et Chopper. Puis il prit la main de Tashigi et l'entraîna avec lui en courant à travers les ruelles de la ville.

Seul objectif : Mettre la jeune femme en sécurité et après seulement, il pourrait affronter tranquillement l'homme qui continuait à leur courir après.

Luffy et Zoro se battaient toujours contre la horde déchaînée des hommes du frère de Kai.

Entre deux coups de sabre, Zoro poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Sanji emmener Tashigi avec lui dans sa fuite.

Car même s'il avait souvent des engueulades avec le blondinet, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en sa force et qu'il pourrait défendre Tashigi avant que lui, puisse les rejoindre à son tour…Et régler son compte à l'autre monstre.

Pendant ce temps là, Nami courut à perdre haleine avec ses sacs de fringues dans les mains. Elle cherchait Chopper mais surtout Robin, qui, avec Luffy, Zoro et Sanji, constituait le quatuor surpuissant de l'équipage du Vogue Merry…

Un coup de chance, la porte d'une boutique s'ouvrit au moment où elle passa devant et elle vit sortir la belle femme brune avec le petit renne.

Elle attrapa Robin par les épaule et cria, toute essoufflée et complètement paniquée : « Robin ! Faut que tu viennes nous aider ! Des pirates nous ont attaqué ! Et l'un d'eux a pris en chasse Sanji-kun et Tashigi ! Apparemment, il en a après elle ! »

Robin écarquilla les yeux, ce fut la seule perte de self-control que pu discerner Nami sur son amie.

Elle lui répondit : « Montre-nous où ils sont partis…Et toi, va rejoindre notre capitaine et les autres… »

Nami : « Oui ! » et elle leur montra avec son index la direction à prendre.

Chopper prit son forme originel de renne et dit à Robin : « Grimpe sur mon dos, on ira plus vite ! »

L'archéologue monta sur son nakama à cornes et ils galopèrent à travers les rues à la recherche de Sanji et Tashigi.

_-----------Tashigi/Sanji-----------_

Grâce à ses puissantes jambes, Sanji courait vite…Très vite. Il tirait Tashigi à bout de bras.

Ils étaient maintenant à la lisière de la ville. Ils prirent un chemin de terre qui longeait une rivière.

La jeune femme était paniquée. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait et surtout pourquoi Sanji n'affrontait pas leur poursuivant.

Elle interpella le cuisinier, entre deux souffles : « Sanji-kun ! Tu vas trop vite ! Je peux pas te suivre…Je vais tomber ! »

Sanji ralentit sa course. Il se rendit compte que la jeune femme n'avait pas tort. Il pesta contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir réalisé cette évidence plus tôt.

Il prit alors l'ultime décision de laisser Tashigi partir seule devant, pendant que lui, affronterait le pirate car avec le ralentissement de la jeune femme, l'autre type les aurait rejoint très vite de toute façon !

Après tout, il en avait maté des plus gros et des plus impressionnants ! Pourquoi devrait-il fuir justement face à celui-là !

Toujours en courant, il s'adressa à Tashigi en essayant de prendre un ton rassurant : « Tashi-chan ! Je vais devoir te laisser seule ! Cours le plus vite que tu peux et vas te mettre en lieu sûr…J'ai demandé à Nami-san de rechercher Robin-chan…Les renforts vont arriver…T'en fait pas !... »

Et il lui lâcha la main et s'arrêta pour faire face au frère de Kai.

Tashigi se retourna et regarda le jeune homme blond.

Sanji, en se retournant vers elle, lui hurla : « Ne t'arrête pas ! Cours ! »

Tashigi, le regard paniqué : « Mais… »

Sanji, en lui souriant : « T'en fais pas pour moi ! Je vais lui faire regretter de s'en prendre à toi, crois-moi ! »

La mort dans l'âme, Tashigi lui rendit son sourire et se résolue à laisser le cuisinier blond derrière elle. Elle repris sa course.

_-----------Sanji/Le frère de Kai-----------_

Sanji était maintenant en plein milieu du chemin, barrant la route à l'autre brigand pour l'empêcher de poursuivre Tashigi.

Le frère de Kai arriva très vite et se jeta sur le cuisinier de toute sa masse.

Le choc fut violent, ils furent projetés l'un de l'autre à plusieurs mètres de là.

Le frère de Kai, essoufflé de sa course-poursuite et fou furieux : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ! T'essaye de protéger ta copine ! »

Sanji, en écrasant sa cigarette par terre avec son pied droit : « S'il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste par-dessus tout, ce sont les sales types dans ton genre qui s'attaquent aux jeunes demoiselles…»

L'expression agressive du bandit laissa place à un sourire ironique, il enchaîna : « C'est bien beau de jouer les chevaliers servants pour cette petite traînée…Mais franchement, je te conseille de t'écarter de mon chemin !… »

Sanji tiqua en entendant le frère de Kai insulter l'honneur de Tashigi, il répliqua, le ton glacial : « Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles, pauvre type !…»

Et il se lança, pieds en avant sur la grosse brute, qui affichait toujours le même rictus vicieux et sûr de lui.

C'était maintenant un duel poings contre pieds, le brigand ayant rangé son immense hache à la ceinture.

Au bout de plusieurs échanges violents sans résultats, Sanji commençait à s'inquiéter : « Comment ça se fait que je n'arrive pas à le mettre KO ? Il est vraiment fort ce type…Il anticipe chacun de mes coups de pieds…Comment fait-il ?... »

Devant la surprise de Sanji, le frère de Kai décida de lui révéler son secret : « Ca t'étonnes, hein !...Sache que j'ai mangé un fruit du démon…Je peux lire dans les pensées…Alors, je vois à l'avance chacun de tes coups… »

Sanji haussa les sourcils, abasourdit. Il ne dit rien mais pensa subitement : « Ca alors ! Comment c'est possible !...Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Luffy et Zoro n'ont pas pu le vaincre !… »

« Luffy et Zoro…Alors c'est comme ça que s'appellent les deux types que j'ai affronté tout à l'heure ! » répliqua le frère de Kai.

Sanji le regarda, étonné. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et l'autre type en face de lui avait deviné la moindre de ses réflexions.

Constatant son malaise, le brigand se mit à rire : « Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ca t'épate, hein ! Je t'ai dit que je lisais dans les pensées… »

De la sueur coulait maintenant le long des tempes de Sanji. Il réalisa qu'il était mal parti…Vraiment mal parti…

Profitant du désarroi du jeune homme, le frère de Kai lui assena alors un violent coup de pied qui l'envoya s'échouer contre le tronc d'un arbre et l'assomma direct.

Le frère de Kai, en regardant Sanji étendu à terre, sans connaissance : « Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu aurais mieux fait de te mêler de tes affaires…Je vais maintenant retrouver la fille et lui faire payer la mort de mon frère… »

Et il se mit à courir dans la direction où s'était enfuit Tashigi, quelques minutes plus tôt.

**------------------------------**

**Fin du 26ème chapitre**


	27. Eparpillement de l'équipage

_Merci à Lily, bv, Milano-chan, Celebaelin et Molly pour vos reviews ! _

_Pour répondre à la réflexion de Milano-chan : Effectivement, Tashigi n'a pas pris son sabre ! Bien observé ! ;-p_

_Ce chapitre, je l'ai aussi découpé selon les différents groupes qui se sont fractionnés dans l'équipage de Luffy après l'attaque des pirates. Il est bien évidemment que chacune des actions se passe en simultanée au même moment mais à des endroits différents selon les groupes !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**----------------------------------**

**27ème Chapitre : Eparpillement de l'équipage**

Après avoir laissé partir Robin et Chopper à la poursuite de Tashigi et Sanji, Nami retourna en courant vers le centre-ville.

Elle rejoignit Usopp qui était toujours à l'écart de la bagarre, en train de regarder Zoro et Luffy se battre contre les hommes du frère de Kai.

Nami, essoufflée : « Usopp ! Tu vas me dire qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! »

Usopp, ennuyé : « Le frère de Kai a débarqué… »

Nami : « Quoi ! »

Usopp : « Et c'est pas tout…Figure-toi qu'il a mangé un fruit du démon !…Il peut lire dans les pensées…Il a su que Zoro et Tashigi avaient tué son frère !… »

Nami tourna la tête vers Zoro, qui se battait toujours au loin. Elle enchaîna, l'air préoccupé : « Et…Apparemment, d'après ce que je vois…Il a préféré s'en prendre à Tashigi plutôt qu'à Zoro…Quel gros lâche ! »

Usopp, en soupirant : « Tu l'as dit ! »

Nami, en prenant un air déterminé : «Usopp ! On ne peut pas rester comme ça à rien faire !...Toi, cours rejoindre Robin et Chopper !...Pendant ce temps, j'attends Luffy et Zoro et je leur montrerai le chemin à prendre… »

Usopp, effrayé : « Quoi ! Et pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, toi ?... »

Nami, énervée : « Parce que je suis une femme et que tu es un homme…Tu as d'autres questions !... »

Devant l'air renfrogné de la navigatrice, Usopp savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui obéir.

Il prit son courage à deux mains « Après tout, Robin et Chopper sont partis aussi, ils arriveront avant moi et pourront me venir en aide, au cas où… » pensa le jeune homme au long nez.

Il regarda Nami avec un air déterminé : « OK ! J'y vais, Nami ! Mais dépêchez-vous de nous rejoindre !... »

Nami lui sourit : « Ne t'en fais pas. A la vitesse où vont les choses, Luffy et Zoro les auront tous rétamés dans quelques instants !... »

Usopp lui fit un clin d'œil complice et partit à travers les ruelles, dans la direction que lui indiqua sa nakama aux cheveux roux.

_-------------Robin/Chopper-------------_

Chopper galopait à toute allure avec Robin accrochée à son dos. Ils atteignirent enfin la lisière de la ville et s'engagèrent dans le chemin qu'avaient emprunté Tashigi et Sanji quelques minutes auparavant.

Chopper : « Tu crois qu'ils sont passés par là !... »

Robin : « La logique le voudrait…Maintenant, espérons-le !... »

Tout à coup, Chopper écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Il se mit à hurler : « Robin ! Regarde, là-bas ! C'est Sanji ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le jeune homme évanouit contre l'arbre.

Robin descendit du dos du renne et s'avança en courant vers le cuisinier. Elle s'agenouilla et le secoua.

Pas de réaction.

Elle prit alors la décision d'employer les grands moyens et fit pousser des mains sur le corps du cuisinier qui commencèrent à le gifler en cadence.

Au bout de la 10ème gifle, Sanji reprit enfin connaissance.

Il murmura, les yeux mi-clos : « Ro…Robin-chan… »

Robin lui sourit et Chopper se mit alors à lui hurler dans les oreilles : « Sanji ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ! Où est Tashigi ! »

Sanji se frotta le derrière de la tête en faisant une grimace de douleur : « Tashi-chan…Je l'ai laissée partir devant…Mais y'a l'autre type qui lui court toujours après !... »

Chopper interpella l'archéologue : « Robin ! On y va ! »

Tandis que la jeune femme montait sur le dos du renne, Sanji essaya de se relever péniblement et leur dit : « Attendez…Avant de partir, il faut que vous sachiez que ce type a mangé un fruit du démon qui lui donne le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées !… »

Robin prit enfin la parole : « C'est bon à savoir…Merci pour l'info, Cook-san !... »

Et ils repartirent en galopant, laissant Sanji récupérer de son affrontement contre le frère de Kai.

Tout en courant, Chopper était inquiet, il demanda à la jeune femme : « Dis, Robin…Comment on va faire pour le vaincre, s'il peut lire dans nos pensées ?... »

Robin afficha alors un petit sourire, sûre d'elle : « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça…J'ai un plan… »

_-------------Tashigi/Le frère de Kai-------------_

Tashigi courait.

Elle courait sur le chemin de terre, le long de la rivière.

A cet instant précis, elle se félicitait de porter un pantalon.

A cet instant précis, elle s'en voulait également de ne pas avoir pris son sabre, resté sur la table de la cuisine du Vogue Merry quand Chopper lui avait changé son bandage quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle courait. Pourquoi elle fuyait.

Elle avait seulement entendu hurler Usopp qui disait à Sanji qu'un type en avait après elle.

Pourquoi ?

Elle ne le connaissait pas cet homme ! Que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi Luffy et Zoro se battaient-ils contre lui et les autres pirates ?

Elle courait toujours.

Par curiosité, elle tourna la tête pour regarder en arrière. Son visage se glaça d'effroi.

Il était là.

Il était là, derrière elle, à environ 200 mètres. Il courait vite. Plus vite qu'elle.

Tashigi tenta d'accélérer mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de courir aussi longtemps. Et puis elle avait passé une nuit assez courte et épuisante…Elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé depuis non plus…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Aucun endroit pour se cacher, pour se mettre à l'abri. La forêt qu'elle avait « visitée » la veille n'était pas dans cette direction.

Il n'y avait maintenant que des champs à perte de vue avec quelques arbres le long du chemin et toujours cette rivière qui coulait paisiblement sur sa gauche.

Pourquoi, elle et Sanji, étaient-ils partis dans cette direction ? Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas plutôt cachés dans la ville, dans les habitations ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Une seule chose dont elle était certaine : Le cuisinier blond n'avait pas réussi à vaincre son poursuivant.

Cet homme l'avait-il blessé et laissé quelque part sur la route ? Se demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

La panique s'était complètement emparée d'elle. Panique incontrôlable qui paralysa ses muscles et lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Elle chuta violement par terre, dans la poussière.

Elle tenta de se relever en vitesse en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle.

L'homme gigantesque se rapprochait dangereusement. Il allait bientôt être sur elle.

La jeune femme prit alors la décision de lui faire face. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, de toute façon.

Peut-être allait-elle arriver à le convaincre de la laisser tranquille ? Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas…Peut-être se trompait-il seulement de personne ? Pensa-t-elle.

A environ 30 mètres d'elle, le frère de Kai ralentit sa course.

Il marchait tranquillement vers la jeune femme, maintenant.

Elle le regardait essoufflée et les yeux plein d'angoisse. La grosse brute savourait cet instant seconde par seconde.

Avec ses grands yeux terrifiés, Tashigi avait l'air d'une petite biche prise au piège par un chasseur…Un chasseur qui allait bientôt lui donner le coup final…

Elle prit la parole en essayant de cacher sa peur : « Que me voulez-vous ?...Pourquoi me poursuivez-vous ?...Je ne vous ai rien fait !...»

Le frère de Kai s'arrêta à 10 mètres d'elle, il lui sourit lubriquement : « Oh si, tu m'as fait quelque chose !...Toi et ton copain aux cheveux verts…Vous avez tué mon frère !… »

Les yeux de Tashigi s'agrandirent un peu plus d'épouvante, elle pensa en elle-même : « C'est pas vrai !...C'est le frère de Kai, alors !... »

La grosse brute se mit à rire : « Exacte ! Je suis bien son frère !... Son frère aîné !... »

L'expression du visage de Tashigi se changea en surprise, elle bredouilla d'une petite voix étouffée : « Que…Quoi ?... »

Le frère de Kai ri de plus belle : « Ah ah ah ! J'adore la gueule que vous faites quand je réponds à vos questions que vous ne vous posez que dans vos têtes !... »

Tashigi murmura, tremblotante : « C'est pas vrai…C'est un cauchemar… »

Le frère de Kai, en s'avançant vers elle avec un regard vicieux : « Tu l'as dit, ma jolie…Tu l'as dit… »

_-------------Usopp/Sanji-------------_

Usopp courait en grimaçant.

Il arriva lui aussi assez vite sur le petit chemin de terre. Il le prit, comme ses autres nakamas avant lui.

A l'horizon, il vit Sanji qui l'attendait, debout, en train de le fixer. Il accéléra sa course et arriva vite à sa hauteur.

Usopp, essoufflé : « Sanji ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ! Tashigi n'est pas avec toi ! »

Sanji, les sourcils froncés : « Je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger de l'autre type…Il a mangé un fruit du démon, tu savais ?... »

Usopp : « Oui, je le sais ! Il l'a dit à Luffy et Zoro tout à l'heure…Mais Tashigi, alors ?... »

Sanji, embêté : « Je lui ai dit de fuir pendant que j'affrontais la grosse brute…Mais il est parti sur ses traces, après ma défaite…Elle a un peu d'avance sur lui mais je ne sais pas si ça assez…pour lui échapper… »

Usopp, en prenant une tête horrifiée : « Aaargh ! C'est pas vrai ! »

Sanji, se voulant rassurant : « Robin-chan et Chopper sont partis à leur poursuite…J'espère qu'ils vont arriver à les rejoindre assez vite !... »

Usopp, en se grattant le front : « Oui, j'espère aussi !...Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ! On attend Luffy et les autres ?... »

Sanji, en se rallumant une cigarette : « Tu rigoles !...On va y aller nous aussi ! Je ne peux pas laisser Robin-chan et Tashi-chan seules contre ce type ! »

Usopp, en grimaçant : « Mais heu…Tu crois que les autres vont pouvoir retrouver notre route ?... »

Sanji en souriant : « S'il n'y avait eu que Luffy et l'autre foutu bretteur, peut-être pas…Mais avec Nami-san, je ne me fais pas de soucis !...Mais pour te rassurer, je vais leur donner un indice pour suivre notre piste… »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, le cuisinier blond dénoua sa cravate bleue et la posa au milieu du chemin.

Sanji, en faisant un clin d'œil à Usopp : « Et voilà ! Comme ça, ils sauront qu'on est passés par là !...Et maintenant, mon p'tit Usopp, on y va ! Deux demoiselles en détresse nous attendent ! »

Usopp lui fit un sourire entendu et repris sa course à ses côtés.

_-------------Luffy/Zoro/Nami-------------_

Dans le centre-ville, Luffy et Zoro luttaient toujours contre les hommes du frère de Kai. Nami les observait à l'écart avec la foule de curieux qui était restée pour assister au « spectacle ».

Les deux jeunes hommes ne mirent pas longtemps à venir à bout de la vingtaine de brigands.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils se tournèrent vers Nami qui les appelait en faisant de grands signes : « Hey ! Les gars ! Par ici ! »

Luffy et Zoro coururent vers elle.

Luffy demanda à Nami : « Où sont les autres ! »

Nami : « J'ai retrouvé Robin et Chopper qui se sont lancés à la poursuite de Sanji et Tashigi…Usopp est parti les rejoindre aussi, y'a à peine deux minutes !... »

Zoro : « Tu sais quelle direction ils ont prit !... »

Nami, en commençant à courir et en leur faisant un signe d'invitation : « Oui ! Suivez-moi ! »

Et les trois jeune gens partirent à travers les rues de la ville laissant les brigands KO derrière eux.

Tandis qu'ils couraient, Zoro pensa en lui-même, très inquiet : « Pourvu qu'il n'arrive rien à Tashigi…J'aurais dû aller avec elle quand elle est partie se promener avec les autres tout à l'heure…Pourquoi j'ai fait le con et je ne l'ai pas rejointe ?...S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…C'est moi qui ait tué l'autre type…Pas elle… Elle ne doit pas mourir…Il ne faut pas qu'elle meure !…S'il s'en prend à elle et la tue, je…je…»

Voyant son air préoccupé, Luffy l'interrompit dans ses réflexions : « Hey, Zoro ! Ca va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête ! »

Le bretteur essaya de cacher son désarroi et sourit à son ami : « Ouais, t'en fait pas ! Le plus important maintenant, c'est qu'on les retrouve vite et qu'on éclate la gueule à l'autre ordure !... »

Nami et Luffy, en chœur : « Ouais ! »

Et ils arrivèrent enfin à la lisière de la ville et s'engagèrent, eux aussi, dans le petit chemin de terre.

**------------------------------**

**Fin du 27ème chapitre**

_Ah pauvre Zoro ! Il stresse un max maintenant ! Est-ce qu'ils vont arriver à temps pour sauver Tashigi des griffes de l'autre gros tas monstrueux !_

_A votre avis ? _


	28. Crime et châtiment

_Vous aurez remarqué que je n'ai pas donné de prénom au frère de Kai, c'est fait exprès car en fait, il n'a pas envie de décliner son identité à Luffy et aux autres. C'est un ennemi assez malpoli, quand même, vous ne trouvez pas ! ;-p_

_Ah oui, un petit rectificatif pour le chapitre 26 : Chopper ne porte pas de cornes mais des bois ! C'est un petit détail mais je me devais de le signaler ! (c'est un renne, pas une chèvre ! bêêêê !)_

_Merci à Molly, Lily, Milano-chan et __Celebaelin pour leurs reviews ! _

_Et non, Celebaelin, ton cas n'est pas désespéré ! ;-p Je suis au contraire super flattée de savoir que tu attends avec autant d'impatience chacun de mes chapitres…Ca me donne quand même un peu la pression et j'espère que mon histoire va continuer à vous plaire ! (Comme quoi, je n'aurai jamais pensé que le pairing Tashigi x Zoro aurait autant de fans ! Merci pour eux !) ;-)_

_-----------------------------_

**28ème Chapitre : Crime et châtiment**

Tashigi regardait avec dégoût s'avancer l'homme gigantesque vers elle.

La peur l'empêchait de prononcer un mot mais des pensées confuses se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Bien malgré elle, elle revit sa poursuite contre Kai dans la forêt, elle revit aussi quand elle avait failli le trancher et que Zoro avait intercepté son coup de sabre.

Le frère de Kai assistait, bien évidemment, en simultanée, aux actions de la nuit passée qui défilaient dans son cerveau comme un véritable film.

Il comprit vite que Kai avait eu des vues sur Tashigi et qu'il avait failli abuser d'elle dans une vieille maison abandonnée.

Il vit aussi que le bandage que portait Tashigi à son bras avait été causé par une blessure par balle…Balle tirée par Kai…

Il sentit également que si le pirate aux 3 sabres était intervenu, c'était pour une raison bien particulière…En fait, ça, il l'avait compris à la minute même où il avait sondé le cerveau de Zoro un peu plus tôt, quand il était face à lui, dans le centre-ville.

Malgré son apparence de grosse brute épaisse, le frère de Kai était assez intelligent et perspicace. Il avait vite réalisé le lien spécial qui unissait Tashigi et Zoro car il avait lu en eux comme dans un livre ouvert.

Avant de mettre à mort la jeune femme, il eut l'idée soudaine de s'amuser un peu et de la torturer psychologiquement.

Car, contrairement à son jeune frère, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'abuser sexuellement de Tashigi…C'était un pervers, mais les femmes ne l'intéressaient guère...

Il prit la parole, l'air sadique : « Alors, petite punaise !…C'est pas bien du tout ce que tu as fait… »

Tashigi, effrayée : « C'est…C'est votre frère qui l'a cherché !...Je…Je n'ai fait que me défendre !... »

Le frère de Kai : « Non non, je ne parle pas de ça…Je parle de ce que tu as fait avec ton copain aux cheveux verts, juste après avoir tué mon pauvre frangin… »

Tashigi se mit à rougir violement.

Il enchaîna, content de lui : « Tu n'as pas honte de t'envoyer en l'air avec un pirate ?…Toi…Une Marine… »

La jeune femme sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il avait trouvé son point faible. Et il allait s'y attarder.

Car évidemment, en sondant l'esprit de Tashigi, il avait ressentit son dilemme et ses interrogations quant à sa relation avec le bretteur, en tant que membre de la Marine.

Il allait donc en profiter. Il continua, l'air toujours vicieux : « Que diraient tes supérieurs s'ils savaient que tu forniques sans vergogne avec un ennemi de la loi ?... »

Tashigi le regarda, estomaquée. Elle bredouilla d'une petite voix : « Que…Quoi ?... »

Le frère de Kai prit un ton dédaigneux : « Tu oublies qui tu as en face de toi…Tu ne peux rien me cacher…Je lis toutes tes pensées…Et…Je vois dans ma tête toutes les cochonneries qui vous avez faites cette nuit…»

« Arrêtez ! » hurla la jeune femme, sur un ton hystérique.

Le brigand parut surprit de la réaction de la jeune femme, il enchaîna : « Arrêter…Mais arrêter quoi !…Je ne lis que tes pensées…Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es obsédée par des pensées impures, petite traînée !... »

Tashigi, en criant : « Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !...C'est écoeurant ! »

Il lui répondit, sur le même ton : « Non !…Ce qui est écoeurant c'est la façon dont tu t'es comportée !…Comme une vulgaire chienne en chaleur !… »

Tashigi tiqua devant l'insulte, la colère commençait à prendre le dessus sur sa peur, elle hurla : « Qui êtes-vous pour me juger !...Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie !…de mon corps !... »

Le brigand lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil : « Plus pour très longtemps, ma chérie…Plus pour très longtemps…»

La jeune femme eut un hoquet de dégoût.

Cet homme avait véritablement l'intention de la tuer, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Il continua à jouer avec les nerfs de Tashigi et ajouta en mimant un ton désolé : « Je t'aurais bien épargnée car je sais que ce n'est pas toi qui a porté le coup final à mon pauvre frère…Mais la façon dont tu as ensuite 'récompensé' son assassin m'est vraiment insupportable…Il faut donc que tu crèves !... »

La jeune femme fit un pas en arrière. Elle était prise au piège. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir, il la rattraperait très vite de toute façon...

Il s'avança sur elle : « Après toi, je vais m'occuper de ton copain…Et puis de l'autre moucheron braillard au chapeau de paille aussi... »

Tashigi, avec un regard haineux : « Vous croyez vraiment que vous arriverez à les vaincre si facilement !...Ils sont 100 fois plus forts que vous ! »

Le brigand éclata de rire : « Ah ah ah ! Ca, ça ne sera plus ton problème, ma belle !... »

Il attrapa la jeune femme par le cou avec ses grosses mains poilues et commença à le serrer en enchaînant : « J'ai vraiment hâte de voir la tête de ton amant quand il te trouvera morte !...Quel beau spectacle en perspective !... »

Après s'être débattue et avoir essayé de desserrer les doigts du frère de Kai de son cou avec ses mains - malheureusement sans résultat - Tashigi constata son impuissance face à la force bestiale de son agresseur.

Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Des larmes de désespoir.

Elle savait que sa fin était proche…Et que Zoro ne viendrait pas la sauver, cette fois-ci…

Elle ferma alors les yeux, résignée…Acceptant sa destinée.

Quand, tout à coup, elle senti la pression sur son cou s'en aller. Elle rouvrit les yeux de surprise et vit que le brigand l'avait lâchée.

Fausse joie.

Il la regardait, toujours avec un air vicieux et lui dit, en souriant méchamment, content de lui : « Ah oui, au fait…Juste pour info…Ce type aux trois sabres…Il t'aime… »

Tashigi écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc de la révélation.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir plus.

Son assaillant lui flanqua alors un violent coup de poing au visage qui la mit KO direct.

Le corps inanimé de la jeune femme s'affala dans la poussière.

Le frère de Kai s'approcha d'elle en ricanant avec un rictus affreux sur le visage.

L'expression de surprise qu'avait eu Tashigi au moment où il lui avait révélé les sentiments de Zoro à son égard était jubilatoire.

Il s'adressa à la jeune femme inanimée, avec une grimace : « Ma pauvre petite fille…Mais ne t'inquiètes pas…Ton copain ne va pas tarder à te rejoindre… »

Il la saisit par le bras et la traîna jusqu'au bord de la rivière. En prenant un peu d'élan, il la jeta dans l'eau.

Le corps de la jeune Marine plongea avec violence au milieu de la rivière qui devait bien faire trois mètres de profondeur à cet endroit là.

-------------------------------

Chopper et Robin avaient assisté à la scène de loin.

Le temps d'arriver à la hauteur de Tashigi et du brigand, il était trop tard. La jeune femme était dans la rivière, retournée d'une telle façon que son dos était à l'air libre et que le reste était sous l'eau.

Chopper hurla, paniqué : « Robin ! Regarde ! Tashigi est dans l'eau ! On ne peut pas la sauver ! On va couler si on y va, nous aussi ! »

L'archéologue fit la grimace. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ils avaient tous les deux mangé un fruit du démon….Impossible pour eux de plonger dans l'eau sans risquer la noyade à leur tour…

Elle tourna la tête derrière elle machinalement et son visage afficha alors un petit sourire de soulagement.

Sanji et Usopp arrivaient eux aussi.

Robin, toujours sur le dos de Chopper lui dit alors : « Ne t'en fait pas…Les autres nous suivent derrière, ils vont pouvoir plonger dans la rivière, eux…Quand à nous, tu sais ce qui nous reste à faire !... »

Le renne opina de la tête. Il avait en tête le plan que lui avait confié Robin un peu plus tôt. Il soupira, espérant que l'idée de l'archéologue allait fonctionner.

En effet, pendant leur course, après que Sanji leur ait révélé que le brigand avait le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées, Robin lui avait suggéré de garder sa forme initiale de renne et que si les choses tournaient mal pour elle, lui, il pourrait toujours avoir le brigand par surprise, cet homme ne pouvant pas lire dans les pensées d'un animal…

Ils arrivèrent à 10 mètres du frère de Kai, qui se retourna vers eux et les regarda, surprit : « Tiens, tiens…Cette fille a beaucoup d'amis, on dirait ?… »

Chopper stoppa d'un coup sa trotte et Robin descendit de son dos. Elle s'approcha du brigand, le regard noir et déterminé.

-------------------------------

Au même instant, Sanji et Usopp étaient sur leurs pas, non loin de là.

Sanji aperçut la frêle silhouette de Tashigi flotter dans l'eau.

Il s'écria : « Putain ! Tashi-chan est en train de se noyer ! Usopp, va la chercher ! »

Le jeune homme au long nez, qui courait toujours aux côtés de son nakama, sauta alors dans l'eau, tandis que Sanji se lança, pied en avant sur le frère de Kai.

Voyant l'attaque soudaine de Sanji comme une opportunité, Robin fit pousser, au même moment, des bras sur le brigand qui l'étranglèrent et le basculèrent en arrière tandis que Chopper le chargea, bois en avants.

La force réunie des 3 nakamas propulsa la grosse brute dans l'eau. Il n'avait pas pied, là où il était tombé, et s'enfonça dans la rivière, en se débattant, comme un poids mort.

Malédiction du fruit du démon.

Pendant ce temps, Usopp avait saisi le corps inanimé de Tashigi flottant à la surface de l'eau. Il la retourna pour que son visage soit à l'air libre et la ramena sur le rivage.

Sanji la prit à son tour dans les bras et l'allongea.

Il cria au docteur de l'équipage : « Chopper ! Fais quelque chose ! Il faut la ranimer ! »

Le petit renne, qui avait repris sa forme courante, se précipita à ses côtés et se pencha au-dessus du visage de la jeune femme.

Il s'écria : « Elle ne respire plus ! Il faut lui faire du bouche à bouche !...Sanji ! Toi, tu te chargeras de lui insuffler de l'air dans les poumons pendant que je lui ferai un massage cardiaque !»

Dans d'autres circonstances, le cuisinier blond aurait été fou de joie à l'idée d'embrasser une jolie fille mais à cet instant précis, il était surtout fou d'inquiétude et n'avait qu'une idée en tête : Sauver Tashigi.

Au même moment, Luffy, Nami et Zoro arrivèrent au loin. Ils ralentirent quand ils furent à une vingtaine de mètres du petit groupe.

Nami avait dans la main la cravate de Sanji qu'elle avait trouvée un peu plus loin sur le chemin et qui lui avait servit d'indice quant à la piste à suivre.

En premier lieu, les yeux de Zoro se chargèrent de colère quand il vit Sanji en train d'embrasser Tashigi...Puis son visage changea d'expression quand il réalisa l'absurdité de la scène et surtout le fait que Tashigi était allongée, sans réaction, et que les autres étaient tous autour d'elle en faisant de drôles de têtes…

Le cerveau embué, il réalisa soudainement que ce n'était pas un baiser mais du bouche à bouche.

Comme un film au ralentit, son regard passa du jeune homme blond qui posait ses lèvres sur celles de Tashigi à Chopper qui lui appuyait sur la poitrine avec ses pattes par pressions régulières.

Il vit aussi Usopp et Robin debout à côté, qui ne bougeaient pas, l'air grave.

Nami s'écria, paniquée : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! »

Luffy enchaîna : « C'est Tashigi ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ! »

Le bretteur marchait derrière eux. Il avait l'impression de flotter comme dans un rêve, ou plutôt, comme dans un cauchemar.

Il sentait les battements de son cœur résonner dans sa poitrine et une nausée qui lui remontait de l'estomac.

Le souvenir de la mort de Kuina et la souffrance enfouie qu'il avait ressentit quand il était enfant ressurgirent.

Il fut sorti de son trouble quand il entendit Robin répondre à Luffy sur un ton grave : « Tashigi est tombée dans la rivière…Elle s'est noyée… »

Les paroles implacables de l'archéologue résonnaient en boucle dans la tête de Zoro.

Tout en se rapprochant, il avait les yeux fixés sur le corps inanimé de Tashigi et sur Sanji et Chopper qui s'évertuaient à essayer de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

Maintenant debout à côté d'elle, il porta machinalement la main à sa tête et retira son bandana noir d'un geste lasse. Le morceau de tissus noir tomba doucement dans l'herbe.

Il serrait les mâchoires de rage.

Rage contre lui-même, de ne pas avoir réussi à arriver plus tôt.

Rage face à son impuissance et à son inutilité devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

« C'est pas possible…ça ne peut pas être vrai…Elle ne peut pas être morte… » pensa-t-il, immobile et sous le choc.

**------------------------------**

**Fin du 28ème chapitre**

_Oui, je sais, c'est très cruel de terminer le chapitre de cette façon ! (Je suis sadique, non ?). Mais rassurez-vous la suite arrive très vite (promis !) ;-p_

_Sinon, bah oui, cette fois-ci, j'ai occulté complètement les rôles de Zoro et de Luffy. Je voulais que ce soit les autres qui se chargent de régler son compte au frère de Kai. (J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus!)._

_Faut dire qu'il n'y a pas que Zoro et Luffy dans l'équipage ! Robin, Chopper, Sanji et Usopp ont aussi le droit de jouer les héros, non ! ;-p_

_La mort du frère de Kai a été rapide pour une simple raison : Les fruits du démon donnent de nombreux pouvoirs mais il y a la contrepartie de l'impossibilité de nager ! Il a bien noyé Tashigi, donc c'est le juste retour des choses, où comme je l'ai mis dans mon titre : Crime et châtiment…_

_D'ailleurs, quand on y pense, dans l'équipage de Luffy, heureusement que tout le monde n'a pas mangé un fruit du démon car sinon, il suffirait de couler le Vogue Merry pour qu'ils disparaissent tous !_

_C'est bête pour Tashigi de s'être fait battre par un homme, qui en fait n'était pas si fort que ça (à part pour anticiper les coups). Mais que pouvait-elle faire, en tant que femme, contre un homme aussi grand et aussi costaud puisqu'elle n'avait même pas son sabre pour se défendre ?... Si au début, Zoro a eu du mal avec lui, c'est parce que c'était un combat en un contre un. (ce qui laissait supposer que le frère de Kai était vraiment fort, puisque même Zoro n'arrivait pas à le battre)…Et puis Sanji aussi, s'est fait rétamé, faut pas l'oublier !_

_Alors pourquoi a-t-il été aussi facilement vaincu par Robin, Chopper et Sanji (oui, encore lui !)_

_C'est très simple comme explication :_

_Il n'y a que Robin qui, avec son intelligence supérieure (aux mecs de l'équipage, en tout cas…Car Nami est aussi maligne…), a vite compris l'avantage que Chopper avait d'être un animal et donc d'avoir des pensées, s'il le souhaite, totalement indéchiffrables pour les êtres humains, et donc, pour le frère de Kai…_

_De plus, le pouvoir de Robin est de faire éclore des parties de son corps sur les autres, elle ne combat pas au corps à corps. Donc le frère de Kai n'était pas vraiment une menace pour elle… _

_Quant à la réaction de Zoro, c'est normal, je pense, qu'il soit choqué par la noyade de Tashigi…Après tout, il n'a jamais voulu l'affronter ou lui faire du mal quand ils étaient ennemis parce qu'elle ressemblait à Kuina…Alors la voir morte, comme ça, devant lui, ça lui fout un coup et c'est légitime qu'il fasse le rapprochement avec le choc émotionnel qu'il avait ressenti à la mort de son amie d'enfance ! Pôv' Zorooooo :-(_


	29. Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

_Merci à Milano-chan, Lily, Celebaelin et Molly pour leur reviews. _

_Bon, je ne vais pas vous laissez dans le suspens plus longtemps…Voici la suite…Je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que Tashigi n'est pas morte, bien évidemment ! ;-)…Encore que, pour être tout à fait exacte…C'est plutôt la Tashigi de ces trois derniers jours qui a disparu…Lisez, vous allez comprendre ! _

_-------------------------------------_

**29ème Chapitre : Qu'est ce que je fais là ?**

Zoro était silencieux, debout au dessus du corps inanimé de tashigi. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Il restait là, immobile et hypnotisé par la scène, comme un zombie.

Luffy ne manifestait également aucune réaction tandis que Nami s'assis à son tour à côté de Tashigi, en face de Sanji et Chopper, scrutant les moindres réactions de la jeune Marine avec angoisse.

Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes interminables tandis que les deux nakamas continuaient leur tentative de ranimation.

Tout à coup, alors que Sanji venait d'insuffler une énième fois de l'air dans les poumons de la jeune femme, celle-ci se mit à tousser violement et expulsa de l'eau de sa bouche.

Luffy hurla : « Vous avez réussi, les gars ! Elle est en vie ! »

Nami se releva d'un bond et sauta de joie dans les bras d'Usopp et de Luffy.

Robin, qui était à proximité, esquissa un petit sourire.

Heureux, Sanji redressa doucement la jeune Marine en l'appuyant contre lui pour qu'elle se mette en position assise et puisse cracher plus facilement l'eau qui restait encore dans ses poumons.

Elle respirait violement, tentant d'avaler le plus d'air possible à la fois - cet air qui lui avait si cruellement manqué quelques secondes auparavant - tandis que le cuisinier et le docteur du Vogue Merry se regardèrent avec un grand sourire, satisfaits d'eux-mêmes.

En voyant Tashigi reprendre connaissance, Zoro sortit de sa torpeur. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'essuya la sueur qui coulait de son front.

Tashigi avait maintenant ouvert les yeux. Aveuglée par le soleil, elle regarda, tour à tour, les yeux mi-clos, Chopper et Sanji, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait.

Constatant qu'elle était dorénavant hors de danger, Sanji se remit automatiquement sur le mode « séducteur » et s'adressa à elle, le sourire charmeur, toujours en la tenant serrée contre lui : « Vous ne pouvez pas savoir, Belle Princesse, combien j'ai été ravi de poser mes lèvres sur les vôtres pour vous réveiller de votre long sommeil…»

Zoro, qui n'avait encore rien dit jusqu'à là, fronça les sourcils et serra les poings de rage en entendant le cuisinier s'adressait à Tashigi d'une voix aussi suave.

Il s'agenouilla en face de lui et l'interpella en essayant de prendre Tashigi des bras du cuisinier : « Arrête de dire des conneries, blondinet ! »

Sanji lui répondit sur le même ton, exaspéré, en tirant à son tour Tashigi contre lui : « T'as un problème, Tête d'algues ! »

Tashigi grimaça, ballottée comme un morceau de viande entre deux chiens, en les regardant tour à tour. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour leur hurler quelque chose quand Nami intervint alors et frappa sur la tête les deux jeunes hommes : « Vous avez fini, oui !... Vous êtes vraiment des abrutis ! Laissez respirer Tashigi ! »

Tashigi regarda Nami en haussant un sourcil d'interrogation. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus, car Sanji se pencha de nouveau vers elle en lui prenant la main : « Ca va ?... Tashi-chan ? »

La jeune femme le fixa, interloquée et dégagea vite fait sa main de la sienne en hurlant : « Ne me touche pas, sale pirate !...De quel droit m'appelles-tu 'Tashi-chan' ?...Ca va pas, non ? »

Tout le monde la regarda avec surprise.

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il sentit que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de la jeune femme.

Sanji fit la moue et s'adressa à elle tristement : « Mais…Mais Tashi-ch…Tashigi…C'est moi, Sanji-kun ! »

Tashigi essaya de se lever en vitesse. Elle y arriva assez péniblement et tout en titubant, elle recula du groupe en les fixant d'un regard mêlé de peur, d'incompréhension et de colère.

Luffy fit alors un pas vers elle.

Tashigi lui hurla : « Ne m'approche pas, Monkey D. Luffy !...Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, d'abord ?... »

Luffy, en faisant une grimace d'incompréhension : « Qu'est ce que tu as, Tashigi ?...Tu agis bizarrement !... »

Tashigi lui répondit, agressive : « C'est plutôt vous qui êtes bizarres ! Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?...Où sont les autres pirates ?... »

Nami la regarda : « De quels pirates parles-tu ? »

Tashigi : « De ceux qui m'ont enlevé pendant l'escale de mon équipage ! »

Chopper s'approcha d'elle : « Tashigi !...Ca fait trois jours que tu es avec nous…Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?... »

Tashigi le regarda, complètement déboussolée : « Trois jours ?...Non, c'est impossible ! »

Totalement perdue, elle baissa la tête et constata qu'elle portait des vêtements qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'ils étaient, en plus, tous mouillés.

Elle sentit aussi le bandage autour de son bras. Elle le toucha, perplexe.

Elle releva ensuite la tête et son regard fut attiré par Zoro qui la regardait tristement puis elle tourna la tête vers Robin dont les traits du visage étaient indéchiffrables.

Elle se rappela son affrontement contre l'archéologue à Alabasta.

La jeune Marine fut alors prise de panique. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre eux sans son sabre. Elle était sans défense contre ces pirates.

Une seule pensée lui vint en tête : Fuir.

Courir pour fuir l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille.

Les fuir car elle ne pouvait pas les combattre toute seule.

Courir et rechercher de l'aide…Rechercher son équipage et le Colonel Smoker.

Tashigi partit donc soudainement en courant, laissant en plan Luffy et les autres.

Le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, Zoro reprit enfin ses esprits et se lança à sa poursuite, suivi par Nami.

Sanji, Luffy et Usopp allaient les suivre également quand ils furent stoppés par les éclosions de mains de Robin.

Sanji interpella l'archéologue : « Robin-chan ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?... »

Robin s'exprima d'une voix calme : « Ca ne sert à rien d'y aller tous…Vous ne ferez que la paniquer un peu plus…Laissez nos deux amis s'en occuper… »

Luffy se gratta la tête : « Oui…Tu as peut-être raison, Robin… »

Usopp se tourna vers Chopper : « Hey ! Chopper ! Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Tashigi ?... »

Le petit renne fit la grimace : « Je crois qu'elle a perdu la mémoire…Apparemment, vu la marque qu'elle a sur la joue, le bandit a du la frapper violement…Et sa noyade n'a pas arrangé les choses… »

Luffy : « Tu veux dire qu'elle a tout oublié ?... »

Chopper : « Non…Pas tout…Elle a parlé de son escale avec son équipage, avant qu'elle se fasse enlever par les pirates…Elle avait du recevoir un coup violent à ce moment là aussi…»

Robin : « Et elle aurait tout oublié entre cet instant et le moment de sa ranimation…»

Luffy, Sanji et Usopp firent la grimace tandis que Chopper soupira tristement, en pensant aux conséquences de l'amnésie de Tashigi sur sa relation avec Zoro.

----------------------------------

Pendant ce temps là, Tashigi courait comme une dératée.

Elle avait instinctivement emprunté le petit chemin de terre dans le sens inverse, afin de se diriger vers la ville.

Sa noyade lui avait fait perdre beaucoup de force. Elle se mit à ralentir, prise de faiblesse.

Tout à coup, elle sentit des bras l'entourer et la saisir.

La jeune femme se retrouva immobilisée dans sa course.

Elle avait maintenant le dos plaqué contre un corps. Un corps d'homme, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Totalement paniquée, elle essaya de se dégager en plantant ses ongles dans ces bras puissants qui lui encerclaient la poitrine et la taille.

Son assaillant se mit alors à parler entre deux souffles.

C'était une voix que Tashigi aurait pu reconnaître entre toutes.

Celle de Roronoa Zoro.

Elle entendit le bretteur lui murmurer : « Calme-toi, Tashigi…Je ne te veux aucun mal… »

La jeune femme continuait de se débattre, mais sans résultat, face à la force surhumaine du bretteur. Elle hurla, quasi hystérique : « Lâche-moi, Roronoa !...Lâche-moi ! »

La jeune Marine avait du mal à respirer maintenant.

Voyant que Zoro n'avait pas relâché son emprise, bien au contraire, Tashigi renonça à se débattre.

Des larmes d'impuissance commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle s'exprima d'une toute petite voix suppliante : « Laisse-moi…S'il te plait…Laisse-moi… »

Le bretteur sentit une boule lui monter à la gorge. Il s'en voulait de faire souffrir ainsi la jeune femme mais il savait que c'était pour son bien.

Il plaqua alors son visage contre la tête de Tashigi. Le nez dans ses cheveux. Il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille : « Chuuut…Je t'ai dit que je ne te ferai aucun mal…Il faut juste que tu te calmes… »

La jeune femme frémit en sentant le souffle chaud du bretteur contre son oreille. Elle respirait profondément maintenant, essayant de reprendre son calme. Elle desserra la pression de ses ongles dans la chair des bras de Zoro et laissa retomber mollement les siens le long de son corps.

Elle ne tenait pratiquement plus sur ses jambes.

Si Zoro ne la maintenait pas aussi fortement contre lui, elle se serait déjà écroulée dans la poussière, à bout de force.

Arriva alors Nami.

La jolie rousse se mit face à Tashigi.

Elle la regarda tristement, touchée par les larmes de la jeune Marine : « Tashigi…Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis…Tu dois me croire… »

Tashigi afficha un regard totalement perplexe.

Nami enchaîna, sur un ton calme, essayant de la rassurer : « Ca fait trois jours que tu es avec nous …On est juste là pour t'aider à retrouver ton équipage…On ne te veut aucun mal… »

Tashigi bredouilla d'une petite voix : « Je…Je ne comprends pas…»

Nami : « On vient de te ranimer d'une noyade…Peut-être que le choc t'as fait perdre une partie de ta mémoire…Je ne sais pas…Mais ne t'inquiètes pas…On va prendre soin de toi…Tu es à bout de force… »

La navigatrice lui fit un petit sourire compatissant.

Tashigi restait encore perplexe devant les paroles de la jeune femme rousse.

Nami s'adressa ensuite à Zoro, qui tenait toujours Tashigi contre lui : « Zoro ! Je vais chercher les autres ! Attends-nous ici avec Tashigi !... »

Sans attendre de réponse du bretteur, la navigatrice aux cheveux roux se mit à courir dans la direction du groupe qui les attendait à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, laissant en plan Tashigi et Zoro…Seuls, sur le chemin de terre.

--------------------------------------

**Fin du 29ème chapitre**

_Petite précision : Je mets Monkey D. Luffy et Roronoa Zoro car au Japon, il est d'usage de dire d'abord le nom, puis le prénom (contrairement aux pays occidentaux…)_

_Je vous avoue qu'il y a 2 jours, l'idée de la perte de mémoire de Tashigi ne m'était même pas venue à l'idée…Et puis comme j'aime bien cette histoire (je me suis vraiment attachée à la love story de Zoro et Tashigi) et que pour le moment, je n'ai pas envie de la conclure, je me suis dit qu'une Tashigi amnésique ça pourrait le faire !...Surtout pour embêter le pauvre Zoro ! ;-p_

_J'espère que mon histoire ne va pas finir par vous lasser et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi j'ai de l'écrire ! ;-p_

_Le problème dans tout ça, c'est que je délaisse un peu mon autre fic « Retour vers le futur » ! _

_Mais que voulez-vous ? Je ne peux pas être partout à la fois…Et comme en ce moment, je suis plutôt dans une phase romance…Bah je préfère écrire sur « Wadô Ichimonji & Shigure » plutôt que sur « Retour vers le futur » qui est moins axée sur l'amour mais plutôt sur l'humour…Mais ne vous en faites pas, je reprends « Retour vers le futur » très bientôt ! _

_Merci pour vos lectures !_


	30. Une Marine parmi les pirates

_Merci à Lily, Molly, Celebaelin, Milano-chan et uchi pour leurs reviews, ainsi que injalle pour son MP. Bon, je ne vous fait pas plus attendre, voici la suite ! (qui ressemble un peu à un nouveau commencement – enfin pour Tashigi, en tout cas…en attendant qu'elle retrouve la mémoire…)_

_----------------------------_

**30ème Chapitre : Une Marine parmi les pirates**

Zoro fit la grimace quand il vit Nami leur fausser compagnie aussi rapidement.

Il était mal à l'aise de se retrouver seul avec Tashigi…Parce que, cette Tashigi là, le considérait comme un ennemi et n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé entre eux…

La jeune femme était toujours immobile dans ses bras. Etant de dos, Zoro ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il entendait ses reniflements et avait donc deviné qu'elle essayait de contenir ses larmes.

Il s'adressa à elle doucement pour tenter de la rassurer : « Tashigi…Je vais te lâcher maintenant…Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir ?... »

La jeune femme fit non de la tête sans prononcer un mot.

Vu son état de faiblesse, elle savait, de toute façon, qu'elle ne pourrait pas courir trois mètres avant de s'écrouler par terre.

Elle avait beau avoir perdu la mémoire, elle avait deviné qu'elle avait vécu des situations dangereuses ces derniers jours sinon elle n'aurait pas cette blessure au bras et ne se serait pas fait ranimer non plus d'une noyade…

Elle était totalement déboussolée mais, néanmoins, son instinct lui dictait de ne pas s'angoisser plus que nécessaire…Bizarrement, elle sentait en son fort intérieur que peut-être elle pouvait avoir confiance en Luffy et les autres.

Mais ils restaient toujours des pirates…Alors méfiance, tout de même…

Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions en entendant Zoro lui dire : « Je vais t'asseoir sur l'herbe…Comme ça, tu vas te reposer un peu avant que les autres arrivent… »

Le bretteur desserra alors sa pression autour de Tashigi et, sans la lâcher, il la porta dans ses bras et la déposa sur l'herbe.

Tashigi se mit à rougir quand elle se retrouva soulevée par le bretteur. La promiscuité de leurs deux corps faisait involontairement battre son cœur un peu plus vite que d'habitude.

Une fois assise, elle s'essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage et elle ramena ses jambes repliées contre elle en posant son menton sur ses genoux.

Le bretteur resta debout, à côté d'elle, sans dire un mot.

Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il regrettait d'avoir dit à Chopper qu'il avait hâte qu'elle retrouve son équipage et qu'elle quitte le Vogue Merry.

Il aurait aussi voulu lui dire qu'il regrettait de ne pas les avoir attendu, elle et Chopper, quand ils étaient repartis du bateau.

Et puis, surtout, il aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il regrettait de n'avoir pas pu la défendre…et la sauver…contre l'autre monstre.

Tout ça, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas le dire à la Tashigi qui restait stoïque et silencieuse à ses pieds.

--------------------------

Nami courait en agitant les bras en direction du groupe : « Tout va bien, les gars ! On a réussi à la rattraper… »

Luffy : « Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ?... »

Nami : « Oui…Mais elle est encore effrayée…Zoro est resté avec elle, pour la calmer… »

Sanji, en faisant la grimace : « Tu as laissé ce gros rustre avec la pauvre Tashi-chan ? Il ne sait pas y faire avec les femmes ! Il va la terroriser encore plus ! »

Nami lui sourit, en lui rendant sa cravate, qu'elle avait toujours dans la main : « Non, non ! Ne t'en fait pas, Sanji-kun !...Pour le peu que j'ai vu, Zoro a l'air de bien se débrouiller avec elle !... »

Le cuisinier grimaça de plus belle tandis que Chopper et Robin se regardèrent en souriant discrètement. Ils étaient les seuls du groupe au courant pour la nuit qu'avaient passé Tashigi et Zoro.

Usopp : « Bon ! On peut y aller, alors ?... »

Luffy se retourna en fixant la rivière, pensant au pirate qui avait coulé direct dedans : « Oui…On peut y aller…Plus rien ne nous retient ici, de toute façon… »

Tandis que ses compagnons partaient tranquillement sur le petit chemin de terre pour rejoindre Tashigi et Zoro, Sanji, lui, se mit à courir pour arriver le plus vite possible et éviter ainsi au bretteur de rester en tête à tête trop longtemps avec la jeune Marine.

Chopper, quant à lui, aperçu le bandana noir de son nakama dans l'herbe. Il le prit dans ses pattes et fit la grimace. Du sang était incrusté dans le tissu.

« Pauvre Zoro… » pensa-t-il, peiné.

Usopp se retourna et l'interpella : « Hey ! Tu viens, Chopper ! »

« Oui, j'arrive ! » lui répondit le petit renne en trottinant pour les rejoindre.

--------------------------------------

Alors que Tashigi fixait l'horizon d'un air triste et songeur, Zoro lui jetait des petits regards en coin.

Le silence était pesant mais le bretteur ne voulait pas entamer une discussion qui avait des chances de tourner à l'hostilité, vu l'état d'esprit actuel dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme.

En même temps, pensa-t-il, ça ne changeait pas vraiment grand-chose à la situation d'auparavant, vu que Tashigi avait eu un comportement distant et froid après leur réveil dans la cabane.

Peut-être que son amnésie était un signe du destin, réfléchit-il.

Maintenant, c'était à lui de faire un choix :

Soit oublier ce qui s'était passé entre eux et reprendre le cours normal de son existence…Soit essayer de faire retrouver la mémoire à la jeune femme pour leur accorder une deuxième chance…Ou tout du moins, une possibilité de s'expliquer et d'éclaircir les choses sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble durant la nuit.

Avec l'état d'esprit dans lequel il s'était trouvé ce matin (en colère contre la jeune femme), son choix aurait plutôt balancé vers la première solution…Mais la peur viscérale qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait vu Tashigi étendue, sans connaissance, il y a quelques minutes, lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle comptait pour lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Le bretteur fut sorti de ses réflexions quand il vit arriver Sanji, suivi à plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin par ses autres compagnons.

Le cuisinier blond se précipita en courant vers Tashigi et s'agenouilla en face d'elle, le regard charmeur : « Ca va mieux, Tashi-ch…Tashigi ?... »

La jeune Marine se mit à rougir devant l'attitude séductrice du cuisinier du Vogue Merry.

Zoro, qui avait remarqué le changement de couleur des joues de la jeune Marine, s'éloigna d'eux, les mains dans les poches et l'air renfrogné, préférant se taire…Car, de toute manière, pensait-il, il n'avait pas son mot à dire, puisqu'elle ne se souvenait plus de leur relation.

En passant devant Sanji, il n'oublia pas, tout de même, de lui jeter un regard noir et glacial.

Le jeune homme blond le fixa, en retour, avec un air de défi, ce qui énerva encore plus le bretteur.

Tashigi suivit Zoro du regard quand il s'éloigna d'elle mais son attention fut ensuite dirigée vers Sanji qui lui avait maintenant prit la main et s'adressa à elle d'une voix douce : « J'espère que ce gros lourdaud ne vous a pas trop importuné, Mademoiselle… »

Tashigi bredouilla, embarrassée : « Heu…Non non… »

Sanji, en souriant et en tournant la tête en direction de Zoro : « Parfait ! Car sinon, il aurait eu affaire à moi !... »

Zoro le regarda à son tour, en serrant les poings. Il ne répondit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. « Tu as de la chance, espèce de 'Sourcils en vrille' que je ne puisse rien dire sur ce qui s'est passé entre elle et moi…Tu as vraiment de la chance… » fulminait le bretteur dans sa barbe.

Satisfait devant le mutisme du bretteur, Sanji s'adressa de nouveau à la jeune femme : « Apparemment, vous avez perdu une partie de votre mémoire…Mais sachez, sublime demoiselle, que les moment passés en votre compagnie ont été un réel délice pour moi… »

Et il lui baisa la main.

La jeune femme était un peu déstabilisée par le comportement du jeune homme blond.

Sanji enchaîna, en revenant sur le mode 'Tutoiement' : « Tashigi, Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?... »

Tashigi, bredouillante : « Heu…oui…Quoi ?... »

Sanji, avec un grand sourire : « J'avais pris l'habitude de t'appeler 'Tashi-chan'…Puis-je le faire encore, s'il te plait ?... »

Tashigi lui répondit, hésitante « Heu…Oui, si tu insistes…Mais toi ?...Heu…Comment tu t'appelles ?... »

Zoro, qui était à l'écart mais entendait tout, se mit alors à éclater de rire en regardant ironiquement le cuisinier.

Sanji se retourna vers lui et lui hurla : « Ta gueule, Tête d'algues !...C'est pas drôle !... »

Puis il se tourna vers Tashigi, toujours avec son sourire charmeur : « Oui…C'est vrai que tu ne te rappelles plus de mon nom…Je suis Sanji…Mais tu peux m'appeler 'Sanji-kun'…Ca me ferait très plaisir… »

Tashigi lui fit un petit sourire timide : « C'est d'accord…'Sanji-kun'… »

Le jeune homme blond se retourna alors de nouveau en direction de Zoro en lui tirant la langue : « T'as entendu ça, foutu bretteur ?... »

Zoro fit une grimace de dégoût.

Content de lui, Sanji fixa de nouveau intensément Tashigi : « Tashi-chan…Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'ai eu peur quand je t'ai vue étendue et sans vie au bord de la rivière, tout à l'heure… »

Tashigi lui demanda, hésitante : « C'est toi qui m'as ranimée, non ?...Avec le petit animal ?... »

Le cuisinier se mit à rire, et lui fit un clin d'œil : « Oui ! Chopper est notre médecin de bord…Quant à moi, je suis ton serviteur…Ton prince…Et je suis prêt à t'embrasser de nouveau quand tu veux ! »

« C'était pas un baiser, abruti !...C'était du bouche à bouche ! » s'écria alors Nami qui venait d'arriver par derrière et frappa le haut de la tête du cuisinier.

Sanji se retourna vers la navigatrice, le regard tout triste et suppliant : « Aiiiie !... Nami-saaaaan ! »

Nami, exaspérée : « Arrête ton numéro de charme et laisse Tashigi tranquille !... »

La jeune Marine regardait avec étonnement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle avait les joues encore rouges mais elle était surtout contente de l'intervention inopinée de la navigatrice du Vogue Merry car la drague de Sanji l'avait mise un peu mal à l'aise, surtout que Zoro avait assisté à la scène…Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait vraiment gênée d'être ainsi courtisée par un autre homme sous la présence du bretteur…

Luffy arriva alors et s'accroupit en face d'elle en lui faisant un grand sourire : « Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux, Tashigi !...Ca fait drôle de penser que tu nous as complètement oublié !... »

Tashigi fronça les sourcils et retrouva ses réflexes d'officier de la Marine : « Je ne vous ai pas oublié…Toi…Roronoa Zoro…et Nico Robin…Je ne vous ai pas oublié…Tu peux me croire… »

Luffy fit une moue d'étonnement tandis que Zoro grimaça. Robin, quant à elle, resta calme et n'afficha aucune réaction sur son visage.

Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille enchaîna, avec un air désolé : «Tashigi…On n'est pas tes ennemis !...On t'a sauvée des griffes de pirates qui t'avaient enfermé dans leur cale…Et depuis, tu vis avec nous en attendant de retrouver l'autre 'enfumeur'… »

Tashigi tiqua quand elle entendit Luffy traiter son supérieur 'd'enfumeur' : « Je te demanderai d'éviter d'insulter le colonel Smoker à l'avenir…Si tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à moi !... »

Luffy se mit à rire : « Hé hé hé ! Calme-toi, Tashigi ! Je n'ai rien contre ton chef !...Au contraire, je l'aime bien !... »

Tashigi fit la moue sans dire un mot tandis que Zoro l'observait du coin de l'œil, les bras croisés et l'air renfrogné.

A cet instant, il ressentit de la jalousie à l'égard du supérieur de Tashigi.

Il voyait dans le regard de la jeune femme à quel point elle admirait le Colonel Smoker. Sa loyauté envers cet homme était quelque chose de louable, bien évidemment…Mais Zoro aurait bien aimé que Tashigi puisse avoir un jour la même attitude à son égard…

Chose plutôt compromise à l'heure actuelle…

-------------------------------------

**Fin du 30ème chapitre**

_Si vous vous rappelez, au début de mon histoire, je vous avais dit que mes deux personnages préférés étaient Tashigi et Sanji. Comme je ne peux pas les mettre ensemble, je prends quand même un certain plaisir à laisser notre blondinet séducteur faire un peu de charme à la petite demoiselle…Mais bien évidemment, aucune relation n'est envisageable entre ces deux là ! C'est juste un mini flirt, rien de plus ! (Vous connaissez le caractère de Sanji !) ;-p_

_Et puis, de toute façon, je crois que Zoro ne serait pas trop d'accord pour laisser Tashigi à Sanji ! lol_

_Petit message pour Milano-chan : La suite de « Retour vers le futur » arrive ! Je suis en train de rédiger le 13ème chapitre…Encore un peu de patience !_

_Merci pour vos lectures !_


	31. Quelques conseils du médecin

**31ème Chapitre : Quelques conseils du médecin**

Tashigi restait sur la défensive, ainsi entourée par tous ces pirates.

Chopper s'approcha alors d'elle en lui parlant tout doucement : « Tashigi…Tu as subit un violent traumatisme tout à l'heure en te noyant dans la rivière et vu la marque rouge sur ton visage, le bandit a dû te frapper très fort également… »

Tashigi le regarda, interloquée : « Le bandit…Quel bandit ?... »

Nami : « Ah ça !...C'est une longue histoire !...Mais puisque tu as perdu la mémoire, on va commencer par refaire les présentions !...Moi, je suis Nami, la navigatrice…Tu connais déjà Zoro, Robin et Luffy ?… »

Tashigi opina de la tête.

Nami, en montrant ensuite tour à tour du doigt ses autres nakamas : « Lui, c'est Chopper, notre médecin de bord…Là-bas, tu as Usopp, notre canonnier…Et enfin, Sanji, notre cuisinier…Qui, je le devine, a déjà dû se présenter avant qu'on arrive… »

Tashigi resta sans réaction, un peu déboussolée par la gentillesse et la politesse apparente de ces pirates.

Devant son mutisme, Nami frappa alors dans ses mains en s'exclamant : « Ce que je propose, c'est qu'on retourne maintenant en ville…Le Maire a du nous préparer des chambres à l'hôtel, comme il nous l'avait promis…Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, les gars ?... »

Luffy, enthousiaste : « Bonne idée, Nami !...Et puis, je commence à avoir faim, moi !... »

Tashigi essaya de se relever, optant pour la solution de faire confiance à ces pirates qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir d'animosité envers elle.

Une fois debout, elle vacilla légèrement, n'ayant pratiquement plus de force dans les jambes.

Zoro et Sanji firent alors un pas dans sa direction mais Luffy fut le premier à la soutenir : « Oh la ! Tashigi ! Ne tombe pas !...Je vais te porter, si tu veux bien... »

Tashigi hocha la tête en signe de consentement.

Luffy, en lui faisant un grand sourire : « Tu vas voir, quand tu auras mangé un morceau, ça ira déjà beaucoup mieux, j'en suis sûr !... »

Dans son coin, Sanji fit la grimace de n'être pas arrivé le premier vers la jeune Marine tandis que Zoro parut soulagé que ce soit son nakama au chapeau de paille qui s'occupe de Tashigi plutôt que le cuisinier dragueur…

Luffy lui présenta son dos et s'abaissa afin que la jeune femme grimpe sur lui et ils commencèrent à avancer suivis par le groupe.

Chopper, qui se trouvait à côté de Zoro, lui attrapa soudainement le pan de son pantalon pour le stopper.

Zoro baissa la tête vers son petit compagnon et lui demanda, interrogatif : « Chopper ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?... »

Pendant que les autres s'éloignaient, le petit renne tendit le bandana noir au jeune homme : « Tiens, Zoro…Je l'ai trouvé dans l'herbe… »

Le bretteur lui sourit tristement : « Merci, Chopper…Je l'avais complètement oublié… »

Chopper, les yeux tristes : « C'est normal, vu les circonstances… »

Zoro le noua autour de son bras et commença à marcher pour rejoindre les autres quand le petit docteur l'interpella : « Attends, Zoro ! Je voudrais te parler…Seul à seul… »

Le jeune homme se retourna, étonné : « Oui…Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?... »

Chopper, avec un air déterminé : « Zoro, Je ne peux pas me taire plus longtemps… »

Zoro le fixa, inquiet : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Chopper ?… »

Le petit renne poussa un long soupir et se lança : « Voilà…Heu…Ce matin, quand on est retourné au Vogue Merry tous les trois, Tashigi m'a dit pour vous deux… »

Zoro, interloqué : « Hein, quoi ? »

Chopper : « Oui, heu…En fait elle m'a posé des questions sur des risques éventuels de grossesse…Et évidemment, j'en ai conclu que vous deux, cette nuit, vous… »

Zoro s'exclama : « Risque de grossesse ?… »

Chopper : « Oui…Mais je lui ai dit qu'elle ne risquait rien, qu'elle n'était pas dans sa période d'ovulation… »

Zoro fit la grimace, en colère contre lui-même, devant cette évidence.

Il comprenait enfin maintenant pourquoi la jeune femme avait été si distante depuis leur réveil dans la cabane.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?…Il faut dire que ce genre de préoccupations concernait surtout les femmes et rarement les hommes, réfléchit-il.

Il regarda son petit nakama, l'air interrogatif : « Et…Quelle a été sa réaction quand tu lui a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas être tombée enceinte de moi ?… »

Chopper : « Heu…Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?… »

Zoro, énervé : « Je suis un peu concerné, non ?…Alors ?…Comment a-t-elle réagit ?… »

Chopper : « Elle…Elle avait l'air soulagée mais en même temps…Elle avait l'air triste aussi… »

Le bretteur fit la moue.

Chopper le fixa et se risqua à lui poser une question indiscrète : « Et toi, Zoro…Est-ce que ça te plairait d'avoir un enfant maintenant ?... »

Zoro, l'air songeur : « Je suis un pirate…Je ne sais pas si mes conditions de vie sont adéquates pour élever un enfant…Mais si ça arrivait…Je crois que ça me ferait tout de même plaisir…Et puis de toute façon, il est clair que j'assumerai entièrement mes responsabilités de père et que je n'abandonnerai pas Tashigi…»

Chopper sourit devant les paroles de Zoro.

Le petit renne avait toujours admiré son compagnon pour sa force exceptionnelle, et au fur et à mesure qu'il le connaissait, il se rendait compte des qualités d'âme du bretteur.

Il le regarda ensuite, un peu embarrassé : «Heu…Il y a aussi autre chose que je voulais te dire… »

Zoro le fixa, appréhendant un peu ce qu'allait lui dire son ami : « Oui…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?... »

Chopper : « Voilà…Heu…Quand tu as quitté, en colère, le Vogue Merry ce matin, j'ai demandé à Tashigi pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, et elle m'a dit que c'était pour votre bien à tous les deux…Et que même si elle souffrait beaucoup de faire ça…Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix… »

Zoro le regarda, énervé : « On a toujours le choix !...Et puis, je ne veux pas qu'elle choisisse à ma place ce qui est bien ou mal pour moi ! »

Chopper, avec une petite voix, et en baissant la tête : « Tu sais, si Tashigi n'avait pas perdu la mémoire, je ne me serais jamais permis de m'immiscer dans votre histoire… et puis, je pense qu'elle t'aurait, de toute façon, un moment ou un autre, expliqué son comportement bizarre envers toi…Mais comme elle ne se souvient plus de rien…J'ai préféré te révéler ce secret… »

Zoro le regarda, touché par l'attitude de son petit nakama : « Tu as bien fait, Chopper…Mais maintenant, ça n'a plus trop d'importance…Vu qu'elle me considère à nouveau comme son ennemi… »

Chopper, en tentant de le rassurer : « Il y a trois jours aussi, elle te prenait pour un ennemi…Ca ne l'a pas empêchée de changer d'avis et de se rapprocher de toi… »

Zoro fit la moue : « Oui, c'est vrai…Mais elle va bientôt retrouver son équipage…Sans savoir ce qu'il y a eu entre nous… »

Chopper, en lui faisant un clin d'œil : « Peut-être ou peut-être pas ?...Ecoute, Zoro…Je ne suis pas spécialiste en la matière, mais si elle a été séduite aussi rapidement par toi en seulement trois jours, c'est que de toute façon, avant qu'elle n'arrive parmi nous, elle devait déjà éprouver une certaine attirance pour toi, non ?... »

Zoro se mit à rougir, mal à l'aise d'évoquer de tels sujets de conversation : « J'en sais rien, moi…Je ne suis pas dans sa tête !... »

Chopper, avec un petit sourire complice : « Son amnésie est obligatoirement provisoire…Il faudrait lui procurer un choc émotionnel pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire au plus vite…Tu pourrais aussi essayer de lui parler…de lui raconter ce que vous avez vécu ensemble…Ca l'aiderait sûrement ! »

Zoro, en grimaçant : « C'est ça !...Elle va me prendre pour un menteur et un pervers, oui !... »

Chopper : « C'est toi qui voit…Je ne peux pas décider à ta place…Mais ça vaut peut-être le coup, tu ne crois pas ?...Et puis j'en ai un peu discuté avec Robin… »

Zoro l'interrompit en s'exclamant : « Quoi ?...Robin est au courant aussi ?...Pourquoi tu lui as dit, t'es fou ?... »

Chopper, embarrassé : « Non non ! Je ne lui ai rien dit !...Elle a deviné toute seule, en vous voyant arriver ce matin…Quand tu portais Tashigi sur ton dos… »

Zoro, énervé : « Ah ?...Mais rassure-moi…Vous êtes les deux seuls au courant, n'est-ce pas ?... »

Chopper, en lui souriant : « Oui…Il n'y a que nous deux…Tu peux compter sur mon silence…Et puis, tu sais que Robin est très discrète… »

Le bretteur se gratta le derrière de la tête, assez ennuyé : « OK OK…Bon…On rejoint les autres ?... »

Chopper, en commençant à trottiner vers le groupe : « On y va !... »

-------------------------------------

**Fin du 31ème chapitre**

_Petit chapitre de transition, où Chopper, notre cher petit médecin préféré, essaye d'ouvrir les yeux à un Zoro un peu brute de décoffrage, il faut bien l'avouer._

_Notre bretteur n'a, effectivement, pas forcément toutes les clés de compréhension de la nature humaine (et notamment de la nature féminine). _

_Espérons que son ami aura réussi à éclairer sa lanterne ! ;-p_

_Vous pourriez être surpris que ce soit ce petit renne naïf qui profère de tels conseils en matière d'histoires de cœur, mais étant un être hyper-sensible et très intelligent (sinon, il ne serait pas docteur), je le vois bien dans ce rôle de confident…_

_Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il en avait déjà discuté auparavant avec la belle archéologue, qui, du haut de ses 28 ans, a la sagesse nécessaire quant aux relations homme-femme (bah oui, quand ils étaient tous les deux dans la librairie, Robin et Chopper se sont laissés aller à quelques confidences….) ;-)_

_Quand au fait que Zoro assumerait sa paternité, vu que c'est un homme d'honneur, ça va de soi ! (hey oui ! Mes personnages masculins ont toutes les qualités !) lol_


	32. Tous à l'hôtel

_Bon, alors dans ce chapitre, je vous préviens tout de suite, il ne va pas se passer grand-chose (pas d'action, ni de combats) puisque c'est l'arrivée à l'hôtel de Luffy et ses compagnons._

_Je vous ressers un peu de dialogues et un peu de jalousie de Zoro par rapport à Sanji…_

_Merci à Spicycocktail, Sely, Lily, Milano-chan, Molly et Tinki pour leurs reviews ! ;-)_

**-----------------------------------**

**32ème Chapitre : Tous à l'hôtel **

Zoro et Chopper rejoignirent le groupe.

Luffy ouvrait la marche avec Tashigi installée sur son dos. La jeune femme ne disait rien, elle sentait ses yeux se fermer peu à peu, gagnée par la fatigue et bercée par les mouvements que faisait le jeune homme brun à chacun de ses pas.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée de la ville où une foule souriante les attendait. Le Maire s'avança vers eux : « Jeunes gens !...Permettez-moi de vous adresser mes remerciements, au nom de tous les habitants, pour nous avoir débarrassé de ces bandits !... »

Tashigi sortit de son léger sommeil et assista avec étonnement à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, la tête toujours reposée contre l'épaule de Luffy

Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait mais apparemment, les habitants de cette ville étaient en train d'acclamer l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille.

Luffy prit la parole et s'adressa au Maire : « Oh vous savez, ce n'était pas grand-chose ! J'espère seulement que vous ne serez plus ennuyés maintenant !... »

Le Maire : « Nous avons enfermé les brigands que vous avez laissé KO sur la grande place, en attendant l'arrivée de la Marine, dans quelques jours…Mais…Et leur chef…Qu'est-il devenu ?... »

Nami : « Ne vous en faites pas ! On lui a réglé son compte…Il ne vous embêtera plus à partir de maintenant…Tout comme son frère !... »

Le Maire, étonné : « Vous…Vous voulez dire que ce type était le frère du fameux Kai ?... »

Nami avec un grand sourire : « Oui…C'est exactement ça !... »

Le Maire, en fixant maintenant Tashigi : « Mademoiselle…Est-ce que ça va ?...Vous êtes blessée ?... »

Chopper prit la parole et répondit à la place de la jeune femme : « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, Monsieur…Elle s'est battue contre le chef de la bande mais maintenant c'est terminé…Je suis médecin, je vais veiller sur sa santé…Par contre si vous pouviez nous fournir quelques affaires médicales ?... »

Le Maire : « Bien entendu ! C'est la moindre des choses !...Je vais vous faire livrer tout ça à votre chambre d'hôtel dans la journée ! »

Tashigi restait muette.

Elle ne comprenait décidément rien du tout. Qui était ce Kai, dont ils parlaient ? Qui était donc l'autre bandit qui, apparemment, l'avait agressée et mise dans cet état de faiblesse ?

Luffy l'interrompit dans ses pensées quand il s'adressa de nouveau au Maire, un grand sourire aux lèvres : « Heu oui, au fait…Ca tient toujours les repas offerts dans votre meilleur restaurant ?... »

Le Maire, en se frottant les mains : « Bien sûr, jeune homme !...Je n'ai qu'une parole !...Si vous voulez bien me suivre !...Je vais maintenant vous montrer l'hôtel !... »

Tandis que la foule s'éparpillait doucement, le Maire les conduisit jusqu'au superbe Hôtel traditionnel réputé pour son magnifique onsen.

Arrivés à l'accueil, le Maire leur expliqua qu'ils avaient à leur disposition une chambre chacun puisqu'ils étaient en saison creuse et qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de touristes en ville pour le moment.

Il leur remit à tous une clé, puis il prit congé d'eux sans oublier de leur indiquer l'endroit où se trouvait le restaurant, un peu plus loin, au bout de la rue.

Tandis que Usopp et Chopper se précipitèrent à la découverte de leurs chambres, Luffy fit descendre Tashigi de son dos.

Luffy, avec un grand sourire : « Tashigi, tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu dans ta chambre cet après-midi après le repas…Si tu veux, bien évidemment... »

La jeune femme opina de la tête.

Satisfait de la réponse de Tashigi, Luffy se précipita lui aussi, comme Chopper et Usopp, à travers les couloirs, impatient de voir à quoi ressemblait sa chambre.

Dans le hall de l'hôtel, il ne restait maintenant plus que Nami, Sanji, Robin, Zoro et Tashigi.

Tashigi baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements et demanda d'une petite voix, en s'adressant à Nami qui était juste à côté d'elle : « Ces vêtements…Ils ne sont pas à moi…Comment se fait-il que je les porte ?... »

Avant que Nami ne lui réponde, Sanji se mit à se tortiller autour des deux jeunes femmes et s'exclama, des cœurs pleins les yeux : « C'est moi qui te les ai offerts, tout à l'heure, Tachi-chan !…Quand on faisait les magasins…Je voulais te faire un joli cadeau pour te montrer à quel point je…Nous étions heureux de partager ces quelques jours en ta si charmante compagnie !... »

La jeune femme fixa le cuisinier blond, étonnée et légèrement rougissante, peu habituée à recevoir des cadeaux, surtout d'un homme.

Elle se mit alors à lui sourire et lui répondit timidement : « Ah bon ?...Alors merci beaucoup, Sanji-kun…C'est très gentil de ta part... »

Devant le numéro de charme du cuisinier, Zoro grimaça de dégoût. Il serra les poings et repris son air renfrogné habituel.

Il avait bien sûr remarqué que Tashigi ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements que lorsqu'elle avait quitté le Vogue Merry le matin même avec Chopper.

Elle portait une robe bleue empruntée à Nami à ce moment là…Et maintenant, elle était en pantalon avec un petit corsage.

Comme il avait délibérément évité la jeune femme durant toute la matinée jusqu'à l'arrivée des brigands et du drame, il ne savait pas où elle avait trouvé ces fringues…Et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu…Mais le simple fait d'avoir entendu que c'était Sanji qui les lui avait offert le rendait maintenant malade.

A cet instant, Zoro était jaloux et en voulait stupidement à Tashigi d'avoir accepté ces cadeaux de la part d'un autre homme.

Pour se calmer, il décida de partir lui aussi vers les chambres, les mains dans les poches et le visage renfermé, afin de se changer les idées et de ne plus avoir à assister au petit manège entre Sanji et Tashigi.

En voyant Zoro s'éloigner aussi subitement en faisant la tête, Tashigi se senti, malgré elle, mal à l'aise et coupable. Sanji détourna alors son attention en s'adressant aux trois filles : « Ah ! Nous voilà enfin seuls…Moi, heureux homme d'être ainsi entouré par trois si magnifiques jeunes femmes !... »

Nami, blasée : « Oui oui, c'est ça…Bon, on pourrait peut-être, nous aussi, aller voir nos chambres ?... »

Robin, avec son calme habituel : «Oui…Allons-y… »

Nami en s'adressant à Tashigi : « Ca va aller, Tashigi ?...Tu vas pouvoir marcher ?... »

Tashigi, en lui souriant : « Oui…Ca va aller, merci…Merci beaucoup… »

Et les quatre jeunes gens partirent à la découverte de leurs chambres respectives.

Tashigi entra dans la sienne qui portait le numéro 7.

Elle fut agréablement surprise.

Dans un décor typiquement traditionnel, un large futon reposait au milieu de la pièce, une armoire était également présente ainsi qu'un petit bureau.

Deux grandes portes-fenêtres coulissantes donnaient sur un balcon, puisque les chambres étaient au 1er étage. La vue est très belle. Elle donnait sur un joli jardin, avec, un peu plus loin, le onsen, protégé de barrières en bois pour laisser les baigneurs à l'abris de la vue des curieux.

La salle de bain, quant à elle, comportait des WC, une baignoire et une douche. Dans l'armoire, était mis à disposition des clients un grand nombre de serviettes de bain, ainsi que de nombreux produits de soin.

Deux kimonos légers traditionnels étaient présents également. Un de couleur mauve à motif de fleurs grenat pour les femmes et pour les hommes, un kimono bleu nuit.

Avec ses vêtements mouillés par l'eau de la rivière, Tashigi se sentait sale et poisseuse. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, prendre une douche et se changer.

Nami frappa au même moment à sa porte.

Car, en tant que femme, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir Tashigi,

Elle proposa à la jeune Marine de lui prendre ses vêtements mouillés pour les apporter au pressing de l'hôtel et de lui redonner en échange, la robe bleue que la jeune femme avait ôté lors de leur séance de shopping matinale et que Nami avait gardé dans ses sacs. Elle lui proposa également d'aller dans une boutique pour lui chercher des sous-vêtements, ses propres sous-vêtements, car jusqu'à maintenant, Nami lui avait toujours prêté les siens.

Tashigi accepta, ravie de pouvoir enfin porter des vêtements propres et secs qui ne sentent pas l'odeur vaseuse de la rivière…

Nami : « Vas-y, déshabille-toi, Tashigi !...Tu peux prendre un bain, en attendant que je revienne !...De toute façon, on ne va pas manger au restaurant avant au moins une heure !... »

Tashigi la remercia et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, où elle ôta ses vêtements et les tendit à Nami à travers la porte.

Puis la jeune femme rousse quitta la chambre, les mains pleines.

Dans le couloir, elle croisa Sanji, qui lui demanda ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Tout naturellement, le jeune homme blond se proposa de l'accompagner pour aller au pressing et ensuite acheter des affaires pour Tashigi.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune Marine commença à faire couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Elle prit les produits de bain moussant et s'installa enfin dans l'eau chaude et parfumée en poussant un long soupir de satisfaction.

Elle cohabitait avec ces pirates, elle était loin de son équipage et du Colonel Smoker…Et bien, tant pis…Il faudra faire avec…

De toute façon, le Maire de cette ville leur a bien dit tout à l'heure que la Marine allait bientôt arriver, d'ici quelques jours, pour emprisonner les bandits qu'avaient mis hors d'état de nuire…Il lui suffisait donc d'attendre bien sagement l'arrivée de ses « collègues »…Sans faire de vagues auprès de Luffy et des autres…

Tashigi soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à toutes ces choses.

La jeune femme fit alors le vide dans sa tête pour se détendre et profiter un maximum de son bain qui faisait un bien fou à son corps et à ses muscles tous endoloris…

----------------------------------

Trente minutes plus tard, Sanji et Nami regagnèrent l'hôtel.

Dans le hall, Usopp, Zoro et Chopper les attendaient.

A voir la tête ravie du cuisinier, Usopp lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Sanji ? Tu as l'air bien joyeux tout à coup !... »

Nami, en prenant un air exaspéré et en soupirant : « C'est parce qu'on revient d'un magasin de lingerie… »

Sanji, tout excité et en ouvrant le sac pour montrer une petite culotte en dentelle blanche et rose : « Ouaip, les gars !...Regardez ça !... »

Usopp hurla, gêné : « Mais ! Mais Pourquoi avez-vous acheté ça ?... »

Sanji, en souriant béatement et en sortant maintenant le soutien-gorge assorti, le rouge aux joues : « C'est pour Tashi-chan !...Comme elle est tombée dans la rivière, ses sous-vêtements sont tous mouillés et tous sales !... »

Le sang de Zoro se mit à bouillonner.

Le visage rouge de colère, il s'adressa sèchement à la navigatrice : « Nami !...Pourquoi as-tu laissé ce foutu cuisto pervers venir avec toi acheter ça ?...T'es folle ou quoi ?... »

Sanji, énervé : « Hey ! Tête d'algues !...Je t'interdit de parler sur ce ton à Nami-san !...Elle m'a laissée venir avec elle car elle sait que je suis un homme de goût, tout simplement !...Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !...Espèce de sale rustre !... »

Les deux jeunes hommes allaient en venir aux mains quand Nami les sépara en leur frappant simultanément le haut de la tête avec ses deux poings : « Vous avez fini, oui ?...Bon, Sanji-kun…Donne-moi ce sac que je l'apporte à Tashigi !...On ne va pas tarder à aller au restaurant de toute façon… »

Chopper : « Luffy et Robin y sont déjà…Ils sont partis il y a environ 10 minutes…»

Nami, encore énervée par le comportement de Sanji et de Zoro : « Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire…Allez-y tous…Tashigi et moi, on vous rejoindra… »

Sanji, en l'implorant : « Mais Nami-saaaan !...Je veux rester avec vous deux, moi !... »

Nami, en fronçant les sourcils : « Non !...Pas question !... Allez !...Pas de discussions !...Partez devant, on vous rejoint !... »

Usopp grimaça devant le sale caractère de la jolie rousse, tandis que Zoro parut soulagé que Nami ne permette pas à Sanji de rester avec elles. Il baissa les yeux vers Chopper qui le fixait lui aussi et lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice.

Les jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la grande porte, suivis par Sanji qui chouinait dans son coin, déçu de ne pas pouvoir offrir lui-même les sous-vêtements qu'il avait soigneusement choisis et sélectionnés pour la jeune Marine…

**-------------------------------------**

**Fin du 32ème chapitre**

_Pour l'aspect de l'hôtel et des chambres, quand je parle de traditionnel, je pense évidemment au traditionnel japonais, pas occidental ! Et plus particulièrement aux ryokan, les fameuses auberges japonaises où leur sol est recouvert de tatamis, leurs portes et armoires munies de cloisons coulissantes et leur bains de sources chaudes extérieurs (les onsen)._

_Pour les lecteurs(trices) qui attendent le prochain face à face entre Zoro et Tashigi, ça va bientôt arriver. Et oui, un peu de romantisme dans ce monde de brutes (et de foot…), ça ne nous fera pas de mal ! Car évidemment Zoro n'a pas renoncé de faire retrouver la mémoire à Tashigi, vous vous en doutez ! ;-)_

_Il finira bien par se retrouver seul à seul avec elle sans être dérangé par les autres, quand même, non ?_

_Merci pour vos lectures._


	33. Le suçon caché

_Ah ! Merci à Lily, Tinki, Spicycocktail, Milano-chan et Celebaelin pour vos gentilles reviews qui me font bien plaisir et m'encouragent à me creuser la tête pour mes fics ! _

_----------------------------------_

**33ème Chapitre : Le suçon caché**

Une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Tashigi et Nami étaient maintenant dans la rue, sur le point de rejoindre les autres au restaurant.

Tashigi, en souriant timidement à Nami : « C'est vraiment gentil de votre part de m'avoir acheté toutes ces affaires…Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier… »

Nami, en lui faisant un clin d'œil : « Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, Tashigi…On a croisé le Maire dans la rue en allant à la boutique de lingerie tout à l'heure, et il s'est proposé de les mettre aux frais de la ville…Pour nous remercier… »

Tashigi : « Justement…Puisque tu parles de ça…Les habitants de cette ville vous remercient pour quoi, exactement ?... »

Nami, en lui crochant le bras, comme elle le ferait avec une bonne copine : « Oh ça, c'est une très longue histoire…Un groupe de bandits avait envahi la ville et y faisait régner la terreur…On s'est occupé d'eux…Et ensuite, le frère du chef de cette bande est venu réclamer sa vengeance…Et eux aussi, ils n'ont pas fait long feu… »

Tashigi : « C'est cet homme qui m'a fait du mal et m'a envoyée dans la rivière, n'est-ce pas ?... »

Nami, avec un sourire éclatant : « Tout juste !...Mais on aura bien l'occasion de te raconter en détail tout ce qui s'est passé…Pour le moment, profitons de l'hospitalité des habitants de cette ville et profitons du bon temps qui nous est offert sans ressasser les mauvais souvenirs… »

Tashigi, en lui rendant son sourire : « Tu as raison, Nami… »

Les deux jeunes femmes franchirent la porte du restaurant tandis que les autres les attendaient, installés à une grande table ovale au fond de la pièce, face aux immenses baies vitrées qui donnaient vue sur la mer.

Quand il les vit entrer, Sanji se leva de son siège et se précipita vers elles en s'adressant à Tashigi, tout émoustillé : « Oh Tashi-chan !...Est-ce que tes sous-vêtements t'on plu ?...Alors, lesquels as-tu choisi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? L'ensemble blanc et rose ou le bleu ciel ?...A moins que ce soit le noir ?... »

Tandis que Tashigi se mit à rougir violemment, embarrassée d'évoquer ce sujet en public, Nami s'élança vers le blondinet et lui frappa une nouvelle fois la tête en hurlant : « Bien sûr que c'est indiscret !...Non mais ça va pas de demander de telles choses !...Ah la la ! Qu'est-ce que va penser Tashigi de nous avec ton comportement !... »

Sanji en la suppliant : « Aie ! Nami-saaan !...Pardon ! Ne te fâche pas !... »

La jeune Marine prit la parole en tentant de calmer Nami qui s'acharnait sur le pauvre cuisinier : « Nami…Ce n'est rien…Ne t'en fait pas…Arrête de frapper le pauvre Sanji-kun… »

Zoro, qui était assit entre Robin et Chopper, avait d'abord jubilé en voyant Nami latter Sanji mais quand il entendit Tashigi prendre la défense du cuisinier, en l'appelant « Sanji-kun » - en plus - il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer de colère et d'exaspération.

Chopper, qui l'avait entendu et avait compris que Zoro était jaloux, se tourna vers lui et lui murmura doucement pour le rassurer : « Ne t'en fait pas, elle dit ça juste par politesse… »

Le bretteur grimaça, pas très convaincu.

Nami et Tashigi s'installèrent enfin à la table et le petit groupe entama le copieux repas offert gracieusement par le Maire de la ville.

--------------------------------

A la fin du repas, les membres de l'équipage décidèrent de se séparer chacun de leur côté pour profiter de leur après-midi.

Comme lui avait suggéré Luffy à leur arrivée à l'hôtel, Tashigi prit la décision de retourner dans sa chambre pour se reposer.

Chopper se proposa de l'accompagner pour lui changer son pansement.

Zoro hésitait un peu sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Il avait vraiment envie de les accompagner et de pouvoir enfin discuter seul à seul avec Tashigi mais il n'osait pas le faire, de peur d'éveiller des soupçons auprès de ses autres compagnons.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas l'occasion de choisir quand Usopp l'interpella pour qu'il vienne avec lui et Luffy.

Il regarda alors s'éloigner la jeune femme et le petit renne avec dépit.

Ce ne sera pas encore cette fois-ci qu'il pourra se retrouver seul avec Tashigi…

Sanji, quant à lui, partit de son côté avec Nami et Robin, sans avoir oublié de demander à la jeune Marine si elle avait besoin d'aide pour revenir jusqu'à l'hôtel. Proposition poliment déclinée par la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas le déranger et sentait d'ailleurs ses forces revenir grâce au repas.

---------------------------------------

Maintenant dans sa chambre, couchée sur le moelleux futon, Tashigi était en sous-vêtement, la couverture rabattue sur la poitrine.

Elle avait sorti son bras des draps et se laissait soigner par le petit renne.

Elle le regardait s'appliquer à sa tâche en silence quand elle ouvrit enfin la bouche au bout de quelques minutes.

« Chopper… » murmura-t-elle.

Chopper : « Oui, Tashigi…Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?... »

Tashigi : « Mon amnésie…Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps ça va durer ?... »

Chopper : «Malheureusement, Je ne peux pas te répondre…Ca peut durer plusieurs jours, comme ça peut s'en aller d'ici une ou deux heures… »

Tashigi, l'air triste et songeur : « C'est bizarre, cette sensation…Je ne vous connais pas très bien…Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous êtes des pirates et que nous sommes donc ennemis…Et pourtant…Vous êtes tous si gentils avec moi… »

Chopper, en lui souriant : « Tu as déjà passé trois jours avec nous…C'est normal…On a apprit à te connaître…Et à t'apprécier…Sache qu'aucun d'entre nous ne te fera jamais de mal…»

Tashigi, en faisant la moue en pensant à Zoro et Robin : « Pourtant…Certains de tes compagnons m'ont tout de même déjà blessée de par le passé… »

Chopper, qui avait comprit de qui parlait la jeune femme : « Le passé, c'est le passé, Tashigi…Les gens changent, tu sais… »

Tashigi, en soupirant et en lui souriant : « C'est possible…Tu as peut-être raison…L'avenir nous le dira… »

Chopper, en lui rendant son sourire : « Ca serait bien que tu dormes un peu, maintenant…Ca ne peut te faire que du bien… »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et murmura au petit renne : « Merci Docteur… »

Et Chopper quitta la chambre en silence, laissant la jeune femme s'enfoncer dans un sommeil profond et réparateur de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant ces douze dernières heures…

---------------------------------

Toujours allongée sur son futon, Tashigi sortait peu à peu de son sommeil. Machinalement, elle regarda l'heure indiquée à la pendule attachée au mur.

Il était 18h00.

Tashigi haussa un sourcil d'étonnement.

Elle avait dormit pendant presque cinq heures.

Elle s'étira et se leva tranquillement pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Elle se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller complètement.

Maintenant en pleine forme, parfaitement reposée, elle regarda par la fenêtre.

Elle sortit de sa contemplation du beau jardin en entendant frapper à la porte.

Toujours en sous-vêtements, elle décrocha le léger kimono mauve à fleurs grenats qui était suspendu dans la penderie, l'enfila en vitesse et ouvrit la porte.

Face à elle, se trouvaient Robin et Nami, qui portaient le même kimono de l'hôtel. A leurs pieds, il y avait des bassines, des serviettes et des produits de soins.

Elles lui souriaient toutes les deux.

Tashigi tiqua un peu en voyant Nico Robin lui sourire ainsi mais après tout, pensait-elle, cette femme ne lui avait fait aucun mal depuis qu'elle était parmi eux. Peut-être que Chopper avait raison…Et que les gens changeaient ?

Nami, avec un sourire éclatant : « Tashigi !…Tu es enfin réveillée, quelle chance !…Est-ce que ça te dis une petite baignade dans les sources chaudes avec nous ?… »

Tashigi hocha la tête de surprise. Elle adorait se baigner dans ce genre de sources et cette proposition était bien alléchante.

La jeune Marine leur rendit leurs sourires et courut chercher sa propre bassine et ses serviettes. Puis les trois jeunes femmes partirent en direction du bain des femmes.

Tashigi : « Où sont les garçons ?… »

Nami : « Ah ! Je pense qu'ils sont déjà partis se baigner !…Mais ce soir, on ne va sûrement pas les revoir car on fait bande à part !…Ca va nous faire du bien de rester entre filles, pas vrai, Robin ? »

Robin, en riant : « Oui…Si tu le dis ! »

Nami, en grimaçant : « Robin ! Evidemment, toi, ils te laissent relativement tranquille…Moi, j'en ai ras-le-bol de réparer leur bêtises ! »

Tashigi se mit à rire, attendrie : «Il y a l'air d'y avoir une bonne ambiance dans votre équipage !… »

Nami, en soupirant : « Pffff ! Parfois, y'a un peu trop d'ambiance, justement !…Quoiqu'il en soit…Cette soirée, ils ne pourront pas nous la perturber !…Et après, on se fera un petit repas tranquille, toutes les trois !…Ah mon rêve, un repas où aucun plat ne vole dans les airs avec des mains gloutonnes qui nous pique tout dans les assiettes !… »

Nami continuait à raconter des anecdotes de repas passés avec Luffy et les autres à une Tashigi bien attentive quand elles arrivèrent enfin aux bains.

Les sources d'eaux chaudes étaient évidemment à l'extérieur. Les bains des hommes séparés des bains des femmes. Mais avant d'y accéder, il fallait se laver le corps à l'eau savonneuse dans les bains intérieurs afin de se baigner dans les sources le corps parfaitement propre.

Apparemment, elles étaient les seules femmes présentes dans les bains à part deux petites grand-mères.

Nami s'exclama en levant les bras : « Génial ! Tout ça pour nous ! On est en plein rêve !…Allez les filles ! A poil ! »

Tashigi se mit à rougir.

Et oui, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle devrait se mettre nue à un moment ou à un autre puisqu'il était interdit de se baigner habillé dans les sources.

Tandis que Robin et Nami retiraient sans gêne leurs kimonos, puis leurs sous-vêtements, Tashigi, elle, essayait de se cacher et de se camoufler au plus vite dans une serviette de bain.

Tournant le dos aux deux autres, elle ne vit pas arriver Nami derrière elle qui, d'un coup, lui arracha sa serviette.

Tashigi se mit à hurler de surprise, les joues écarlates.

Nami, en riant : « Du calme, Tashigi ! Pourquoi tu stresses comme ça ?…T'es bien foutue, pourtant !…T'as pas à avoir honte de ton corps ! »

Tashigi ressaisi en vitesse la serviette tombée à terre et s'en couvrit le corps comme elle le put.

Robin arriva à sa rescousse et s'adressa calmement à la navigatrice : « Nami…Laisse Tashigi tranquille…C'est son droit d'être pudique… »

Nami regarda Tashigi, maintenant un peu gênée : « Oui…Excuse-moi, Tashigi…Tu vois, je dis qu'on serait mieux sans les garçons, mais j'agis tout aussi stupidement qu'eux !…Mais, je te le répète, tu n'as pas à être gênée devant nous ! »

Tashigi : « Oui…tu as raison, Nami…Je suis bête d'être aussi pudique avec vous…Surtout que je ne le suis pas tant que ça, en plus… »

Nami, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur : « Comment ça ?…. »

Tashigi, en réalisant qu'elle avait pensé tout haut, se mit à bégayer : « Heu non, non rien…oublie ça ! »

Nami fixait maintenant le dos de Tashigi.

Elle s'approcha plus près de la jeune Marine : « Hey, Tashigi…T'as une marque rouge dans ton dos…Ca doit être un coup que tu aurais reçu quand tu t'es faite attaquée tout à l'heure ?… »

Robin s'était également approchée de Tashigi.

Elle fixa la marque sur le dos puis haussa tout à coup un sourcil de surprise et se mit à sourire légèrement.

« Mais c'est un suçon, ça…Ce n'est pas un bleu, ni une blessure…» pensa la belle archéologue mais toujours sans prononcer un mot.

Tashigi, quant à elle, essaya de tourner sa tête de manière à voir cette marque, mais elle n'y arriva pas.

Elle décida de laisser tomber.

Elle regardera cette blessure quand elle sera dans sa chambre, toute seule, face au miroir de sa salle de bain.

De toute façon, elle ne sentait rien.

Ca voulait dire que cette « blessure » ne devait pas être si importante que ça !

-------------------------------------------

**Fin du 33ème chapitre**

_Evidemment, vous vous doutez que le suçon a été laissé en cadeau par Zoro lors de leur nuit dans la cabane…Un suçon dans le dos, c'est mignon ! La personne « suçonnée » ne s'en rend évidemment pas compte !_

_Ah, quel coquin ce Zoro ! (en même temps, je me demande s'il l'a fait exprès…Je ne crois pas, en fait…) _

_Nami, notre charmante petite pucelle ne sait pas à quoi ressemble un suçon, voilà pourquoi elle n'a pas pu le reconnaître, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Robin ! ;-)_


	34. J'ai des choses à te dire

_Alors, pour répondre à Milano-chan, non non, y'aura pas de matage des filles dans les bains par les garçons ! (les bains sont séparés). D'ailleurs, je ne m'étendrais pas plus longtemps dans les sources d'eau chaudes car c'était juste un prétexte pour que Nami et Robin puissent voir Tashigi nue et lui fassent remarquer la marque dans son dos…_

_Merci à Milano-chan, bv, Lily, Tinki et Molly pour leurs reviews ;-) _

**----------------------------**

**34ème Chapitre : J'ai des choses à te dire**

Après avoir passé un petit moment de détente dans les sources chaudes, les trois jeunes femmes quittèrent enfin les bains.

La faim commençait à se faire sentir et Nami avait hâte de rejoindre la salle à manger.

C'est donc toutes trois vêtues de leurs jolis kimonos qu'elles s'installèrent à une table indiquée par le serveur dans la belle salle à manger où quelques autres clients de l'hôtel étaient déjà en train de dîner.

Elles en étaient déjà à l'entrée quand elles entendirent soudain des éclats de voix.

Pas de doutes, les garçons étaient dans les parages.

Nami s'adressa à Tashigi et Robin sur un ton déterminé : « Bon, les filles…On fait comme on a dit…Pas de mecs à table avec nous ce soir, ok ?… »

Robin se mit à sourire et lui répondit par l'affirmative, tandis que Tashigi opina de la tête d'un œil complice.

Luffy fut le premier à apparaître à l'entrée de la grande salle à manger. Les autres le suivaient quelques mètres plus loin.

« Hey, les filles ! Vous êtes déjà là ?…vous avez commencé à manger ?… » s'écria le jeune homme au chapeau de paille.

Comme les filles, ils portaient tous le kimono léger de couleur bleue nuit de l'hôtel destiné aux hommes.

Nami se leva de table et s'avança vers eux, l'air peu aimable.

« Les gars…Ce soir, on voudrait manger tranquillement…entre filles… » leur dit-elle.

Sanji, désespéré : « Mais Nami-saaaan ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de nous !»

Tandis que Sanji essayait de parlementer avec la navigatrice, Zoro regardait discrètement en coin Tashigi. La voir ainsi dans ce kimono lui provoqua une boule dans la gorge.

La jeune femme, occupée par le petit numéro de Sanji, n'avait pas vraiment fait attention au bretteur, sauf à un moment, où, se sentant observée, elle avait levé la tête dans sa direction. Le jeune homme avait alors vite détourné les yeux pour regarder dans une autre direction.

En remarquant Zoro, Tashigi ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Le kimono qu'il portait, lui aussi, épousait parfaitement la carrure musclée de son corps.

Elle reprit cependant vite ses esprits quand elle entendit Nami, toujours énervée, en train de repousser Sanji de leur table : « Non, s'il vous plait, laissez-nous manger seules…La pièce est assez grande, il y a des tables partout…Allez vous installer ailleurs qu'à la notre… »

Le jeune homme blond fixa tour à tour Tashigi et Robin : « C'est vrai ?…Vous ne voulez vraiment pas de nous à votre table ?… »

Robin, en lui souriant : « Désolée cook-san… »

Sanji, en s'adressant à Tashigi, les yeux larmoyants : « Toi non plus, Tashi-chan ? »

Tashigi, un peu embarrassée devant l'expression désespérée du cuisinier : « Je suis désolée, Sanji-kun… »

Usopp : « Bon, bah on va pas en faire une maladie, 'Sanji-kun' ! Les filles veulent être seules pour la soirée, on ne va pas les importuner plus longtemps !... »

Et déjà, le jeune homme au long nez se dirigeait vers une grande table à l'autre bout de la pièce, suivi par Luffy, Zoro et Chopper.

Dépité, Sanji les rejoignit à son tour, non sans oublier de jeter des petits coups d'œil suppliants à l'encontre des filles.

Ayant de l'avance sur le repas par rapport aux garçons, Nami, Robin et Tashigi sortirent de table avant eux.

Elles avaient passé une très bonne soirée et les garçons avaient tenu leur promesse en les laissant manger tranquillement.

La pendule accrochée au mur de la salle à manger indiquait presque minuit.

Les filles décidèrent de retourner chacune dans leur chambre pour dormir. Elles passèrent devant la table des garçons en leur souriant et en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Zoro regarda Tashigi s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'elle leur avait souhaité bonne nuit, elle n'avait pas posé les yeux sur lui et pour cela, il ressentait un peu d'amertume et se demandait quand il pourrait enfin se retrouver seul avec elle.

Pour ce soir, c'était fichu, en tout cas…

Il espérait aussi que peut-être demain matin, à son réveil, elle aurait enfin retrouvé la mémoire puisque Chopper leur avait dit que ça pouvait lui revenir dans quelques heures comme dans quelques jours.

--------------------------------------

Une fois seule dans sa chambre, Tashigi retira son kimono. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et commença à se laver les dents et ensuite à se brosser les cheveux.

Alors qu'elle se regardait dans la glace, avec son ensemble soutien-gorge et culotte blancs et rose, elle repensa soudainement à la marque qu'elle avait dans le dos.

La jeune femme prit alors un petit miroir et le positionna de telle façon qu'il reflète son dos dans la grande glace murale.

Elle vit alors la petite marque rouge en plein milieu de son dos. Elle la regarda attentivement pendant quelques secondes quand tout à coup, elle se mit à glapir : « Mais !...Mais c'est un suçon ! »

La jeune femme se tortilla devant sa glace afin de mieux voir.

Elle était sous le choc.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir un suçon à cet endroit ?...Et surtout qui le lui avait fait ?

Tashigi se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à pester : « Foutue amnésie !...Pourquoi j'ai un suçon en plein milieu du dos, moi ?...C'est pas possible ! »

Elle s'assit ensuite sur le rebord de la baignoire, le cœur battant la chamade et essaya de réfléchir : « Bon…Apparemment, je ne dois pas avoir ce suçon depuis longtemps, vu sa rougeur…Il ne doit pas dater de plus de vingt-quatre heures…Mais qui a bien pu me le faire ?... »

Tashigi se creusait la tête mais en vint vite à la conclusion que ce n'était certainement pas un des brigand qui l'avait attaqué…Alors ça ne pouvait être qu'un des membres de l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille…

La jeune femme se leva du rebord de la baignoire et partit s'allonger sur le futon, les bras en croix, en fixant le plafond blanc.

« Et si…Et si c'était Sanji, le cuisinier…Après tout, il est tout le temps en train de me tourner autour !...Il a l'air d'être très attiré par les femmes…Et s'il me colle autant, peut-être que c'est parce que nous avons eu une aventure secrète, tous les deux ?... » se mit à réfléchir la jeune femme les joues rougies par l'embarras.

Elle continua à penser tout haut, les yeux maintenant brillants d'émotion en s'imaginant dans les bras du jeune homme blond : « Oui…C'est sûrement ça…Nous avons une liaison secrète, dont personne ne soupçonne rien…Et quand j'ai perdu la mémoire, il a été prit au dépourvu car il ne peut pas me l'avouer ouvertement mais cherche à me le faire comprendre par n'importe quel moyen…Et notamment en me couvrant de petites attentions…Ca doit être pour ça qu'il rôde souvent autour de moi… »

Tashigi resta un très long moment ainsi immobile, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Elle n'était pas fatiguée puisqu'elle avait dormi pendant tout l'après-midi.

Voyant qu'elle ne trouverait certainement pas le sommeil avant d'avoir une réponse à la raison de ce suçon dans son dos, elle décida subitement de se lever et enfila de nouveau son kimono.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de sa chambre.

L'idée qu'elle avait en tête était la suivante : Trouver Sanji et l'interroger sur ce qui s'était réellement passé entre eux deux depuis son arrivée dans l'équipage…

A l'heure qu'il était, presque une heure du matin, les garçons avaient fini de manger et étaient sûrement retournés dans leurs chambres depuis un moment.

Tashigi se mit à arpenter le couloir en direction de la chambre de Sanji qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'étage.

Quand, tout à coup, elle se figea net, le cœur battant.

Face à elle, se trouvait Zoro.

Apparemment, il allait regagner sa chambre quand il l'avait vu arriver.

Il la fixait en silence avec un regard indéfinissable que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu chez lui.

Son expression semblait douce, comme s'il était content de l'avoir en face de lui.

Bien malgré elle, Tashigi se mit à rougir devant le regard insistant du bretteur.

Bredouillante, elle prit enfin la parole : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Roronoa Zoro ?... »

Zoro lui fit un petit sourire et lui répondit : « Et toi ?...Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ce couloir à cette heure de la nuit ?... »

Tashigi baissa les yeux de honte. Elle réalisait soudainement l'absurdité de son idée d'aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de Sanji à une heure pareille.

Elle n'osa pas lui avouer la véritable raison de sa présence dans ce couloir et inventa une excuse : « Je…Je voulais aller au distributeurs de boissons qui se trouve au rez-de-chaussée…Mais…Heu…Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre…Bonsoir…»

N'attendant pas la réponse du bretteur, Tashigi fit demi-tour sur elle-même et retourna sur ses pas quand, tout à coup, Zoro l'interpella : « Tashigi…Attends… »

La jeune femme se retourna et le fixa, étonnée et embarrassée à la fois par le ton de sa voix : « Hein ?...Qu'est qu'il y a ?... »

Zoro avait maintenant baissé les yeux, comme s'il avait été surprit par sa propre audace.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer. C'était le moment ou jamais pour lui de se retrouver seul avec elle et essayer de lui faire retrouver la mémoire…

Zoro se racla la gorge et ses joues se mirent à rougir légèrement : « Ca tombe bien que tu sois là, …J'ai…J'ai des choses à te dire… »

Tashigi restait immobile, ne sachant pas trop comment agir face à son « meilleur ennemi », elle lui demanda, hésitante : « Quoi…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... »

Zoro mit alors la clé dans la serrure de sa porte et après l'avoir ouverte, il se poussa de l'entrée, en signe d'invitation : « Est-ce que tu veux bien entrer quelques instants…Ca ne sera pas long… »

La jeune femme le fixa dans les yeux, ne sachant pas trop s'il était vraiment bien judicieux de rentrer dans la chambre de cet homme à une heure aussi tardive.

Elle réfléchissait : « Après tout, j'allais faire la même chose avec Sanji…Et puis les autres ne sont pas loin dans les autres chambres…S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je suis sûre que Nami et Robin viendraient à mon secours… »

La jeune femme entra alors dans la chambre, suivie de Zoro qui referma doucement la porte derrière eux…

-----------------------------------

**Fin du 34ème chapitre**

_1er juillet 2006 : _

_France : 1 - Brésil : 0 _

_Ca n'a rien à voir avec One Piece, mais ça fait tellement plaisir ! _

_;-)_


	35. La cicatrice

_Alors, tout d'abord, pour répondre à la question de Tinker Bell, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais écrire, ça va dépendre de mon inspiration mais il faut que vous sachiez que le Colonel Smoker n'est qu'à un ou deux jours de distance…Alors ça ne va pas non plus durer bien longtemps encore !_

_Merci à Milano-chan, bv, Tinki, Lily et Spicycocktail pour leurs reviews !_

**------------------------**

**35ème Chapitre : La cicatrice**

Pour se donner une contenance, Tashigi regardait timidement autour d'elle comme si elle découvrait la chambre d'hôtel pour la première fois alors que, pourtant, celle de Zoro était totalement identique à la sienne…Au détail près que dans la chambre du bretteur, trois katanas étaient déposés contre le mur.

Les yeux de la jeune femme furent tout de suite attirés pas eux.

Zoro regardait Tashigi avec un petit sourire attendri. Il se racla la gorge et prit la parole : « Heu…Tashigi…Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te fais venir dans ma chambre ?… »

Tashigi, en lui répondant timidement : « Heu oui…Pourquoi ?… »

Zoro : « Pendant tout le temps que tu as passé avec Nami et Robin aujourd'hui…Est-ce qu'elles t'ont raconté tout ce qui t'est arrivé pendant ces trois derniers jours ?... »

Tashigi : « Non…Non, elles ne m'ont rien dit…Elles préféraient ne pas gâcher cette journée en ressassant de mauvais souvenirs… »

Zoro : « Je vois…Et maintenant…Veux-tu que je t'explique tout ce qui s'est passé ?... »

Tashigi, en croisant ses mains derrière son dos : « Oui…J'aimerai bien… »

Le bretteur se dirigea alors vers la penderie et en sortit un sac qu'il tendit à la jeune Marine.

Etonnée, Tashigi sortit le flacon qui était à l'intérieur et le regarda attentivement.

Zoro, un peu gêné : « Cet après-midi…Pendant que je me promenais en ville, j'en ai profité pour acheter du produit pour l'entretien des lames…J'ai pensé que tu en aurais peut-être besoin, toi aussi, pour Shigure… »

Le visage de Tashigi s'illumina. Elle lui répondit en bégayant, émue : « Mer…Merci beaucoup…C'est très gentil de ta part…Je pense que ça va bien me servir pour…Pour mon sabre… »

La jeune femme était touchée par le geste du bretteur et également par le fait qu'il avait appelé son sabre par son nom, comme s'il en reconnaissait la valeur, lui qui en avait pourtant trois magnifiques, bien plus prestigieux que son Shigure à elle...

Zoro était heureux de voir que son cadeau lui faisait plaisir. Il avait un peu hésité avant de l'acheter, ne sachant pas si la jeune femme accepterait quelque chose de sa part.

Il était bien sûr hors de question de lui acheter des vêtements ou des sous-vêtements comme l'avait fait Sanji.

Non.

Zoro lui avait acheté quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé, lui aussi, qu'on lui offre.

Quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec les sabres…Et comme Tashigi partageait la même passion pour ces armes blanches que lui, c'était l'idée parfaite…

Voir le visage de la jeune femme s'illuminer d'un sourire aussi radieux lui donna du baume au cœur. Il était décidé à tout lui expliquer ce soir…Quoiqu'il pourrait lui en coûter…Tashigi devait connaître la vérité et savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux…

Tashigi tenait le flacon serré contre sa poitrine. Elle regardait maintenant timidement Zoro.

Elle lui demanda, hésitante : « Dis-moi…Tout à l'heure, le Maire de la ville a parlé d'un certain Kai…Est-ce que tu peux m'en dire plus sur lui ?...Quel rapport a-t-il avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé ?... »

Le bretteur poussa une grande inspiration : « En fait…Ce type est l'élément central de tout ce qui a pu se passer depuis hier… »

Tashigi s'adossa contre le mur, toujours en fixant Zoro : « C'est-à-dire ?... »

Zoro prit la même position que la jeune femme contre le mur d'en face : « Hier, dans la soirée…Nous avons accosté sur cette île…Tu voulais prendre contact avec ton chef pour savoir sur quelle île il était basé… »

Tashigi s'exclama, avec de la joie non dissimulée dans la voix : « C'est vrai ?...Alors le Colonel Smoker sait où je suis ?... »

Zoro fit la grimace.

Décidément, il ne s'habituera jamais à l'admiration que porte Tashigi pour son supérieur hiérarchique…

« Ouais…Il sait que tu es avec nous…On s'est donné rendez-vous sur une île à un ou deux jours d'ici…Il t'attend là-bas… » lui répondit-il, en essayant de lui sourire et de lui dissimuler sa jalousie.

Tashigi reprit son petit air sérieux et attentif, elle enchaîna : « Donc…On est arrivé sur cette île hier soir… »

Zoro : « C'est exact…Et apparemment, tu étais avec Nami, Usopp et Chopper quand vous avez rencontré ce Kai…Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu l'aurais sauvé d'une agression par une bande de types… »

Tashigi se mit à sourire : « C'est vrai ?...C'est cool, ça ! »

Zoro, en faisant la moue : « Mouais…Pas si cool que ça…Il t'a demandé de le raccompagner chez lui…Et en fait, c'était un piège…Il était de mèche avec les types qui l'avaient agressé un peu plus tôt… »

Tashigi, qui avait perdu son sourire et prenait maintenant un air inquiet : « Et…Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ensuite ?... »

Zoro : « Je suis arrivé à temps pour te secourir…Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de te violer… »

La jeune femme poussa un cri d'effroi qu'elle essaya de retenir en mettant sa main droite devant sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la surprise : « Mon Dieu…C'est pas vrai… »

Zoro s'approcha alors d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule gauche, d'un geste compatissant.

Il s'exprima d'une voix douce : « Tashigi…Ne t'en fait pas…Je suis arrivé à temps, je te l'ai dit…Ils n'ont rien eu le temps de te faire… »

La jeune Marine était encore sous le choc de la révélation.

Elle essayait de contenir ses larmes : « Je…Je suppose que je dois te remercier de m'avoir sauvée, alors ?... »

Zoro, en parlant d'une voix grave : « Tu n'as pas à me remercier…C'était tout naturel pour moi…de te secourir… »

Tashigi se mit à rougir devant le regard insistant du jeune homme.

Elle ressentait quelque chose de bizarre.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, son cœur commençait à battre plus rapidement et ses jambes tremblaient un peu de voir Zoro si proche, à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Elle tenta de faire diversion : « Et…Heu…Le Maire a aussi parlé du frère de Kai… »

Zoro reprit ses esprits et baissa les yeux : « Avant ça…Il faut que tu saches que Kai n'était pas mort…Et qu'il a attaqué le Vogue Merry pendant la nuit… »

Tashigi, en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude : « D'accord…Et ensuite ?... »

Le bretteur hésitait.

Devait-il lui dire qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser passionnément tous les deux dans la réserve quand les bandits avaient prit d'assaut le bateau ?

Il se gratta la tête, embarrassé et légèrement rougissant : « Heu…Il faut que je te dises aussi que…Que nous étions ensemble…Quand le bateau a été attaqué… »

Tashigi était étonnée par les dernières paroles du bretteur et également par son air gêné.

Elle restait là à le regarder et toutes ses pensées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête suite aux dernières révélations qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Elle se mit à réfléchir en un dixième de secondes : « Il vient de me dire….Roronoa Zoro vient de me dire que nous étions ensemble quand les bandits nous ont attaqué la nuit dernière…La nuit…Il a l'air tout embarrassé…Qu'est ce que je faisais avec lui en pleine nuit ?…Ce pourrait-il que…Que mon suç… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ses joues se mirent à rougir violement.

Elle hurlait maintenant dans sa tête : « Non…C'est impossible !...Je n'ai pas pu faire quelque chose avec lui !...Oh la la !...Moi qui croyais que c'était avec Sanji !...Quelle conne je suis !...Attends réfléchis ma petite Tashi…C'est peut-être moi qui délire complètement là !...Mais je crois que le mieux, déjà, ça serait que je retourne dans ma chambre…Et en vitesse !... »

Tandis que Tashigi pétait les plombs intérieurement dans sa tête, Zoro continuait de la regarder un peu gêné.

Il était aussi un peu surprit par la tête que faisait maintenant Tashigi avec son mutisme et son air éberlué.

Le jeune homme allait enchaîner pour remplir le silence, qui commençait à devenir pesant, quand Tashigi le laissa en plan et se dirigea en vitesse vers la porte, le flacon de produit d'entretien pour les sabres serré contre sa poitrine.

Elle ouvrit la porte en vitesse en bredouillant : « Excuse-moi…Je…Je vais aller me coucher…Heu…On reprendra notre conversation demain… »

La jeune femme marcha comme un automate jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et glissa la clé dans la serrure.

Tandis qu'elle ouvrait enfin la porte, Zoro arriva sur elle et lui empoigna le bras.

Il murmura, pour ne pas réveiller les autres dans les chambres d'à côté : « Attends, Tashigi... »

Il l'entraînait maintenant à l'intérieur de la chambre et referma la porte derrière eux.

Puis, avec ses deux mains, il la maintint fortement afin qu'elle cesse de se débattre.

Dans ses mouvements brusques, elle fit tomber le flacon de produit sur le sol, qui ne se brisa heureusement pas.

Tandis qu'elle le suppliait de la lâcher, Tashigi essayait de se dégager des bras du bretteur.

Elle se débattit tellement fort que le kimono que portait Zoro se desserra au niveau de son torse, ce qui laissa en partie apparaître la longue cicatrice présente sur sa poitrine musclée.

En voyant la blessure, la jeune femme cessa tout à coup de bouger.

Elle était hypnotisée par cette longue marque présente sur la peau bronzée du bretteur et, avec de grands yeux écarquillés, elle se mit à bégayer d'une petite voix : « Mi…Mihawk… »

Zoro la regarda avec surprise.

Tashigi venait enfin de se rappeler de quelque chose…

---------------------------------------

**Fin du 35ème chapitre**

_Aaah ! Tashigi commence enfin à retrouver la mémoire ! C'était pas facile pour moi de trouver un déclencheur car ça aurait pu être, soit un choc émotionnel, soit un choc physique…Et je ne voyais pas Zoro ou quelqu'un d'autre la frapper à la tête !_

_J'ai donc opté pour le choc émotionnel…Et comme Tashigi est une fana de sabres et que lorsqu'elle avait découvert pour la première fois la grande cicatrice de Zoro (dans la réserve, quand elle était en train de chercher de l'huile pour sa lampe, chap. 11), elle avait été subjuguée par cette blessure et totalement bluffée quand elle avait apprit que c'était Mihawk qui le lui avait infligé…Je me suis dis, ça pourrait le faire comme point de départ pour sa mémoire retrouvée…_

_Maintenant, il reste à Zoro de l'aider à retrouver complètement la mémoire en lui expliquant tout ce qui s'est passé entre eux !_

_Quand au produit pour les lames de sabres qu'a offert Zoro à Tashigi, je voulais montrer l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour elle, mais en faisant ressortir son côté un peu gauche et pas vraiment habitué aux relations hommes-femmes…Parce que le truc qu'il lui a offert, c'est un peu le genre de chose qu'un gamin de 10 ans pourrait donner à un copain, mais pas un jeune homme de 19 ans à la fille qu'il est censé courtiser…Mais en même temps, ça à l'air de bien marcher sur Tashigi car elle était super contente du cadeau ! Il en a de la chance, Zoro, elle est aussi gamine que lui!_

_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews._


	36. Il ouvre son coeur

_Tout d'abord, pour répondre à la question d'injalle à propos de mon inspiration, bah j'imagine que ça vient de tous les livres que j'ai pu lire (ainsi que des séries tv à l'eau de rose, peut-être aussi !). Evidemment, je vous avouerai que lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à atteindre le 36ème chapitre ! Les idées arrivent au fur et à mesure telles que le frère de kai, l'amnésie ou le suçon, ça m'est venu spontanément contrairement à la scène de la cabane, qui elle, était prévue dès le début ! ;-) Bref, je me suis prise au jeu, et un peu comme les scénaristes de « Plus belle la vie » ou des « feux de l'amour », je brode, je brode…lol_

_Je vous remercie en tout cas de votre fidélité et de votre assiduité ainsi que pour les encouragements de Lily, Milano-chan, bv, Serali magus, Molly, injalle et spicycocktail !_

_Ce chapitre devrait être romantique, surtout grâce à notre petit Zoro !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**---------------------------**

**36ème Chapitre : Il ouvre son coeur**

« Mihawk… » murmura la jeune femme en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le torse de Zoro.

Le bretteur lâcha Tashigi, il lui demanda, encore ébahi : « Tu…Tu te souviens que c'est Mihawk qui m'a fait cette blessure ?… »

Tashigi hocha positivement de la tête toujours en fixant la cicatrice.

Dans un geste spontané, Zoro la prit alors dans ses bras et murmura, la bouche plaquée contre l'oreille de Tashigi : « Ca y est !…Tu te souviens enfin !… »

Tashigi frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud du bretteur contre son oreille.

Elle restait immobile, les bras ballant le long de son corps.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle était perdue.

La sensation qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là n'était pas étrangère pour elle. Cette impression d'être complètement enveloppée dans des bras puissants et chauds, c'était quelque chose qui lui semblait familier.

Et ça lui faisait peur.

Ca lui faisait peur car elle n'était pas les bras de n'importe qui. Elle était dans les bras de l'homme qui avait été sa raison de prendre la mer et de s'engager à travers les mers hostiles plutôt que de rester tranquillement en faction à Loguetown.

Elle était dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle avait proclamé comme son rival et celui qu'elle devait affronter et vaincre.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Des sentiments contradictoires.

Et des questions.

Pourquoi cet homme qui était censé être son ennemi – Même si son arrivée dans l'équipage avait apparemment changé un peu les règles du jeu et que Luffy et ses compagnons étaient très amicaux avec elle – Pourquoi cet homme si peu démonstratif, pour le peu qu'elle connaissait de lui, et au caractère réservé, la prenait ainsi dans ses bras ?

Alors que Zoro savourait le fait d'avoir enfin l'occasion de serrer la jeune femme contre lui, Tashigi se dégagea alors brusquement.

Elle murmura d'une petite voix : « Non…Arrête…Lâche-moi… »

Zoro la regarda, dépité.

L'image qu'elle lui renvoyait était celle d'une fille paniquée et perdue aux joues rouges et à la bouche tremblotante.

Le bretteur remarqua aussi qu'elle avait les yeux qui brillaient, au bord des larmes.

Evitant son regard et fixant un point invisible sur sa gauche, Tashigi enchaîna : « C'est vrai que ta cicatrice me dit quelque chose…Et que le nom de Mihawk m'est venu immédiatement à l'esprit, je ne sais comment…Mais…Mais c'est encore le brouillard dans ma tête… »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux : « Mais surtout…Je…Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi, Roronoa Zoro…Pourquoi tu agis aussi familièrement avec moi ?… »

Elle releva la tête et fixa Zoro avec de grands yeux pleins d'interrogation, cherchant une réponse dans le regard du jeune homme.

Elle demanda alors d'une voix sourde, presque étouffée : « Est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble ?… »

Zoro eut un hoquet de surprise.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la question de la jeune femme. Il ne s'attendait pas à une question aussi directe.

Devant son silence, Tashigi réitéra sa question mais d'une manière maintenant agressive, quasi-hystérique : « Roronoa…Est-ce qu'on a baisé ensemble ?…Réponds-moi !… »

Zoro baissa les yeux tristement en soupirant : « Non…»

Tashigi le poussa alors violemment pour le faire reculer et s'éloigna de lui en grondant : « Tu mens ! »

Le bretteur était surprit par la force de la jeune femme. Il s'étonna également de sa perspicacité.

« Comment ça ?…Je mens ?… » demanda-t-il, sur un ton neutre, essayant de cacher son désarrois face à la colère de la jeune Marine.

Tashigi, énervée : « Ne joue pas à l'abruti avec moi, Roronoa !…J'ai…J'ai… »

Zoro, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif : « Tu as quoi ?… »

Tashigi se retourna alors pour présenter son dos à Zoro. Elle dénoua d'un geste rageur la ceinture de son kimono et fit apparaître la peau nue de son dos, seulement barré du soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche et rose : « Regarde ça !…J'ai un énorme suçon dans le dos ! Ose prétendre que ce n'est pas toi qui me l'a fait !… »

Pour la jeune femme, c'était quitte ou double.

Elle avait longtemps hésité sur la possibilité que cela puisse être Sanji l'auteur de cette « marque d'affection » mais les réactions bizarres de Zoro ce soir lui avait mit le doute et elle prit donc la décision de le mettre face au fait accomplit afin d'obtenir des aveux de sa part.

Zoro fixait la trace rouge sur la peau blanche de la jeune femme et se mit soudainement à sourire fièrement. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, mais puérilement, il était vraiment fier de lui…Il était fier comme le mâle qu'il était d'avoir marqué ainsi son territoire sur sa femelle. Mais ça, bien sûr, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à la jeune femme…

Son sourire eut pour effet de mettre encore plus en colère Tashigi.

D'un geste rageur, elle remit son kimono en place et le noua énergiquement avec la ceinture.

Tashigi pointa alors un doigt accusateur vers Zoro : « J'en étais sûre ! Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur !…Depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre…Tu n'as jamais cessé de mentir !…C'est toujours pareil… Tu ne changeras jamais ! »

Le sourire de Zoro s'effaça. Son visage affichait maintenant un air renfrogné.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme qui le regardait avec un peu d'appréhension ne sachant pas comment il allait réagir après les paroles virulentes qu'elle avait prononcées.

Elle savait qu'il était évidemment beaucoup plus fort qu'elle physiquement et que s'il voulait lui faire payer ses insultes, il n'aurait aucun mal à le faire…

Maintenant face à elle, il la fixa intensément dans les yeux et murmura calmement : « Je ne t'ai pas menti…On n'a pas baisé…Non…Tous les deux…On a fait l'amour…On a fait l'amour ensemble…»

Tashigi se mit à rougir violemment.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

D'un côté, elle était flattée et touchée par ces paroles romantiques et pleines de respect qui lui firent augmenter son rythme cardiaque d'un cran…Mais en même temps, elle devait se garder un minimum de contenance face au bretteur.

Elle lui répondit, sur un ton ironique : « Tu te fous de moi, ou quoi ?…Tu joues carrément avec les mots, là ! »

Zoro s'approcha encore plus près d'elle et l'empoigna par la taille en murmurant : « Je ne plaisante pas, Tashigi…Je ne t'ai pas baisée…Je t'ai fait l'amour…Et je ne joue pas avec les mots…Je ne joue pas avec toi…Je ne pourrais jamais jouer avec toi…Crois-moi… »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui lâcha la taille, lui prit le visage entre les mains et il l'embrassa.

Tashigi écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Quand la langue du bretteur toucha la sienne, elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son baiser et ferma alors les yeux. Leurs langues se lièrent dans des mouvements passionnés, accompagnés par des petits grognements et des soupirs de plaisir de la part de l'un et de l'autre.

Pourtant, Tashigi reprit vite ses esprits et essaya de se dégager des bras du pirate.

Une fois leurs lèvres séparées, Tashigi essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Sa tête était baissée, elle n'osait pas regarder Zoro dans les yeux.

Elle avait un peu honte d'avoir cédé aussi facilement et aussi rapidement au jeune homme alors que, quelques secondes auparavant, elle était en train de lui crier dessus.

Comme elle ne disait toujours rien, Zoro lui attrapa alors le menton du bout des doigts et lui redressa la tête afin de la forcer à le regarder.

Il voulait lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait au fond de son cœur, et c'était le moment où jamais : « Tashigi…Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand je t'ai vue étendue par terre, sans connaissance, ce matin, près de la rivière…J'ai cru…J'ai cru que tu étais morte… »

Tashigi le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à lui dire pour sauver les apparences. Il fallait qu'il arrête de lui parler de toutes ces choses bizarres et qu'il arrête d'être aussi intime avec elle. Ca allait trop vite pour elle et surtout, elle ne savait pas où ça allait la mener.

Ces mots qu'il était en train de prononcer, elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle en rêvait secrètement…

Avec un air de défi, elle lui demanda pourtant : « Mais pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?… »

Zoro ne comprenait pas la froideur apparente de la jeune femme. Il était en train de lui ouvrir son cœur, chose très difficile et peu habituelle de sa part et pourtant, c'est comme si elle s'en fichait…Comme si elle se moquait de lui.

Le bretteur sentait la colère et le désespoir monter en lui.

Ce qui était en train de se passer à cet instant n'était pas prévu dans les plans qu'il avait imaginés pour leurs 'retrouvailles'. Il avait innocemment pensé qu'après l'avoir embrassée, elle retrouverait totalement la mémoire et qu'elle se fonderait dans ses bras.

Grave erreur.

Il avait eu un mince espoir quand elle avait répondu à son baiser mais malheureusement, ce fut de courte durée…

« Elle ne veut rien comprendre, et bien elle devra pourtant se forcer car je ne la laisserai pas tranquille tant que la mémoire ne lui sera pas revenue !… » pensa-t-il.

D'un geste sauvage, Zoro arracha alors violemment le kimono de la jeune femme qui tomba à ses pieds.

Tandis que Tashigi se mit à glapir de peur et resta paralysée par la surprise, le bretteur s'adressa à elle en lui montrant du doigt le bandage qu'elle portait autour du bras et qui avait été jusqu'alors caché par son kimono : « Mais enfin, Tashigi !…Tu ne te souviens pas ?…Dans la forêt, Kai a essayé de me tirer dessus et tu t'es interposée pour m'éviter la balle ! »

Rouge de honte, la jeune femme essaya de se cacher au maximum le corps en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en se retournant sur un quart de tour.

Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était effrayée par la réaction soudaine du bretteur.

Réalisant qu'il était allé trop loin et qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois comporté d'une façon exagérée envers la jeune femme, Zoro s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la tête entre ses mains en murmurant : « N'ais pas peur …Je ne te ferai pas de mal, je te le jure…Je veux juste que tu te rappelles de tout ce qui s'est passé…Que tu retrouves la mémoire…»

La panique de Tashigi se dissipa un peu, son instinct lui dictant qu'elle pouvait croire le bretteur et que s'il lui disait qu'il ne lui ferait rien, il tiendrait promesse.

Elle le regarda alors avec de grands yeux d'enfant et prit une petite voix : « Et tu crois que d'être à moitié nue devant toi ça va m'aider ?… »

Devant l'expression du visage de la jeune femme et par le ton de sa voix, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de rire tendrement : « Non…Bien sûr que non… » et il enchaîna en rougissant : « Mais…Mais c'est très agréable pour les yeux, en tous cas !… »

Tashigi rougit également et fit la moue.

Mais elle était tout de même rassurée de constater que Zoro était de bonne humeur et ne lui voulait apparemment aucun mal.

Le bretteur enchaîna, légèrement hésitant, encore étonné par sa propre audace : « Heu…Si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à t'allonger dans ton lit…Après tout, tu seras peut-être mieux dans les couvertures…Il ne faut pas oublier que tu as subit beaucoup de choses traumatisantes aujourd'hui… »

Tashigi pencha la tête sur le côté.

L'idée du bretteur n'était pas mauvaise. C'est vrai qu'elle commençait à fatiguer de rester ainsi debout. Et puis, une fois dans les couvertures, elle pourra se couvrir le corps.

« Oui…Tu as peut-être raison… » Et la jeune femme se dirigea donc vers le futon installé par terre et se glissa entre les draps.

Zoro la suivi du regard et ne pu s'empêcher de la balayer du regard. Décidément, il la trouvait vraiment jolie et elle l'attirait toujours autant.

L'ensemble culotte soutien-gorge qu'elle portait lui allait à ravir et faisait son petit effet sur le jeune homme.

Zoro eut alors une pensée qui le fit sourire. Il jubilait : « Ah ah…Je me demande comment réagirait l'autre foutu cuisto s'il savait que Tashigi se promène ainsi vêtue des sous-vêtements qu'il a lui-même choisis… S'il savait que c'est moi qui en profite…»

Tashigi était maintenant allongée dans le lit. Elle regarda Zoro et lui demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu en fais une drôle de tête ?… »

Zoro s'approcha alors d'elle en souriant : « C'est rien…Je pensais juste à Sanji… »

Tashigi, interloquée : « Ah bon ?…Pourquoi ?… »

Zoro, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle : « Pour des bêtises…Ne t'en fait pas… »

La jeune femme ne répliqua pas mais le regardait en silence, étonnée de voir Zoro s'installer à côté d'elle aussi naturellement.

Elle demanda : « Heu…Qu'est ce que tu fais ?… »

Zoro, avec un air innocent : « Bah tu vois, je m'assois à côté de toi pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement… »

Tashigi, avec un air suspicieux : « C'est vrai ?…Tu ne vas rien tenter, n'est-ce pas ?…Parce que ce que je veux, moi, c'est retrouver la mémoire…C'est tout !…»

Zoro en lui faisant un sourire complice : « Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !…Ma petite tortue…. »

La jeune femme le regarda, surprise : « Quoi ?…Comment m'as-tu appelée ?… »

---------------------------------------

**Fin du 36ème chapitre**

_Le retour de la tortue ! Et oui !_

_Tiens, au fait, je peux bien vous avouer un petit secret de fabrication : Dans mon chapitre 17, lorsque j'évoque pour la première fois la tortue (avec Tashigi cachée sous les couvertures, dans la cabane du garde forestier), bah en fait, c'est en regardant Christophe de la Nouvelle Star qui était diffusé à ce moment là sur M6 que j'ai eu l'idée de la tortue…Comme quoi, ça tient à pas grand chose, l'inspiration !_

_PS : J'adore la voix de Christophe, il chante trop bien ! Surtout les standards de la chanson française et du disco ! Et sa victoire était grandement méritée (contrairement à l'Italie…Suivez mon regard, on est le lendemain de la Coupe du Monde 2006 au moment où j'écris ce chapitre…grrrrrr)._

_Bon pour revenir à ma fic, la discussion entre Tashigi et Zoro va continuer. J'espère que vous ne vous étonnez pas trop qu'elle le laisse rester à ses côtés aussi facilement mais puisqu'elle sait maintenant qu'il y a eu quelque chose d'assez intime entre eux, elle doit sûrement penser qu'il est la personne la mieux placée pour lui faire retrouver la mémoire. Et puis, à sa place, vous laisseriez bien Zoro rester à vos côtés, non ? (surtout après la façon dont il lui a ouvert son cœur ! lol)._

_Sinon, pour les fans de mon autre histoire, « Retour vers le futur », le prochain chapitre devrait bientôt arriver…_

_Merci pour vos lectures !_


	37. Souvenirs retrouvés

_Merci à bv, Lily, Milano-chan et Spicycocktail pour leurs reviews !_

**---------------------------**

**37ème Chapitre : Souvenirs retrouvés**

« Ma petite tortue… » répéta Zoro avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tashigi fit la moue : « Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?… »

Zoro en riant : « C'est comme ça que je t'ai appelée quand on était dans la cabane… »

Tashigi, étonnée : « De quelle cabane parles-tu ?… »

Zoro : « De la cabane où on s'est réfugié tous les deux la nuit dernière pendant la tempête… »

Tashigi : « Comment ça ?…Explique-moi… »

La jeune femme était toujours allongée, les draps remontés au-dessus de sa poitrine avec ses mains sorties et posées sur son ventre.

Ses cheveux bleu nuit étaient étalés sur l'oreiller blanc tandis qu'elle tournait la tête sur sa gauche dans la direction où était assis Zoro.

Le bretteur la regardait de toute sa hauteur et son cœur se serra à la vue du visage souriant et aux grands yeux noirs que Tashigi levait vers lui.

En souriant tendrement, il lui répondit : «Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Kai et sa bande ont attaqué le Vogue Merry…Et tu es partie à la poursuite de ce salopard à travers la nuit…Je vous ai suivis dès que j'ai pu… »

Son expression devint plus grave à l'évocation de la suite des événements : «Et puis…Tu as réussi à le rattraper…Et tu as voulu le tuer… »

Tashigi fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude et bredouilla : « Mais…Mais je… »

Zoro l'interrompit : « C'est normal que tu ais ressenti ça après ce qu'il avait voulu te faire…Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis arrivé à temps pour t'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable…Et c'est moi qui l'ai tué…»

Tashigi : « M'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable ?… »

Zoro : « Oui…Je ne veux pas que tu te salisses les mains…Tu es une Marine et tu agis du côté de la justice…Alors que moi, je suis un pirate… »

Tashigi sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle était touchée. Elle baissa les yeux tristement : « Je ne sais pas quoi dire…»

Zoro, en fixant le plafond : « Il n'y a rien à dire…Je suis content de t'avoir vengée pour ce qu'il avait osé te faire… »

Tashigi, en murmurant doucement : « Mais…Et la blessure que j'ai au bras…Tu as dit tout à l'heure que ce Kai m'avait tiré dessus… »

Zoro, en soupirant : «Oui, c'est vrai…Avant que je ne le tue, il a eu le temps de me mettre en joue avec son arme…Et tu t'es jetée sur moi pour me protéger… »

Alors que le jeune homme était en train de prononcer ces derniers mots, Tashigi eut soudainement un flash.

En une fraction de secondes, elle se revit dans une forêt en pleine nuit.

La pluie battante fouettait son visage, elle avait froid, elle n'était que très légèrement vêtue dans une petite chemise de nuit complètement trempée.

Elle revit l'éclair provoqué par le coup de feu tiré par cet homme au sourire sournois. Et puis il y eut cette douleur immense qui lui déchira le bras.

Elle revit le visage inquiet de Zoro quand elle s'écroula dans ses bras.

Et enfin, elle revit le bretteur se lancer sur Kai et le trancher avec ses sabres.

Elle se redressa et se tourna vers Zoro en s'écriant : « Mais oui !…Je me souviens !…Je me souviens du coup de feu…De ce Kai !…Ca y est, je m'en souviens !… »

Et elle se leva d'un bond du lit et commença à faire les cent pas.

Zoro avait d'abord écarquillé les yeux en entendant la jeune femme crier si subitement.

Une joie l'avait ensuite envahi quand il avait réalisé ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Pour lui, ça signifiait que si Tashigi se rappelait de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble alors peut-être qu'elle leur donnerait l'occasion de reprendre leur histoire là où ils l'avaient laissée quand elle avait perdu sa mémoire.

Il resta assis sur le futon et la suivi du regard en s'exclamant : « C'est génial, Tashigi…Et de la cabane ?…Tu t'en rappelles ?… »

Tashigi se concentra alors et essaya de retracer la suite de ses souvenirs après la mort de Kai.

Comme une spectatrice de sa propre existence, elle revit donc quand ils se perdirent dans la forêt, leur arrivée dans la cabane, le feu de bois et quand ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements mouillés pour se vêtir de couvertures.

Puis elle revit leurs baisers et quand ils firent l'amour tous les deux.

Elle se mit alors à rougir violemment quand elle réalisa ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble.

La jeune femme fit une moue embarrassée et tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Zoro.

Le bretteur la fixait en silence, attendant sa réponse en lui souriant avec des yeux pleins de douceur mêlés d'un peu d'appréhension.

Tashigi retourna vite la tête en grimaçant et, pour se donner une contenance, elle se dirigea vers le flacon de produit pour les lames qui était toujours par terre. Elle se pencha en vitesse et le ramassa pour le poser sur le bureau.

Toujours sans rien dire, elle se précipita ensuite dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet. Elle y remplit le verre à dent et bu l'eau d'une seule traite.

Zoro avait observé silencieusement le petit manège de la jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle était en train de faire mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

Il se leva donc du futon et entra, lui aussi, dans la salle de bain.

Lorsque Tashigi le vit dans le reflet du miroir, elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

Elle avait les yeux brillants et les joues écarlates.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine afin de se couvrir du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais resta silencieuse.

Zoro se racla la gorge : « Heu…Alors ?…Tu te souviens de la cabane ?… »

Tashigi baissa les yeux et répondit d'une petite voix : « Oui…Je m'en souviens…Ca y est… »

Le bretteur ne pu s'empêcher de rougir également devant la réaction embarrassée de la jeune Marine.

Tashigi, bredouillante : « Heu…C'est une situation un peu…Un peu embarrassante… »

Zoro grimaça : « Qu'est ce qui est embarrassant ?…Qu'est ce qui t'embarrasse, Tashigi ?… »

Tashigi, en se raclant la gorge : « Bah tu sais…Heu…Ce qu'on a fait dans la cabane… »

Zoro, en parlant d'une voix sourde et en la fixant intensément : « Tu veux dire quand on a fait l'amour ?… »

Tashigi répondit, mal à l'aise : « Oui…Quand on a fait…Heu… »

Zoro se sentait en position de force à cet instant là.

Il devait lui montrer qu'il était l'homme de la situation et celui qui assumait parfaitement ses actes et même qui les revendiquait : « Quand on a fait l'amour, Tashigi…Et ce serait bien qu'on en parle, non ?…Parce que si tu sondes dans tes souvenirs, on n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire… »

La jeune femme se mit à déglutir. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

Elle se rappelait maintenant qu'elle avait esquivé toute discussion dès leur réveil dans la cabane, et même qu'elle avait repoussé Zoro…Et elle se souvenait aussi de sa discussion avec Chopper qui l'avait rassurée sur un risque présumé de grossesse.

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Zoro se mit alors à aborder ce sujet. Il fit bien attention de ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Tashigi sur le fait que ce soit Chopper qui ait vendu la mèche.

Le bretteur savait que son petit nakama tenait à son rôle de médecin et le fait qu'il ait trahi le secret médical – pour le bien de Tashigi et de Zoro – le mettrait terriblement mal à l'aise si Tashigi était mise au courant de sa « fuite d'information ».

Il regarda donc la jeune femme droit dans les yeux et lui murmura d'une voix rassurante : « Tu te rappelles que le lendemain, tu as cherché à me fuir ?…J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et…Et si c'est parce que tu as peur de quelque chose…D'une grossesse, par exemple…Je voudrais que tu saches que je suis prêt à assumer la totalité de mes actes… »

Tashigi fut surprise : « Je…Je ne sais pas quoi dire…Heu…Je te remercie de te soucier ainsi de moi…Je suis touchée…Sincèrement…Merci…Zoro… »

Le jeune homme afficha alors un grand sourire.

C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été réanimé de sa noyade qu'elle l'appelait enfin par son prénom.

C'était sans doute un bon signe, pensait-il.

Le bretteur enchaîna, confiant : « Tu n'as pas à me remercier…Je suis sincère…Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, Tashigi…Tu peux me croire… »

La jeune Marine se mit à rougir de plus belle. En tant que femme, elle comprenait parfaitement les subtilités du langage amoureux… et là…Ca ne faisait aucun doute : Zoro était en train de lui faire passer un message.

Elle commençait à connaître le caractère du pirate et elle savait qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à déclamer des 'je t'aime' à tout va ou bien à organiser des dîners au chandelles et réciter des poèmes romantiques comme pourrait le faire Sanji, par exemple.

Non, elle savait que ces mots qu'il venait de prononcer, avaient une valeur bien particulière et maintenant qu'elle y repensait, le flacon de produit d'entretien pour les lames de sabre qu'il lui avait offert n'était peut-être pas un acte si anodin que ça…

Elle lui sourit alors et le regarda avec de grands yeux pleins de tendresse.

Zoro lui rendit son sourire et pencha ensuite doucement son visage vers elle.

Il se senti encouragé à continuer par la jeune femme quand celle-ci ferma les yeux et leva légèrement sa tête vers lui.

Sans attendre, le bretteur posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes...

---------------------------------------

**Fin du 37ème chapitre**

_Pour l'amnésie de Tashigi, je continue le processus logique. Après la cicatrice de Zoro, c'est sa blessure à elle qui lui revient en mémoire et notamment le choc provoqué par la douleur ressentie quand la balle du pistolet l'a effleurée…Et après, évidemment, tout commence à s'éclairer dans sa tête !_


	38. Surprise !

_Je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais beaucoup Sanji ? lol…Et oui ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'il va mettre un peu de son grain de sel dans la relation entre Zoro et Tashigi ! _

_Merci à Molly et Spicycocktail pour leurs reviews !_

**---------------------------**

**38ème Chapitre : Surprise !**

Après avoir posé ses lèvres sur celles de Tashigi, Zoro entoura sa fine taille avec ses bras puissants.

La jeune Marine frémit en sentant les mains chaudes de Zoro sur sa peau nue.

Le bretteur en profita pour approfondir son baiser et introduisit sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Tashigi. Il la fit tournoyer avec celle de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à son cou.

Les deux jeunes gens se laissèrent aller à un baiser langoureux, quand enfin, au bout d'un petit moment, Tashigi se détacha des lèvres brûlantes du pirate.

Elle enfouit alors sa tête dans le creux de son cou bronzé en fermant les yeux et en soupirant.

Le jeune homme ferma les siens également et affichait un visage apaisé. Il était heureux de la sentir ainsi frémissante contre lui.

Il sauta sur l'occasion pour la serrer plus fortement contre lui et faire glisser ses mains le long de son frêle dos.

Etant un homme avant tout, son excitation montait de plus en plus.

Il continuait toujours à lui caresser la peau quand il atteignit l'agrafe du soutien-gorge rose et blanc.

Zoro avait envie d'elle, de la sentir nue contre lui comme la nuit précédente.

Il allait lui dégrafer le soutien-gorge quand elle l'interrompit dans son action en murmurant doucement : « Zoro…J'ai eu si peur quand l'autre brute s'est lancé à ma poursuite…Quand ses grosses mains immondes ont commencé à serrer mon cou…J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir… »

La jeune femme renifla et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

Zoro avait d'abord grimacé, frustré d'être interrompu dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais maintenant que Tashigi retrouvait peu à peu ses souvenirs et qu'elle lui confiait ses angoisses, il était de son devoir de lui apporter une épaule réconfortante.

« Chut…Tashigi…Tu es saine et sauve maintenant…N'y pense plus… » soupira-t-il en lui prenant le visage entre les mains.

Tashigi le fixa avec des yeux pleins de larmes : « Oui…Tu as raison…Je dois être forte…Mais j'ai eu tellement peur…Et tu sais ce qui a été pire que tout ?… »

Zoro : « Non…Dis-moi… »

Tashigi, d'une petite voix étouffée : « C'est que j'étais sans défense, totalement à sa merci…Et que toi, tu n'étais pas là pour me secourir, comme tu l'avais fait avec Kai…Et tout ça, parce que…Parce que je t'ai rejeté comme une idiote… »

Le pirate sentit son cœur se serrer. Il la fixa intensément alors qu'elle lui renvoyait un regard désolé et plein de détresse.

Elle enchaîna : « Pardonne-moi…Pardonne-moi, pour la façon dont je me suis comportée avec toi après notre réveil dans la cabane…J'ai été tellement stupide… »

Zoro lui sourit alors tendrement et se mit à l'embrasser. D'abord en douceur, puis avec de plus en plus de passion, encouragé par les gémissements de la jeune femme qui promenait maintenant ses doigts dans les cheveux courts et verts du bretteur.

Ses mains à lui se baladèrent le long du dos de Tashigi, allant de sa nuque jusqu'à ses fesses.

L'émotion qu'avait ressentie Tashigi laissait maintenant place à de l'excitation. Elle était heureuse de se retrouver dans les bras musclés du pirate et aurait voulu que ce moment puisse durer toujours.

Elle quitta ensuite la bouche de Zoro pour la balader dans son cou en le couvrant de petits baisers.

Zoro grogna dans un soupir : « Tashigi…J'ai tellement envie de toi… »

La jeune femme releva la tête et le regarda, souriante et les yeux mi-clos, en murmurant : « Moi aussi… »

Elle lui attrapa alors goulûment la bouche et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent.

Tashigi fit ensuite glisser ses mains le long du kimono de Zoro pour en atteindre la ceinture qu'elle dénoua, toujours en embrassant passionnément le jeune homme.

Zoro soupira de plaisir en constatant que Tashigi ressentait la même envie que lui. Il se laissa faire sans problème quand celle-ci fit ensuite glisser le vêtement par terre.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en sous-vêtements.

Tashigi se serra un peu plus contre lui en l'entourant de ses bras. Elle lui caressa le dos et son désir monta encore quand elle sentit sous ses mains chaque muscle dorsal parfaitement dessiné du bretteur.

Elle pressa son sexe contre celui de Zoro qu'elle sentait dur dans son boxer bleu marine.

Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de grogner de plaisir et s'empressa de dégrafer le soutien-gorge de Tashigi et de le jeter par terre.

Sans attendre, il s'accroupi sur ses genoux, entraînant la jeune Marine avec lui, qui s'assit face à lui sur ses cuisses.

Zoro plongea ensuite sa tête dans les seins de Tashigi et commença à en mordiller les mamelons en la maintenant par la taille tandis que la jeune femme lui enserrait le cou, les bras posés sur ses épaules musclées, tout en gémissant.

Elle lui prit la tête entre ses fines mains blanches quelques instants après et l'embrassa de nouveau en sortant sa langue et en l'introduisant avec fougue dans la bouche de Zoro.

Après s'être embrassé encore une fois passionnément, Zoro bascula Tashigi en arrière pour la coucher par terre sur le dos.

La jeune femme frémit et se cambra en sentant le contact froid du carrelage sur sa peau.

Elle poussa ensuite un long gémissement quand Zoro glissa sa main dans sa culotte alors qu'il se couchait sur elle.

Pourtant, tandis qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de perdre peu à peu pied avec la réalité, emportés par leur soif de sexe et de passion, quelqu'un frappa tout à coup à la porte.

Tashigi se figea et écarquilla les yeux.

Essoufflée, elle chuchota : « Zoro…Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte !… »

Le bretteur grogna, occupé à embrasser les seins de la jeune femme, la main toujours glissée dans l'intimité humide de la jeune femme.

Entre deux baisers, il soupira : « J'ai rien entendu … »

La jeune Marine allait répliquer quand le tapotement à la porte recommença.

Cette fois-ci, Zoro s'interrompu et ne put que constater qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui souhaitait entrer dans la chambre.

Ils entendirent ensuite une voix étouffée susurrer à travers la porte : « Hey…Tashigi…Tu es réveillée ?…Je vois de la lumière sous la porte…Hey ! C'est moi, Sanji-kun…Est-ce que tu peux m'ouvrir ?… »

Zoro se redressa, furieux.

Il grogna, la voix pleine de colère : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, cet abruti !…Pourquoi il veut entrer dans ta chambre à cette heure de la nuit ? »

Tashigi se releva en vitesse, seulement vêtue de sa culotte.

Zoro lui attrapa alors le bras et s'adressa à elle à voix basse, afin que Sanji ne puisse pas l'entendre : « Hey ! Où tu vas ? »

La jeune femme se dégagea de sa main et lui répondit, embarrassée : « Il sait que je suis réveillée à cause de la lumière…Je vais voir ce qu'il veut. Toi, pendant ce temps là, reste caché ici… »

Zoro pesta en fixant ses seins : « Mais t'es toute nue !…Tu vas pas lui ouvrir comme ça ! »

Tashigi se mit à rougir, embarrassée : « Mon kimono est par terre dans la chambre… »

Et elle sortit de la pièce en vitesse en fermant la porte derrière elle sans attendre de réplique de la part de Zoro.

Elle attrapa ensuite son kimono et l'enfila en vitesse, tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour se recoiffer.

Elle s'adressa à Sanji à travers la porte : « J'arrive Sanji-kun…Une seconde !… »

Quand la porte s'ouvrit et que le cuisinier blond se retrouva face à la jeune Marine, il haussa un sourcil de surprise : « Tashi-chan !…Tu en fait une drôle de tête !…Tu as les joues toutes rouges et…Et tu as pleuré, non ?…Tu as les yeux tous mouillés… » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

La jeune femme le regarda tendrement, touchée par sa sollicitude.

Elle s'en voulait de devoir lui mentir alors que le jeune homme blond avait toujours été adorable avec elle depuis le début de son arrivée dans l'équipage, et puis, c'était lui, avec Chopper, qui l'avait réanimée de la noyade…Et ça, elle ne l'oubliait pas.

« Non, non Sanji-kun…Tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas…J'ai les yeux qui piquent un peu à cause de la fatigue...Tu sais, en principe, je porte des lunettes et là, elles commencent vraiment à me manquer… » lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

Sanji lui fit alors un grand sourire, apparemment satisfait de la réponse et soulagé de savoir que ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! Mais tu sais, tu es tellement belle sans tes lunettes !… » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Tashigi, un peu gênée : « Merci…Mais…Heu…Pourquoi tu frappes à ma porte à cette heure de la nuit, Sanji-kun ?… »

Sanji, en se frottant le derrière de la tête et en prenant un air timide : « Bah voilà…Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis allé faire un tour dehors et quand je suis rentré, j'ai vu qu'il y avait de la lumière sous ta porte alors je me suis dit : Pourquoi je ne discuterais pas un peu avec la jolie Tashi-chan ?…Et me voilà !…Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr ?… »

La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement : « Heu… Sanji-kun…Ce n'est pas que je ne voudrais pas, mais…Heu…Je commence à avoir sommeil…Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à aller dormir… »

Le cuisinier blond était un peu déçu mais comprenait parfaitement la jeune femme. Il allait se retourner pour prendre la porte et ressortir quand il fixa de nouveau le visage de Tashigi.

Son côté chevalier servant prit le dessus et il lui demanda : « Tashi-chan…Tu es sûre que je ne peux rien faire pour toi car tu me fais mal avec tes yeux larmoyants…Je n'aime pas voir une femme pleurer… »

Tashigi grimaça.

Elle pensait qu'il allait sortir, mais non.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle voulait le mettre à la porte mais avec Zoro dans la pièce d'à côté, la situation était plutôt embarrassante.

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un vaudeville en train de discuter avec son mari alors que son amant était caché dans le placard…Et puis elle devait admettre qu'elle avait aussi très envie de reprendre ce qu'elle venait d'interrompre avec Zoro…Mais pour ça, il fallait que Sanji sorte de la chambre…

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées, quand, soudainement, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle de bain en s'exclamant : « Tashi-chan…Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça !…Je vais te passer un gant de toilette d'eau froide sur les yeux !…Ca va te soulager, tu vas voir !… »

La jeune femme se mit à glapir et lui courut après pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte en s'écriant : «Non, Sanji-kun !…Ce n'est pas nécess… »

Trop tard.

Sanji venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'évanouit d'un seul coup pour laisser place à un regard ahuri et une bouche béante de surprise qui fit tomber sa cigarette par terre.

Devant lui se trouvait Zoro, qui le fixait avec un air de défi, tranquillement assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, une jambe repliée sur l'autre.

Sanji fronça alors les sourcils quand il constata que son nakama aux cheveux verts était seulement vêtu d'un boxer et avait négligemment posé un soutien-gorge rose et blanc sur son épaule gauche.

Zoro lui renvoya un petit sourire provocant, toujours sans prononcer un seul mot.

Derrière eux, Tashigi était totalement décomposée, le visage tout blanc. Elle s'était plaqué les deux mains sur le front en signe de désespoir et grimaçait en les regardant tous les deux.

Sanji ouvrit enfin la bouche et bredouilla, toujours en fixant Zoro : « Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?… »

---------------------------------------

**Fin du 38ème chapitre**

_Il est un peu écoeurant notre Zoro de provoquer ainsi notre Sanji, vous ne trouvez pas ? lol En plus, il pose le soutien-gorge sur son épaule, soutien-gorge qu'avait spécialement acheté Sanji pour Tashigi, c'est trop cruel ! (je crois que Zoro en a fait exprès !) lol _

_Mais en même temps, c'est normal qu'il ait un peu la haine d'avoir été interrompu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre du bon temps avec Tashigi !_

_Le pauvre, il est frustré alors maintenant il se venge sur Sanji en le narguant…C'est pô bien !_


	39. Oppositions

_Je suis enfin de retour de vacances et voici la suite de ma (très) longue histoire sur Zoro et Tashigi. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il n'y a plus que quelques chapitres (à vue de nez, 4 ou 5 ?) avant d'atteindre la fin (Bah oui, faut bien que ça se termine et puis, j'ai un peu peur de tourner en rond – si ce n'est pas déjà fait !)…Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre qui, comme d'habitude, n'est pas pour simplifier les relations tantôt au beau fixe, tantôt au mauvais temps entre nos deux personnages principaux._

_Merci à bv, Lily, Spicycocktail, Sely, Molly, Lif, et Milano-chan pour leurs reviews !_

_--------------------------------_

**39ème Chapitre : Oppositions**

Zoro regardait toujours avec un air de défi le pauvre Sanji qui était totalement sous le choc.

Constatant qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'avaient prit la parole, Tashigi se dirigea vers le cuisinier, elle s'adressa à lui, d'une petite voix en posant la main sur sa manche de kimono : « Sanji-kun…Je…Je vais tout t'expliquer !… »

Sanji tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et la fixa tristement, déçu par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

« Tashi-chan… » murmura-t-il.

Tandis que les deux jeunes gens se regardaient, Zoro se leva subitement du rebord de la baignoire en balançant de rage le soutien-gorge, qui pendait de son épaule, sur le carrelage.

Il cria sur Tashigi, énervé : « Tu vas lui expliquer quoi ?…Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre ce qu'on était en train de faire ? T'as pas à te justifier devant lui ! C'est pas ton mec, à ce que je sache ! »

La jeune Marine était surprise par la réaction violente de Zoro. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'en prenne à elle.

Ses lèvres tremblaient mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Le côté galant de Sanji prit alors le dessus sur sa déception de la révélation de la liaison entre Tashigi et Zoro, et, ne supportant pas qu'on hausse la voix sur une femme, il considéra comme son devoir de défendre la jeune Marine.

« Hey ! Baisse d'un ton quand tu t'adresses à Tashi-chan, espèce d'abruti ! » hurla-t-il, en se positionnant devant Tashigi, comme pour la protéger.

Zoro lui empoigna alors le col du kimono et le fixa, menaçant : « Mais de quoi je me mêle, sourcils en vrilles !…Tu ne vois pas que tu nous as interrompus !… Alors maintenant, tu vas être bien gentil et tu vas nous laisser pour qu'on termine ce qu'on était en train de faire ! »

Tashigi fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir sur le bretteur.

La colère et la frustration ne lui donnaient pas le droit d'être aussi vulgaire.

Elle rêvait de lui hurler dessus que de toute façon, maintenant, rien ne se passera entre eux, mais elle y renonça.

Elle savait que le rembarrer devant son camarade ne serait pas une bonne idée car elle risquerait de le heurter dans sa fierté et sa virilité…

Elle règlera ses compte avec lui quand ils seront seuls, pensa-t-elle.

Sanji en agrippant le poignet de Zoro pour lui faire lâcher prise: « Pour qui tu te prends, Tête d'algues !…Je partirai seulement si Tashi-chan me le demande ! »

La jeune femme s'interposa alors entre eux en tendant ses bras en croix, afin de les empêcher de se battre, en hurlant : « Arrêtez !…Vous êtes malades ou quoi ? »

Tashigi s'était mise devant Sanji et se tenait donc face à Zoro. Elle le fixait intensément cherchant dans son regard un minimum de raison et essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait cesser sa crise.

Elle respirait profondément par le nez en serrant les mâchoires.

Zoro avait les yeux plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme.

Puis, il fit un pas en arrière en croisant les bras et en soupirant.

Constatant que le bretteur l'avait comprise, Tashigi lui fit un léger sourire reconnaissant et se tourna ensuite vers Sanji.

Elle baissa les yeux et murmura : « Je…Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu partes, Sanji-kun… »

Derrière elle, Zoro se mit à sourire victorieusement.

Sanji grimaça : « Mais…Mais Tashi-chan…Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais avec ce type ?…Il t'a forcée, c'est ça ?…»

Tashigi, en rougissant : « Non…Il ne m'a pas forcée…Seulement…Tout à l'heure, j'ai subitement retrouvé la mémoire et…et je me suis rappelée ce que nous avions vécu tous les deux dans la cabane la nuit dernière…et…heu…Il a été gentil avec moi…et… »

Sanji l'interrompit : « C'est bon…J'ai compris, Tashi-chan…Te fatigues pas à m'expliquer… »

Zoro jubilait les mains croisés et le torse bombé face à la déconvenue de Sanji. Il le regardait avec un petit sourire ironique.

Quant à Tashigi, elle s'était tue, la tête baissée, un peu honteuse de décevoir le cuisinier même si, comme lui avait fait remarqué Zoro, certes brutalement, elle n'avait aucun compte à rendre au blondinet.

Sanji brisa le silence pesant qui régnait depuis de longues et interminables secondes dans la pièce et commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée en s'adressant à Tashigi mais en ignorant complètement Zoro : « Tashi-chan…Je vais te laisser…Excuse-moi de t'avoir mise dans l'embarras, ce n'était pas mon intention, crois-moi… »

Tashigi releva alors la tête et se précipita vers lui. Elle eut juste le temps de le retenir par la manche avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

Elle lui murmura avec un petit sourire et des yeux très doux, sachant depuis son arrivée parmi l'équipage du Vogue Merry, que le cuisinier était sensible aux petites manifestations de tendresse féminine : « Sanji-kun…J'espère que…que cet 'incident' ne va pas perturber notre relation…Tu sais, je t'apprécie beaucoup et je n'oublierai jamais que tu m'as sauvée de la noyade… »

Sanji la fixa avec un petit sourire triste.

Touchée, la jeune femme lui donna alors un petit bisou sur la joue en murmurant : « Merci pour tout, Sanji-kun…»

Zoro grimaça en voyant Tashigi embrasser Sanji.

L'air renfrogné, il se dirigea en vitesse vers eux et se positionna juste derrière la jeune Marine en fixant le cuisinier avec un regard dur et froid : « C'est bon !…Maintenant, tu dégages ! »

Tashigi sursauta quand elle sentit Zoro derrière elle. Elle posa un dernier regard sur Sanji, en lui souriant amicalement, sourire qu'il lui rendit, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu Zoro et il s'engouffra dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre, jugeant préférable de ne pas envenimer la situation puisque c'était la volonté de Tashigi de rester seule avec Zoro.

La jeune Marine n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte car Zoro la claqua avec violence, son bras frôlant la tête de Tashigi.

Celle-ci se retourna alors brusquement et le toisa, les yeux noirs de colère.

Malgré leur différence de gabarit, elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

A cet instant précis, elle était énervée par l'attitude rustre et insensible du bretteur.

Avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée, Zoro s'adressa à elle, les sourcils froncés : « T'étais obligée de l'embrasser ?»

Tashigi soupira d'exaspération et le contourna alors pour se diriger vers la salle de bain sans répondre.

Zoro la vit ensuite se pencher et prendre la cigarette de Sanji, qui était par terre, entre ses doigts et la fixer tristement.

Cette attitude ambiguë envers le cuisinier blond avait le don d'exaspérer le bretteur. Il la rejoignit dans la pièce et lui arracha la cigarette des mains pour la jeter dans la cuvette des wc et tira la chasse d'eau.

Il la fixa ensuite, son visage traduisant une expression indéfinissable : « Tashigi…Je n'aime pas ça… »

La jeune femme le toisa, insolente : « Tu n'aimes pas quoi ?…»

Zoro, le regard noir : « Ne joue pas à la demeurée…Tu sais très bien !…Je n'aime pas ce petit numéro grotesque que tu as fais avec l'autre abruti… »

Tashigi, énervée : « Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi !…Je sais ce que c'est la politesse !…Et Sanji-kun a toujours était charmant avec moi, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que je le fasse souffrir en étant odieuse avec lui comme toi tu l'as été ! »

Zoro : « Sanji-kun, Sanji-kun !…Si tu le trouves si bien, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas suivie dans sa chambre quand il est parti ? »

« Tiens, bonne idée ! » hurla la jeune femme et elle le laissa en plan pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas décidé.

Le bretteur hoqueta de surprise ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réaction même si, pourtant, il commençait à la connaître et qu'il savait qu'il ne fallait pas la provoquer car elle partait toujours au quart de tour.

Il lui courut après et lui agrippa le bras en la retournant violemment.

Avec la brutalité du geste, le kimono de Tashigi s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître la naissance de son sein droit.

Tashigi se débattit en lui hurlant de la lâcher.

L'instinct de mâle de Zoro commençait à se réveiller à la vue de la peau blanche et à demi-dévoilée de la jeune femme et le fait qu'elle essaye de se dégager de son emprise ne faisait qu'accroître son excitation.

Sans réfléchir, il lâcha la jeune femme et avec ses mains, il tira sur la ceinture qui retenait le kimono de Tashigi et lui arracha le vêtement d'un seul coup.

Tashigi se mit à glapir quand elle se retrouva en petite culotte. Elle croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine dénudée afin de la cacher des yeux maintenant affamés de Zoro.

Au fur et à mesure que Zoro s'approchait elle, Tashigi reculait jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur.

Le pirate tendit alors les bras pour appuyer ses mains sur le mur, de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune Marine.

Ils se fixèrent un instant puis Zoro se jeta sur elle et d'un mouvement brusque, il la souleva et la porta dans ses bras.

Tashigi poussa un petit cri effrayé et tenta de se débattre.

Elle comprit où voulait en venir le pirate quand il la déposa sur le lit et qu'il se coucha sur elle et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou tandis qu'il lui maintenait les mains plaquées et relevées au dessus de la tête contre le matelas.

La bouche chaude et rugueuse du bretteur descendit ensuite sur les seins de la jeune femme qu'il embrassa en grognant alors que Tashigi lui murmurait d'une petite voix d'arrêter.

La jeune Marine essaya de se débattre constatant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas mais ça lui était quasiment impossible, vu la force physique du pirate et l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait à cet instant.

Zoro remonta ensuite de nouveau vers le visage de la jeune femme et il lui attrapa la bouche avec la sienne et commença à y introduire sa langue.

Tashigi gémit en fronçant les sourcils.

Zoro, qui avait fermé les yeux, prit ces bruits étouffés pour des manifestations de plaisir de la part de la jeune femme, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer de plus en plus ardemment.

Hors, il n'en était rien.

Même si Tashigi aimait passionnément les baisers fougueux de Zoro, c'était la manière dont ils en étaient arrivés là qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Etant une femme, elle cherchait avant tout le dialogue et aurait bien voulu qu'ils discutent de leur dispute et que, tout du moins, ils se réconcilient verbalement avant de faire l'amour.

Malheureusement pour elle, le fonctionnement de pensée de Zoro n'était pas du tout comme le sien.

Etant un homme, il privilégiait l'action aux mots. En plus, il faisait partie de la catégorie des hommes qui avaient le verbe rare.

La tension sexuelle qui régnait entre eux depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le couloir de l'hôtel un peu plus tôt n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis, pour atteindre son paroxysme avec leur querelle et la vue de la jeune femme dénudée pour Zoro.

Par contre, ce que Tashigi savait, c'est qu'elle n'était pas de taille à faire cesser le jeune homme s'il avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Et c'est un peu malgré elle que sa langue tournoya, entraînée et entremêlée avec celle du pirate.

Zoro ne se rendit pas compte de la réticence de la jeune femme et, prit par la passion et le désir, il décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur.

Il se redressa donc, pour pouvoir plus aisément retirer la petite culotte de Tashigi.

Devinant ce qu'il voulait faire, la jeune Marine resta immobile, les bras le long du corps, refusant d'encourager le bretteur par quelques caresses que ce soit.

Sa tête était tournée sur le côté et elle avait fermé les yeux.

C'est quand la culotte de Tashigi glissa le long de ses pieds que Zoro réalisa enfin qu'elle n'avait eu jusqu'à maintenant aucun geste de tendresse et restait sans réactions comme une poupée de chiffon étendue sur le lit.

Essoufflé, le bretteur fixa alors Tashigi et il vit qu'elle était en train de serrer les mâchoires, l'air contrarié et les yeux toujours fermés.

Il grogna, inquiet : « Tashigi…Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?… »

---------------------------------------

**Fin du 39ème chapitre**

_J'espère que vous arrivez à comprendre la réaction de Tashigi. Elle a son petit caractère et le fait que Zoro reprenne ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire dans la salle de bain avant que Sanji n'arrive comme si de rien n'était, malgré leur engueulade, elle a du mal à l'accepter et le fait comprendre à Zoro en « boudant ». C'est un peu cruel de sa part mais si ça peut permettre à Zoro de réaliser qu'il a agit de façon irrespectueuse envers elle (quand il dit à Sanji de les laisser tranquilles pour qu'ils terminent ce qu'ils était en train de faire – ça, elle n'a pas apprécié du tout, la p'tite Tashigi !)._

_En même temps, je suis sûre que vous devez vous dire : « Quelle conne, cette Tashigi ! Elle a la chance de pouvoir coucher avec le bôôô et musclé Zoro et elle le snobe ! »…Bah oui, peut-être qu'elle fait une erreur de se refuser (même si, en fait, elle doit quand même avoir envie de faire l'amour avec lui) mais il faut bien faire des sacrifices parfois pour faire passer son message !_

_Bon, j'arrête là l'analyse psychologique de Tashigi parce que je réalise que c'est bizarre de faire une analyse psychologique sur un personnage imaginaire ! lol_

_En tout cas, le fait de refuser un rapport sexuel avec son homme pour lui faire comprendre qu'on n'est pas d'accord (ou fâchée) avec lui, ça fonctionne toujours, en général (pour moi, ça fonctionne, en tout cas !) lol_

_Sinon, je vais vous parler de quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec One Piece :_

_M6 va bientôt diffuser la série « PRISON BREAK ». _

_Grâce à internet, j'ai pu voir les épisodes en VO sous-titré français il y a quelques mois et franchement, c'est trop excellent._

_J'avais entendu parler de cette série sur le net et par curiosité, j'ai regardé le premier épisode. L'histoire m'a tellement plut (scénario très prenant et grand suspens) que je l'ai fait regarder à mon copain qui a adoré aussi - il faut dire que c'est une histoire qui se passe dans une prison, dans un univers quasi-masculin et que ça, ça plait aux hommes (heureusement pour nous, les filles, il y a une petite histoire d'amour qui se construit peu à peu entre le héros prisonnier, Michael Scofield, et la jeune femme médecin de la prison, Sara Tancredi. yek yek yek). _

_Bref, on est tombé tous les deux accrocs de cette série et on s'est enfilé les 22 épisodes de la première saison en deux-trois semaines._

_Et là, on attend avec impatience la diffusion de la 2ème saison aux USA qui devrait débuter dans quelques semaines, je pense !_

_Donc, vous l'aurez compris, je vous conseille fortement de regarder cette série car elle vaut vraiment le coup !_

_A bientôt !_

_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews._


	40. Le coup du sort

_Ah ! d'après vos reviews, certains d'entre vous ont été un peu perturbés par le comportement de Zoro envers Tashigi ! C'est vrai qu'il est assez direct, mais comme c'est pas le genre romantique comme Sanji, par exemple, il agit donc de façon plus bestiale et plus passionnée. _

_Pourtant, il ne pense pas à mal quand il fait ça, car pour lui, c'est juste la continuité de ce qu'ils avaient commencé un peu auparavant dans la salle de bain. _

_Et non non, Zoro n'est pas un violeur comme vous allez pouvoir le constater en lisant ce nouveau chapitre ! lol_

_Merci à injalle, lily, auctor et spicycocktail pour leurs reviews que j'apprécie énormément ! ;-)_

**----------------------------------**

**40ème Chapitre : Le coup du sort**

Tashigi ne répondit pas à sa question et ne manifesta aucune réaction.

Zoro se pencha alors sur elle et avec sa main, il tourna la tête de la jeune femme pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

Tashigi ouvrit ses yeux et les plongea dans ceux du bretteur.

Interloqué, Zoro lui demanda d'une voix grave : « Réponds-moi, Tashigi…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?… »

La jeune Marine lui murmura alors d'une petite voix, tout en fermant les yeux : « Rien…Y'a rien…Continue ce que tu as à faire…Ne t'occupe pas de moi… »

Zoro hoqueta de surprise et s'énerva devant l'attitude mélo-dramatique et totalement incompréhensible pour lui de Tashigi : « Quoi !…Que je continue ce que j'ai à faire ?…Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?…Tu ne peux pas me dire ça !…On a l'impression que ce ça te dégoûte !… »

Tashigi fit la moue et lui rétorqua sur le même ton : « Tu es en train de me prendre sans avoir demandé mon avis…Je ne peux rien faire face à ta force surhumaine…Quelle autre solution je pourrais avoir à part attendre que tu ais fini de…de te soulager ?… »

Tombant des nues en réalisant ce qu'éprouvait Tashigi à propos de ce corps à corps, qui n'était pourtant pour lui que la continuation du moment plus qu'agréable qu'ils avaient eu dans la salle de bain juste avant d'être interrompus par Sanji, Zoro se redressa et bascula sur le côté pour s'allonger et fixer le plafond, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est…C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?…Que j'use de ma force pour abuser de toi ?… » lui demanda-t-il, toujours sonné par l'attitude de Tashigi.

« Les hommes ont une plus grande force physique que les femmes… » murmura Tashigi.

Zoro tiqua.

Cette phrase, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait…Mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait un jour prononcée dans un pareil moment.

Zoro, en soupirant : « J'avais juste envie de faire l'amour avec toi et je pensais que tu ressentais la même chose…Tout à l'heure, dans la salle de bain, avant que l'autre idiot nous interrompe, tu avais l'air d'aimer ça… »

Comme Tashigi ne répondait pas, il enchaîna : « Et hier, dans la cabane…Tu étais peu farouche et tu t'es mise dans des positions très…heu…provocantes…Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais ta sainte-nitouche maintenant !… »

Piquée à vif, Tashigi se redressa pour attraper le drap et se couvrir le corps, puis elle tourna la tête vers Zoro en s'écriant : « Je ne suis pas une sainte-nitouche mais je ne suis pas une salope non plus, comme tu as l'air de le sous-entendre !…Y'a rien de choquant dans ce que nous avons fait hier !…Et si j'avais su que j'allais me prendre une telle réflexion en pleine face, il ne se serait rien passé, crois-moi ! »

Zoro, s'exprima alors sur un ton plus doux, réalisant qu'il avait peut-être été trop loin et cherchant à s'excuser : « Pardonne-moi si je t'ai blessée…Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Je…J'ai trouvé la nuit dernière vraiment géniale…Et…Et tout ce que je voulais, c'était recommencer aujourd'hui, c'est tout… »

Tashigi, en grimaçant : « Je te signale qu'on était en train de se disputer quand tu t'es jeté sur moi ! »

Zoro en lui souriant pour essayer de dédramatiser la situation : « Mais on est tout le temps en train de se disputer !…Est-ce que tu te rappelles du nombre de gifles que tu m'as donnée depuis que tu as rejoint l'équipage ?… »

Tashigi, en fronçant les sourcils : « Oui, et bien, tu en mériterais une autre en ce moment !… »

Zoro, surprit : « Pourquoi tu dis ça ?…C'est à cause de l'autre abruti qu'on est en train de se disputer !…C'est lui qui mériterait une bonne raclée ! »

Tashigi, d'un ton froid : « Je crois que tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre…Sinon, on va finir par se dire des choses qu'on finirait par regretter… »

Zoro soupira et la fixa.

Réalisant que la jeune femme ne plaisantait pas et était sérieuse et déterminée, il se leva, dépité.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour renfiler son kimono qui était toujours sur le sol puis il revint à côté du lit.

Tashigi le regardait en silence.

« T'as vraiment un sale caractère, tu sais ?… » grogna-t-il les yeux plongés dans les siens, immobile.

Il resta quelques instants dans cette position, attendant une réponse de la jeune femme, espérant qu'elle le retiendrait mais Tashigi resta muette.

Zoro fronça les sourcils.

Il poussa un long soupir d'exaspération et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Il sortit de la chambre sans se retourner.

Une fois dans le couloir, il grimaça en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« J'y comprends vraiment rien à cette fille !…Mais quelle emmerdeuse !…Pendant un instant, elle est chaude comme la braise et l'instant d'après, elle est aussi froide qu'un glaçon ! Elle va me rendre dingue, c'est pas possible ! » pensa-t-il, énervé et frustré en rentrant dans sa chambre.

De son côté, une fois seule, Tashigi se laissa retomber sur le matelas en poussant un long soupir.

C'était dur pour elle de se comporter ainsi envers Zoro, mais il s'était vraiment très mal conduit avec Sanji et elle savait qu'elle devait lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait n'était vraiment pas correct.

Elle tenta de se convaincre, pour se donner bonne conscience, que de toute façon, si elle avait répondu à ses baisers et avait fait l'amour avec lui comme si de rien n'était, Zoro n'aurait jamais comprit qu'il avait mal agit et qu'il lui devait un minimum de respect.

Et puis, comme le pirate ne s'était pas excusé sur son comportement et qu'au contraire, il en avait remit une couche en faisant des sous-entendus maladroits à propos de leur précédente nuit dans la cabane, elle ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser dormir à ses côtés pour cette nuit même si la sensation de se sentir enveloppée dans ses bras lui manquait affreusement.

Perdue dans ses pensées, le sommeil finit par la gagner peu à peu et, au bout d'un petit moment, elle s'endormit.

----------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Tashigi ouvrit les yeux.

Le bien-être que l'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on se réveille laissa vite la place pour elle à un sentiment bizarre mêlé de contrariété, de frustration et de tristesse.

Elle se rappela alors de toute ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Elle se mit à bailler et à s'étirer puis se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Je vais tout arranger avec lui…Après tout, la nuit porte conseil et j'espère qu'il aura comprit qu'il me doit un minimum de respect…Je ne suis pas sa chose…Oui…Tout va s'arranger aujourd'hui…On ne rejoindra Smoker-san que dans un jour ou deux, de toute façon…Ca me laisse le temps de me réconcilier avec lui… » songea-t-elle en rougissant légèrement alors qu'elle était en train de fixer le miroir.

« Ses lèvres me manquent…J'adore ses baisers…Et sentir sa peau contre la mienne… » continua-t-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

Machinalement, Tashigi se dirigea vers la baignoire et commença à faire couler l'eau. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers la pendule qui indiquait sept heures du matin.

Après s'être lavée, elle prit son pantalon et son corsage dans la penderie que Nami lui avait rapporté propres et secs du pressing de l'hôtel la veille au soir.

Il était maintenant 7h30.

La jeune femme décida de descendre au restaurant de l'hôtel pour attendre les autres qui ne tarderaient sans doute pas pour venir prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Une fois arrivée à l'entrée de la grande salle, elle vit Sanji attablé, en train de lire le journal devant un café.

Tashigi hésita un instant avant de le rejoindre car elle se rappelait de la situation embarrassante et sans équivoques dans laquelle le cuisinier les avait surprit, elle et Zoro.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers le jeune homme blond qui ne l'avait pas vue, absorbé dans sa lecture.

La jeune femme se racla la gorge : « Heu…Bonjour, Sanji-kun… »

Sanji leva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire. Il posa son journal et se leva en vitesse pour tirer une chaise en l'invitant à s'y asseoir : « Oh, bonjour, Tashi-chan !…Comment ça va ?…Tu es bien matinale !… »

La jeune femme s'assit et lui fit un petit sourire : « Tu sais, dans la Marine, on est obligé de se lever tôt…Alors j'ai prit l'habitude !…»

Sanji se mit à rire : « Chez les cuisiniers aussi, on nous apprend à nous réveiller de bonne heure !… »

Puis, il enchaîna sur un ton plus sérieux : « Tu l'as laissé dormir seul dans la chambre ?…Tu vas vite t'apercevoir que cet idiot passe le plus clair de son temps à roupiller… »

Tashigi réalisa que Sanji était en train de parler de Zoro.

Elle se mit à rougir car elle comprit que le cuisinier blond croyait qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble.

« Non non…Zoro n'a pas dormit avec moi…Il a quitté ma chambre quelques minutes après que tu sois parti… » bredouilla-t-elle, un peu gênée.

Sanji haussa un sourcil de surprise et un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage : « Ah bon ?…Pourtant, je croyais que je vous avais interrompu en…en pleine action…Et l'autre foutu bretteur avait l'air pressé de me voir quitter la chambre… »

Tashigi : « Justement…Je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi pour la façon dont Zoro s'est conduit… »

Sanji, en lui souriant : « Oh ! Ne t'en fait pas !…J'ai l'habitude de m'engueuler avec lui !… »

Tashigi prit alors un air timide et s'exprima sur un ton hésitant : « Sanji-kun, heu…Je voulais aussi te demander une faveur… »

Sanji, en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice : « T'inquiètes pas !…J'ai compris, Tashi-chan !…Je serai muet comme une carpe !…Je n'en parlerai à personne, même pas à Nami-san !… »

Tashigi, rassurée : « Mer…Merci, Sanji-kun… »

Les deux jeunes gens allaient continuer leur conversation quand ils entendirent les voix enthousiastes de Luffy, Usopp et Chopper.

Le reste de l'équipage du Vogue Merry venait d'arriver dans la grande salle du restaurant.

Tashigi regarda Zoro et vit que celui-ci avait reprit son air renfrogné et taciturne habituel.

En effet, à son réveil, il avait, comme Tashigi, l'intention de recoller les morceaux…Mais quand il les vit, elle et Sanji, attablés seuls dans le restaurant, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il serra les poings et les mâchoires et ne décrochera pas un mot pendant tout le petit déjeuner offert copieusement par la ville.

Tashigi pestait intérieurement d'avoir été surprise seule avec Sanji par Zoro.

« Décidément !…Y'a vraiment quelqu'un qui m'en veut, là-haut !…Qu'est-ce que va encore imaginer Zoro ?…Vivement que je me retrouve seule avec lui, pour pouvoir tout lui expliquer !» songea-t-elle, contrariée par le coup du destin.

Sanji se leva de table pour présenter deux chaises à Robin et Nami.

Tout en leur souriant, il s'écria : « Vous savez quoi ?…Tashigi a enfin retrouvé sa mémoire ! »

Nami : « Oh ! C'est vrai ?…C'est génial !… »

Chopper : « Quand est-ce que ça t'es arrivé, Tashigi ?… »

Tashigi, embarrassée : « Heu…Hier soir, avant d'aller dormir… »

Zoro la fixa intensément.

Il se rappelait dans quelles circonstances elle avait retrouvé la mémoire et que c'était grâce à lui, ou plutôt grâce à son énorme cicatrice qui lui traversait le torse…

--------------------------------

Le petit déjeuner quasiment terminé, c'est à ce moment là que le Maire arriva dans la salle et se dirigea vers le petit groupe avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Jeunes gens, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer ! » s'écria-t-il.

Luffy, en levant la tête de son assiette : « Quoi ?…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?… »

Ils fixèrent tous le Maire avec un regard interrogateur.

Le Maire, en se frottant les mains : « Voilà…Nous avons reçu un message de la Marine, un bateau est actuellement en route pour récupérer les bandits que vous avez mis hors d'état de nuire hier… »

« Quoi ? » hurlèrent en cœur Nami, Chopper, Usopp et Luffy.

Le Maire, toujours souriant : « Et oui !…Mais comme vous êtes, vous aussi, des pirates, j'ai préféré vous avertir afin que vous puissiez prendre vos dispositions… »

Nami, en grimaçant : « Mais…Ils seront là dans combien de temps ?… »

Le Maire : « J'ai eu l'officier qui dirige cet équipage en ligne tout à l'heure…Ils devraient être là d'ici quelques heures… »

Nami et Usopp en chœur : « Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! »

Tashigi, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, prit la parole, une sensation étrange d'inquiétude grandissant peu à peu au fond d'elle-même : « Monsieur le Maire…Connaissez-vous l'identité de cet officier qui doit venir ?… »

Le Maire, en se tournant vers elle : « Oui, bien sûr, Mademoiselle…Si je me souviens bien, il s'agit d'un certain…'Colonel Smoker'… »

----------------------------------

**Fin du 40ème chapitre**


	41. Se résoudre à les quitter

_Je vous remercie beaucoup, lavlav-san, lily, spicycocktail et auctor pour vos reviews ainsi que tous les autres lecteurs. Ca me touche beaucoup de savoir que vous aimez mon histoire et que vous aimeriez qu'elle continue encore mais malheureusement on arrive presque à la fin et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière puisque Smoker doit bientôt arriver ! (J'y peux rien, c'est la faute à Kai et son frère, tout ça ! S'ils n'avaient pas foutu le bordel sur l'île, la Marine – et donc Smoker – n'aurait pas été obligé de venir chercher les prisonniers !) ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**----------------------------------**

**41ème Chapitre : Se résoudre à les quitter**

Une expression de surprise s'afficha sur tous les visages à l'annonce de la nouvelle du Maire.

« Hein ? C'est l'enfumeur qui doit venir ici ? » s'exclama Luffy.

« C'est génial pour toi, Tashigi !…Tu vas bientôt retrouver ton équipage ! » enchaîna Usopp en regardant la jeune femme avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tashigi esquissa un léger sourire : « Oui, en effet…C'est génial… »

En réalité, au moment même où elle avait entendu le nom de son supérieur, son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

Deux sentiments contradictoires l'avaient alors envahie.

D'abord, il y avait, bien entendu, un peu de joie, de pouvoir enfin revoir le colonel Smoker et ses hommes mais…Il y avait aussi de la tristesse, de devoir quitter l'équipage de Luffy et surtout du désarroi en se rendant compte que sa stratégie de réconciliation, qu'elle avait prévu avec Zoro pour les deux prochains jours, tombait à l'eau.

Une boule d'angoisse commençait à croître tout au fond de son être.

« Alors je vais le quitter comme ça…Sur une pseudo dispute et de la frustration…Maintenant, c'est sûr…Il va nourrir de la rancœur envers moi et il m'oubliera…Ca y est, je l'ai perdu définitivement… » pensa-t-elle.

Elle était maintenant devenue toute blanche et avait envie de vomir.

Chopper avait remarqué son état et lui demanda d'une petite voix : « Tashigi…Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?…Tu es toute pâle… »

La jeune femme afficha alors un sourire de circonstance : « Oui oui, ne t'en fait pas, c'est juste que je suis un peu triste de vous quitter si vite…Je…Je ne m'y attendais pas… »

En l'entendant parler, Zoro grimaça.

Pour lui aussi, l'annonce de leur séparation prochaine lui avait fait un choc.

Il ne voulait pas la quitter dans de telles circonstances, mais il pensait aussi que puisqu'elle l'avait repoussé la nuit dernière et que ce matin, elle semblait ne pas regretter son geste, et semblait même bien s'amuser en discutant avec Sanji, il se demandait si les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour elle étaient vraiment réciproques…

Tandis que le Maire quitta le petit groupe en les remerciant encore pour les avoir débarrassé des bandits qui perturbaient sa ville, Nami s'adressa à Tashigi et à Luffy : « C'est clair que l'on va devoir bientôt quitter l'île…Et je pense que le plus sage serait que l'on parte avant l'arrivée de ton chef…N'est-ce pas, Luffy ?… »

Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille fit la moue : « Mouis…Il serait sans doute plus judicieux qu'on ne se trouve pas face à face avec l'enfumeur… »

Usopp : « Le problème est réglé, alors !…On retourne dans nos chambres pour récupérer nos affaires, et après on s'en va !… »

Et le petit groupe se leva de table.

Tashigi mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et leur fit un petit sourire : « Allez-y !…Pendant ce temps là, je vais vous attendre dans le jardin de l'hôtel… »

Nami, en lui rendant son sourire : « Ok, on y va ! »

Et ils commencèrent à prendre le chemin vers les chambres, tandis que Tashigi, le cœur gros, prit la direction du jardin qui longeait le onsen.

Elle marchait au ralentit, sentant son cœur battre très fort et résonner dans sa tête.

Elle s'assit ensuite sur un banc et les attendit, la tête entre les mains, essayant de se raisonner qu'elle devait être forte et accepter de les quitter…de le quitter.

Et puis surtout, elle devait absolument retenir ses larmes car elle ne devait pas leur montrer une image pleurnicharde d'elle-même.

« Après tout, ce sont des pirates et je suis une marine…Ce qui se passe maintenant était inévitable, et ça, je le savais dès le début…Même si j'aurai bien aimé passé encore un ou deux jours de plus avec eux… » songea-t-elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Chopper arriver près d'elle.

Le petit renne au nez bleu s'adressa à elle d'une petite voix triste : « Tashigi…Tu veux bien que je te change ton pansement avant de partir ?… »

La jeune femme releva la tête et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Bien sûr… » murmura-t-elle.

Une fois le bandage autour de son bras effectué, Chopper prit la main de Tashigi entre ses petites pattes : « Heu, Tashigi…Dis-moi…Est-ce que ça s'est arrangé avec Zoro ?… »

La jeune femme allait lui répondre quand Sanji arriva à son tour en courrant vers eux.

« Tashi-chan ! Tu es là ! » s'écria-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« C'est trop triste de devoir te quitter maintenant !…S'il n'y avait pas eu ces bandits à emprisonner, ton chef ne serait pas venu à nous et nous aurions pu reprendre la mer et être encore ensemble pour quelques jours… » lui dit-il tristement.

Tashigi baissa la tête en souriant tristement : « Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas…Dans un sens, je suis heureuse de retrouver mon équipage et Smoker-san, mais de l'autre…Vous allez beaucoup me manquer !… »

« Toi aussi, tu vas beaucoup nous manquer !…Pas vrai, Chopper ?… » s'exclama Sanji tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Oui, évidemment que tu vas nous manquer, mais je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons un jour ! » renchérit le petit docteur en imitant le cuisinier et en posant sa patte sur l'autre épaule de Tashigi.

Un son de voix surgit alors du fond du jardin.

Tashigi, Sanji et Chopper tournèrent la tête et virent arriver Nami et Luffy en train de discuter et derrière eux, Robin, Usopp et Zoro qui les suivaient en silence.

D'après les expressions de leurs visages, Luffy avait dû dire une nouvelle idiotie qui avait énervé Nami car la jolie rousse était en train de lui crier dessus en prenant un air exaspéré alors que le jeune homme au chapeau de paille riait aux éclats.

Robin et Usopp, quant à eux, affichaient un visage souriant, amusés par les réactions de leurs deux nakamas.

Par contre, Zoro avait le visage totalement fermé. L'air renfrogné et les yeux baissés au sol, il avait sa main droite reposée sur les manches de ses trois sabres.

Bien évidemment, les yeux de Tashigi furent immédiatement attirés par le bretteur.

Elle guettait une réaction de sa part, un regard…Mais les yeux du jeune homme restèrent inexorablement baissés.

Sanji, Tashigi et Chopper se levèrent du banc.

« Alors, ça y est, Tashigi !…Le moment de se quitter est arrivé ! » s 'écria Luffy.

Tashigi, en lui souriant : « En tout cas, je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir secourue et recueillie parmi vous pendant ces quelques jours… »

Nami, en lui faisant un clin d'œil : « Ca nous a fait plaisir de te connaître…Et puis, avoir une relation dans la Marine, ça peut toujours servir ! »

Tashigi se mit à rire doucement avec la navigatrice du Vogue Merry.

Pourtant, son rire était teinté de tristesse. Elle était de plus en plus émue et sentait ses larmes prêtes à couler mais fit des efforts incommensurables pour les retenir.

Usopp : « Est-ce que tu nous accompagnes jusqu'au Vogue Merry ? »

Tashigi le regarda tristement : « Oh non…Je ne préfère pas…C'est gentil de me le proposer mais je crois que ça serait encore plus dur de voir votre bateau quitter le quai sans moi…Je préfère vous faire mes adieux ici… »

Sanji, en lui souriant et en lui posant la main sur l'épaule : « Ce ne sont pas des adieux, Tashi-chan…C'est juste un au-revoir… »

Tashigi ne lui répondit rien mais lui rendit son sourire. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire car elle réalisa soudainement que la prochaine fois qu'elle les verrait, ce serait en tant qu'ennemis et qu'il faudrait peut-être faire un choix à ce moment là… »

« Bon, bah, je crois qu'il est temps de partir… » murmura Nami en s'approchant de la jeune Marine et en la serrant dans ses bras.

Sanji sauta sur l'occasion pour l'imiter, ainsi que chopper.

Usopp et Luffy, quant à eux, lui firent une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule, tandis que Robin la fixa avec un grand sourire.

Seul Zoro resta immobile et sans réaction. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était son regard froid et impénétrable posé maintenant sur la jeune femme.

Tashigi n'osa pas faire un geste vers lui. Son esprit était torturé car elle savait qu'elle allait sans doute regretter toute sa vie de n'avoir rien fait à ce moment là mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

La tristesse et la douleur qui grandissaient de plus en plus dans son cœur la paralysaient totalement.

Les manifestations de sympathie et les au-revoirs terminés, le petit groupe commença à se diriger vers la sortie du jardin en direction du port.

Tashigi répondit à leurs adieux en leurs faisant des petits signes de la main tandis qu'ils se retournaient les uns après les autres.

La jeune femme avait maintenant le cœur lourd et ses jambes flageolaient.

Elle était en train de fixer le dos musclé de Zoro, qui fermait la marche du groupe, moulé dans son t-shirt blanc.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

C'est à ce moment précis que Zoro se retourna, son instinct ou sa conscience lui dictant de le faire.

Son air renfrogné disparut instantanément au moment même où son regard croisa celui de Tashigi.

Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux larmoyants qui auraient fait fondre le plus dur des cœurs de pierre.

Pourtant, Zoro ne s'arrêta pas et continua sa marche derrière ses nakamas.

Il poussa un long soupir, se torturant l'esprit pour choisir s'il devait l'ignorer ou courir vers elle pour la consoler et faire disparaître l'expression désespérée sur son visage délicat.

Il savait que Chopper, Robin et Sanji étaient maintenant au courant pour sa liaison avec Tashigi, mais pas les autres, et sa fierté d'homme et de sabreur l'empêchait de montrer ses sentiments et leur dévoiler ses états d'âme qui, pour lui, étaient un signe de faiblesse…

Peut-être était-il en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, mais de toute façon, c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant.

Ils avaient déjà atteint la rue et dans quelques minutes, ils seraient enfin à bord du Vogue Merry.

« C'est mieux ainsi… » pensa-t-il, alors qu'il marchait maintenant à côté de Luffy.

Pourtant, l'image de Tashigi, debout dans le jardin, en train de le regarder en pleurant, l'obsédait.

« Ce sera une épreuve de plus…Je dois développer mon mental pour passer au-dessus de tout cela…Mon objectif est de devenir le meilleur sabreur du monde, comme je l'ai promis à Kuina…Et pour ça, je dois vaincre Mihawk et ne surtout pas me laisser distraire par des futilités… »

Il serra les mâchoires, furieux contre lui-même : « Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi !…Elle n'est pas une futilité…non…Tashigi n'est pas une futilité… »

-----------------------------------

Le vent soufflait doucement dans les branches de l'arbre à côté du banc.

Un long frisson parcouru Tashigi.

Elle savait que se séparer de lui serait dur mais elle n'aurait pas imaginer souffrir autant.

Elle soupira profondément en essuyant d'un revers de main ses joues mouillées.

« Il s'est retourné et il m'a regardée…Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté…J'ai vraiment été idiote de croire qu'il allait courir vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras…» soupira-t-elle en se parlant à elle même.

Le cerveau encore embrouillé, elle décida de regagner sa chambre en attendant l'arrivée du Colonel Smoker.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle se dirigea comme un zombie vers la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage.

Quand elle se fixa dans le miroir, elle ne put retenir un nouveau flot de larmes et elle se mit à trembler et à claquer des dents.

Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible de caractère et de craquer aussi facilement.

« Je vais prendre un bain brûlant pour me détendre…Il faut que je sois forte… » songea-t-elle, tremblant de plus en plus, ne sachant pas si c'était de froid ou nerveusement.

Dans un geste brusque, elle retira son corsage blanc et son pantalon. Puis, elle se retourna afin d'observer le suçon placé dans son dos.

« Il commence à s'estomper…Bientôt, il disparaîtra complètement et ce sera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous deux… » songea-t-elle, en grimaçant de tristesse.

Ses larmes redoublèrent et elle se laissa alors tomber à genoux en pleurant bruyamment, ne trouvant que ce moyen là pour expulser toute la douleur à l'intérieure de son être.

Toc toc toc

Quelqu'un frappa tout à coup à la porte de sa chambre.

Tashigi cessa immédiatement de pleurer et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Qui est-ce ? » murmura-t-elle en se redressant.

----------------------------------

**Fin du 41ème chapitre**

_Ah ah ! Alors, à votre avis, qui est derrière la porte ?_


	42. Une nouvelle chance

_Hello tout le monde ! Désolée d'avoir été un peu longue mais j'ai eu la « mauvaise » idée d'écrire en même temps pour mon autre fic « Retour vers le futur » ces derniers jours. Evidemment, après, j'ai réfléchi et je pense que je vais d'abord conclure avec celle-ci (puisque la fin est imminente) pour ensuite publier la suite de mon autre histoire._

_Alors, qui est derrière la porte ? Réponse tout de suite ! (en même temps, rien qu'au titre du chapitre, vous devez bien vous douter !…)_

_Merci à Milano-chan, Injalle, Auctor, Lily, Lavlav-san, Spicycocktail (qui aime bien une certaine fic de "Captain Tsubasa" comme moi !lol), Subakun-sensei et bv pour leurs reviews !_

* * *

**42ème Chapitre : Une nouvelle chance**

Luffy et ses nakamas atteignirent enfin le Vogue Merry.

Sanji monta le premier la passerelle d'embarquement avec les paquets de Robin et Nami dans les bras.

Il se dirigea directement vers leur chambre, suivit par elles.

Les autres garçons, quant à eux, prirent la direction de la cuisine.

Pendant le trajet de l'hôtel au bateau, le petit Chopper avait bien remarqué l'air mélancolique de Zoro mais il ne pouvait pas en discuter avec lui devant Usopp et Luffy.

Le capitaine entra, bien entendu, le premier dans sa pièce préférée du Vogue Merry pour se diriger immédiatement vers le frigo, en quête de diverses victuailles préparées à l'avance par Sanji.

Chopper arriva en second dans la cuisine et son regard fut tout de suite attiré par le sabre au manche vert et blanc posé sur la table.

« Tashigi a oublié son sabre ! » s'exclama-t-il en le prenant dans ses pattes et en le montrant à Zoro qui était à son tour entré avec Usopp.

Zoro haussa un sourcil de surprise et son cœur se mit à battre très fort dans sa poitrine.

« Il faudrait aller lui rapporter » enchaîna Usopp.

Luffy sortit sa tête du frigo : « Je peux y aller, si vous voulez ?… »

Chopper regarda Luffy en grimaçant : « Non, Luffy…Ne te dérange pas puisque tu es en train de manger – malgré que nous venons de prendre notre petit déjeuner – non, heu… » il fixa Zoro : «…Je pense que ça serait mieux que Zoro y aille…C'est lui l'expert en sabres, après tout !...»

Luffy : « Oui, pourquoi pas ?…Ca ne te dérange pas, Zoro ?… »

Le regard du bretteur passa de Luffy à Chopper et, avec un léger sourire qui avait totalement effacé son air renfrogné, il répondit : « Non…C'est bon…J'y vais !…»

Il prit Shigure des pattes du petit docteur et se précipita au-dehors.

Il sauta ensuite par-dessus la balustrade du Vogue Merry et courait maintenant à perdre haleine jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Une fois arrivé dans le hall, il se mit à ralentir sa course et reprit son souffle.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite mais c'était surtout parce qu'il appréhendait quand même un peu son face à face avec la jeune femme.

En effet, même si Tashigi avait l'air malheureuse de son départ, il n'oubliait pas non plus, qu'avec elle, c'était souvent la douche écossaise. Peut-être allait-elle refuser de lui parler ou même pire, lui claquer la porte au nez…

Avec sa main droite, il caressa le manche du sabre.

« Non…Elle ne m'enverra pas promener…Elle sera heureuse de récupérer son Shigure…Ce sera déjà ça…Juste la voir sourire…Je voudrais juste la voir sourire…» Songea-t-il, alors qu'il avait enfin atteint la chambre de la jeune Marine.

Zoro poussa une longue inspiration, et, la main légèrement tremblante, il frappa à la porte.

* * *

Tashigi sursauta.

Elle interrompit ses pleures et se redressa.

« Qui est-ce ?…Peut-être la femme de chambre ?… » réfléchit-elle, en se relevant et en s'essuyant le visage de ses larmes avec une serviette de bain.

N'ayant pas le temps de se rhabiller, elle prit le kimono dans l'armoire et l'enfila en vitesse tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Un instant !…J'arrive tout de suite ! » s'écria-t-elle à l'encontre de son visiteur impromptu.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et se passa une dernière fois la main dans les cheveux pour essayer d'être le plus présentable possible.

Puis, elle ouvrit enfin la porte.

* * *

Tashigi écarquilla les yeux.

Elle ne put prononcer un mot.

Pourtant, l'effet de surprise passé, son regard se radoucit et des larmes d'émotion commencèrent à couler doucement le long de ses joues.

Zoro se tenait devant elle.

Il l'avait d'abord fixée avec un peu d'anxiété, mais, constatant la réaction positive de la jeune femme, son visage se détendit et son regard se fit plus doux.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants à se regarder en silence, le temps comme suspendu.

« Viens là… » grogna-t-il enfin en la tirant brusquement par le bras pour la plaquer contre lui.

La jeune femme se retrouva alors le nez contre l'épaule du bretteur. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira doucement, enveloppée dans des bras chauds et musclés.

Fidèle à lui-même, Zoro n'avait pas agit avec la plus grande des douceurs mais cette brutalité maladroite ne gênait plus vraiment Tashigi.

Elle le connaissait bien maintenant.

Et puis surtout, elle était heureuse de le voir et se serra un peu plus fort contre lui, lui entourant la taille de ses bras frêles et blancs.

Zoro lui prit ensuite le visage entre les mains et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Tashigi ferma tout doucement ses yeux en esquissant un petit sourire.

Le pirate sentit le goût salé sur les lèvres de la jeune Marine causé par ses larmes. Il introduisit ensuite sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme et la fit jouer et tournoyer avec la sienne.

Après quelques instants, les lèvres enflammées des deux jeunes gens se séparèrent.

Zoro tenait toujours le visage de Tashigi entre ses mains, essuyant doucement les larmes qui coulaient avec ses pouces.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?… » murmura la jeune femme en le regardant les yeux brillant d'émotion.

« Tu avais oublié ton sabre sur le bateau… » grogna Zoro en la fixant intensément.

Tashigi hoqueta de surprise et fronça les sourcils.

« Mon Dieu ! Quelle idiote je suis ! » se mit-elle à gémir.

La jeune femme grimaça, en colère contre elle-même d'avoir pu oublier son précieux sabre, son compagnon de toujours.

« Non, tu n'es pas une idiote » lui répondit le jeune homme tout en la poussant doucement dans la chambre, en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Il prit ensuite Shigure de son haramaki et le tendit à Tashigi.

« Je suis donc venu te le rapporter parce que je sais que tu y tiens beaucoup… » murmura-t-il.

Tashigi, en prenant le sabre dans ses mains et en se dirigeant vers la table de bureau pour le poser dessus : « Comme toi avec ton Wadô Ichimonji… »

Puis elle se tourna vers Zoro en le regardant, rougissante : « Il faut vraiment que j'ai été perturbée par ton départ pour ne pas m'être rendue compte de l'absence de mon sabre… »

Zoro esquissa un petit sourire amusé : « Je te trouble à ce point là ?... »

Tashigi lui rendit son sourire mais ne répondit pas.

Le bretteur s'approcha alors d'elle et la prit par la taille, en murmurant : « Je veux que tu t'entraînes dur et que tu deviennes très forte…C'est d'accord ?… »

Tashigi, en lui faisant un grand sourire : « Je te le promets… »

Le bretteur prit un air faussement sérieux : « Fais attention, car je vérifierai ton niveau quand on se reverra ! »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de Tashigi et l'embrassa de nouveau en grognant de plaisir.

De son côté, Tashigi jubilait.

Pas seulement à cause du baiser passionné du pirate mais aussi pour les paroles qu'il avait prononcées.

« Il veut me revoir !…Il veut me revoir ! » se répéta-t-elle, folle de joie, dans sa tête.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Tashigi enchaîna, un peu embarrassée : « Tu sais, heu…Pour Sanji…Il ne s'est rien passé, tout à l'heure, au restaurant… »

Zoro, en lui souriant : « Je sais…Je sais…Mais comme cet imbécile de cuisto lubrique est un vrai coureur de jupons, ça ne me plaisait pas qu'il te tourne autour… »

Tashigi : « Sanji-kun ne m'intéresse pas de ce point de vue là…Je veux dire…Heu…Je le trouve gentil, c'est tout…Mais sinon, je…Je voudrais aussi m'expliquer sur ma conduite d'hier soir…Tu dois penser que je ne suis qu'une sale petite allumeuse… »

Zoro posa un doigt sur la bouche de la jeune femme : « Chut…Ne dis pas ça…C'est vrai que j'étais un peu frustré…Mais je crois que je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as agit comme ça…Mon désir m'a aveuglé et j'ai perdu mon self-control…Pardonne-moi…Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect…Par contre, je ne regrette pas d'avoir foutu à la porte l'autre abruti !… »

Tashigi mit ses bras autour des épaules du pirate.

« Oh Zoro !…Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ais fait demi-tour… » soupira-t-elle, le nez enfouie dans le cou du bretteur.

Zoro, en lui caressant les cheveux : « Moi aussi… »

Puis, il prit un regard interrogateur : « Heu…Mais tu es en Kimono...Tu t'es déshabillée ?... »

Tashigi, un peu embarrassée, ne voulant pas lui révéler l'état de désespoir dans lequel elle se trouvait quelques minutes avant son arrivée : « Oui…J'étais glacée quand je suis rentrée dans ma chambre tout à l'heure, alors je voulais prendre un bain chaud… »

Zoro haussa un sourcil et lui demanda, d'une voix sourde et intense : « Et tu as encore froid, maintenant ?... »

La jeune femme lui répondit alors, en lui faisant un petit sourire espiègle : « Non…Maintenant, j'ai plutôt chaud…

* * *

**Fin du 42ème chapitre**

_Ouaich ! Pas facile de découper ce chapitre. Mais comme j'ai déjà pratiquement terminé le dernier (j'ai même écris l'épilogue !), je me dis que c'est mieux que celui-ci s'arrête à ce moment là de la scène._

_Sinon, à part ça, je ne sais pas si vous avez lu le chapitre 426 du __vrai__ One Piece de M. Oda, qui vient d'être publié au Japon, mais l'un des sabres de Zoro s'est brisé !...Bon, heureusement, ce n'est pas le Wadô Ichimonji ni le Kitetsu. C'est « seulement » le Yubashiri, mais quand même ! (en même temps, ça va lui permettre de rechercher un autre sabre d'exception s'il ne peut pas le réparer !) et puis, la fin du chapitre avec Usopp qui enlève son masque de Sogeking, c'est vraiment trooop la classe ! Franchement Oda est un pur génie totalement imprévisible dans son scénario et à l'imagination incroyable (en plus de son talent de dessinateur, bien sûr !). _

_Vive One Piece ! yes !_

_Merci pour vos lectures et à très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre ! ;-)_


	43. On se reverra

_Oh la la_

_Oh la la ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris sur la publication de ce dernier chapitre - surtout que j'ai fini de le rédiger depuis un petit moment déjà mais je n'avais pas le temps de le relire et puis je l'ai modifié plusieurs fois (comme c'est le dernier chapitre, j'aimerais bien qu'il soit parfait et qu'il convienne à un maximum des lecteurs)._

_Enfin, nous y voilà maintenant ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_

_Sinon, pour répondre à la question de Spicycocktail, je trouve les scans des chapitres publiés hebdomadairement au Japon sur le site super génial mais vous pouvez aussi les trouver sur le site et bien d'autres encore._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**43ème Chapitre : On se reverra**

Zoro afficha un grand sourire et lança un petit regard complice à l'encontre de la jeune femme.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Tashigi qui se jeta alors goulûment sur ses lèvres et commença à l'embrasser à perdre haleine, la fièvre montant de plus en plus en eux.

Leurs gestes tendres se transformèrent peu à peu par des caresses de plus en plus insistantes tandis qu'une onde de chaleur s'intensifiait en crescendo au niveau de leurs bas-ventres.

Entre deux souffles, Tashigi soupira : « Les autres ne vont pas s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir revenir ?... »

Zoro grogna, tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos : « Ne t'inquiètes pas…Je leur dirai que je me suis perdu en chemin…Ils ont l'habitude… »

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement en entendant la réponse du pirate, puis, tout en l'embrassant, elle passa ses mains sous le T-shirt blanc et elle lui caressa le ventre et le torse.

Zoro s'écarta d'elle un instant, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et le regard déjà vague et rempli de désir, il lui demanda d'une voix sourde : « Je me demande si c'est bien raisonnable... »

Tashigi lui répondit en souriant : « Non…Mais rien dans notre histoire n'est raisonnable, de toute façon…»

Le bretteur sourit, ravi de constater que Tashigi partageait enfin la même envie que lui.

Il enleva son T-shirt dans un geste fébrile et le jeta par terre.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent quand elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois face au torse bronzé et musclé du bretteur et surtout face à l'impressionnante cicatrice.

Zoro se mit à rire, amusé par le regard fasciné que la jeune femme portait sur lui : « Décidemment, elle te plait ma cicatrice !... »

La jeune Marine opina de la tête, puis elle posa sa main gauche sur l'un des trois manches des sabres accrochés à l'hamaraki vert de Zoro.

Elle avait délibérément choisit le Wadô Ichimonji et commença à le caresser et à y faire coulisser doucement sa main de haut en bas dans un sous-entendu sexuel que Zoro ne manqua pas de saisir.

Le pirate se mit à déglutir et empoigna alors le visage de Tashigi et l'embrassa avec fougue, puis, il s'écarta d'elle et entreprit de détacher avec hâte ses sabres pour les poser par terre et enleva ensuite son haramaki.

Une fois seulement vêtu de son pantalon, Zoro s'avança sur Tashigi, et, tout en l'embrassant, il dénoua la ceinture qui maintenait le kimono de la jeune femme fermé.

Quand le vêtement glissa sur le sol, le pirate commença alors à la caresser en débutant par les cuisses puis sur les hanches pour enfin atteindre le dos.

Tashigi se laissait faire en frémissant avec la tête légèrement relevée quand elle sentit le souffle chaud de Zoro et ses petits baisers dans le cou.

Le jeune homme la souleva ensuite et la porta jusqu'à la table de bureau où était posé Shigure. Il se positionna entre ses cuisses qu'elle avait préalablement écartées pour lui enserrer la taille…

Durant les moments les plus passionnés de leur étreinte, le temps sembla suspendu, les deux jeunes gens perdant peu à peu pied avec la réalité, se laissant aller à leurs sensations voluptueuses, maintenant totalement en éveil.

* * *

Une fois la soif de leurs corps respectifs assouvie, Zoro se laissa tomber, tout essoufflé, sur Tashigi. La jeune femme en profita pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue et sur le front.

Quand le pirate repris enfin son souffle, il se redressa et attrapa le bras de la jeune femme pour l'inviter à descendre du bureau.

Une fois debout, nus, l'un face à l'autre, il la serra de nouveau contre lui en l'embrassant doucement sur la bouche tout en lui caressant les cheveux mouillés de sueur.

« Alors là, je ne regrette vraiment pas d'être revenu… » grogna-t-il avec un air apaisé.

Tashigi se mit à rire doucement : « Moi non plus...» mais son visage s'assombrit l'instant d'après.

Le bretteur avait remarqué le changement d'expression de la jeune femme. Il lui demanda, inquiet : « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tashigi ?... »

La jeune Marine baissa la tête tristement en se mordant les lèvres : « Rien…rien, ne t'en fais pas…Je viens juste de réaliser qu'on allait devoir se quitter maintenant… »

Zoro fit la moue et se retourna pour ramasser le kimono de Tashigi étalé par terre : « C'est vrai…Mais c'est la règle du jeu, malheureusement...Tu le sais bien…Sauf… »

Tashigi releva la tête : « Sauf ?... »

Zoro, en lui tendant le kimono : «…Sauf si tu laisses tomber la Marine et que tu viens avec nous… »

Tashigi grimaça en prenant le vêtement : « Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! »

Le bretteur haussa un sourcil alors qu'il était en train de se rhabiller : « Hum…Et toi ?…Tu ne me demandes pas de quitter ma vile existence de pirate pour m'engager dans la Marine à tes côtés ?... »

La jeune femme le regarda tristement : « Je sais bien que tu ne quitteras jamais tes amis…J'ai bien vu à quel point vous étiez unis pendant les quelques jours que j'ai passé avec vous…Et puis…N'oublie pas que ta tête est mise à prix !...J'imagine qu'à cause de ça, une carrière militaire t'est un peu compromise !... »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, alors qu'il était maintenant en train d'accrocher ses sabres à sa taille.

Il savait que Tashigi avait raison.

La jeune femme s'approcha alors de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes en lui faisant un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant : « Les autres doivent t'attendre impatiemment…Tu devrais y aller maintenant… »

Zoro posa alors ses lèvres sur le front de Tashigi pour lui faire un petit baiser, tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

« T'inquiètes, on se reverra…» grogna-t-il dans un souffle.

Tashigi ferma les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues tandis que Zoro avait maintenant ouvert la porte de la chambre d'hôtel.

Il la prit dans ses bras une dernière fois, essuyant ses larmes doucement avec sa main gauche.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?... » murmura-t-il, en la fixant, inquiet.

Tashigi renifla et s'efforça de se montrer forte en lui faisant un grand sourire radieux : « Oui, ça va mieux…Allez, il faut que tu t'en ailles, maintenant !…Je crois qu'il est temps !… »

Zoro lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la bouche.

« On se reverra, je te le promets, Tashigi… » grogna-t-il doucement avant de la laisser sur le pas de la porte et de s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

Il se retourna une dernière fois et lui fit un petit geste de la main avant d'emprunter les escaliers.

Tashigi lui rendit son petit salut et resta immobile dans le couloir à le suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, puis, elle referma doucement la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

--ZORO--

Zoro arriva en courant jusqu'au Vogue Merry.

Sur le pont, tous ses compagnons l'attendaient impatiemment depuis un petit moment déjà.

« Et bah c'est pas trop tôt !...T'en as mis du temps pour rapporter son sabre à Tashigi ! » s'écria Nami, en fronçant les sourcils, les mains posées sur les hanches.

Zoro se gratta le derrière de la tête d'un air détaché, tout en montant sur la passerelle : « Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre…Heu…Je crois que je me suis un peu perdu dans les rues… »

Il passa devant Sanji et lui lança un petit sourire triomphateur.

Le cuisinier comprit instantanément que c'était un mensonge et que la vraie raison du retard de son nakama était toute autre. Il afficha alors un air détaché de circonstance en prenant sa cigarette entre ses doigts et en levant la tête vers le ciel pour expulser la fumée de ses poumons.

Chopper avait également réalisé que les adieux entre Tashigi et Zoro s'étaient bien passés, vu le petit air satisfait que prenait maintenant le bretteur. Le petit renne tourna la tête vers Robin qui lui fit un clin d'œil de connivence.

« Est-ce que Tashigi va mieux ?...Parce que lorsqu'on l'a quittée, elle n'avait pas l'air bien !... » demanda Usopp, inquiet, en s'approchant de Zoro.

« Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas…Elle était très heureuse de retrouver son sabre » lui répondit Zoro.

« Bon, bah on est prêts à partir, alors !...Nami, on y va ?... » s'écria Luffy en se tournant vers la navigatrice de l'équipage.

« C'est parti ! » lui répondit la jeune femme rousse avec un grand sourire tout en donnant les directives pour le départ.

« On se reverra, je te le promets, Tashigi… » se répéta Zoro dans sa tête en fixant l'île qui devenait de plus en plus petite au fur et à mesure que le bateau s'éloignait de la côte.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Luffy à ses côtés.

« Hey, Zoro !...Qu'est-ce que tu as là ?...Tu t'es fait piqué par une bête ? » demanda le jeune homme au chapeau de paille en s'approchant de son camarade et en montrant du doigt une petite marque rouge qui dépassait de l'encolure de son T-shirt blanc.

Le bretteur baissa la tête et remarqua alors le suçon.

Sans perdre son sang froid, il répondit tranquillement à Luffy : « Oui, apparemment… »

Puis, il se mit à sourire, amusé par l'audace de Tashigi et essayant de se rappeler à quel moment dans leur étreinte elle avait bien pu lui faire cette petite emprunte coquine…

Une sensation bizarre de plénitude l'envahit alors, tandis qu'il soupirait profondément, le regard perdu dans les vagues.

Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il était sûr d'une chose : Maintenant, il avait une autre promesse à tenir, et celle-ci, contrairement à celle qui l'avait faite avec Kuina dans son enfance, serait certainement annonciatrice d'un avenir heureux…Ca, il en avait la certitude…

* * *

--TASHIGI--

Après le départ de Zoro, Tashigi se rhabilla en vitesse et rangea soigneusement dans un sac les affaires que lui avaient acheté Sanji et Nami et le produit pour les lames de sabres de Zoro.

La jeune femme quitta ensuite l'hôtel et se dirigea tranquillement vers le quai.

Cette journée était très ensoleillée et le soleil faisait refléter ses rayons à la surface de la mer bleutée.

Le Vogue Merry avait disparu de l'horizon depuis un petit moment déjà.

La jeune femme s'assit tranquillement sur l'un des bancs qui longeait le bord des quais et observa l'activité des pêcheurs, affairés à débarrasser les poissons emprisonnés dans leurs filets.

Elle poussa alors un long soupir tandis qu'un sentiment de béatitude commençait à l'envahir.

« Et dire qu'une heure avant, j'étais aux portes du désespoir et que maintenant, je suis si heureuse… » songea-t-elle en gloussant doucement, les yeux dans le vague.

« Je ferai tout pour m'entraîner et devenir plus forte…Je veux qu'il soit fier de moi la prochaine fois qu'on se verra…» enchaîna-t-elle, la main fermement serrée sur le manche de son sabre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas tout de suite la grande caravelle blanche qui voguait tranquillement vers le port, sur sa gauche.

Elle tourna machinalement la tête et, quand elle l'aperçue enfin, elle se leva d'un bond en mettant sa main sur son front pour se protéger les yeux du soleil.

Elle vit alors sur le pont du bateau la silhouette massive et rassurante de son officier supérieur.

Comme une petite fille, elle éclata de rire et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre tandis qu'elle faisait maintenant de grands signes avec ses bras.

Le Colonel Smoker, qui l'avait déjà remarquée depuis un petit moment grâce à ses jumelles, lui répondit alors en levant le bras et en esquissant un sourire, tandis que de la fumée s'échappait des deux cigares coincés entre ses lèvres.

Il était, lui aussi, heureux de retrouver enfin son jeune bras-droit, qu'il avait faillit perdre pour toujours si un certain équipage dirigé par un garçon au chapeau de paille n'avait pas croisé sa route.

La caravelle arriva enfin à quai et dès que les matelots installèrent la passerelle, Tashigi s'y précipita avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillants d'émotion, ravie de retrouver l'environnement rassurant de son équipage et surtout heureuse de pouvoir reprendre la mer vers de nouvelles aventures, avec, elle en était certaine maintenant, un certain bretteur aux cheveux verts qui l'attendrait tout au bout du chemin…

**FIN**

* * *

Dimanche 8 octobre 2006.

_Et voilà, c'est fini ! (snif)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire autant que moi qui ais pris un énorme plaisir à l'écrire ! Vous constaterez que je l'ai conclue d'une manière positive mais aussi un peu incertaine vu que les deux personnages finissent quand même par se séparer (pour mieux se retrouver un jour prochain, qui sait ?)._

_Je remercie, en tout cas, tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont eu la patience de lire les 43 chapitres de « Wadô Ichimonji & Shigure » ainsi que les reviewers qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un petit commentaire tout au long de la publication. D'ailleurs, si de futurs lecteurs venaient à lire ma fic dans les mois ou les années à venir, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ! (ça fait toujours plaisir !)_

_Vous savez quoi ? Je me suis amusée à mettre mes chapitres bout à bout sur word, écriture verdana taille 9…Et bien mon histoire fait 152 pages !_

_Pour continuer avec les chiffres, peut-être que ça intéresse certains de savoir quels sont les chapitres qui ont été les plus lus à cette date ?_

_Celui qui remporte la victoire haut la main, c'est le chapitre 17, quand ils sont dans la cabane et qu'ils se chamaillent encore une fois et que Tashigi est sous les couvertures et Zoro la traite de tortue._

_Et bah, c'est génial car c'est celui que je préfère aussi ! Evidemment, les deux chapitres suivants sont aussi trèsbien placés dansles statistiques (comme quoi, c'est vrai, le sexe fait toujours de l'audience !) et celui où Sanji surprend Zoro en sous-vêtements dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'hôtel est également bien placé._

_Sinon, je voudrais aussi évoquer le personnage de __**Kai**__ : _

_Si vous voulez tout savoir, « mon Kai » était prévu au début pour être un garçon gentil qui aurait pu faire un bout de chemin avec nos amis du Vogue Merry – Evidemment, il aurait eu des vues sur Tashigi ce qui aurait peut-être provoqué des réactions de la part de Zoro…Ensuite, j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que peut-être qu'avec sa fierté et sa mentalité de mec renfermé et un peu insensible, Zoro n'aurait rien fait pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme et le petit intérêt qu'il semblait lui porter aurait été alors étouffé dans l'œuf (et donc, mon histoire n'avait plus de raison d'être !)._

_Alors qu'en faisant de Kai un personnage méchant (et aussi un peu pervers) qui tente de violer Tashigi et de ce fait, fait ressortir le côté féminin (et sexuel) de la jeune femme, jusqu'alors un peu effacé, ça réveillerait l'instinct protecteur de Zoro et ça lui ferait réaliser que Tashigi peut être un objet de désir pour d'autres hommes (et donc un objet de désir pour lui également !)._

_Sinon, pour revenir sur la jalousie de Zoro, j'ai donc attendu que leur histoire passe à l'étape supérieure (à partir du moment où ils ont fait l'amour et que Zoro s'attache vraiment à elle) pour faire intervenir Sanji qui mettrait un peu de son grain de sel dans leur relation. Evidemment, à aucun moment Sanji n'a ressenti de sentiments amoureux pour Tashigi (je crois qu'il aime Nami, non ?) mais comme il a un côté charmeur et chevaleresque avec toutes les jolies filles qu'il croise, c'était normal qu'il le fasse aussi avec Tashigi, (qui est plutôt mignonne, notamment sans ses lunettes – que j'ai bien pris soin de lui faire perdre dès le début de l'histoire ;-) Et puis, il y a aussi sa ressemblance physique avec Kuina qui est flagrante et qui ne peut que troubler un peu plus Zoro. En même temps, je ne voulais pas que, lorsque Zoro embrasse Tashigi, il s'imagine être en train d'embrasser Kuina ! C'est pour cela que j'ai bien pris soin de faire tomber amoureux Zoro de Tashigi progressivement et qu'il la considère comme une personne à part entière (et non pas comme le clone de son ancienne amie d'enfance) ! _

_En décrivant la jeune Marine comme quelqu'un d' assez fragile et vulnérable (contre la bande à Kai et ensuite contre le frère de celui-ci) et parfois plutôt pleurnicharde, je voulais que Zoro se rende bien compte que son caractère n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Kuina, qui était une petite fille très forte et très sûre d'elle. (en même temps, comme Kuina est morte très jeune, on ne peut pas savoir comment elle aurait évolué dans le futur…Ca arrive souvent que des garçons manqués dans leur enfance se changent en jeune femme très féminine à l'âge adulte !) _

_Enfin voilà…Je crois que je vais arrêter là mes explications car sinon, je serai bien capable de vous en rajouter tout un chapitre !_

_En tout cas, ça fait super bizarre de conclure une histoire qui m'a occupée pendant plusieurs mois !_

_Sinon, évidemment, je ne laisse pas tomber mon autre fic « Retour vers le futur » que je vous invite à lire aussi (un peu de pub, ça ne fait pas de mal !)._

_Gros bisous à tous et vive One Piece !_

_**Elodie**_


End file.
